Strawberry Bride
by SonicXMinagirl
Summary: It's been five years since the final fight, and Kisshu has returned to Earth determined to make Ichigo his once and for all, but there's a small problem...Ichigo and the tree hugger...they...they are... ...well this will definantely put a damper on Kisshu's mood. It may even drive everyone's favorite alien to do something crazy!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho! :D Ok so if you've been reading Chicago Mew Mew you know that I said that the Mario Crossover would be my side fic but…it was kinda a flop… so I'm gonna put it on hold for now :S If you haven't been reading Chicago Mew Mew, you should check it out! ;) Ha shameless plug #1! Anyways this story was originally in first person but I think I do better in 3rd so yeah! This is mostly gonna be about Ichigo (I dunno why, but I don't really like writing about the other Mews…) And please forgive me if anything isn't accurate Japanese-wise…Hope you enjoy! :D Oh and thanks sibunasavior for your support! This chappie's for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

-O-

RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

Ichigo sat up, pushing away her pink comforter, and grabbed her annoying alarm clock, then shut it off. She sleepily rubbed her tired, chocolate brown eyes, wiping away the sleep and crustiness away from them. Ichigo hated Mondays, though not as much as she did when she was thirteen. Back then she always major problems waking up in the morning, She was constantly tired, it was awful! But that was back when she was a Mew Mew. Back then, the cat genes were the source of the thirteen year old's drowsiness.

It has been five years since Kisshu and his brothers left…besides not being a super lady, or dealing with aliens, Ichigo's life really hadn't changed. The red head still worked at Café Mew Mew along with Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, and Tasuku. Shirogane was still stingy with his fortune, barely paying the girls (and boy) enough for their hard work. Though he had somehow managed to win Lettuce over. They've been dating for awhile now, but Shiragane and Lettuce weren't the only lovey-dovey couple. Ichigo and Masaya were still going strong, and even getting a bit serious. (She had stopped calling him Aoyama-kun when they started High School.)

Ichigo yawned, while stretching her slim arms. Once stretched out, the eighteen year old reluctantly crawled out of the warm covers of her bed. She hated dealing with the whole_ early morning routine_, but at least it was her last year of school. Then Ichigo would be done, done, done!

Ichigo quickly changed into her High School uniform. It was a white and grey sailor suit that had a red bow, the grey pleated skirt ended just above her knees, white knee socks kept her nicely shaped legs warm. The red head then started on her hair and makeup. Her ruby red hair had grown quite a bit over the years, it was now a little past her slender shoulders, the ends curling slightly. What Ichigo really wanted, was to have long hair like Zakuro's, but her ruby red locks still had quite a ways to go before it could even compare to the model's long and luscious hair. Ichigo pulled back her hair into a half up half down 'do, tying it with a blood red ribbon. She had ditched the pigtails ages ago.

The ex Mew Mew leader smiled at her reflection.' Perfect!' She happily thought to herself. Ichigo moved away from her mirror and grabbed her pink cell phone, checking the time. 'Uh oh! I need to hurry! Masaya will be here any minute.' Last year, Aoyama Masaya had started walking his girlfriend to school, he even waited for her on the days that the ditzy red head would oversleep, even when it meant he would be late for school. Ichigo had tried telling him on many occasions to just leave without her if she wasn't ready by the time he arrived at her house, but black haired boy never seemed to listen. He would only smile at Ichigo, telling her that a pretty girl like herself, shouldn't be walking to school unescorted. Ichigo loved Masaya and his chivalrous ways, it made her feel like a princess.

Ichigo gathered up her homework, placing it into her black bag, and rushed down the stairs (being extra careful not to fall) all in ten seconds flat. She then opened the front door, expecting to see Masaya waiting, but no one was there. 'Hmm, maybe he's running late' She thought to herself, while making her way to the kitchen.

' Looks like today I'd actually have time to eat breakfast.' The eighteen year old thought to herself giddily. Since she always slept in, she rarely ever had time to enjoy the most important meal of the day. 'Let's see, maybe I'll have pancakes. Pancakes with Strawberries on top yum!' She stopped her pleasant thoughts short when she heard a familiar voice.

"I already have a job waiting for me after graduation." Ichigo felt her heart flutter, a smile forming on her strawberry lips.

"Masaya? What are you doing here?" Her boyfriend was seated at our kitchen table across from her dad, Momomiya Shintaro. The two males looked up. Their faces had seriousness painted all over them, what could they have been possibly talking about? Masaya and Ichigo's dad have never been close.

"Good morning, my princess" Masaya said, quickly wiping the serious look from his handsome, tanned face and replacing it with a loving smile. If anything, after five years Aoyama Masaya had grown more handsome. He was a bit taller, and his hair stayed the same, but his face had matured. He looked like a man, he was a man, Ichigo's man! He wore his school uniform that hadn't changed much from his Junior High one.

He got up from his seat, and wrapped his arms around the eighteen year old, planting a kiss onto her porcelain forehead. Ichigo smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. Some things never changed, but luckily the ex Mew Mew didn't have to worry about her cat ears, or tail popping out unexpectantly.

Ichigo was about to repeat her question, when Shintaro spoke up. "You two should go….wouldn't wanna be late for school." The middle-aged man almost mumbled, giving the two lovers a smile that almost looked forced. This was definitely out of the ordinary, usually Ichigo's dad would have a fit whenever Masaya and his daughter acted lovey-dovey. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

Her worry was interrupted by my boyfriend. "He's right, we should go." He said, while grabbing her delicate hand.

The red head nodded and turned towards her dad. "Bye dad." He simply nodded, before getting up and leaving the room.

'What was that all about…?' Ichigo almost wondered aloud, but decided to forget about that for now. She wanted to enjoy my walk with my Masaya.

-O-

'Crap! She must have already left…" Kisshu thought to himself as he flopped backwards onto the familiar pink bead. The smell of strawberries filled his nose, he had missed the sweet smell. It had been five years since he had last smelled or seen his Koneko-chan.

"Five years…" Kish almost whispered, while looking around his beloved's room. It hadn't changed much, well, at least if his memory served him right. He smiled, remembering how he always used to watch the beautiful red head when she slept. One or two times he had even crawled into the warm bed with her, luckily he was able to get away with it.

Even after five years, Kisshu couldn't get the cat girl out of his mind. He had tried many times, but failed miserably. He even hooked up with several Cynclonian beauties, but would always leave the relationship dissatisfied and wanting Ichigo even more. Growing tired of his sleepless nights, and dreams filled with false fantasies, the nineteen year old decided he'd return to Earth and take what was his.

Technically speaking, Kisshu knew that Ichigo didn't belong to him…yet, but the Cyniclon constantly told himself that when she saw him, she would finally give in and become his. Yes, this sounded great to Kisshu, and he even had his own little bit of logic to go with it. He knew that deep down Ichigo loved him, she had to. There was no other explanation. She had been so regretful when he had died those five years ago, the loving look she had given him, before he was plunged into a world of darkness.

That was why Kisshu had refused to say goodbye before returning to Cynclonia, because he knew that it wasn't goodbye. Ichigo just needed some time. Time to ditch that _douche-bag tree hugger_ and realize that she couldn't live without him, just like he couldn't live without her.

Kisshu got off of Ichigo's bed and floated towards the window. There was no point in wasting his time, since it would probably be awhile before she returned, but he'd be back. 'Tonight Ichigo…tonight you will finally be mine!' With that final thought, the green-haired alien teleported out of the room.

A.N. Omg! The third person is sooooooo much better! Thank you so much Cyber Girl for confirming my suspicious! I feel a lot more confident about the third person version. :) So? What do you think? It looks like Kisshu hasn't a learned a thing… -_- Anyways be sure to drop a review! :) Oh! And if anyone has any awesome ideas for this story I'm all ears nya!


	2. Chapter 2 Popping the Question

A.N. Hey! I feel so magical right now! I got five reviews YES! Thank you soooooo much! Special thanks to Homurapop22156, my most loyal reviewer! And also to Anony mouse101, love the enthusiasm and thank you mystery guest person…How 'bout getting a bucket of popcorn for all of us? ;) And thanks for the concrit Cyber Girl! I knew something wasn't quite right about the story, but now that I've changed it, I feel loads better! :D And , this chapter may answer your question… Anyways let's get started! Nya!

Diclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do! If I did Kisshu would most definitely make a comeback!

Edit: Shirane!? Wow whatta typo O.O Thanks for pointing that out guest -_- it's fixed now!

-O-

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief when she heard the school bells chime. The slender red head gathered up all of her books and stood up, only to grabbed by the waist.

"How you doing cutie?" said a forced deep voice, Ichigo only rolled her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't even have to turn around. She already knew who the voice belonged to.

"Moe!" The eighteen year old whined, while wiggling out of her blonde friend's grip. Moe pulled stunts like that all the time. It used to scare Ichigo when the mischievous blonde had first started the nasty habit, because she would always think that it was Kisshu being a perv, but nowadays it did nothing but annoy the heck out of her.

Ichigo turned around to face her friend. Moe was grinning from ear to ear. Over the years Moe's body had become more shapely, her once short, curly, blonde hair now touched her perky breasts.

The gorgeous blonde put her arm around Ichigo's shoulder as the twosome left the emptying classroom. "So…I couldn't help but notice that you and dearest Aoyama-kun were almost tardy to homeroom." Moe said with mock seriousness written all over her pretty face, but Ichigo could tell that she was dying to smirk. "You two lovebirds didn't make any side-trips did you?"

The ex Mew Mew quickly shook her head remembering the strange events that had taken place earlier that morning. "No…actually he was talking with my dad."

Moe's hazel eyes widened. "But doesn't your dad like wanna kill him!"

"Last time I checked he did but-" Ichigo was interrupted by Moe, who was tugging on her thin arm.

"Instead of making theories, why don't we ask the bad boy himself!" Moe said while excitingly pointing at Masaya, who was talking on his cell phone.

"He's on the phone Moe! We can't bother him right now, it may be important!" Ichigo said while swatting her friend's hand away from the pointing position. The last thing the red head wanted to do, was interfere with Masaya's phone call, he looked so excited, which was something she rarely saw in him. Ichigo concluded that the phone call must have been extremely important, but Moe apparently had a completely different outlook on the situation.

"Oh puh-leaze Ichigo! I'm sure he won't mind if his_ girlfriend_ interrupts!" The blonde girl said quickly while tugging on Ichigo's arm.

"Moe-!"

"Hey look he hung up, even better! Now let's gooooo!" Moe practically yelled into poor Ichigo's ear. Darn that Moe, sometimes she could be extremely nosey, especially when it came to Masaya.

'Where's Miwa at when I need her?' Ichigo thought to herself, while trying to break free from Moe's grip. She stopped struggling when she felt her phone in her pocket vibrate. "Let go! Someone's calling me!" Ichigo whined. Thankfully Moe released the red head's arm.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo." The ex Mew's chocolate brown eyes widened. It was Shiragane's voice on the other end, ever since the earth became peaceful, the blonde man never called. A wave of uneasiness washed over her, what if something had happened?

"Is something wrong!" The red head asked a little too loudly. Moe's eyes widened and she tried to put her ear to the phone too, only to swatted away by Ichigo.

"What! Of course not idiot!" Ichigo felt her cheeks heat up in anger, just who did that jerk think was? "Listen…I uh…you've been working hard lately." Ichigo's anger started to vanish at her boss' kind words.

"R-really th-"

"I'm giving you the night off, so you'd better enjoy it!" Shiragane said almost instructively before hanging up. Ichigo simply stood there in shock. Her boss rarely gave any of his workers a day off. Today was turning out to be a strange day, first her dad and now Shiragane. Ichigo started heading towards her next class, with Moe on her heals nagging her about the phone call. The eighteen year old simply tuned out her friend's nagging voice, as curiosity began to gnaw at her mind.

-O-

Ichigo looked at herself in her full length mirror frowning. It was now going on to seven, and she was running late yet again. After the red head had told her boyfriend that she had the night off, he suggested that they should go out and do something together. They had agreed that he would pick her up at seven, but now, to Ichigo's dismay, she only had fifteen minutes left to get ready.

After about a minute of digging through her closet, Ichigo decided she would wear a yellow cap sleeve top with white lace accents, and a short denim skirt. Ichigo smiled at her reflection, while retying her blood red ribbon. She was all ready to go and hey! She actually had five minutes to spare.

The eighteen year old made her way down her stairs, when suddenly her dad appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Ehhhhhhhh!" The teenager screeched, almost losing her balance. Shintaro helped steady his daughter. Ichigo looked up at the middle-aged man frowning. "Dad?"

"Listen Ichigo! I really need to talk to you!" Shintaro said very quickly and quietly, with a crazed look on his slightly wrinkled face. He grabbed hold of his daughter's soft shoulders, gripping them as if his life depended on it.

"Owww!" Ichigo howled, squeezing her eyes shut, and scrunching up her nose. She slowly opened one of her chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong with you? You're scaring me!"

"Sh-sh-shhh! Don't talk just listen!" The older man said with an urgency filled voice.

"Ichigo, Aoyama-kun's here." Ichigo's mom called out. Shintaro seemed to stiffen at the sound of his wife's voice, his dark eyes doubled in size. "Ichigo?" Her mom's voice got closer.

The father and daughter turned to see Momomiya Sakura standing at the base of the staircase. Ichigo's dad gave his a wife a look that was similar to a look that a child would give their parent when they were caught sticking their pudgy hands in the cookie jar. Her mom simply smiled cheerfully as she made her way up the stairs and separated the father and daughter. "Go Ichigo, you don't want to keep him waiting!" Sakura giggled while winking, but oddly enough, it appeared the wink was meant for Shintaro.

"Thanks mom! I'll be back at around ten thirty." Ichigo said while waving to her parents, and heading towards the door. Sakura wore a huge smile, while Shintaro looked like he was going to be sick.

"ICHIGO WAIT!" But the man's pleas fell on deaf ears, for his daughter had already left the house.

-O-

"Dinner was great Masaya, thank you." Ichigo said while smiling at her beloved. The young couple were walking hand in hand through the park.

"I'm glad you liked it…Ichigo…" The tall boy said, the word Ichigo lingered on his lips, as he gave the girl a loving smile. The red head blushed and looked down, and watched the two pairs of feet walking. Even to this day, Aoyama Masaya knew how to get Ichigo's heart thumping. The eighteen year old girl looked back up when they had stopped walking. She was a little surprised to see that Masaya had taken her to the cherry blossom tree where he had first suspected her of being a Mew Mew.

"I would have taken you to the museum we had our first date at, but I thought that this would be more romantic." Masaya said to his girlfriend quite sheepishly.

"Anywhere would have been romantic!" Ichigo said softly, her chocolaty eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"I love you." The taller boy said before catching Ichigo's strawberry lips into a sweet, yet passionate kiss, wrapping his strong arms around the red head's thin waist. The kiss deepened, as Ichigo wrapped her arms around her beloved's neck. The two were so consumed with each other that neither of them seemed to realize that they were pressed up against the cherry blossom tree, that is, until Ichigo felt her back press up against something that clearly was not a part of the beautiful tree.

The ex Mew reluctantly broke the kiss, releasing Masaya's neck, though her boyfriend didn't seem to be bothered by this at all. He simply asked. "What is it Ichigo?"

"I felt something weird on my back…" The eighteen year old girl said, confusion written all over her pretty face. She turned around to inspect the tree. What she saw made her already big eyes widen. There was a golden ring taped to the tree.

"That's weird…" Ichigo said, while removing the tape and grabbing the small ring. It was gorgeous, the band was of course gold, with small ruby flecks and it had a decent sized pink diamond that looked amazing in the light of the moon. "Look at this, why would someone just leave an expensive looking ring like this here-"

Ichigo stopped talking, her heart racing a mile a minute. She looked down at Masaya who was on his knees smiling up at her. "Ichigo..."

The eighteen year old felt the hand that held the beautiful ring tremble. 'No, it couldn't be… '

"Ever since that day, five years ago…the day you missed our date, because you were fighting at Tokyo tower…"

Ichigo only nodded, her brown eyes wide. 'Oh my…! Is he…!'

"I knew that I loved you. Over the years my love has only grown immensely! Ichigo, I don't think I can live without you. Ichigo…will you marry me?"

'He did!' Ichigo thought to herself, while tears of joy began to form.

"We won't get married until after graduation of coursed but-"

"YES! YES! YES!" Ichigo squealed/sobbed, interrupting her lover midsentence and practically tackling him, causing Masaya to fall over. The two lay on the grass, Ichigo crying, while trying to slip her ring on, but couldn't because her hands wouldn't stop trembling. After a few seconds Masaya came to his bride-to-be's rescue and slid the ring onto her delicate left ring finger. "I love you so much Masaya, and I'll do my best and be the best wife ever!" A finally calmed down Ichigo said to the man of her dreams, giving him a beautiful smile.

"I love you too Ichigo, and no matter what, that will never change." Masaya whispered into Ichigo's ear, before kissing her again.

-O-

When Ichigo had gotten home, her mom and dad were waiting for her at the front door. Sakura had grabbed the red head's left hand and squealed when she saw the ring. Shintaro on the other hand ran out of the room crying. Apparently her parents were aware that Masaya was going to propose, that would explain why her boyfriend had been at her house talking to her dad that morning. About an hour later, her mom finally stopped looking at the ring and asking questions, and let the excited teen head to her bedroom.

Ichigo burst into her bedroom, floating on cloud nine, her ring finger adorned with her engagement ring. The bride-to-be clumsily waltz through her pink bedroom, twirling around and all that other jazz, not even noticing a certain green-haired alien that was seated on her bed watching in amusement.

Momomiya Ichigo would soon be known as Ayoyama Ichigo! The red head giggled as she imagined strangers calling her Ayoyama-san! AOYAMA-SAN! The thoughts swirling through the dancing girl's head became increasingly happier with every swirl and twirl she managed without toppling over. She couldn't wait to show Moe, Miwa, and all the other girls in her class the ring. She also looked forward to flaunting her expensive ring around the café. "Mint will be soooo jealous!" Ichigo happily sang, now dancing with her pink pillow that she had managed to grab without even noticing the smirking alien sitting in front of it.

"Why's that Koneko-chan?" Kisshu's question fell on deaf ears, for Ichigo who was _lala land,_ didn't even hear a thing. Instead, she continued twirling and started singing parts of a song she had heard on the radio. Kisshu growled in annoyance. This definitely was not the he had planned for his night of true love and passion to begin.

Still completely oblivious to the frustrated alien who was now standing beside her, Ichigo continued to sing, dance, and daydream. 'I wonder where we'll go on our honeymoon?" The red head thought to herself_ still_ not noticing Kish, who was now tapping his toe impatiently. 'We had fun when we went to England but…Oh! I wanna go to Hawaii! Omigosh! Me and Masaya on a honeymoon! Me and Masaya in a honeymoon suite!' The ex Mew's pretty face turned beet red when her thoughts started becoming a little naughty.

In all her embarrassment, Ichigo lost her balance. She let out a small squeal, her arms flailing. She stiffened when she felt a pair of strong arms prevent her from falling. Familiar chills began to make their way up the eighteen year old's spine. Ichigo had two different kinds of chills. The first kind, were the ones that Masaya would give her whenever he did something lovey-dovey. The other set of chills…Ichigo never thought that she would ever have to experience ever again, these chills came from-

"K-kisshu!"

A.N. Done! Phew…anyaways, hope you liked it, 'cause I typed it with L-O-V-E! ;) and thanks a bundle AzukiDoll and Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow for your nice reviews! I really appreciate it nya! :3


	3. Chapter 3 A difference of Opinion

A.N. Hey everyone! :) WOW! This story's getting a lot of reviews! :D thanks guys! And I was looking over the second chapter…and I come to find out that somehow , your name was replaced with just a comma O-o so don't think that I forgot about you cause I didn't! So yeah! Thank you Soccer-Geek for the review! I'm glad you survived the proposal and thanks Anony mouse101 your review, it was AMAZING! And also thanks a bundle Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, Hetalia-EnglandthePirate and Pucca2009 I will try to hurry and get this posted! Yeesh! Juggling two stories is hard work, and I also am being forced to write a resume! By Monday! I don't even know what to put on it since I've never worked O.O so yeah…that's what's up with me…

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do, but I own Chicago Mew Mew…well sort of… (shameless plug #2)

-O-

"K-Kisshu!" Ichigo barely managed to squeak, she couldn't believe it.

"That's me!" Kisshu said, by the sound of his voice Ichigo could tell that he was smirking. "You wouldn't mind teaching me those fancy dance moves…Would you?" The alien breathed the last part of his statement into the red head's ear, causing her to involuntarily shiver. If Ichigo still had the cat genes in her, she would have turned into a cat by now.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, while pushing away from Kisshu. She wasn't expecting the Cynciclon to release her so easily and ended up falling backwards. She hit the back of her head with a loud thud, on the back of her bed's footboard.

"OW!" Ichigo cringed in pain, her hand shot to the back of her head.

Kisshu had cockiness written all over his pale face, but looked ever so slightly sympathetic. He kneeled down in front of her. "You okay Kitty? Would a kiss make it better?" He asked teasingly, bringing his face closer to the eighteen year old's blushing face.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo squeaked, while trying to back away, but found that she already pressed up against her bed's footboard. Kisshu's smirk grew as he continued to invade the red head's personal space. Ichigo looked up at the alien, and was surprised to see that he had changed.

He appeared to be taller, but considering he was on his knees, Ichigo couldn't really be sure. He definitely wasn't scrawny anymore, and even had some muscle to prove it. He wore the same clothes, but they fit him a lot better than the last time she had saw him, and then there was his face. Like Ichigo, the alien boy had long ago ditched his pigtails, thus his dark green hair now hung freely around his pale face. He still had the same golden eyes, and fanged smirk, but his face looked a lot more mature. All in all he looked pretty good, not that Ichigo would ever say anything but…

"Why are even here Kisshu!" Ichigo asked loudly, but quickly covered her mouth when she remembered her parents were home.

"Ichigo? Why are you yelling?" The two teens' eyes widened at the sound of Shintaro's voice. Ichigo got up and clumsily scrambled towards the door. She managed to lean against it before her dad could open the door.

"Um dad! Don't come in I'm getting changed…!" The red head fibbed, while looking at Kisshu who seemed to be taking in her appearance. When his golden eyes got to Ichigo's left hand, she quickly moved it away, hiding it behind her back. She did _not_ want the alien finding about her engagement. She wasn't even sure if he knew that much about human tradition, but the eighteen year couldn't risk it.

When it appeared that Shintaro had left, Ichigo sighed in relief, letting her thin body sink to the carpeted floor. She still was careful to make sure that Kisshu didn't notice her ring. "Phew that was close…" Ichigo looked up at the green haired alien. "And you never answered my question!"

Kisshu only pouted. "You act like you don't want me here…"

Ichigo sat up and looked at the Cynciclon standing before her. She wasn't exactly sure if she really did want him there. It was true that she missed him, and the red head did owe her life to the cocky alien but…did he really have to choose now? Plus Ichigo had no clue what his intentions were.

Kisshu frowned at the love of his life's lack of response. "Ichigo…I missed you a lot. Didn't you miss me?"

'Great' Ichigo thought to herself feeling guilty. He seemed sincere enough, though a little flirty, but hey-it was better than him trying to kidnap her…right? "Yeah Kisshu…I did…" The eighteen year old said softly. "It's just that I-I was surprised…that's all." Ichigo said trying to appear as if nothing was wrong. What the ex Mew really wanted to tell the alien, was that he had the worst timing ever and that he should come visit _after_ her and Masaya's –giggle- _honeymoon_, but the red head was smart enough to know that that probably wouldn't go over to well with Kisshu.

After a few minutes of small talk, the alien and human plopped down on said human's pink bed and talked about more serious subjects. Ichigo told Kisshu about Berry and the Saint Rose Crusaders. The green-haired alien was a little upset to find out that Ichigo had no more cat powers, so now his cute little pet names wouldn't make sense. Though after talking for awhile Kisshu, much to Ichigo's annoyance, started calling her things like honey and cutie.

Kisshu listened intently as Ichigo told him about the other ex Mew girls and how their lives have turned out. Mint who was now a somewhat popular dancer, had recently gotten accepted into an elite dancing school, while Zakuro was now one of the most sought after models in Tokyo. Pudding had grown up to be a beautiful and energetic girl, and Berry and Tasuku-who were planning on attending the same university- were still as lovey-dovey as ever. Ichigo noticed that Kisshu seemed to squirm slightly at the mention of Lettuce and Ryou, but didn't put too much after thought into it.

Ichigo also talked briefly about school and how she was about to graduate, but left out anything and everything that had to do with Masaya. The red head prayed that the nineteen year old alien wouldn't ask about the "_tree hugger"_.

Much to her relief, when it was the green haired alien's turn to talk, he started telling her about Cynclonia. Ichigo was relieved to hear that the Mew aqua had revived the desolate planet, and it was now a thriving kingdom. Kisshu told the red head that his brothers were doing great, Pai was now something of a big-shot science guru, while Taruto was one of the most popular boys around.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked lazily, she glanced at her cell phone's clock. 12:38, she really needed to get Kish out of here and catch some sleep. She didn't want to look like a zombie when she tells her friends about her engagement.

Kisshu merely smirked at the girl sitting next to him. He was through with talking. Right now, the only thing he wanted was to take possession of his tasty little strawberry. The nineteen year old, faked a yawn and stretched out his arm towards an unsuspecting Ichigo. In one swift motion, he quickly scooped up the surprised girl into his strong arms, and playfully laid her down next to him.

"Whoa!" Ichigo squeaked. She had not been expecting that, the red head's heart sank as chills began to take over her body. It looked like alien wasn't going to make this easy for her.

Kisshu put his lips to the freaked out red head's ear. "Don't worry honey, you'll know by the end of the night!" He whispered, in quite a seductive manor.

NO WAY! NO! Ichigo wanted to scream, Kisshu had just crossed the line, and even though the ex Mew had no more cat powers, she was so not about to let the perverted alien have his way. "Kisshu!" She hissed angrily, while managing to break out of his grip, and scramble off of the bed.

Kisshu sat up and put on an innocent face. "What? I came all the way here and not allow me to sleep over?"

Ichigo turned away, her heart was thudding in her chest. Oh no! What was she going to do! Darn it! Why did she have to blab to the older boy that she was powerless, now he's going to force her into doing something crazy! The eighteen year old cursed herself for being so stupid, why did she let this happen!

"Ichigo." The eighteen year old flinched out the sound of her name. Kisshu's voice was no longer flirty and seductive, but now flat out serious. "It's a yes or no question." Ichigo turned to see the alien staring straight at her, let's just say he didn't look too happy.

"No! I mean yes…I can't let you stay…" Ichigo said her voice begin to falter. She began to tremble, fearing the alien's reaction, but was surprised when all she heard was-

"Whatever."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, he didn't explode in fact quite the opposite. Kisshu merely sat on the pink bed, giving the eighteen year old an icy calm stare. "It-it's nothing personal…it would just be-"

"Did I not just say whatever?" The alien interrupted her. Ichigo felt relief flood her system. Cool! He actually took that pretty well. The red head smiled at Kisshu.

"Listen I really need to get some sleep, but we can talk more tomorrow or something. I know the girls will be glad to see you, oh! Did Taruto and Pai come with you 'cause I know Pudding and-" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence. Kisshu was walking towards the window, totally ignoring the eighteen year old. "Kisshu…? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, wondering if he lied to her and something bad had happened to Taruto or Pai.

Kisshu didn't even turn around. "Ichigo, I'm just tired of having to deal with-what you humans would call -your B.S.!" He muttered in a cold voice.

Ichigo stepped back, she was appalled. Her heart began to quicken in pace, and her cheeks began to heat up in anger. "Geez! Baka!" (idiot) The red head hissed. She couldn't really yell considering her parents- especially her dad- were somewhere in the house.

Kisshu turned his head, and glared at Ichigo. The eighteen year old shuddered as forgotten memories of the alien boy's frightening behavior began to resurface. She couldn't believe this, why was he doing this to her, Ichigo thought that all of that was behind them, but apparently not. Anger began to take over, as the red head bravely spoke up. "I know what your problem is. You're just mad because I wouldn't let you make out with me, or whatever else you were planning! Am I right?"

Kisshu froze for a split second, but then whirled around and glared at the woman that had unknowingly made him a prisoner of lust. She had grown even more irresistible than before, making the alien want her even more, and now she was denying him _again_! He clenched his fists wanting so badly to make the beautiful goddess pay for the sleepless nights and mental anguish she has put him through, but before he could say anything, Ichigo started speaking again.

"I think you'd better leave." She said bravely with her head held high, giving Kisshu a look of defiance, that unknowingly to her, turned the alien boy on. Kisshu didn't budge but merely stared at her and…did he just lick his lips. The look he was giving her, made the red head feel uncomfortable, so she did the first thing that came to her mind and left the room.

Ichigo locked herself in the bathroom and took a quick shower, not even realizing the fatal mistake that could have been, luckily she finished her shower in peace with no surprise visitors. Afterwards Ichigo quietly peeked into her bedroom, looking for any signs of Kisshu and his pervertedness. The eighteen year old sighed in relief, when she saw that her room was empty. She quickly changed into her pajamas and plopped into bed snuggling under her covers. After about five minutes of brooding over Kisshu, the red head fell asleep. Pleasant dreams of her wedding comforted the shook up girl, though in the dark corners of her dream world, she could have sworn she saw a pair of golden eyes staring straight into her soul.

A.N. Phew! Done so…it appears that Kish hasn't changed a bit…-_-' Heh, the argument was actually based off of something that happened to me, but luckily it was a texting convo so I was in no peril :) Anyways hope you liked it! See ya next chappie :D


	4. Chapter 4 Forgive and Forget?

A.N. Hey everyone! I probably should be working on that resume' thing, but I got so many good reviews, that I couldn't help myself :D Thank you so much Cyber Girl, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be writing in boring old first person :P and I'm glad you like my stories! Also thank you, Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, Anony Mouse 101, and animerockzgurl! I'll hurry and try to get this typed up before the day ends :) And Soccer-Geek's right Kish is sooo hawt ;) and in case any of you guys had the same question as Homurapop22156, yes, this is a Kishigo fic (believe it or not) so sit back, relax, and keep reading!

Disclaimer: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida own TMM!

-O-

"Ichigo…" Kisshu whispered to himself sadly. It had only been a few hours since he had tried making a move on the gorgeous red head, and now he felt awful. From the way they had been talking last night, the depressed Cyniclon thought that Ichigo would have happily given into his advances, and then afterwards, she would agree to be his mate and return to Cynclonia with him.

He ended up being wrong. '_as usual…_' The nineteen year old thought to himself bitterly. He couldn't help but remember the time he had tried taking Ichigo with him five years ago. He had thought that it was an excellent idea at the time. No more pain, no more fighting, just…them. He had planned on creating an alternate dimension, where he and Ichigo could be together forever. Of course, when he told Ichigo his plans, she got scared and refused to listen. Why? Why did she have to make things so hard? He was only trying to protect but no, she denied him.

Just like the incident back then, Kisshu had let his emotions take over. Of course this time it wasn't nearly as bad. The alien shuddered as memories of himself losing control started popping up in his mind. Back then he had three flaws in his plans to get Ichigo. The first one was the _tree hugger_, the ugly jerk always seemed to best Kisshu. Whether it was romancing Ichigo at school, or rescuing her as the Blue Knight. Though, last night Ichigo said nothing about the douche bag…Kisshu hoped that the human boy died in a fatal accident.

The second flaw was that whenever things didn't seem to go his way, he would threaten to kill Ichigo. Why? What could he possibly have been thinking! He didn't want her dead he _loved_ her! What the alien should have back then was threaten to destroy someone important to her like the tree hugger, or one of her teammates. Too bad he hadn't thought of that sooner…

And last but not least, the third flaw was his priorities. He was trying to destroy her planet and people, of course she could never admit her love for the green haired alien. But now that they weren't enemies any longer, Ichigo would be free to openly love him. Kisshu knew that the eighteen year old wanted him as much as he wanted her, and was not leaving earth empty handed this time. Kisshu smiled, with his hopes were now renewed.

-O-

"ARGH! This can't be happening!" Ichigo screamed to no one in particular. She had less than ten minutes to be ready and she couldn't find her school uniform. 'Why did this have to happen today!' The eighteen year old thought, while digging through a pile of junk. In all of last night's excitement, Ichigo had forgotten to hang up her sailor suite in her closet. The frustrated teen sat amidst a mess of random junk, and still her uniform was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo was still in her pajamas: a pink camisole and hot pink bottoms. Her hair and makeup was already done, all she needed was her blasted-

"Is this what you're looking for?" Said a voice that made the ex cat mew stiffen. Ichigo slowly turned her body towards the voice, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. Her fears were confirmed when she saw Kisshu floating towards her, he was holding her school uniform.

"K-Kisshu!" Ichigo stuttered, backing into a wall. The red head was surprised to see that Kisshu appeared hurt by her reaction.

"Listen Ichigo…" He started almost shyly. "I-I'm sorry about last night…"

Ichigo really didn't have time to think about this, for she now had a little more than five minutes to be ready. "Okay" She said, while reaching for the uniform, but flinched when Kisshu pulled away from her.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, his golden eyes stared pleadingly into her chocolate brown ones.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance, she really did not want to deal with this at the moment. "I guess…" She mumbled, still trying to grab her uniform from the Cyniclon.

Kisshu gave the ex Mew a pained look, and yanked the sailor suit away again. "What do you mean I guess?"

"Okay Kisshu!" She hissed in annoyance, before giving the alien a hesitant smile, "You are forgiven."

Kisshu gave her an overjoyed look. "Thank you Ichigo! It really means a lot to me." He said grinning. He then threw the surprised girl her uniform, and teleport out of the room.

Ichigo stared in confusion for a few seconds, before remembering her lack of time and quickly changed into the grey and white sailor suit.

-O-

Kisshu sighed in happy relief, before flopping on his back and floating like that. He was outside of Ichigo's house, but was at a safe enough height so that he could remain unnoticed. The nineteen year old was extremely grateful, that his Ichigo had forgiven him. He was one step closer to getting her, now all he had to do was be extra careful and take things nice and slow. True, it'll take a lot of restraint on the alien's part, but hey-Kisshu loved challenges, especially since Ichigo would be his prize!

"AAAHHH! Sorry I'm late!" The green-haired alien smiled at the sound of his sweet Ichigo's voice. It was like music in his over-sized ears.

"No no, you're fine…_Aoyama-san_" Kisshu's stomach did a flip-flop at the sound of the familiar voice. He looked down while unconsciously clenching his teeth and tightening his fists. It was the _tree hugger_! Kish couldn't believe it, Ichigo didn't even mention that ugly jerk. A burning jealously began to consume the alien's tensed up body when he heard his beloved giggle. He found the sound of her giggling quite sexy, and he hated it that the _tree hugger-of all people- _was the one who made her giggle like that.

"A-Aoyama-san? …Masaya…you can't call me that yet…" Kisshu raised a green brow when he heard Ichigo say that. From the sound of her voice, Kish could tell that she was blushing.

'What the heck does that mean?' He almost wondered aloud. 'Doesn't Ichigo call the tree hugger Aoyama-_kun_?' The cynciclon thought to himself, while replaying memories of Ichigo screaming out "Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun!" 'So why is he calling her that now?' This truly puzzled the nineteen year old. He had always thought that Aoyama was the loser's name, but was it instead some sort of Japanese pet name?

Kisshu hovered lower, in order to get a better look at the sickeningly sweet couple. He growled when he heard the douche bag give Ichigo a dorky chuckle. "What about after graduation?" The jerk asked while grabbing the red head's delicate hand. Kisshu had to grab a hold of a nearby tree truck to keep from murdering the tree hugger. That would have to wait for later, right now, all the green haired alien wanted to do, was figure out what the heck Ichigo and the baka were talking about.

"No." Ichigo said while shamelessly blushing."Not until after we're married." She said, playfully pecking the jerk on the cheek.

Kisshu froze, his claw-like nails digging into the tree truck. The tree hugger laughed like the dork he truly was. "Fine Ichigo, anything for my princess bride." The douche bag smiled before sighing contently. "I guess I can wait a few months." Kisshu began trembling. He clung to the tree trunk for dear life, as questions began bombarding his brain.

'Why Ichigo! Why him?' He silently screamed, as the couple embraced and locked lips. After what seemed like a lifetime, the kiss broke. Ichigo looked up at Kisshu's eternal rival, giving a smile that made Kish want to barf, what she said after, shattered the alien's heart into a million pieces.

"Masaya I want to be yours, I love you!" She said, while resting her head onto the loser's shoulder. The two walked off together, disappearing from Kisshu's blurred vision.

Still clinging onto the tree, Kisshu let the tears freely flow from his golden eyes. Ichigo had just told the tree hugger the one thing that Kish had dreamt of hearing from the beautiful girl for years. "Why…? Why… ! Why? Why! WHY!" He yelled, hatred drying his bitter tears. The alien looked up, a dark expression written on his handsome face. "No Ichigo…this isn't over yet. You are _mine_ and-" The Cyniclon stopped, his golden eyes widened for a split second. His lips curved into a devilish grin. "-once I'm through with you honey, you're precious human boy won't want you." He laughed evilly before releasing the tree trunk-which now had two deep dents in it-and teleported away.

-O-

Ichigo tiredly plopped down on her bed, and hugged a fluffy pillow against her chest. 'Today was such a wonderful day!' She cheerfully thought to herself, while absentmindedly gigglying. Moe, Miwa and all the others girls at school almost had a heart attack when Ichigo told them the news. Several of the girls had even burst into hysterics, trying to attack the engaged red head. Luckily Moe and Miwa were there to save the day. The threesome spent the rest of the day hiding out in the bathroom, laughing about it, and making wedding plans. So what if Masaya's many fan girls were now out to get her. Ichigo had her man, and her man would stop at nothing to keep his lover safe.

After school, Ichigo and Masaya went to the café. The girls had thrown them a party celebrating the engagement. Apparently they all were already aware that Masaya was going to propose. No wonder Shiragane had given her yesterday night off of work.

Ichigo looked up when she heard her phone make a chirping noise, informing the eighteen year old that someone had just sent her a text message. 'Probably Moe…' The red head thought to herself, Moe had been nagging her all day asking if she could be the maid of honor. Ichigo grabbed the phone, but before she could look at the screen, something grabbed at her white sleeve and yanked her arm backwards.

A gasp escaped the eighteen year old's strawberry lips, when she heard a thud against her head board. Ichigo turned to see a dagger had sticking out of the wooden bored, her sleeve was caught in it. The red head found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't free her sleeve. Her blood ran cold when she saw the dagger.

"So Ichigo," Ichigo whipped her around giving the alien standing before her a shocked look. Kisshu gave the trapped girl a serious as death look. "When were you going to tell me you were going to get married?" He asked quietly.

Ichigo fliched, she was completely speechless. She felt her body go numb when the alien teleported in front of her and grabbed her other wrist, digging his long nails into her soft flesh. "Well?" He asked as he sat down in front of her.

Ichigo turned away, only for Kisshu to grab her face harshly, forcing her to look at his menacing face. "I-I'm sorry!" She croaked in a hoarse voice, frightened tear began to form in her chocolatey eyes.

"Sorry?" He asked coldly. "That's okay Ichigo." Ichigo looked at him in confusion. "HE'S NOT GOING TO WANT YOU AFTER THIS!" The alien yelled releasing the ex Mew's chin, and pulling her body into his. His eyes began to glow a lustful red.

"NOOOO! STO-!" Ichigo screeched in pure terror, before getting pulled into a passionate kiss. The red head struggled and began kicking wildly, but Kisshu easily dodged her kicks by floating. He chuckled before deepening the kiss.

Both teens were too engrossed in other, to hear the pounding footsteps quickly making their way up the stairs. Kisshu released Ichigo's trembling lips when Ichigo's bed room door flew open.

"ICHIGO WHAT'S WRO-!"

The alien and human's eyes widened when they saw Shintaro standing at the doorway. He gave the two teenagers an equally stunned look.

A.N. AHHHHH! Sorry about the cliffhanger, and sorry I made Kish evil…I couldn't resist :3 but remember: this is a Kishigo fanfic, this is a Kishigo fanfic, this is a Kishigo fanfic! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5 An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

A.N. Sigh…Kish you sexy devil you ;) If I put on some cat ears will you-? OH UM ERM! Hello there readers! It's good to see that you guys survived the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad no one killed me! Yay :D Thank you Soccer-Geek and Homurapop22156 I'm glad you enjoyed Kisshu's evilness! Cause I really loved writing about it! (Sorry Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow…he won't be evil forever I promise!) Oh and sorry, treehugger can't die yet -_- *shoves a one-up mushroom in Masaya's mouth* I really hope these things work on anime characters, cause I really need him for the story… O-o Anyways I'm glad I gave you the chills Anony Mouse 101, and yes animerockzgurl this is definitely a dad alert! Alright everyone buckle up,' cause we're getting started!

-O-

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Shintaro yelled in a mix of rage and terror.

"My name is Kisshu." Kisshu released Ichigo-who was staring in stunned silence-and turned towards the older man. He smirked when he saw Shintaro flinch. "And I'm making Ichigo MINE!" He yelled while summoning his second dragon sword.

Shintaro looked baffled, but didn't back away from the alien who slowly got off of Ichigo's bed, and floated towards him. "Y-YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ICHIGO!" He yelled angrily, but seemed to lose his brave spirit when the extraterrestrial got closer. "AND ST-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelped, backing into a wall.

Kisshu laughed at the older man's fear a bit before changing his facial expression into something a little more menacing. "Look…!" He said while plunging his dagger into the wall next to Shintaro's head. Ichigo screamed at the sound of the loud thud. "I'm going to be the one calling the shots around here old man!" The alien's expression _softened_ into a smirk. "Now make like a good human and leave me and Ichigo be."

Shintaro stood frozen for a split second before exploding. "NEVER!" Ichigo gasped, even Kisshu looked a slightly shocked. The older man threw a punch at the surprised alien. Luckily (for Kisshu and his hawt face ;D) the Cyniclon managed to avoid the hit by teleporting.

Ichigo screamed when Kisshu teleported behind her dad, the alien had a blood thirsty look on his pale face. "DAD! BEHIND YOU!" But it was too late, before Shintaro could whirl around Kisshu grabbed his arms and twisted them. Shintaro gave an agonized scream, and Ichigo burst into terrified tears. "KISSHU STOP IT!" She sobbed, as she tried to rip her sleeve away from the dagger.

Kisshu ignored the red head, and grabbed his dagger from off the wall. "You didn't listen to me. Now you must die." He said coldly as he lifted the dagger.

"DAD!" Ichigo screamed in terror. She yanked her arm, ripping the fabric that had previously had her trapped. Once freed the eighteen year old quickly leapt from the bed and barreled towards Kisshu and her dad. Ichigo managed to grab the blood thirsty alien's arm before he could plunge the dragon sword into Shintaro's heart.

Kisshu growled in irritation as he tried jerk out of Ichigo's grasp. Instead, he knocked Shintaro into Sakura, who had just walked in wondering what all the racket was about. The married couple landed on the floor with a thud.

"What on earth!" Sakura gasped, and clung onto her husband. Fear was written all over her face.

"MOM! DAD! RUN! PLEASE!" Ichigo cried, before getting knocked over by Kisshu. Her body crashed into her dresser, causing the objects on top of it to fall.

"Now then…" Kisshu said, while looking down at the Ichigo's parents, who were both frozen in fear. "I wonder how I should kill you…or better yet, maybe I should just steal your spirits." He glanced at Ichigo who was still on floor. "I can fuse them both with a Chimera, then we can watch it devour your _precious fiancé!"_ The Cyniclon said before grabbing a hold of the trembling red head's arm, and roughly yanking her up.

"Ow!" The ex Mew yelped in pain, as Kisshu pulled her close to him, practically crushing her body into his. The alien's face softened a bit. He ran a clawed hand through the trembling girl's silky red locks, as if he was trying to calm her down, but in reality, this only did the opposite.

Ichigo whimpered when she felt Kisshu's lips on her ear. "Then you'll be mine for sure." He whispered, before licking the tears away off of eighteen year old's cheek.

"LET HER GO YOU SICK-!" Shintaro's furious voice was cut off when Kisshu emitted a pulsing sensation from his hand. Both Shintaro and Sakura hunched over, appearing to be in excruciating pain.

"KISSHU STOP! JUST STOP IT!" Ichigo screamed hysterically. She was surprised when the green-haired alien actually stopped. Her parents both passed out, but appeared to still be breathing. The red head yelped when Kisshu grabbed her by the shoulders, and pinned her against the wall.

"You want me to stop?" He asked furiously. Ichigo quickly nodded her head. Kisshu glared at the red head for a bit, before giving the eighteen year a smile that made her blood run cold. "Fine Ichigo. I will spare them…on one condition."

Ichigo's heart stopped as a sickening sense of déjà vu filled the ex Mew's body. "N-no…" She whimpered.

Kisshu's devilish grin doubled in size. "Yes!" He laughed before roughly grabbing the red head's chin. "Come with me. Back to my planet, and I will spare them."

Ichigo felt like she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her. What was she going to do? What could she do? She had no way of stopping Kish, and she refused to let her parents die because of her. The eighteen swallowed the bile that had begun to making its presence known, and squeezed her wet eyes shut, before giving Kisshu a defeated nod.

"Good. I'm glad to see that you're finally cooperating with me honey." He whispered before forcing a kiss on Ichigo. The red head went to slap the perverted alien, but Kisshu-who was one step ahead of her-grabbed her arm, digging his long nails into it. The Cyniclon slowly removed his lips from Ichigo's and gave a refreshed "ahhhh" and licked his lips, before speaking. "Still as spunky as ever I see. You'd better be careful though…someone will pay for it if you try anything mean!"

Ichigo quickly wiped the hateful glare off her pretty face, and look down. "Just…don't h-hurt them…" She whispered hoarsely.

"They will be perfectly safe…as long as you obey me _cutie_!" He said the last part in a voice that sounded like he was talking to an infant. "You should go to bed _honey_. After all, tomorrow is going to be the beginning of the rest of our lives!" With that the Cyniclon pushed Ichigo away from the door and spanked her butt, before slamming the door.

Once she was alone, Ichigo fell to the floor and burst into tears. She couldn't believe how her dreams- that had been close to coming true-had been destroyed. The heartbroken teen cried and cried until she finally fell asleep, not even caring that she was on the floor in her school clothes.

-O-

A.N. It looks like Ichigo is about to set off on a grand adventure, (whether she likes it or not O-o) Who will she meet…um actually that's where I am having some issues. I need Cyniclon OCs…problem is…I am having issues thinking up original ones. My other fic Chicago Mew Mew has fifteen alien OCs (shameless plug #3), but I don't wanna put any of them into this story cause well…that would be weird…-_- so yeah…do any of you wanna give me some Cyniclon OCs? If not, it's cool….but if so…just keep in mind that Cyniclons are pale and wear strange clothes and also I don't want any Ikisatashi family member OCs kay? Anyways see ya next update, and PM me if you have any questions about the OCs :) P.S. Thank you Ember Ardent Flame for your support…sorry I couldn't use your Ichigo's explanation, but I'm sure you understand that I couldn't really fit any comedy into this short, (sorry 'bout that ^.^) but dramatic chappie :P


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking the Tree Hugger

A.N. Hey I'm glad I didn't scare any of you guys off! Last chapter was pretty scary huh? But hey I told you guys to buckle up :P and I'm sure you figured out when I said Kisshu may do something crazy I didn't mean shaving Masaya's head the night before the wedding (that would be super funny though XD) but anyways I'm really happy you guys have put up with me (no really!) My thanks goes out to my ah-mazing reviewers! Sorry if I surprised you Ember Ardent Flame and Soccer-Geek! ^.^ (you know you loved every second of the chaos! Mabye… O.O) And awww Cyber Girl I love your reviews! You're too kind! :D And thank you kookies-kisshu and animerockzgurl! Darn…no one gave me any OCs -_- aw well looks like I'm gonna have to work some magic and think up my own…meh…well let's get started Nya! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew ha! Cause if I did…Kish would get to run wild! (of course I wouldn't let him do anything that would make the show rated R but…) Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida own Kisshu and TMM :)

-O-

Kisshu eagerly teleported into Ichigo's bedroom. He had just tied up her parents, leaving them in the basement. After everything that had happened earlier that evening, the green-haired alien was satisfyingly tired. Now all he wanted to do was cuddle up with his special _toy_ and catch some Z's.

The alien expected the gorgeous red head to be fast asleep, though what he saw was not even close to what he had been expecting. Ichigo was laying on the floor, face down. "Ichigo!" He said worriedly, his heart skipping a beat. What was she doing down there? Was she hurt? Kisshu rushed to his love's side determined to find out.

The worried alien knelt by Ichigo then grabbed her delicate wrist and checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt one, but cringed when he actually got a good look at the eighteen year old's porcelain colored appendage. It had dried blood that had oozed from the spots where his claw like nails had punctured her skin. 'Did I really do that?' He almost wondered aloud. The nineteen year old remembered grabbing Ichigo by that wrist and pulling her up off the floor, but was he really that rough?

'A little blood isn't going to hurt her…' The Cyniclon assured himself while turning over the sleeping girl's body so she was now facing him, what Kisshu saw made an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over him. Ichigo's face and hair were soaked by tears. It was also obvious that her nose had been running. She had been crying, more accurately, sobbing. Kisshu tried swallowing the lump that began forming in his throat, and picked up a sleeping Ichigo bridal style. He didn't mean to upset her, and now the alien felt horrible.

Kisshu quietly made his way to Ichigo's pink bed, remorse setting in. He pushed back the pink comforter and white blanket, then gently laid Ichigo onto the bed. The nineteen year old carefully pulled the blanket and comforter over Ichigo's sleeping body. After, he gently wiped away the red head's tears and snot, then gave Ichigo a loving kiss on the forehead before whispering, "Ichigo…I'm sorry…but it was the only way…' He then teleported away, but not before jotting down a note for Ichigo to read when she woke up.

-O-

Ichigo groaned, her chocolate brown eyes fluttering open. The eighteen year old slowly sat up, her back was sore and her eyes felt like they weighed a ton. Ichigo slowly pushed away her pink covers and was somewhat surprised to see that she was wearing her sailor suit, but why…? The red head rarely fell asleep in her clothes, the only exception was when she was on the phone with Masaya. The young lovers would sometimes talk all night, though Ichigo never made it past two o'clock.

Ichigo giggled and tugged on her sleeve as sweet memories of her nighttime chats with her fiancé filled her mind. The ex Mew continued to play with the rip in her sleeve- 'Huh?' Ichigo quickly looked down at her ripped sleeve and began to tremble. "N-no…" She murmured to herself on the verge of hysterics. She had honestly thought that the whole incident with Kisshu and her parents was just some whacky dream. It had to be… Ichigo frantically looked around her pink themed room, while trying to mentally assure herself that she was just being paranoid. The red head's heart stopped and her fears were confirmed, when she saw a hole in her wall and the contents of her dresser lying on the floor.

"NO!" Ichigo cried in despair when reality reared its ugly head. She quickly got off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Her trembling legs were not able to hold her weight. The eighteen year old sat up and reached for her pink cell phone, flipping it open, but stopped. What was she doing? No one could help her, and even if someone could, Kisshu would most likely kill someone if help came. Ichigo sighed in despair and looked at her phone. It was 2:15, she had pretty much slept the day away, though the ex Mew felt anything but refreshed. Ichigo was also surprised to see that she had several text messages. The red head silently gulped before opening her message inbox.

Moe: Morning sunshine! ;) I brought some wedding magazines fo so don t b late 4 skool!

Masaya: Ichigo I am outside. I knocked and no one came to the door. I also tried calling, but nobody answered…is everything okay?

Moe: R u almost here?

Moe: Where r u?

Miwa: Hey :) y didn't u come today? We miss u :(

Moe: Ichigo?

Masaya: Ichigo please text me.

Moe: ICHIGO!

Moe: Wht the heck! Y rn't u txtin me baaaack? :O

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo whispered sadly. She felt horrible for leaving her friends hanging, but what else was she supposed to do. Moe and Miwa didn't even know that Ichigo had been a Mew Mew, there was no way that she was going to tell them about Kisshu. And then there was Masaya, the red head told her boyfriend everything, but this time she had a feeling that there would be dire consequences if Kisshu found out she had told Masaya about the events that had taken place the night before.

Ichigo put the phone back on her nightstand, when she felt her porcelain finger brush up against a piece of paper. 'Huh?' She never kept paper on her nightstand. Ichigo grabbed the white piece of paper and read it.

_I am preparing my ship for our long journey. Make sure you are all packed and ready to go by the time I return. I have a Chimera guarding your parents, if you try anything, it will not hesitate to kill them. So be a good girl okay? I love you. –Kisshu_

"Yeah right!" Ichigo muttered bitterly. "If you really loved me you would just leave me alone!" The red head ended her rant by crumbling up Kisshu's note and hurling it across the room. With that Ichigo left her bedroom and made her way to the bathroom. She decided it would be best to take a shower now considering it may be awhile before she would get a chance to take another one.

-O-

It was now four in the afternoon, and Ichigo was just about packed. Not that really had much to pack, just a few _modest_ outfits, undergarments, pajamas, and a picture of Masaya-which she hid in the pocket of her pink bag, along with her bell choker- these items would be her only comfort once she became Kisshu's.

Ichigo stood up and glanced at her reflection. After her shower, the red head didn't even bother doing her hair or makeup. What was the point? She had even dressed herself in one of her most unappealing outfits. (In her opinion at least) The eighteen year old wore a t-shirt with a strawberry on the front and a denim straight skirt that was almost as the same length as her grey school skirt. She was _not_ about to give her alien captor the satisfaction of seeing her body.

-Knock! Knock!-

The eighteen year old froze when she heard someone knocking on the front door. Ichigo reluctantly made her way down the stairs, praying that Moe wasn't the person at the door. She looked through the peep hole and suddenly wished that Moe was the one at the door, but instead it was none other than-

"Masaya!" Ichigo practically choked on her own saliva. What was he doing here? Then again it was pretty obvious, he was worried. The ex Mew began to mentally panic, she had to get her boyfriend to leave before-

"Well well well…if it isn't _lover boy_. Looks like today's my lucky day!"

-Kisshu got back. Ichigo whirled around and became face to face with a smirking Kisshu. "Kisshu! You're not going to-?"

"Kill him?" The alien asked, answering Ichigo's question. "No…" The red head sighed in relief, only for her breath to get caught in her throat when she saw the look on Kisshu's face. He was giving the eighteen year old a wicked grin. The Cyniclon wrapped his pale arms around Ichigo's thin waist and pulled her closer to him, before whispering in her ear. "You are."

"Wha-?" Ichigo gasped while trying to wiggle her way out of her captor's grip. She stopped struggling when she felt the alien's hand on cheek.

He gave a light chuckle before speaking. "Break up with him." Ichigo merely stared in stunned silent. "And you'd better make it good, unless you really want him to die." Kisshu laughed as he turned the eighteen year old's body. He squeezed her butt in a perverse manor, before pushing Ichigo towards the front door.

Ichigo slammed against the door with a thud. She felt like bashing her head against the door but instead, unlocked and opened it. Masaya-who had just tuned to leave- quickly turned, his brown eyes wide. "Ichigo?"

"Hi." She replied, looking down. The ex Mew couldn't bring herself to look her lover in the eye.

"What happened? I was worried." Masaya said while pulling Ichigo into a hug, only to be pushed away. "What's wrong?" He asked, unable to hide the slight bewilderment in his voice.

"I can't marry you." The eighteen year old said quickly, a rather large crack began to form in her tender heart. At first Masaya looked surprised, but then his handsome face formed into a soft sympathy.

"I understand. I'm sorry if I forced you into an awkward position." He said in an understanding manor, before grabbing the red head's trembling hands gently. "It's okay Ichigo, I'll wait for you."

"NO!" Ichigo screamed and pulled her hands away from a stunned Masaya. "There's someone else Masaya!" She yelled then burst into tears. The eighteen year old managed to remove her engagement ring before crying out, "I DON'T LOVE YOU!" With that, the emotional teen hurled the golden ring into the street behind her now former boyfriend.

Masaya gave the ex Mew a hurt look, but after a few seconds gave her a small smile. "Ichigo…you're joking aren't you? Y-you d-d-d-on't really m-mean…" He stuttered his brown eyes filling with tears.

Ichigo had never seen Masaya in such a vulnerable state, but she had to do this, because she loved him. "Go away, and don't ever come back." The eighteen year old whispered hoarsely, before turning away and slamming the door in the one she loves' face. Once inside, Ichigo fell to the floor sobbing. She couldn't believe what she had just done to her Masaya.

The red head froze when Kisshu wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you. I really enjoyed that." He said softly with a hint of smugness. Ichigo found herself too worn out to struggle, even when the alien stood up with her in his arms. "Now come on, we're going to be leaving soon."

A.N. Aw I can't help but feel bad for Masaya :( I guess I'm one of those weirdoes who doesn't hate him ^-^ But that's because I went on a date with this guy who acted just like him. It was on our Senior trip and all the girl's had to draw guy's names from a hat, and whoever we got would be our date to the Yankees game. (We went to Washington D.C. and NYC) At first I was like darn I got a goody-two shoe's…but then on the day of the game he bought me two Yankees hats because he couldn't decide which one I would like better. Awwww! Then during the game he was super polite and let me wear his sweatshirt, and bought me a giant drink (even though I couldn't finish it!) The whole time I was thinking 'Tokyo Mew Mew episode one' too bad I didn't get injected with animal D.N.A….but I still like Kisshu better! :P guess I'm just weird like that anyways…thank you Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow for the OC and thank you Anony mouse101 for the review! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Kisshu's Fashion Show

A.N. Wow! I am amazed…right after I posted this I decided to play a few rounds of Super Smash Bros. Brawl! ^.^ Love that game! My fav person to be is Peach, but Bowser, Luigi and Wario make the funniest pictures ever XD uh…but that's not the point! When I was done playing I was surprised to see that I had some reviews yay! Reviews are like chocolate to me, but even better 'cause reviews don't make you fat! ^^ And I found all your guys' reactions really funny! Let's look back at it shall we? We have Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, Anony mouse 101, kookies-kisshu, and Ember Ardent Flame, who all felt bad for poor Masaya :( awww come here! Then we have animerockzgurl, Cyber Girl and Ichigo's Fan4Ever (Thanks for all the reviews and OCs by the way) who seemed to enjoy the breakup. *Shrugs* Well I thought it was kinda sad : / And then there was the third group: Soccer-Geek (lover of Kish's bipolar-ness), Homurapop22156 (You make me feel so epic! :D) Pink Ice-98 (I'm so glad I was able to make Kish be in character! and thanks for the OC) and Mew Ichigoxkish (I hope this chapter satisfies your needs for the time being!) Anyways…I now have 5 OCs I guess I can take a few more, but I'm not really as desperate anymore :) Oh and if I mess up anyone's OC just let me know and we can try and figure something out. Okay I'll stop blabbing now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own TMM, Ikumi and Yoshida do!

-O-

Momomiya Ichigo, soon to be Ikisatashi Ichigo, sadly stared out the window of Kisshu's ship. She could no longer see Earth amidst the stars and craters. The red head knew very well, that there was no escape, she now belonged to Kisshu, but at least her parents and beloved Masaya were safe. Right before they left, Kisshu had untied Shintaro and Sakura, though the alien didn't allow Ichigo to say goodbye.

Ichigo moved away from the window and crawled into the grey sheeted twin-sized bed that was in the room. After a few minutes of lying there, the eighteen year old fell into a light slumber. Throughout the whole trip, the only time she had seen Kisshu was when he'd give her food. Ichigo's alien captor was much too busy navigating his ship to socialize with his favorite toy, much to Ichigo's relief. Though in the back of her mind, the red head knew she wouldn't be free from dealing with Kisshu much longer.

What felt like only a few minutes later, Ichigo was aroused when she felt someone lightly shake her. "Rise and shine honey! We're here!" Sing-songed the person in a cheery manor. Ichigo groaned loudly, but then quickly sat up when she realized Kisshu was the one trying to awaken her.

"K-Kisshu!" The red head choked as she scooted away from the alien sitting on the bed with her.

"Did you sleep well Hon'?" He asked in a seductive voice, while crawling closer to Ichigo until she was backed into the bed's headboard. The two teenager's noses were now touching. Ichigo turned her head away, allowing Kisshu to give her a playful peck on her porcelain cheek. Kisshu laughed when he heard a small gasp escape from Ichigo's strawberry's lips. "You are such a cutie patootie!" The alien cooed as he tugged on one of Ichigo's ruby red locks. "Here," He said teleporting to a dresser type thing on the other side of the chrome room. The Cyniclon opened a drawer and pulled a few pink articles of clothing out, before tossing them to Ichigo. "Put this on."

Ichigo stared at the articles of clothing in horror. Kisshu had thrown her a hot pink bra-like top with a pink gem in the center, the straps tied at the neck. For bottoms Kisshu had thrown the eighteen year old hot pink panties with a very short, very sheer pink skirt to wear on top. "W-what is this!" Ichigo yelped, her face turning about as red as her hair.

Kisshu grinned widely. 'Oh no…' Ichigo's heart and mind began to race. She knew that grin, and it always meant trouble.

"Your new outfit. I thought it'd be best if you kept up with the Cynclonian trends and customs, especially since we will be having our mating ceremony soon." Kisshu said unable to contain his ever growing grin. Ichigo practically choked on her own saliva. She was not going to where _that _out in public, let alone in front of Kisshu, and what's all this talk of a _mating…ceremony_!

"No way! I already have clothes thank you very much!" Ichigo spat, not even worrying about the venom that dripped from her voice. Since her parents and everyone she cared about were safe on earth, the red head was free to be as nasty as she wanted with Kisshu.

"Aw c'mon Ichigo! What you're wearing right now looks ridiculous!" Kisshu laughed. Ichigo huffed, she was wearing a pink zip up hoodie with a long white stretchy skirt. "We can't leave the ship until you change, not that I care! I'm happy as long as we're together honey!"

Ichigo clenched her teeth in irritation, as she balled up the lingerie-like outfit that Kisshu had had the gall to ask her to wear, and hurled it at said alien. "GO TO H*LL!" The red head screeched loudly, but screamed louder when Kisshu appeared in front of her, and pinned her to the bed.

"Only if I can take you with me." The alien purred, before pressing his lips into Ichigo's and forcing his tongue in. Ichigo began to struggle and flail, but all this did was cause Kisshu to tighten his grip on the eighteen year old's wrists. The perverted alien growled in pleasure before deepening the already passionate kiss. Ichigo felt her heart thud loudly and her vision blur, as Kisshu's tongue began to greedily explore every inch of the ex Mew's mouth.

In the heat of the moment, Kisshu began floating, freeing Ichigo's legs. The red head quickly kicked her leg, she didn't aim for the Cyniclon's groin since he'd probably be expecting that, but instead aim for his head. Ichigo was hoping to get him right in the jaw causing it to crack. But alas, the red head's aim was off – way off. Instead of kicking her alien captor, Ichigo ended up kicking the empty air next to Kisshu's head, causing her pink slip-on shoe to fly right off of her foot and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

Kisshu broke the kiss and gave Ichigo a wild grin. "I think I have a better idea, I'll help you change into your Cyniclon clothes." He panted. Before Ichigo could even utter a protest, Kisshu unzipped Ichigo's hoodie and ripped it off, revealing a black tank top. Ichigo felt her face flush for the ten millionth time, when she saw Kisshu's golden eyes hungrily stare at her chest.

"Kisshu! Stop it!" Ichigo hissed angrily as she sat up and reached for her pink hoodie, only to be pushed back down onto her back.

"Oh your right Honey! Where are my manners?" Kisshu cooed while giving Ichigo a look that made shivers run up and down her spine. "I should start from the bottom…" He breathed as reached into Ichigo's long, flowing skirt, and ran a clawed hand slowly up her thigh.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Ichigo growled with a voice full of hatred.

The alien gave the red head a small snicker. "You're all mine cutie! I'm pretty sure I can do what I want!" And with that, Kisshu quickly pulled down and off Ichigo's stretchy skirt, though what he saw took him by surprise. Kisshu sat up with a look of disappointment on his handsome face. Instead of the sexy, lacy pink panties he had always imagined, there sat a pair of denim shorts.

Yes, Ichigo had a feeling that Kisshu would try something perverted, so the eighteen year old had taken an extra safety precaution, and boy was she thankful that she did. It was then that Ichigo realized that Kisshu had sat up. He wasn't on top of her anymore! In a flash of red, black and navy, Ichigo quickly leapt from the bed and made a break for the ship's exit.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu yelled-scratch that- roared angrily, though this didn't stop the eighteen year old. In fact this caused her to speed up. Ichigo quickly ran up to the spaceship's door and began to fiddle with the handle.

'Please open! Please open!' The red head mentally chanted. Luckily after a second, she was able to push the heavy door open. Ichigo bolted out of the large spaceship and didn't look back.

Kisshu cursed loudly when he heard Ichigo open the door. He was about to chase after her, but stopped when he felt someone clasp their smooth hands over his eyes.

"Guess whooooo!" Sang a sweet and feminine voice.

Kisshu growled in annoyance, as he grabbed the hands and ripped them away from his face. He turned to see a Cyniclon girl about his age floating before him. She had long blue hair, and ice blue eyes, along with the other natural Cyniclon traits. She wore a black shirt that literally covered only half of her breasts along with a white skirt that almost did the same for her bottom, black boots adorned her feet. The alien girl gave Kisshu a pout, and folded her pale arms over her chest. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"What do you want Runa?" Snapped Kisshu. He needed to find Ichigo NOW!

"I just wanted to see how your little journey went, is that so wrong?" Runa asked flirtatiously as she floated closer to the frustrated alien.

Kisshu turned away, heading towards the exit of his ship. "We can talk later! I need to do something." With that the green haired alien left. Runa simply stood there with a scowl on her face. She had been hoping to have a little fun with the man she loved, Kisshu.

The blue haired alien longingly peeked inside the room Kisshu used as a bedroom, she was somewhat surprised to see that the sheets were all jumbled up. The curious alien slowly stepped into the room wondering why Kisshu had left the room so messy. Runa flinched and looked down when she stepped on something. It was a pink shoe…a girls pink shoe… The female alien's heart leapt in her chest when she saw a pink hoodie lying on the tiled floor and a long white skirt. An overwhelming feeling of jealousy began to gnaw at Runa. What was Kisshu, _her_ Kisshu doing with some random girl. Then it hit her. Runa remembered Taruto teasing Kisshu about some human girl he had a thing for. "You brought her here didn't you?" She whispered aloud. Runa grabbed Ichigo's pink shoe and hurled it across the room with a snarl before teleporting away.

-O-

A.N. Ah the joys of jealousy! Did I portray Runa right? Ahhh! I hope I did XO Oh and thank you Mew Honey for the OC and review! Hey you have the same name as my newest Mew girl in Chicago Mew Mew ;) Anyways I'm gonna go wash the dishes and maybe play Super Smash Bros. Hope to see some reviews by the time I'm done byyyyeee! :3


	8. Chapter 8 Male Rivalry

A.N. TADA! I'm baaaaaccckkk! :D Wow I got so many good reviews for this chapter! Thank you soooo much :3 It really means a lot to me! And to think…I thought I lost you guys when Kisshu almost killed Ichigo's parents -_- My thanks go out to: Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow! (Your OC will come soon don't worry) And thank you PinkIce98 ha! Kisshu needs some lessons when it comes to winning Ichigo over huh? :P Oh and kookies-kisshu…Soccer-Geek, Cyber Girl and MewHoney all seemed to like Runa ;) thanks again for letting me use her! And awwww Anony mouse 101, Ichigo's Fan4Ever and Mew Ichigoxkish…THANKS! Awww you guys are so nice :D Oh and also, thank you Ssennotta I'm glad you liked my version of Kisshu and thanks for the OC! *grins evily* I think he will make a great addition to the reader's alien OC family ;) And I hope I get everyone's OCs right…if not just lemme know so I can try and make it right…kay?

Discalimer: As you know I don't own anything! Not even the OCs! Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida own Ichigo, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto and all the other TMM characters!

-O-

Ichigo continued running, adrenaline coursed through her veins. The red head didn't even give much thought to her new surroundings- a vast area with the greenest of grass, with exotic looking flowers and a myriad of tree, some of which had golden leaves. The sky shone a beautiful star covered pale purple, as Cynclonia's star-like sun began to set, but no, Ichigo couldn't admire the exotic world around her brimming with beauty. She had to get away from Kisshu. The eighteen year old didn't even want to think about what her captor would do if he caught her.

Ichigo slowed down ever so slightly when she reached what appeared to be a village of some kind. There were several circular shaped homes that ranged from simple to extraordinary, though none of them looked run down. It was actually quite adorable, too bad Ichigo was too busy running for her life to enjoy the cute little village.

The red head quickly dove into some bushes near a one of the more elegant looking homes, when she saw a male and female Cyniclon headed in her direction. The-oh-so green shrub was surprisingly soft and smelled amazing. Ichigo inhaled the lively scent before slowly peeking her head out of the bush, it appeared that the coast was clear. The eighteen year old sighed in relief, but now wasn't sure what she was going to do. If Ichigo left the safety of the leafy bushes, she would risk getting seen by a Cyniclon or worse, getting caught by Kisshu, but surely she couldn't stay in the bush forever. The red head's thoughts were interrupted by sound of someone singing.

It was coming from the house that the bushes Ichigo was hiding in was next to. The red head felt her beating heart slow down as she took in the beautiful melody. Ichigo couldn't really make out the words, but it kind of reminded her of one of those Latino love songs that Moe loved listening to. The eighteen year old's spirits sank as memories of her beloved friends flooded her mind. Ichigo felt herself being drawn to the music, it was the only pleasant thing she had truly experienced ever since she had been kidnapped by Kisshu.

Ichigo cautiously stood up and peaked into the house's open window. The inside was just as elegant as the outside, and there standing in the middle of the tastefully decorated room stood a Cyniclon man with his back to Ichigo. He was the source of the hypnotizing melody. Ichigo continued to stare and listens to the man's son. The singing Cyniclon's red hair that had a slight orange tint to it, was pulled back into a low ponytail that was slightly longer than the length of his pale neck. He had on a puffy looking white shirt with black pants that were similar to the kind that Pai wore with black shoes.

The eighteen year old leaned against the window and rested her head on her arms. Ichigo let her guard down and her chocolate brown eyes slide shut. The red head was _so_ tired, and the alien's singing was _so_ soothing, that she didn't even notice that the Cyniclon man had stopped singing.

"Hello."

Ichigo's chocolaty eyes shot open, if the startled red head still had her cat genes, her ears and tail would have popped out, for she was now face to face with the Cyniclon who had been singing.

"I hope you don't mind me asking…what business do you have here?" Despite the way he worded his question, the alien didn't sound angry. In fact, the twenty year old gave Ichigo a gentle smile, his deep blue eyes flickering with amusement.

Ichigo looked down as she felt her porcelain cheeks flush. "Um…I-I…" What was she supposed to say? _Ikisatahsi Kisshu forced me to leave earth with him after almost doing unspeakable things to me and almost killing my parents, oh yeah- how could I forget? He also made me break it off with my fiancé! Then he tried doing "you know what" AGAIN! So now I am running for life! _No…Ichigo had a feeling that her explanation wouldn't go over too well with the older man.

The eighteen year old looked up when the alien gave a soft chuckle. "Oh my, where are my manners? Please, come in." He said before vanishing and appearing next to Ichigo. The twenty year old gently grabbed Ichigo's hand, and led the red head to the front door. He then opened said door, and gestured for Ichigo to enter.

Ichigo felt her heart grow heavy. The new alien's politeness reminded her so much of Masaya, the man she had crushed. Ichigo pushed away images of her beloved's beautiful brown eyes filling with tears to the back of her mind. The eighteen year old then gave the Cyniclon a quick bow. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Now now…a pretty little thing like you could never be a bother. My name is Jin by the way, Jin Kazama." Jin said as he grabbed Ichigo's delicate hand and brushed his lips against it.

The eighteen year old felt her face heat up. Jin was probably just being polite, because in reality, Ichigo looked like a mess. Her ruby red locks were all tangled, and she was dressed pretty bummy, not to mention that Ichigo only had one shoe on, she had Kisshu to thank for that.

"You don't believe me do you?" Jin asked sweetly, causing Ichigo's face to turn the same shade as her ruby hair.

The eighteen year old couldn't help but sheepishly smile. "You caught me! I'm probably at my absolute worst right now…I'm Momo-er… Ichigo Momomiya…" Ichigo said trailing off.

"Well Ichigo, if this is your worst then you must look absolutely stunning at your best." Jin replied, his kind smile unfaltering.

The red head continued blushing as she mumbled a quick. "Th-thank you…" She didn't know why, but this Jin guy gave her stomach butterflys.

"Now, I hope I this doesn't come off as rude but…you aren't a Cynciclon are you?" Jin inquired.

"No…I'm a human…" Ichigo started, wracking her brain for a proper explanation.

"My human!" Interrupted an all too familiar voice. Ichigo and Jin turned to see Kisshu standing next to the door. The look on his face was absolutely terrifying, though Jin didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care. Ichigo on the other hand, began to tremble when her wide chocolate eyes met Kisshu's narrowed golden ones.

"Hello Kisshu." Jin greeted the green haired alien rather coldly. "How was your…_little journey_?"

Kisshu forced a chuckle and smirked, though Ichigo noticed that this smirk looked a lot more different than the ones the nineteen year old usually gave her. "Quite good actually. I see you've met my _special toy._" Kish replied in an icy calm, yet somewhat dark voice. Even though he was talking to Jin, he stared straight at Ichigo.

The longer Kisshu's golden eyes pierced her chocolate ones, the more sick the red head felt. It was quite obvious that Kisshu was angry, the real question was…what was he going to do to her now? The room began to spin as nauseating thoughts began to fill Ichigo's head.

"Toy?" Jin asked in a confused manor. "I don't believe I understand…"

"Ichigo knows what I mean…isn't that right _honey_?" Kisshu replied and gave Ichigo a wicked grin that pushed the red over the edge. The ex Mew leader grabbed onto Jin's muscular arm to steady her trembling body. Jin's stone cold face instantly changed to a worried one, as he quickly pulled the shaky girl close to him.

"My dear, your lovely face has turned pale, and you're trembling…is everything okay?" The older alien asked worriedly, before gently rubbing the distressed girl's back. Ichigo tried to tell him that everything was fine, but all that came out was a small whimper. "There there…" Jin cooed before looking up at a seething Kisshu and giving him a triumphant smirk.

This caused the burning jealousy that had already begun to burn in Kisshu's body to burst into a raging inferno. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ICHIGO!" The green alien yelled angrily, as he marched right up to Jin and Ichigo.

"Ah, but is that really necessary? I have yet to hear a protest from Ichigo." The twenty year old replied in a smug calmness.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN FREAKIN' BUSINESS!" Kisshu roared furiously. Ichigo yelped when Kisshu punched Jin in the mouth. The angry alien then ripped Ichigo from Jin's arms and squished her slender body into his. "Ichigo is mine and mine alone! You'll be sorry if you touch her again!" The green haired alien said coldly before teleporting himself and Ichigo away. Jin simply stood there, lightly touching the green blood that came from his split lip. His damaged lips formed a small, yet somewhat devious smile.

-O-

Kisshu roughly pinned Ichigo against the wall. The alien had teleported them to the Ikisatashi household, more specifically: Kisshu's bedroom. Neither of them noticed Taruto, who was sitting on Kisshu's bed messing with some kind of electronic device.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE! YOU'RE MINE! Y'HEAR ME! IF I EVER CATCH YOU EVEN TALKING TO ANOTHER MAN-!"

"Kisshu?"

Kisshu's rampage was interrupted by Taruto, who didn't even seem one bit disturbed by his adopted brother's screaming. For the first time in her life, Ichigo was actually happy to see the youngest Ikisatashi. Taruto had definitely changed quite a bit, for starters he was much taller than before and looked like the teenager he actually was. His choice of clothing was pretty much the same, the only differences were that he wore longer shorts, though they still were black, and that he wore an opened red vest, revealing a very pale, but also slightly muscled chest. Also, instead of his two pigtails, Taruto only had one.

"You're back!" The younger alien said cheerfully, but then his orange eyes widened when he saw Ichigo, who was stilled pinned to the wall. Taruto's happy expression morphed into a scowl. "You brought that old hag back?"

"Not now Taruto." Kisshu growled, while still staring at Ichigo. The smaller alien stuck out his tongue before vanishing from the room. Ichigo wanted to scream for the young alien to stay, but instead gulped. "So…You have anything to say for yourself whore?" Kisshu asked in an icy calm voice.

Ichigo swallowed a lump that had started to form in her throat. It really hurt being called a whore, especially coming from a guy who _claimed_ to be deeply in love with the red head. "I-I-" The ex Mew began.

"Kisshu! Please tell me that what Taruto said isn't true." Pai interrupted as he teleported next to Kisshu and Ichigo. The eldest Ikisatahi's violet eyes widened when he saw Ichigo. "Oh Lord…" The purple haired alien- who pretty much looked the same, just older- groaned, and began rubbing his temples.

Kisshu didn't even glance at his brother. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm very busy right now."

Pai released a frustrated sigh. He then took in Ichigo's appearance and was somewhat disturbed to see that not only was the trembling girl his adopted brother had pinned to the wall hardly wearing anything, but she was also a mess. "Kisshu…" Pai began in a warning voice as he pried the green haired alien away from Ichigo. "You were supposed to be visiting the Prime Minister of Xrontar."

Ever since the Ikisatashi's had returned to Cynclonia with the Mew aqua, the three brothers had become quite popular, they even had to move away from the Megalopolis in order to continue living their normal lives. The newfound popularity also ment that Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were now considered influential, even outside of Cynclonia.

Kisshu rolled his golden eyes. "Yeah well, I lied…" The younger alien then turned towards Ichigo. "And it was definitely worth it!"

"I can't believe this." The purple haired alien replied in frustration, his angered expression softened a bit when he glanced at a very frightened looking Ichigo. "Mew Ichigo, I apologize for my brother's actions. You should probably wash up, the water room is-"

"Good idea Pai! This is just what me and my little cutie need to unwind!" Kisshu replied happily though there was just a hint of aggression in his voice, as he took a step towards Ichigo, only to be grabbed by Pai.

"No Kisshu, we need to talk." The eldest Ikisatashi hissed, he then turned towards Ichigo. "The water room is the first room on your left, there's a shelf full of vials in there. If you pour a few drops of the one with the blue liquid into the pool, I believe it will benefit you."

Ichigo shakily nodded her head. "Th-thank you Pai…" The red head looked down avoiding Kisshu's lustful gaze, then turned and left the room. She then entered the "water room" which was actually quite similar to a bathroom. There was a large circular pool that constantly had new water flowing into it. The water was the same color as Mew aqua. After looking around for a split second, the red head found the shelf that Pai was talking about. There were several vials with different colored liquids. The eighteen year old grabbed the blue one with a shaky hand and poured some into the pool.

Ichigo then put the vial down and warily took off her clothes. Pai wouldn't let Kisshu come in…right? The red head then climbed into the pool of water. The water was so warm and relaxing, even slightly numbing. So much so that Ichigo didn't even feel the tears slide endlessly down her porcelain cheeks. The eighteen year old didn't even realize she was crying until she heard herself sob.

-O-

A.N. Well that's it! Pretty crazy huh? Thank you Ember Ardent Flame for the review and the OCs, and also thank you Arkie for the review. (I like chocolate chip cookies ;D) Wow with such a great cast of character I have a feeling that this is going to be a pretty long story, oh and don't worry if your OC hasn't appeared in the story yet, I haven't forgotten about them! See ya folks next time bye! :3


	9. Chapter 9 New Home, Clothes, and Friends

A.N. Hola ladies and gents! Thanks for your continued support :) Here are my thank yous: Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, I adore how my story, that wasn't even meant to be funny cracked you up :p And thank you Anony mouse 101 for that very good idea, that I will be sure to put in the story in the near future ;) Thanks Soccer-Geek, MewHoney and Pink-Ice-98…I can't say much about Jin yet and don't even think about PMing Ichigo's Fan4Ever about it! XD I'm glad I wowed animerockzgurl :) Thanks Mew Ichigoxkish, and also kookies-kisshu I'm really glad you like "evil" Kisshu ^^

-O-

Kisshu shifted uncormfortably under her older brother's gaze. Why did Pai always have to ruin his fun? "Okay, so I lied and went to earth and picked up Ichigo instead…what's the big deal?" The green haired alien snapped in sheer exasperation as his golden eyes darted towards the room's exit. Ichigo was in the next room bathing…with only the crystal clear water to cover her exposed body. Kisshu swallowed the saliva that had begun to form in his mouth as he thought about bathing with his future mate. Pai really chose a bad time to "talk"

"And why pray tell…" The eldest Ikisatashi started, interrupted Kisshu 's dirty (well technically _squeaky clean_) thoughts. "did you find this _escapade _necessary?" Pai asked. It was quite obvious that he was holding back quite a bit of anger.

Kisshu grinned like a child on Christmas day. "If you must know, Ichigo has agreed to be my mate!"

'Is she aware of this agreement?' Pai wanted to ask, but decided against it. Instead the tall alien gave an irritated sigh. "Like I have said time and time again, it isn't that simple Kisshu. You know perfectly well that in order to hold a mating ceremony, you must receive permission from the council."

The council was a group of older Cyniclon men, who Deep Blue had deemed worthy of being his _voice._ These men would relay messages that came from the _so called god_ himself to the rest of the planet. The councilmen were the ones who had told the Ikisatashi brothers that they were chosen to be their saviors five years ago. Even after the "_dark god's_" death, the council claimed that Deep Blue was still communicating with them, but Pai found this very unlikely. The purple haired alien was sure that the older men were merely just suffering from senile hallucinations.

Kisshu shrugged and gave his brother a cocky grin. "We saved the planet! Those old farts surely wouldn't deny me of my-"

'Lustful desires?' Pai stated to himself mentally.

"strawberry bride!" Kisshu said, finishing his gloat. The shorter alien didn't even notice his brother's scowl.

Pai shook his head. "Even so, do you realize how many bonded pairings will be trying to get a meeting with them? The Annual Night of Passion is coming up you know." The older alien said matter-of-factly.

The Annual Night of Passion was a magical night in which millions of multi-colored, glowing, gem-like asteroids would shower Cynclonia. A chemical of some kind that the asteroids emitted increased the females' fertility, while it increased the males' passion and desires. The highest amount of mating ceremonies took place during this night, hence why so many couples wanted to meet with the council in hopes of gaining permission to wed.

"Well you're all influential and such, so you can hook me up with a meeting right?" Kisshu replied grinning. Though his toothy grin vanished when Pai gave his answer.

"No. I refuse to take part in this madness. You're nineteen Kisshu, I would have thought that you would have let go of your childishness by now." The twenty-three year old scolded harshly. Kisshu gave his adopted brother a hurt look that instantly formed into look of hatred.

"Kisshu! Friese and Leela are here to see yoouuu!" Taruto yelled from another part of the simple house. The feuding brothers turned when a Cynciclon male teleported into the bedroom.

The male alien appeared to be Kisshu's age and height, and was quite muscular. The Cyniclon wore a brown opened vest that showed off broad shoulders and manly figure, along with long, puffy pants. Friese's cat-like eyes were the same color as the Mew Aqua. His lime green hair was quite short compared to the other males of Cynclonia being cropped closely to his huge ears. Friese's hair had something of a middle part, causing the left side of his lime green bangs to sweep over his left eye.

"That was a quick trip!" Friese said, grinning at Kisshu. "How did it…hey am I interrupting something?" Kisshu's buddy asked frowning when he noticed Kisshu shooting hate daggers at Pai with his golden eyes.

"All right Kisshu! Where is she?" Friese's younger sister asked in a quiet, but accusative tone as she peaked her head into the room. Leela's floor touching, braided hair matched Kisshu's annoyed looking golden eyes. The fifteen year old's inquisitive eyes matched Pai's violet ones, but were a brighter shade. Leela was wearing a knee light blue knee length skirt, that despite Cynclonian fads, was not see-through. She also wore a white sleeveless top that only showed her pale belly when she lifted her arms.

Kisshu feigned an innocent expression."Hey Friese and Leela…who are you looking for?"

"Don't play dumb with me." The young girl shot out boldly, before looking down and saying in a more quiet voice. "We saw her jump into some bushes in front of-" She stopped when she heard her brother cough "…someone's house…"

Kisshu's face began to flush ever so slightly as he turned away from Pai's questioning glance. "What makes you think I had anything to do with…Ichigo…!" The green haired alien's voice trailed off and his golden eyes widened.

The other three aliens in the room's eyes all looked in the direction that Kisshu's were focused. There standing in the door way, looking as angelic as ever, stood Ichigo. The red head was wearing what was left of her outfit, and now looked cleaned, though her chocolate brown eyes were puffy and red rimmed from crying.

"Ichigo…" Kisshu started, his face showing worry. "Were you crying…?" When Ichigo didn't answer, the worried alien took a step closer to the red head, only for her to take a step backwards. The whole room seemed to silence as a frustrated growl escaped from Kisshu. "I'm talking to _you_ Ichigo!"

"Take it easy!" Leela intervened as she stepped between Kisshu and his _bride to be_. "You're scaring her!" The alien girl then turned to Ichigo and gave her a warm smile. "My name's Leela, and this is my brother Friese."

Ichigo nodded and weakly smiled. "…I'm Ichigo."

"Listen, if you want you can stay at our place. We have plenty of room." Leela kindly offered. Ichigo gave the Cyniclon girl a quick and grateful bob of the head.

"That's for me to decide Leela!" Kisshu hissed through bared teeth. "And I say-"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Pai interrupted while casually digging his claws into Kisshu's pale arm, causing just a bit of green blood to ooze out, not that green haired alien even noticed. He was much too busy seething, and was about to object when Pai bent down to the younger alien's elfin ear and harshly whispered. "It's for the best Kisshu. Do not forget that it is against the law to mate without permission from the council."

"Then it's settled, come on Ichigo." Leela said coaxingly as she gently took the shook up eighteen year old by the arm and led her out the door.

"Bye Leela! Later _Hag_!" Taruto chirped, completely oblivious to the earlier drama. Leela weakly smiled at the thirteen year old and gave him a quick wave before leading Ichigo- who was looking down- out the door.

Friese laughed awkwardly when he heard his sister and Ichigo leave. "I should go too…and don't worry Kisshu, I'll be sure to keep Neko-whatever-chan safe from the local males!" He joked and playfully punched his best friend in the arm in hopes of lightening the mood.

"Just go…" Kisshu muttered darkly. Friese gave his friend a small smile and Pai a wave before teleporting away. He didn't mind Kisshu's moodiness, in fact, Friese was quite used to it.

-O-

"I really hope that this is yours!" Friese said grinning as he held up a pink bag with a strawberry on it. "Cause pink is definitely not Kisshu's color!"

Ichigo smiled and nodded, before grabbing her bag from the male Cyniclon. It had been a few hours since leaving Kisshu's house with Leela, and the red head was extremely grateful for her new friend's hospitality. Not only did Leela allow Ichigo to use her bed when it was time to sleep, but she had also made an extremely delicious and exotic salad for the eighteen year old, while she sent her brother to go retrieve Ichigo's bag from Kisshu's ship.

Ichigo dug through her bag and was relieved to see that her bell choker was still safely hidden, along with her picture of Masaya. 'Masaya…I really hope I didn't hurt you…' The ex Mew's melancholy thoughts were interrupted when Friese began to speak.

"I still can't believe Kisshu's going to _fuse the binds_ together before me…" He began with a small smile and a distant look in his Mew Aqua colored eyes. The two siblings had correctly figured that Kisshu had brought Ichigo to Cynclonia to be his mate.

Ichigo cocked her head. 'Doesn't he mean _tie the knot_?' The red head wondered, but then realized that the Cyniclons must have different sayings than Earthlings.

"I always thought I was better in the ladies department!" Friese chuckled before looking at Ichigo and warmly smiled. "But I'm glad it's going to be you Ichigo, you seem like a great girl- even for a human!- and my buddy only deserves the best."

At the sound of the alien's compliment Ichigo gripped her bell choker with one hand, and quickly batted at her tearing up brown eyes with the other, as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was going to marry Kisshu…no Mew Mew powers…no Masaya….no escape…soon to be Kisshu's _forever_…

"You okay?" Friese asked, confusion written all of his pale face.

Ichigo quickly nodded, while blinking back her _oh so_ stubborn tears. "I-I'm fine…" The eighteen year lied, and faked an awkward laugh. Leela stared at her with sympathy, and then- without warning- tightly hugged Ichigo. It was then that the ex Mew leader completely lost it.

Friese was taken aback as Ichigo began to sob in his younger sister's embrace. Leela began rubbing the older girl's back and making soft 'sh sh sh sh shhhh…' noises to calm the human girl down. "Was it something I said…?" The lime green haired boy asked in pure and utter confusion. His sister responded by giving him a 'You are not helping…please leave.' look. Friese shrugged before saying "I'm going to bed…" and vanishing into thin air.

Once Ichigo's loud sobs were reduced to small whimpers, Leela decided to speak up. "You don't love him do you?" The red head didn't respond, and looked down instead. "It's okay…I won't tell anyone." The alien girl responded tenderly as she stroked a strand of Ichigo's ruby red hair. "And I promise you, I won't Kisshu hurt you in any way… I've always thought that he was a bit of a loon, but then again my brother doesn't just let anyone be his best friend. So Kisshu must have at least _some_ good in him right?"

"Th-thank you!" Ichigo choked, while giving Leela a bit of a squeeze.

The alien girl kindly smiled. "You're welcome. Now come on, we should probably get some sleep." Leela said as she made her way to her bedroom. Ichigo grabbed her pink bag and followed her new friend.

-O-

"Kisshu! Kisshu! Wake up!"

"Ichigo!?" Kisshu gasped, his golden eyes snapping open, and a feeling of glee flooding his body. 'My sweet Strawberry came back!' The green haired alien rejoiced mentally. He had felt horrible losing it again. Kisshu hated that he always seemed to lose control whenever Ichigo was involved, but last night before drifting off to sleep, the Cyniclon had promised himself he'd make it up to her. It looked like it was now or never.

"I'm glad you came Hon-!" Kisshu started as he sat up not even caring about his exposed chest, but deflated when he saw the girl on his bed was a Cyniclon. She had long white hair that reached her bottom, and bright red eyes that sparkled at the sight of her best friend. The alien girl wore a very small pink shirt that barely covered a thing, along with a short blue skirt and black boots that were the female version of Kisshu's

"K-Kisshu…" Kiui stuttered as her pale face turned red. She didn't hesitate to cover Kisshu's muscled chest with his forest green covering blanket.

"Aw man sorry Kiui…" Kisshu laughed as he pulled the blanket over himself. "So what's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me you came back? If it wasn't for Friese, I would have never known!"

Kisshu shrugged. "It's been a pretty hectic return…" He grumbled, as images of Ichigo filled his head.

"Hm." was all that came from Kiui. Friese had told her about the whole Ichigo incident, but the alien girl decided it'd be best not to push anything. "So what's your plans for today?"

"I plan on spending the day with Yumiko." Kisshu replied with a huge smile. Yumiko was Kisshu's biological kid sister. When Kish and his brothers left for earth Yumiko was sent to stay with her and Kisshu's cousin Sasuke and their aunt. During that time Yumiko and Kisshu's aunt had died of illness. The Ikisatashi girl had decided to live with Sasuke so he wouldn't be alone, though Kisshu did visit almost every day.

"Hey!" The green haired alien declared as an idea began to form in his brilliant(?) mind. "Can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Kiui replied without even giving a second thought. Kisshu then leaned in and began whispering his plan in the alien girl's elfin ear.

-O-

Ichigo woke up refreshed. Which was a nice change of pace. The red head looked around Leela's simple room and found that the golden haired girl was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo crawled out of the bed and left the room. When she got to what appeared to be the kitchen, Leela was sitting down eating some exotic looking fruit, while Friese was talking and laughing with a Cyniclon girl that had extremely long white hair.

"Oh is that Ichigo?" The alien girl asked excitedly, before running up to the red head. "Hi! I'm Kiui! Come on, we have a lot to do today. It's going to be so fuuun!" She sang cheerfully as she grabbed a very confused Ichigo's hand and began heading towards the door.

"What? What do you have to do…?" Leela asked skeptically.

Kiui began to giggle. "Well, for starters we need to get some clothes for Ichigo to wear." She replied as she looked at Ichigo's pajamas.

"But I have clothes she can wear. I'm a girl too you know…" Leela argued.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure Kisshu wouldn't appreciate you clothing Ichigo Leela!" Friese laughed while gesturing out his sister's modest outfit, causing Kiui to crack up. Leela merely stared at them while she didn't look furious, the golden haired Cyniclon didn't look pleased either.

"Take relaxation herbs Leela!" (Human translation: Take a chill pill Leela!) Kiui chirped. "She's in good hands." The white haired Cyniclon said waving as she started dragging Ichigo towards the door.

-O-

"And then Kisshu pushed Friese into the mud!" Kiui laughed as she braided a strand of Ichigo's ruby red hair. For the past few hours, Kisshu had been the topic of conversion and while some of the stories were really cute and or funny, Ichigo really did not want to hear about the man…er alien that ruined her life.

And then there was this wretched outfit…the red head tugged at her pink hemline that barely covered her porcelain thighs. Ichigo was wearing a pale pink spaghetti strapped dress that was extremely low cut, it must have had some kind of alien padding in the cups or something because it made her decent sized breasts look huge. And then to make matters worse, if the lighting was just right, Ichigo's shapely silhouette could be seen underneath the dress. Surprisingly the slutty dress was the most modest thing Kiui had in her wardrobe, which mostly consisted of those accursed bra and panty combos that Kisshu had tried making her wear. They were supposedly _all the rage_ right now. Ichigo sighed in defeat as Kiui finished up her braiding.

"Perfect! You look great Ichigo! Now come on, I wanna show you around the village!" The Cyniclon girl declared cheerfully as she grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled her out the door before the red head could argue.

The village was so cute and Ichigo was glad she finally enjoy, though she wished that Kiui would stop talking so fast and dragging her along. As it got darker, the alien girl seemed to walk and talk faster. And was it just Ichigo's imagination, or was Kiui constantly looking up at the sky anxiously? The night sky was absolutely breathtaking, not only was each and every star visible but there was also an occasional splotch of purple or blue light in the black sky. Ichigo was so engrossed in her surroundings that the ex Mew didn't even realize she was hungry until her stomach growled.

"Oh! Are you hungry Ichigo?" Kiui asked, a huge grin forming on her pale face.

"Um…yeah?" Ichigo replied nervously, she didn't know why, but Kiui's facial expression gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Perfect timing! This is a meal shop!" The Cyniclon girl said gleefully as she pointed to a nearby building. "Let's go!" Kiui declared as she pulled Ichigo towards the circular shaped building.

"M-meal shop?" Ichigo yelped, almost stumbling.

"Yeah! It's where you pay people to make a delicious meal for you." Kiui grinned as she open the door and pushed Ichigo in.

'Oh so like a restaurant…' Ichigo thought to herself as she looked around the "meal shop" There were several Cyniclons sitting at tables and eating exotic looking meals. "Smells good!" The red head giggled as she turned to Kiui, but Ichigo's new friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Does it Honey?"

Ichigo froze when she heard an all too familiar voice, and her appetite diminished when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"You look beautiful Ichigo…" Kisshu breathed into Ichigo's ear. "…and I hope you're as hungry as I am."

-O-

A.N. Ok, so there may be a teeny tiny bit of fluff in the next chapter…maybe…no promises…it'll only work if I can get Kisshu to take his meds! *Looks around for Kisshu* Which may be a lot harder than it sounds ^-^ Anyways I recently received a kitten, two milkshakes and a llama from an authoress who was feeling super charitable to the reviewers XD Y'know I think I'm gonna copy her! Okay free kittens, puppies, llamas and milkshakes for everyone who reviews! :D Until next time my friends ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Romantic Dinner For Two?

A.N. Ah no horrible! Okay so I start*gulp* COLLEGE on the 27th, just the thought of it is soooo scary O-0 and I'm sorry to say that my updates may slow down after I start, but the good news is that I have NO CLASSES WHATSOEVER on Fridays :D yay! Plus I'm only taking drawing, graphic design, intermediate writing, and algebra so that shouldn't be too crazy right? And I'll try to update both SB and CMM on Fridays and Sundays. ( But not at the same time. If you haven't noticed I usually update Wednesdays and Sundays and the pattern is SB, SB, CMM and an occasional crossover but I only have like two loyal reviewers so that goes a lot slower -_-) Okay I guess I'll stop my random babbling and get on with my thank yous! ;) Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, I swear whenever I get that first review each chapter I always know it'll be you! And I'm glad I didn't mess up Kiui :) Ichigo's Fan4Ever, and AngelsIsLeftToDie I'm glad I made you guys laugh XD Anony mouse101 and kookies-kisshu, you guys were probably hoping that I got Kish to takes his meds right? Well…um…I don't remember if he did ^.^ it all happened so fast! Oh and thank you so much Ember Ardent Flame :) I'm so glad you like the story and also that I didn't butcher your OCs *wipes forehead* Phew! And Soccer-Geek and MewHoney, Yumiko (Kish's sister) will appear in the story sometime soon :) And last but certainly not least Pink-Ice-98, I think this chapter will be nice and juicy ;)

Disclaimer: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida own the TMM characters and the OCs belong to some of my lovely readers ;)

-O-

"Kisshu!" Ichigo gasped as she squirmed away from the alien's arms and backed away. She couldn't believe this. Did Kiui…plan this…?

"Aw come on Honey, don't be that way." Kisshu cooed while giving the red head an adorable grin that would have melted the heart of any girl…any girl but Ichigo that is.

Ichigo merely shot the alien a venomous look while pressing her back against a wall. "You're the reason why am this way Kisshu!" The eighteen year old spat bitterly.

Kisshu gave Ichigo a wounded look, and for a split second the red head thought he was going to get angry, but instead the alien looked down and whispered. "I know and…I'm sorry…"

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asked trying to comprehend what Kisshu had just said. 'He didn't just apologize…did he?'

Kisshu looked up and surprised Ichigo by giving her a sweet smile. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive Ichigo. I should have realized that the transition to your new life would be a hard one, and I want to make it up to you."

Ichigo felt her face flush, no not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. Kisshu's apology really was sweet, _but_ the part about the red head not being able to handle her "new life" ticked Ichigo off. Who did Kisshu think he was anyways? Of course the transition was hard, because Ichigo was being forced to _it_ against her will. "Make it up to me!?" The eighteen year old asked angrily. "Oh yeah tricking me into eating with you is _definitely_ making it up to me!"

"I'm in a good mood today, so I'm going to let that one slide…" Kisshu replied with a surprising calmness. "Now come on, we don't want to make a scene now do we Cutie?" The green haired alien asked, not even waiting for a reply and grabbed Ichigo's wrist rather roughly.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Ichigo squawked angrily, though her complaints fell on deaf ears. Kisshu didn't ease up his grip, but instead dragged the struggling girl to a table.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Kisshu purred and ruffled Ichigo's ruby red hair a bit before plopping down onto the only chair at the small table, and looked up the red head and gave her a smug smirk. "Honey…aren't you going to sit down?" He cooed with mock innocence.

Ichigo simply looked down at Kisshu in a dumbfounded manor, before getting angry. "Wh-where?! You're taking the only seat!" The ex Mew was really not in the mood for Kisshu's games. In one swift motion, Kisshu answered her question by grabbing a very stunned Ichigo and pulling her onto his lap.

The Cyniclon smirked with satisfaction when he heard Ichigo release a cute sounding yelp. His body filled with glee when the sweet smell of strawberry filled his nostrils, and his insides began to tingle when he felt Ichigo's warmth on him. It was then and there that Kisshu decided he would do his best to get a meeting with the council, starting tomorrow. The green haired alien wanted to wed Ichigo as soon as possible.

"I can sit in my own seat Kisshu!" Ichigo complained loudly while trying to squirm out of Kisshu's arms. "Kisshu! I don't like this! Kissh-!"

Kisshu silenced the eighteen year old by slowly running kisses up and down her porcelain neck. The red head's heart began to beat wildly as she tried to squirm away, though all her struggling did was make Kisshu tighten his grip and nibble on her ear before resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I could give you your own seat…but then it would be bor-ing…" The clingy alien whispered into Ichigo's ear causing an involuntary chill to go up her spine.

"Yeah well, I like boring!" Ichigo huffed stubbornly while shooting up, only to get pulled back down by an equally stubborn Kisshu. "KISSHU! STOP. IT." The ex Mew growled angrily. Ichigo froze when her hungry stomach decided to follow suit, and growl loudly. The red head blushed when she heard Kisshu snicker.

"Aw is my sweet little strawberry hungry?" Kisshu cooed teasingly, before turning to a nearby server. "Can you get us two baskets of ichigos?" He asked.

The Cyniclon girl gave them a skeptical look, but then seemingly remembered herself and nodded, before vanishing into thin air. A few seconds later the server appeared in front of them holding two baskets. Ichigo was surprised to see that the baskets did not contain strawberries, but instead huge, pink, see-through orb looking things.

"Thanks." Kisshu replied with a smile and handed the alien girl a few diamond shaped objects.

"Can I get you two anything else?" She asked while pocketing the objects.

"Yeah I'll have the cooked water swimmer with magic fruit on the side, and the cutie'll have a supreme star salad, and shine tea for the both of us." He answered while tossing the female Cyniclon some more of those silver diamonds.

"Ok, your food will be ready in a bit." She replied before teleporting away, leaving Kisshu, Ichigo and two baskets of ichigos.

Ichigo curiously picked up one of the ichigos and fingered it. It was soft and squishy. "What is this…?" She asked, still eyeing the strange fruit.

"When my brothers and I used the Mew Aqua on the planet, many new fruits started grow." Kisshu replied as he gently picked up one of the delicate pink fruits. "Since we were the ones who "created" the new fruits, the council allowed us to name them."

"So you named this one after…me?" Ichigo asked. While the thought of being named after a newly discovered fruit was somewhat flattering, it was also quite creepy.

"Of course Honey, you're the first person I thought of when I took my first bite." Kisshu mused as he stared at the see through fruit with a dreamy expression. "So sweet, succulent, and ultimately…_intoxicating_…just like you Ichigo…" The alien breathed before sinking his glistening fangs into the soft fruit. After taking a bite, Kisshu drew brack and cringed. "But just like you, it does sting a bit afterwards." Kisshu then gave a small bitter laugh. "Each time I always hope that it will be a little kinder to me…I guess I never learn my lesson huh?"

Ichigo looked down at the ichigo and blushed. Why did Kisshu's little speech make her feel so guilty? It wasn't her fault that she loved Masaya…right? She had the biggest crush on him before the annoying alien had even come into picture. And maybe if Kisshu wasn't so perversely forward, Ichigo wouldn't be forced to be so nasty with him…but that still didn't ease the eighteen year old's guilt. But still…what made Kisshu deserve her pity? He had forced her to break it off with the love of her life, and made her go with him to Cynclonia. Kisshu had ruined her life. Argh!

Ichigo pushed her troubling thoughts away and brought the ichigo up to her strawberry lips, then cautiously bit into it. Surprisingly, the ichigo was perhaps the best thing that the ex Mew had tasted in her entire life, so good, that without thinking she quickly stuffed the entire thing into her mouth. Once in her mouth, the circular fruit dissolved into a delicious tasting juice that delighted Ichigo's taste buds. The red head turned her body so she could look at Kisshu. "This doesn't have a bitter after taste…"

Kissho's mouth formed a small O shape. "Really? And it's not bitter, more like a strong combination between sour and spicy." He said, a strange look dominating his handsome face.

"Yeah. It doesn't taste bad at all!" Ichigo then giggled. "I could probably eat a basketful before you even eat one."

"Is that a challenge Cutie?" Kisshu asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

This caught Ichigo by surprise. "Um…"

Kisshu's smile grew as he placed the two baskets in front of them and put his uneaten ichigo on the table. "All right, first person to finish their basket wins!" The alien declared with a child-like gleefulness.

"Kisshu…" Ichigo started, she still wasn't in the mood for games.

"Hm let's make things a little more interested, shall we?" Kisshu's childish smile was beginning to lose its cuteness and gain more of a devilish look. "If I win, you have to go on a date with me tomorrow AND" The green haired alien paused dramatically, with a look of pure evilness. "You must wear that cute little outfit I gave you."

"What about if I win? Do I get to choose what happens then?" Ichigo asked quickly, as the wheels in her mind began turning.

"Of course Honey! I'm not nearly as cruel and heartless as you make me out to be…" Kisshu replied nonchalantly, though his golden eyes seemed to dance with delight.

Ichigo mentally jumped up and down maybe her life wasn't ruined after all! "Okay Kisshu! If I win you have to take me back to earth and never bother me ever again! Oh and no taking it back! If I win, we do things my way!" The red head declared in a determined voice.

The alien underneath her didn't even blink. "Okay Honey, but don't forget that if I win you go on the date, wear the clothes, and do things _my way_. Do we have ourselves an agreement?" Kisshu said in a somewhat cocky voice as he lightly grabbed Ichigo's ears with his clawed hands. Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Grab my ears, it's how my people make agreements." Kisshu explained.

Ichigo looked hesitant for a splint second, but seemed to remember what would happen if she won and reached down and grabbed the alien she was sitting on's huge elf-like ears. "You're on Kisshu!"

"Thank you." The green haired alien purred as he leaned in and gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips. Before Ichigo could yell at him for his boldness, Kisshu began going over the rules of their little bet. "When I say start…well, we start, once you finish your ichigos pound on the table to let me know you won. Of course if _I _win it will be me pounding on the table!"

Ichigo nodded, a look of sheer determination dominated her pretty face. The fate of her universe was on the line. If she won, no more Kisshu and plenty more Masaya! And if she lost…well the red head didn't bother thinking about that, because she knew for a fact that the victory was in the bag. The eighteen year old adjusted her butt to a comfortable position- ignoring the exaggerated moan Kisshu released- so she could easily scarf down the ichigos.

"Ready?" Kisshu asked while pulling his basket of ichigos closer to him. Ichigo nodded doing the same. "Okay…START!" The alien yelled before stuffing one of the pink fruits into his mouth.

Adrenalin coursed through Ichigo's veins as she quickly stuffed the fruits into her mouth one after the other. The red head was eating so fast, that even Pudding would be put to shame. Neither Ichigo, nor Kisshu seemed to notice when the server awkwardly place their meals and drinks onto the table. With each gulp, Ichigo was one step closer to returning to her beloved planet. One step closer to returning to Masaya, dear, sweet, Masaya. The eighteen year old was positive that once she explained to her ex boyfriend and fiancé what had happened, he would take her back with open arms. Then the wedding plans could continue! The only downside to all of this would be that Ichigo would have a bit of catching up to do school-wise. (It really wasn't all that much, but considering how unscholarly the ex mew was…) Of course, Masaya could help her, then maybe the young lovers could make up for lost time by _studying._

'Only three more left!' Ichigo thought excitedly as she shoved another ichigo into her mouth. 'Two more…wait for me Masaya!...This is it! This is the last one! I'm going to-!'

POUND!

The final ichigo popped out of a very stunned Ichigo's mouth. "Huh…wh-what…?" She babbled while positioning her body so she could look at the alien sitting underneath her. "I-I lost…?"

Kisshu wiped away some of the sweet juice away from his mouth and gave Ichigo a huge, not to mention sinful smile. "You bet'cha Baby!" He replied triumphantly while beckoning toward his empty basket.

"I…I can't…" Ichigo mumbled mostly to herself, but then stiffened when she realized something. "H-hey! You aren't cringing! Why!?" The red head felt her face heat up in anger when Kisshu burst out laughing. "And what's so funny?!"

"Sweetums…I hate to say it, but all that crap about the strong after taste…it was all just a LOAD OF CRAP!" Kisshu managed to utter before bursting into hysterics again. "But the whole part about you treating me like crap was true." The alien added, once he calmed down enough to speak again. Kisshu then wrapped his strong arms around Ichigo and rested his head on her back. "But that's okay, I'm a very forgiving person."

"You! You cheated!" Ichigo growled angrily, while breaking out of Kisshu's hug, and turned her body so she could give him a hateful look.

"Who cares? It got me a hot date!" Kisshu gloated while winking at a very angry Ichigo.

"NO WAY! THE DEALS OFF!" Ichigo practically screamed, not even caring about the attention she was drawing to herself.

Kisshu silenced the eighteen year old by pressing a clawed finger to her strawberry lips. "Nuh-uh-uhhhh! We made a binding agreement Honey!" The alien cooed before making his manly voice sound girly. "_Oh! And no taking it back! If I win we do things my way!_" Kisshu finished his Ichigo impersonation by tweaking the red head on the nose. "Of course, if you _really_ don't want to go on a date with me, I have an alternative that will be a lot _faster_ and _enjoyable_ for us!" The Cyniclon purred with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo squeaked as her face became the same color as her ruby red hair. "Okay, okay! …I'll go on the date and wear the outfit…but you can't force me to enjoy it…" The ex Mew grumbled in defeat, she was pretty sure she knew what Kisshu's alternative was and…NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS WAS SHE GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!

"Maybe, but I'll definitely enjoy myself!" Kisshu happily replied before digging into his fish-like meal.

"Enjoy what?" asked a female voice. Ichigo looked up from her sparkly looking salad. There was a Cyniclon girl with long blue hair and ice blue eyes standing at the table. She had a huge smile plastered on her pale face, though her eyes didn't seem to shine with the same enthusiasm. The red head also felt Kisshu's body stiffen a bit.

"Oh hey Runa…" He greeted flatly, it was quite obvious that Kisshu didn't like having his Ichigo time interrupted.

Runa didn't seem to realize that she was unwanted, either that or she didn't care. The alien girl quickly pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat down, and gave the human sitting on Kisshu's lap critical look over. Ichigo looked away from Runa's piercing eyes, and awkwardly began to nibble on some of the shine flecked leaves of her supreme star salad, which tasted AMAZING. "So Kisshu…" The alien began in a sugary sweet voice. "I see you've gotten yourself a human slave hm?"

Ichigo practically choked on her delicious salad. 'S-slave!?' What kind of planet was this exactly? The red head stopped herself from spitting up all of her new acquaintance by taking a gulp of the glowing liquid that had been provided for her. Which just like the salad, tasted AMAZING!

"Ha! I could only wish!" Kisshu happily replied while giving Ichigo a soft squeeze, causing the eighteen year to blush for like the fiftieth time that night.

Runa's icy eyes seemed to briefly flash in anger, once it was over she forced an exaggerated laugh. "Oh Kisshu! You are such. a. naughty. boooyyyy!" The alien girl cooed before swiping a small piece of Kisshu's cooked water swimmer from off his wooden platter, and popped it into her mouth. "MMMMM! Sooo scrumptious!" Runa practically moaned in delight as she seemed to cradle her practically exposed breasts in her pale arms. Ichigo merely blinked at the strange and somewhat sensual spectacle that was unfolding before her chocolate brown eyes.

Kisshu gave a small chuckle. "It is pretty good…Would you like to try some Ichigo?"

"Sure." The eighteen year old replied as she reached for the alien fish on Kisshu's platter. Kisshu surprised her by ripping off a small piece of the fish, and turning her body so he could dangle it in front of Ichigo's mouth.

"Here." He beckoned with a huge grin.

Ichigo blinked dumbly. Was Kisshu trying to feed her? "Um…"

"Eat. It." Kisshu said with a bit of force.

Ichigo reluctantly obeyed, and awkwardly grabbed to food from Kisshu's finger with her mouth. "Mm! It is good!" The red head said with a smile.

Kisshu happily nodded before sucking on the fingers that Ichigo's mouth had touched, causing the eighteen year old to blush. "Delicious!"

Runa gave a small huff, before pouting. "Kisshu, aren't you going to introduce me to your human?"

"Uh yeah…" The green haired alien replied, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from the red head on his lap. "This is my special girl Ichigo! And Ichigo, this is Runa."

"It's nice to meet you Runa." Ichigo said with a smile that seemed to falter a bit when Runa only blinked at her.

"I see." Was all that the alien girl said.

"Anyways…" Kisshu said not even noticing Runa's coldness toward Ichigo. "It's getting late, and we don't want you to be tired for our special day tomorrow!" Kisshu purred, while giving Ichigo a wink. "I'll see you around Runa." Kisshu said to a pouting Runa, before letting Ichigo off his lap and standing up.

The alien girl frowned as she watched Kisshu and the human leave. The more Runa thought about Ichigo, the angrier she got, until she finally knocked over the table, causing Kisshu's and Ichigo's unfinished food and drinks to spill onto the floor. "Oops." Was all she said before vanishing.

-O-

"Well looks like this is our stop." Kisshu said as he and Ichigo stopped at Friese and Leela's front door. "I'll see you tomorrow Honey!" The alien cooed before stealing a quick kiss from Ichigo. The ex Mew growled and went to smack Kisshu on the head, but he disappeared before she could do any damage. The red head scowled at the spot where Kisshu was standing before going into the house. She definitely was NOT looking forward to her date tomorrow.

-O-

A.N. Wow that was pretty long ^^ and I don't know if it was fluffy, but hey, Kisshu was pretty well behaved for a change…sort of -_-…anyways see you guys next chapter! :3 P.S. cloudstrife 101, thanks for reviewing :D


	11. Chapter 11 Hot Date

A.N. Hey guys! :) SonicXMinagirl here, and you're reading Strawberry Bride! YAY! XD Let's get down to business: Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, Soccer-Geek, Ichigo's Fan4Ever, Mew Ichigoxkish, MewHoney, animerockzgurl, kookies-kisshu, Anony mouse 101, Cyber Girl, PI198, and last but not least michiko 160 thank you, muchos gracias, donka shon, and arigato guys! (with all the reviewers, I really need a new thank you system ;P)

Disclaimer: I don't really own much of anything in this story…OCs included BTW if your OC hasn't been introduced yet, I swear that I have not forgotten them, you will see them sooner or later ^^ aighty let's do this thang!

-O-

"Oh gosh! I feel like a slut!" Momomiya Ichigo groaned as she attempted to pull down the scandalously short, not to mention practically transparent skirt that barely covered the hot pink panty-like bottoms that barely covered Ichigo's butt. Yep you guessed it, our heroine was wearing the accursed bra and panty combo that was supposedly _all the rage_ for Cynclonian girls everywhere. Ichigo and Kiui were standing in front of the Ikisatahi household. The white haired alien was giving Ichigo some last minute prepping for her date with Kisshu.

Kiui giggled at her best friend's love interest. "Relax Ichigo…you'd only be considered a slut if your top and bottoms were see-through!"

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes bugged out at her new friend's logic. Did people actually dress like that? The eighteen year was beginning to understand why Kisshu had so many _issues_…but then again his brothers weren't desperate to get lucky with the first chick to catch their fancy…right? Ichigo shook her head quickly. Maybe it was better to not to put too much thought into the complicated topic…

"Hmm." Kiui mused to herself. "Stand up straight Ichigo…OH! There it is! You look amazing! You are going to make a certain someone a very happy man!" The alien girl winked, causing Ichigo to wince. Yeah, Kisshu was going to be overjoyed to see the red head clothed in the outfit he had originally chosen for her. The eighteen year old could only hope that somehow her risqué outfit wouldn't give the green haired alien any ideas… Kiui knocked on the Ikisatashi's front door, then turned to Ichigo with a mischievous grin. "Don't have _too_ much fun with Kisshu!"

"Trust me. I won't." Ichigo replied sourly. Kiui didn't get a chance to respond to this, because the front door opened. Instead the alien girl teleported away, leaving a very dismayed Ichigo to fend for herself. The red head mentally cursed the white haired Cyniclon, this was the second time that she was abandoning Ichigo at a crucial moment. The eighteen year old then reluctantly turned towards the opened door, and looked up at a very stunned looking Pai.

The tall alien had opened the front anticipating maybe one of Taruto's friends, or perhaps Friese or Kiui, Ichigo was the last person that Pai had been expecting to see. Though the thing that had surprised the eldest Ikisatashi the most, was what the human girl was wearing. Ichigo was wearing very pink, and very revealing clothing. Even though this kind of outfit was perfectly normal for any Cyniclon girl, Pai found it quite odd, not to mention awkward seeing a human like Ichigo dressed like that. "Mew Ichigo…" The purple haired said, while averting his gaze and trying his best to keep his composer. "Is there anything you need?" He asked, as he tried to keep his violet eyes from wandering. For some odd reason human females were a lot more captivating than Cyniclon females, it was actually quite frustrating. Even more so considering that after five years Pai would still occasionally have thoughts about Mew Lettuce or rather Midorakawa Lettuce. It was such a shame that he would never see her again, and oddly enough, the tall Cyniclon was actually tempted to ask Ichigo if she was still in touch with the green Mew Mew. Luckily before Pai got a chance to humiliate himself, Ichigo decided to answer his previous question.

"Yeah…" The ex Mew leader grumbled bitterly. "Kisshu." Ichigo blinked when saw the odd look that Pai gave her, but then blushed when she had realized what she had just said. '_I need Kisshu…_' "NOOO!" The red head screeched while flapping her arms. "I-I mean I need TO SEE Kisshu! 'Cause I don't need him! Not like in the way you're probably thinking!" Ichigo finished off with a loud and awkward laugh.

Pai turned away, but Ichigo could have sworn that the purple haired alien was blushing. Oh geez if that was Pai's reaction, imagine what Kisshu would have done if he had heard the atrocity that had just escaped from the eighteen year old's mouth. "Come in." Was all that the purple haired alien uttered before walking away.

Ichigo took a deep and shaky breath before stepping into the house. It looked like any other house just more neat, simple, and open, also the electronics and appliances seemed more advanced.

"Oh great! Haven't you caused enough trouble Old…Hag…?"

Ichigo turned to see Taruto, who was sitting on wooden stool type seat. The young alien had been eat a purple colored fruit, but now he was staring at Ichigo with huge eyes, and…oh gosh, was he blushing.

"Wh-what are you looking at Midget!" The eighteen year mumbled while turning away. Kisshu was going to pay for putting her through this! As if on cue, the green haired alien came waltzing in with a huge, not to mention cocky grin on his pale face.

"Hey Cutie! I'm really liking what you got on! Did Leela pick that out for you?" Kisshu asked, while doing a horrible job at faking his innocence.

Ichigo felt her temper begin to flare up when she saw Kisshu's golden eyes hungrily take in her appearance. His eyes lingered on her breasts and hips, and…did he just lick his lips!? That was what made the ex Mew snap."No you idiot! You did!" she hissed angrily. All she wanted to do was vanish into thin air, but not before slugging Kisshu in that stupid smug face of his.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember." Kisshu cooed as he pinched Ichigo's cheek, causing a growl to come from the eighteen year old. "Aw you don't have to get so angry with me Honey! I'm onwy pwaying wiff yoooouuu!" The green haired alien said in a baby voice while grabbing the red head's other cheek and pinching both of them. All Ichigo could do was glare, this day was already coming off to a bad start…

Taruto winced at the the two lovebirds(?). "Okayy, this is getting a little too weird for me. I'm outta here!" The brown haired Cyniclon grumbled before teleporting away leaving a half-naked Ichigo with a very naughty Kisshu.

"Good. He's gone…now we can have ourselves a little fun!" Kisshu purred seductively, before grabbing his special toy by the hips and pulling her close.

"I-I thought we were supposed to go on a date!" Ichigo managed to stutter, before Kisshu could do whatever he was planning to do.

Kisshu smirked, before loosening his grip. "Oh! So you _want_ to go on a date. Looks like someone let the cat out of the bag!" The Cyniclon sang triumphantly. His grin doubled in size when he saw the stunned look on poor Ichigo's face. Yes, Kisshu had tricked her into saying that she wanted to go on the date with him, (Well kind of…)

Ichigo blinked a few times before her baffled expression morphed into one of anger. "Sh-shut up!" She yelled as she pushed the amused alien away. "Why do you always have to be so tricky?" The red head complained before heading towards the door.

"Cause I can!" Kisshu answered while following her outside. It was a beautiful day, the pinkish sun was shining, and there was a slight breeze. It was the perfect day to visit the star shine lake.

"So…" Ichigo muttered in a bored tone. "Where are you kidnapping me to this time?"

"That my sweet, is a secret!" Kisshu replied with a wink. "It would take way too long to walk so I need to teleport us there." The green haired alien said while holding out his hand to Ichigo. The red head reluctantly grabbed Kisshu's hand, only to be pulled into a super tight hug. Kisshu happily inhaled Ichigo's strawberry scent and cherished the feeling of her bare belly against his, before leaving for their destination.

Ichigo had shut her eyes, she didn't like how Kisshu's abs felt against her tummy, and she definitely hated the way he was possessively holding on her. The red head's stomach flipped several times during the teleportation. Ichigo was so busy trying not to barf, that she didn't even realize that she tightened her grip on her alien captor. Once the eighteen year old's stomach stopped doing flips, she slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"We're here Hon, and you can stop feeling up my studly body! Not that I mind of course…" Kisshu sighed in content, while rubbing himself against her.

"AUGH!" Ichigo screeched before releasing her grip on the green haired alien, and falling over backwards. Luckily the extraterrestrial grass was extra cushiony. The ex Mew then shot a look at a very amused looking Kisshu. "What the heck is wrong with you!? You, y-you, you…." Ichigo couldn't quite express what Kisshu was to her in words. Sex crazed beast? (not to be confused with a sexy beast) Irritating pain in the butt? Freaky alien? Bipolar psychopath? All of these phrases were true, and yet none of them seemed to adequately tell the tale of Kisshu Ikisatashi.

"What? I did nothing wrong…" Kisshu replied in mock innocence. "Here." The green haired alien said while holding his hand out to Ichigo so he could help her up.

"No thanks!" Ichigo spat before getting up on her own, and wiping the bits of bright green grass off of her see-through skirt. The red head then turned away from Kisshu and took in her surroundings. They were at a lake front that was by far the most beautiful and enchanting place she had ever seen. There were several patches of bright purple flowers and several trees that had pale yellow looking fruits. The lake was probably the most breathtaking part of the area. The water was crystal clear, but because of the multi colored dirt at the bottom, the body of water looked like a rainbow. "So pretty…" Ichigo whispered to herself in awe. She was so consumed with her surroundings, that the red head didn't even notice Kisshu come up next to her.

"It is isn't it…" Kisshu replied quietly before turning to look at the girl he loved. "But not as pretty as you." He breathed. Ichigo ignored the alien's compliment, and instead knelt down and grabbed a smooth, purple pebble, and skipped it across the multi-colored lake.

Ichigo felt her heart clench as memories of Masaya flooded her head. She couldn't help but remember the day that her beloved had first showed her that he could skip stones. It was during the outing that Kisshu had ruined by trapping the Mews and Masaya in the alternate dimension. Ever since that day, the red head would constantly nag her former boyfriend to teach her this neat little trick. So one day, after Deep Blue had been defeated, Masaya took Ichigo to the same spot where he had first showed her, and spent the whole day trying to teach her. Several hours and fond memories later, Ichigo had learned to skip pebbles. This memory and many others like it was all that the eighteen year old had left of her love. 'Masaya…' She sadly thought to herself. 'I'm so sorry we had to end like that…I really do love you. I always have…and always will…'

Kisshu noticed Ichigo's sadness, and decided that he didn't like it. "Hey! Watch this!" The green haired alien chirped as he scooped up several purple pebbles and flung them into the water. Unfortunately, none of them skipped, but instead sank. Kisshu pouted. "Hmm…let me try again!" The alien muttered while searching for more pebbles, he stopped when he heard Ichigo speak.

"Don't bother…you'll never be able to do it…" Ichigo replied flatly. 'Just like you'll never be able to compare with Masaya…' She thought bitterly.

"Why are you in such a foul mood?" Kisshu asked while frowning.

Silence.

Kisshu replied to Ichigo's muteness by pushing her into the lake. The ex Mew leader screeched loudly before splashing face first into the liquid rainbow. Kisshu laughed loudly before ripping off his shirt and jumping in after her. Ichigo was quite surprised to find that the water was pleasantly warm, but that didn't mean that she wasn't angry. Kisshu emerged from the water laughing. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"NO! It feels awful you stupid jerk!" Ichigo yelled angrily before splashing Kisshu right in the face with the water. The red head couldn't help but laugh at the alien when he started to cough and sputter.

"Oh you find that funny?" Kisshu asked once he caught his breath. "Let's see how funny this is!" Kisshu yelled as he grabbed a squealing Ichigo and dunked her into the water. This started a long and somewhat violent splash war. The humans and alien's laughter, and the sound of splashing drowned out the sounds of nature. The fight ended when Kisshu dove into the warm water, and stole Ichigo's skirt. The eighteen year old screamed and tried to swim after him, but alas Cyniclons could practically breathe underwater, while humans could only hold their breath for a minute or two.

Several minutes and complaints from Ichigo later, Kisshu emerged from the water waving the baby pink skirt like a flag. "I surrender! Take me as your prisoner!" The nineteen year old yelled out, before putting the skirt on his head.

"In your dreams!" Ichigo shout back. She then swam over to Kisshu and pulled off the see-through garment from off his green haired head. Sadly, the red head didn't get a chance to put her skirt back on because at that exact moment, Kisshu yelled at the top of his lungs. "LAST ONE TO GET TO SHORE HAS TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!" With that, the Cyniclon dove into the water and began swimming to shore.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Ichigo yelled as she swam after him. "WHAT IF YOU LOSE!?" During the race- which somehow ended as a tie- the red head's skirt got lost in the rainbow lake.

Afterwards, Kisshu flew up and picked some of the yellow fruits off of a nearby tree. The twosome then plopped down underneath said tree, and began munching on the delicious fruits. "Ahhh…" Ichigo sighed after eating three fruits. "I don't think I can eat anymore…" She then grinned at Kisshu, the ex Mew would never admit it, but she had a blast! Though her huge smile seemed to falter a bit when she saw the strange look that the alien was giving her. "What?" The eighteen year old asked, feeling a bit self conscious.

"You have fruit on your face." Kisshu replied before climbing on top of the red head. Ichigo stiffened when she felt the nineteen year old lick the fruit from off her cheek. Her wide chocolate brown eyes locked with Kisshu's golden one. Then without warning, the alien's lips came crashing into Ichigo's and began to roughly kiss her. Ichigo pulled away and was about to yell, but was stopped by Kisshu's tongue. The alien then grabbed the red head's face and tilted it back, so he could have full access to her mouth. Ichigo shivered when she felt Kisshu's tongue stroke her own. She couldn't believe it, on minute they were casually enjoying a meal together, and then next Kisshu was forcing himself onto her.

The Cyniclon released Ichigo's face, and went began to squeeze her thighs. This gave the eighteen year old a chance to grab one of the yellow fruits lying on the ground, and smash it into Kisshu's face. The green haired alien cursed and pulled away, before wiping the crushed fruit from off of his face. He shot Ichigo an angry look. "What was that for?" He spat.

Ichigo quickly stood up. "Take me back to Friese and Leela's house."

"Why should I?" Kisshu asked in an icy calm voice that terrified Ichigo.

"Because I-I want to leave!" Ichigo answered while blinking back tears.

"What makes you think I'd want to listen to a disobedient little brat like you?" Kisshu replied with a venomous voice that made the red head tremble. "If you want to make it back before dark, then you'd better start now!" With that, the Cyniclon vanished into thin air. Ichigo simply stared at the spot where Kisshu was at before leaving her. She was too stunned to cry.

-O-

A.N. Hoo boy…some of you probably thought that Ichigo was finally warming up to Kisshu right? Well…you were wrong! -_- Sorry folks, but if Kisshu's gonna get his girl, he's gonna have to be challenged. (Even he's kind of screwing himself up…) Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think and see you guys next time :3


	12. Chapter 12 Forced Forgiveness

A.N. Hey guys! Good news :) So I believe it's on Mondays and Wednesdays that I have an almost two hour break between my two classes…so (after I eat lunch ^^) I will hunt down a computer (most likely at the library) and work on my stories just for you! :D Unless I have homework… :S Oh yeah and guess what *drumrolls* STRAWBERRY BRIDE NOW HAS 100 PLUS REVIEWS! Woohoo! Party! I'm so happy XD Thank you guys sooooo much! I really, really, really appreciate it! :) And here's the special people who helped it happen: Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, Anony mous101, Pink-Ice-98, Soccer-Geek, kookies-kisshu, MewHoney, cloudstrife 101 (the lucky 100th reviewer, who gets um….oh I know a lifetime supply of cyber cookies :3),Ichigo's Fan4Ever, and last but not least Cyber Girl! Thanks guys :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or the OCs! :)

-O-

Ichigo picked up Kisshu's discarded shirt and inspected it. "That stupid, dumb, annoying, evil, hateful, ugly, lustful, rude and icky alien left his totally weird, yucky, gross, and girly shirt here in this hot, stuffy, middle of nowhere lakefront wasteland!" The red hate spat bitterly. Let's just say that Ichigo wasn't too happy about her latest fall out with Kisshu. "Stupid jerk! Oh if I was still a Mew, that dumb-nut alien would have several broken bones! Then I would rip off his body parts…One. By. One!" The eighteen year old muttered angrily as she ripped apart the alien's shirt so that the brown tank top was separated from the black, puffy sleeved, disaster underneath. "And I know exactly which body part I'd start with! Heh! That'll wipe his stupid annoying smirk from off his hideously pale face!" Ichigo laughed before slipping the brown, oversized shirt on. "There!" The ex Mew said in satisfaction as she looked at her reflection in the rainbow colored lake. Now she was (somewhat) decently covered up, and could start her expedition back to Friese and Leela's house.

Or at least she would have if she didn't burst into tears. Ichigo felt her legs buckle, and let herself fall to her knees, and the tears flow. She hated this, she hated the whole stupid situation. Why? Why did this have to happen? All the red head wanted was to make it out of high school in one piece, marry the love of her life Masaya, start a family, and live happily ever after. But no! Now that she was stuck with Kisshu, she was doomed to live a miserable life. A miserable life full of terrible twists and turns, one minute she would be warming up to her new husband or mate or whatever the heck those stupid Cyniclons called it, then the next Kisshu would beat her to death, either that or leave her in the middle of an abandoned field to die!

Ichigo snapped out of her angsty thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. Great. It was probably Kisshu… The red head scowled and quickly wiped her tears away before turning around, but was surprised to Jin, who was holding a small basket full of those tasty yellow fruits. "Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise." The red haired alien said with a heart melting smile. "What brings you here?" He asked kindly.

The red head looked down. Uh oh…Kisshu had gotten pretty mad the last time he had seen her with Jin. If he caught her again with super nice alien, Kisshu would probably kill her. Hmmm, death didn't actually sound too bad to the eighteen year old, at least she be away from Kisshu right? Ichigo looked up and smiled at Jin. "I'd rather not talk about it, but can you take me back to the uh….place with all the houses?"

Jin threw his head back and started laughing. Ichigo couldn't help but giggle, also the red head couldn't help but think of the times where Masaya would randomly start laughing at her for no apparent reason. Was she really that funny? "I'm sorry for laughing my dear, but it's called the village." Jin said once he regained his composer. "And of course I'll take you back."

"Thank you!" Ichigo squeaked.

Jin walked up to the eighteen year old and handed her his fruit basket. "Here you can hold this, and I hope you don't mind if I wrap my arms around you."

"No your fine." Ichigo said. Jin nodded and gently wrapped his arms around the ex Mew's waist, and the twosome had vanished into thin air. Unlike when she had teleported with Kisshu, Ichigo's stomach only did a small flip. A few seconds later, they were back in the village area. "Thank you so much Jin!" Ichigo said as she handed Jin the basket of fruit.

"It was no problem whatsoever Ichigo, and if you ever happen to need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." The twenty year old replied while grabbing the fruit basket.

Ichigo nodded. "I should go now…" She stated with a small smile, before running off. Jin had helped cheer the red head up, and for that she was very thankful, but now that Ichigo was actually thinking straight, she realized it probably would not be a good idea at all to be seen with Jin. For now, the best thing to do was to go back to Friese and Leela's house.

Jin watched Ichigo leave, and couldn't help but smirk. 'Kisshu, Kisshu, Kisshu…' He mentally stated to himself. 'Ichigo is a very beautiful girl, and if you leave her unsupervised someone may steal her away.' The alien thought before teleporting away.

-O-

"OH! Kisshu is that her!? Is that your Koneko-chan!?"

Ichigo flinched at the sound of a girl's squeal. She was so close to making it to Friese and Leela's so…close… Ichigo turned to see Kisshu who had a new shirt on, and also was holding a bouquet of exotic looking flowers standing next to a ahorter girl who looked to be about fifteen with long white hair that was in a loose plait, and had eyes that were almost identical to Kisshu's, just bigger. She was wearing a white corset type top with matching boots and grey panty-like bottoms.

Ichigo looked away when Kisshu smiled at her. "Yeah Yumiko. This is Ichigo."

"Oh wow!" Yumiko squealed, then took Ichigo by surprise by tightly hugging the red head. "I've been dying to meet you! And you're even prettier than my big brother said!"

"Y-your brother…?" Ichigo asked in confusion. How could such an adorable and innocent young girl be related to…to…that perverted monstrosity of an alien!?

"Yep!" Yumiko replied with a sweet smile as she released Ichigo from the hug, then walked up to Kisshu and wrapped her arms around the green haired alien's bare belly. "Kisshi fisshi's my brother! And the best one in the whole entire galaxy!"

"Yumiko…" Kisshu groaned as his cheeks flushed a bit. He then smiled in a surprisingly kind manner and walked up to Ichigo. "Hey Honey…I picked these for you…" The alien said in a soft and gentle voice, before handing Ichigo the flowers.

"Thank you Kisshu…" Was all that Ichigo could say. It seemed that this cute little angel had no clue that her brother was actually a demon, but the eighteen year old didn't really have the heart to destroy the illusion. Especially when she saw the look of utter bliss on Yumiko's face when Ichigo accepted the flowers. The red head didn't even try pulling away when Kisshu hugged her. She really hoped that the green haired alien didn't catch on to her weakness for his sister. If he did well…let's just say that Kisshu would have Ichigo wrapped around his finger.

-O-

Aoyama Masaya took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to push away the feeling of dread that had taken over his insides. It had almost two weeks since Ichigo had broken it off with him, and also almost two weeks since he had been to school. Masaya wasn't sure if he would have been able to handle seeing the love of his life in the hallways and stuff, so he had decided to stay home and try to get over it. Of course, he was still as heartbroken as ever, but the eighteen year old couldn't afford to miss school, so here he was.

Masaya quickly made his way through the hallways with his head down, hoping- no praying- that he wouldn't have a run in with Ichigo. He feared that even catching a glimpse of the beautiful girl would cause him to break down. Masaya was just a few steps away from his homeroom classroom, but alas…

"Aoyama-kun?"

Masaya gulped before turning around. Miwa was the one who had called his name. Ichigo's friend pretty much looked the same as she did five years ago, same sweet smile and huge grey eyes. The only difference was that Miwa's once super short brown hair was now in a bob. Standing next to the brunette was a very angry looking Moe.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Masabaka!" The blonde spat. Masaya's heart sank. Did the girls blame the break up on him? "Why on earth did you two get eloped!? I was going to be the freaking maid of honor! Where's your wifey at anyways?"

Masaya's heart stopped. "Wh-what? What makes you think we got eloped?" The raven haired boy asked, while trying to ignore his heart which was beating like crazy.

Moe seemed to stop mid rant and raise an eyebrow, Miwa looked equally confused. "Well…you and Ichigo haven't been at school for awhile, so we all assumed that you two couldn't wait to get married…" The brunette answered quietly.

Masaya felt like he was going to throw up. "I-…I need to go…" He muttered before running to the bathroom. Once he saw that no one else was in there, Masaya pulled out the engagement ring that he wore on a chain out from underneath his shirt. After Ichigo had thrown it, the eighteen year old had spent an hour searching for it. When he had finally retrieved it, he didn't have the heart to pawn it so he kept it.

Masaya fingered the ring. Why didn't Ichigo go to school…it didn't make sense. She would have had no reason to stay home right? Now that he thought about it, the morning before she broke it off, no one answered the door or phone when he had come to walk Ichigo to school… but then Ichigo had answered the door later that day. What the heck was going on? Masaya sighed, and looked in the bathroom mirror, though his heart stopped when he saw his reflection. His usual brown eyes were now glowing a familiar blue.

-O-

A.N. Sorry that this was a bit of a shorter chapter but…DUN DUN DUHHHHHH! Whatever will everyone's favorite tree hugger do!? On that note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter :3


	13. Chapter 13 Plottings and Revelations

A.N. Alright somehow I managed to get the latest chapter of Chicago Mew Mew out super early so…I'm going to try to get this chapter out before I start *gasp* school O-O …oh and by the way, just a bit of a question: Why did almost all of you assume the worse when it came to Masaya? I mean there is a chance that he could become the blue knight again :) …or you could be right and well…y'know I'm gonna be quiet now :P Here's my long string of thank yous: Soccer-Geek, Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, PI98, MewHoney, Anony mouse101, Ichigo's Fan4Ever, Guest (Who also reads Chicago Mew Mew woohoo! You win the cyber cookie of the update day ;D), Living Encyclopedia, SonicX-oh wait nevermind :P, KisshuStrawberryNeko, and kookies-kisshu… thanks guys your reviews really mean the world to me! I'm really glad you like my story…*sniffle*…THANK YOU! *Blows the readers a kiss, then runs away sobbing tears of joy*

Discliamer: Oh yeah…I still don't own anything…I'll let'cha know if I ever end up owning any characters or anything, though it'll probably be Sonic the Hedgehog related :P If all goes according to plan ,':^)

-O-

"Hey Kisshu…" Friese said while hesitantly poking his head into his friend's bedroom. "So what's up…?" The lime green haired alien asked with an awkward laugh. All Kisshu had told him was that they had _very _important business to tend to, and the muscular Cyniclon couldn't help but be somewhat worried. Ever since they were kids, Kisshu's idea of "important business" usually meant trouble. The craziest scheme was perhaps shortly after the Ikisatashi's arrived back from earth, Kisshu wanted to get with literally each and every hot girl on the planet in hopes of getting over Ichigo. This meant that poor Friese was forced to go out with the beautiful Cyniclon girls' ugly and or weird friends, while the green haired alien hit homeruns galore…unfortunately, none of these "lucky hits" seemed to satisfy Kisshu. Friese shuttered at the memories of some of his stranger dates…the things people would do for their friends….

Meanwhile Kisshu was sitting on his bed- not lounging, sitting perfectly straight- with a serene smile on his oh so pale face. This worried Friese even more. "Yo. …hey man, don't be a stranger, come, sit." The green haired alien chirped while patting on his bed.

Friese blinked before warily sitting next to his friend. "Heh um…I thought you liked Ichigo…" He joked, hoping to somehow wipe away the strange smile from off his friend's face.

"Don't be stupid! Of course he likes Ichigo!" Kiui said as she materialized before the two Cyniclon males. "So what's up?" She asked Kisshu.

Kisshu turned to Friese. "Pai and Taruto are not home correct…?"

"Uh yeah it's just us." Friese answered before gulping. "Geez, you're acting like you're gonna murder us or something!"

Kiui rolled her bright red eyes, seemingly unaffected by the muscular alien's humor, while Kisshu merely smirked. "No, no you two are my best friend's I'd never kill you unless- He turned to Friese with a very serious expression. "You steal Ichigo away from me." He said with a bit of a possessive growl.

"Oh yeah!" Friese joked. "Cause Ichigo is just so darn irresistible that I…" The lime green haired alien trailed off awkwardly when Kisshu shot him a death look.

"Anyways…" Kiui sang as she plopped next to Kisshu. "You still have yet to tell us what's up."

Kisshu's venomous look faded then morphed into a dreamy look. "Well…I'm finally going to try and schedule a meeting with the council, Pai said I'll probably be put on a pretty long waiting list so while I'm waiting, I need to make Ichigo fall head over heels in love with me! Any suggestions?" The green haired alien asked with a smile.

"Uh…I dunno…take her to one of the dating spots or something…" Friese shrugged, while he wanted his friend to be happy, the muscular alien didn't really care to play matchmaker.

"No, no, noooo!" Kiui interrupted while scrunching up her pale nose. "That's boring! That guy you told me about, uh…the tree lover?"

"Tree hugger." Kisshu grunted.

"Yeah him, well he probably did stuff like that with her so, we need a different approach, to be honest Ichigo wasn't too happy about going on the date the other day…" The Cyniclon girl mused, her pretty face then lit up. "But what if she doesn't think of it as a date? Hmm…now how could we trick her…?"

"I know for sure that she likes your sister a lot. Maybe if the three of you do something-"

Friese's suggestion was interrupted by a very excited Kiui. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" She squealed as she stood up. "Okay so the family festival is coming up right? You and your sister bring Ichigo," She said to Friese. "While you go with your family Kisshu! Then Ichigo can "accidentally" run into you and Yumiko!"

Kisshu's smirk seemed to take on a devilish look. "Good idea…" Of course, once it got dark, perhaps he and Ichigo could "accidentally" get separated from Yumiko. The green haired alien let himself fall backwards so that he was laying down on his bed, ignoring the small little argument that broke out between Kiui and Friese. Kisshu had always thought that his best friends would make a good couple, (even though he used to have a bit of a thing for the alien girl, but his feelings vanished after meeting Ichigo) but it seemed that the twosome had yet to realize that. The green haired alien couldn't help but laugh when Kiui started smacking Friese with his pillow.

Kisshu smiled to himself as he began to fantasize about his master plan and how it would unfold…

"_Kisshu…Kisshu…" Ichigo would moan, her porcelain cheeks would flush an adorable pink. She'd also be wearing the same outfit that she had worn on their last date "Youre sister…she's so cute!" The red head would then giggle sexily, which would totally turn on Kisshu. The two teenager's would be sitting underneath a tree, while watching the starry sky, there would also be several fire bugs (which were similar to lightning bugs, but glowed a much brighter, and much more vibrant orangey color.)_

"_What about me?" He would ask teasingly while wiggling an eyebrow in a provocative manor. "Am I cute?" He would then grab the red head's chin and swipe his thumb slowly over Ichigo's plump, strawberry lips, causing her innocent eyes to slowly slide shut I pure pleasure._

"_No…" She'd breath. "Kisshu, you're a sexy stud muffin!" She'd say before pressing her tasty lips into Kisshu's. The green haired alien would let Ichigo's delicious tongue freely explore his mouth, then growl in lust-filled pleasure when she'd run her tongue over the alien's fangs. He would then grab her hands and place them under his shirt so that she could feel his studlicious chest, he would the grab her waist and pull her close, before taking control of her oh so intoxicating mouth. Then, as if on cue, the fire bugs would all simultaneously glow like a fire of pure passion, causing both of the teens to hold nothing back, and go crazy, causing a frenzy of love._

Kiui and Friese's bickering were interrupted by Kisshu who was rolling around on his bed like a crazy person. "YES! YES! OH ICHIGO! THANK YOU ICHIGO!" Kisshu screamed, while gripping a pillow, he then flinched and opened his eyes. "Oh…" He uttered as his snow white face, changed to a bright pink color. "Why are you two still here?" The green haired alien snapped in annoyance, but his annoyance instantly morphed into glee, he couldn't wait for the family festival!

-O-

Momomiya Shintaro opened the front door, then instantly regretted it when he saw that his daughter's fiancé was standing there. The evil demon that had stolen away their daughter had told Shintaro and Sakura that if they told anyone about what had happened, he would not hesitate to kill Ichigo. This scared the married couple so much, that they had pretty much cut themselves off from the rest of the world. (Of course Shintaro still worked, while Sakura still shopped for the essentials.)

"Momomiya-san," The eighteen year old boy began politely, after somehow getting his eyes to revert back to their normal brown color, he had decided to pay the Momomiyas a vistit. "I haven't seen much of Ichigo lately…does she have a cold? May I see her?" Masaya asked in a hopeful voice. Maybe, just maybe, this was all just a crazy misunderstanding.

The raven haired boy's heart sank when he saw the look of fear that showed up on the older man's face. The terrified expression vanished when Shintaro cleared his throat. "She's staying with her…cousin…yes her cousin Ringo, the two girls are very close."

"Oh okay…" Masaya said with a small smile, Ichigo had told him a bit about Ringo and how Kisshu had…kidnapped her…? Could it be that…? No… the troublesome alien was back on Cyniclonia, by now he would have surely found a woman of his species, perhaps a nice one with red or pink hair…right?

"Well is that all you needed?" Shintaro asked in a voice that lacked his usual overprotective and somewhat rude tone.

"Just one more thing. Next time you see or talk to Ichigo…please tell her that I love her." Masaya replied.

"Of course." Shintaro muttered, his voice cracking a bit, he quickly slammed the door before Masaya could say anything else.

The eighteen year old simply stood and stared at the door. He should have felt relieved, but instead, felt even more uneasy. Masaya knew then and there that he couldn't just leave this alone, so he didn't. Instead of giving up and heading home, the eighteen year old walked around the side of the house until he found a back door, thankfully, it was unlocked. Masaya took a deep breath, while assuring himself that this wasn't wrong, because well… because he was doing this out of love.

With that, the eighteen year old cautiously crept into the seemingly unoccupied house. He slowly crept through the house, Sakura's soft sobs, and Shintaro's whispers of comfort could be heard from the other side of the house. That meant that Masaya could easily make it to Ichigo's bedroom, and even leave the house without being detected.

The raven haired boy quickly and stealthily made his way up the stairs, and successfully made it to Ichigo's room. Masaya breathed in the scent of strawberry and sighed. The pink room pretty much looked normal, looks like if anything did go wrong, he wouldn't find any clues in here. The teenage boy turned to leave, but the stopped then backed up and inspected the wall next to the door. It had a huge dent in it, but otherwise the room was spotless.

Masaya stared at the dent, and tried to focus. What could have possibly happened? The eighteen year old squeezed his eyes shut when he opened them he was shocked to see Ichigo and Kisshu on the pink bed. The red head's sleeve was caught on the head board by Kisshu's dragon sword, and she looked absolutely terrified. "Ichigo." He croaked.

At the sound of this Kisshu- who's back had been facing him- turned and gave the teenage boy a hateful look. The alien slowly got off the bed and walked toward him while summoning his other dragon sword. Masaya yelped and fell to the floor when Kisshu stabbed the dagger into the wall. When the raven haired boy looked up he found that both Kisshu and Ichigo were gone. Masaya clutched his head and began to tremble, as he began to see blue.

-O-

A.N. Woohoo! Super fast update :D And dun dun duuuun…..more Masaya and Blue Knight and or Deep Blue drama :P But the real question is: WHICH ONE WILL HE BECOME!? Find out…sometime in the future chapters of *drumrolls* Strawberry Bride! :) oh and also don't miss Kisshu's mission to get a meeting with the council and of course the family festival :3


	14. Chapter 14 A Bit of Business

A.N. Hey :) this week has been a really good and productive week (at least fanfic wise :P) So here am I again! Hopefully I can get this out before Monday :D *crosses fingers* Oh and quick question: does anyone have a Media Burner app on their i-pod? 'Cause mine won't let me download anything *sobs!* I was in the middle of watching Cardcaptor Sakura for the first time, TMM and Mermaid Melody for the second time, and Let's Glitch Pokemon Yellow (hey don't judge :p) …so if anyone knows how to fix the it, or knows of another app that lets you download Youtube videos…please tell me! I'll give you a cookie, and if I'm not too busy, a super fast update :)

-O-

The Megalopolis was exactly how Kisshu remembered it, if anything it was more flashy. The utopia was somewhat similar to the United State's New York City, just ten times cleaner, less hectic, and was somehow brimming with nature. The green haired alien slowly floated down, and smirked when he heard the squeals of females.

"Hey is that Kisshu!?"

"Omigosh! Kisshu!"

"I can't believe it! Kisshu's here!"

As soon as Kisshu had both feet planted on the ground, he was instantly surrounded by a group of fan girls, that all seemed to want a piece of the nineteen year old, not that he minded. In fact Kisshu loved the attention, it was really such a shame that Pai and Taruto had wanted to leave so bad. The three of them were heroes, so naturally every influential male wanted to chum up with them, while every status-concerned female wanted to be known as one of Ikisatashi's sweetheart.

"Ladies, ladies…there's enough of me to go around!" Kisshu cooed with a huge smirk before winking. The green haired alien chuckled as a couple of the more daring alien girls wrapped the arms around him, and started whispering suggestive ideas into his oversized ears. Kisshu reluctantly pushed the two beauties away. "As hot that makes me feel, I'm here on business not pleasure."

Some of the girls pouted, while others gave him questioning looks. All the females began simultaneously asking questions, though Kisshu managed to comprehend, "What sort of business?"

"Gotta pay my buddies at the council an important visit!" He answered with a mischievous grin. The nineteen year old practically fed off of the wide eyed, attentive looks that the girls gave him. Oh yes, all the attention he received was quite delicious. If only Ichigo treated him like that, life would definitely be a lot easier. Then again Kisshu enjoyed challenges, and it will definitely be worth the pain and agony once he had Ichigo in his arms.

Several questions and a dramatic pause later, the green haired alien spoke up. "Yeah, I need to schedule a meeting. It seems that the time has come for this hot stud to settle down and mate." Kisshu couldn't hide his glee, when he heard all the girls gasp, pout and whine.

"Whaaaat?"

"No!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Have you already chosen someone?"

"Who is she!?"

"Heh! Wouldn't you like to know! Now as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really need to go. Later ladies!" Kisshu blew all of the distraught women a kiss, before teleporting away. Once the apple of their eyes was gone, all of the female Cyniclons began talking amongst each other in hopes of finding answers…all but one.

A certain alien with long blue hair stood in the back of the crowd, her icy blue eyes narrowed. She was smart enough to know that Kisshu planned to mate with Ichigo. Any idiot could tell he wanted her by the way he would stare at the human girl with his golden eyes that dripped with lust. It wasn't fair, why her, a human? What did Ichigo have that she didn't? Runa shook her head, something had to be done! She then smirked a bit. "Hmmm, perhaps I should pay Buraoni a bit of a visit…" The alien girl mumbled to herself before vanishing into thin air.

-O-

"Next."

Kisshu got up from the chair he was sitting in, and made his way to the crowded room he was instructed to go into. Pai had been right, most of the Cyniclons occupying the room were young couples. But luckily due to his heroic status, Kisshu only had to wait five minutes before he could talk with someone about getting a meeting scheduled. The nineteen year old winked at and pinched the booties of a few females that gave him seductive looks when their future mates weren't looking. Kisshu knew for a fact that he could easily break up any couple without even trying, and was totally proud of the fact. Luckily for the male population of Cyniclonia, when it came down to it, Kisshu only had eyes for Ichigo.

After having his small bit of fun, Kisshu walked into the small office and plopped onto a chair. There was a woman sitting behind the desk who appeared to be in her early twenties. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a braid, and her pretty blue eyes were focused on the white papers that she was gathering together. "Hello, my name is Aqua, I'll be helping you today. Am I to assume that you are here to schedule a meeting with the counc-" Aqua stopped mid sentence, after finally looking up at the person who was meeting with her. "K-kisshu Ikisatahi! Oh what an honor! W-would you like me to get a drink or anything?" The suddenly flustered alien stuttered, her pretty pale face turning a bright pink.

"Nah, I'm good…" Kisshu replied nonchalantly. Aqua nodded quickly and stared at the green haired alien expectantly. "So…you gonna ask me some questions or something?" Kisshu asked with a bit of grin.

The alien girl's blue eyes doubled in size and her already pink face turned bright red. "R-right! Uh…" Aqua awkwardly booted up a holographic computer type object, and touched a few buttons on the floating, and almost transparent screen. "Well obviously your name is Kisshu Ikisatashi…" She said while making it so that Kisshu's name and basic information appeared on the screen. "So Kisshu, what business do you have with the council?" Aqua asked with a bit of a self conscious smile.

"Well, there's this girl I plan on making my mate. Now if it was up to me we'd already have a baby or two on the way, but it seems that I need permission from the council before I can do anything fun!" Kisshu stated with a smirk that doubled in size at the sight of Aqua's chagrin.

"I-I see…so y-you need them to gr-grant you permission to mate…" The Cyniclon girl stuttered, while typing down the information. She looked up at Kisshu, but couldn't keep her blue eyes on his golden ones for more than a few seconds. "Now I'm going to need the female's name, the rest of the information should pop up once I get the name saved."

"Heh, I'm pretty sure her info's not gonna pop up." Kisshu replied with a bit of a sheepish smile, before handing Aqua Ichigo's birth certificate and a few other official papers that pertained to the eighteen year old that he managed to swipe before leaving earth.

The twenty three year old grabbed the papers and inspected them. "…uh…" Aqua looked up with a look of bewilderment on her face. "This lettering…this wouldn't happen to be in one of the human languages would it?" She asked while squinting her eyes at the papers. "Okay let's see…Momomiya Ichigo, uh age eighteen, red hair…brown eyes. Oh…" Aqua stared at the paper like it just caught on fire. "She's a human…" The black haired alien breathed in amazement before looking at Kisshu. "Here's what I'll do for you. I can submit this as a special needs situation, and since you saved our planet I will also put this on special priority. Regardless it still may be awhile before you can get a meeting, you will be contacted a day or two before the council will see you. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Kisshu replied with a sinful smirk.

-O-

Ichigo glanced at her reflection in the mirror one final time. She could only frown at the short, pink, and occasionally see-through dress that Kiui had given her. While the dress was somewhat scandalous, it was way better than the outfit that Kisshu had made her wear on their last disaster of a date. Luckily the red head wouldn't have to deal with the annoying alien, because today she was going to the family festival with Friese and Leela as their unofficial sister.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, the eighteen year old met the two siblings outside. "The festival takes place at the grand park, which is in the megalopolis. It's going to be a little crowded so try to-"

"Relax sis!" Friese interrupted and gave Ichigo a lopsided grin. "We need to teleport so grab out hands."

Ichigo nodded, and stepped between the two siblings, grabbing both of their clawed hands, with that the alien and human trio teleported away. A few seconds later, they repapered in a beautiful garden type area that was overcrowded with Cyniclons. If Leela thought that this was only a _little_ crowded well… the eighteen year old did not want to experience what really crowded was.

Friese grinned and gave a thumbs up to some random person in the crowd, before grabbing his younger sister's arm and rushing into the crowd yelling. "The fun has arrived!"

Ichigo tried following them, but found that she couldn't really get through the crowd without pushing past several people, and the ex Mew really didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"Hey Ichigo!"

The red head turned around, only to be tackle hugged by Yumiko. "Hey!" Ichigo chirped with a huge smile, she was very relieved to be near someone she knew.

"Wow! You look so pretty! I love your dress!" The cute Cyniclon girl squealed in delight. Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at the fifteen year old's enthusiasm, but then froze when she saw a certain green haired alien from out of the corner of her eyes.

Kisshu- who was casually leaning against a huge, fruit filled tree- was carefully watching the two girls interact. Ichigo felt her heart rate quicken, she need to somehow get away before Kisshu could- Oh great! He was already heading towards them, and by the size of his stupid smirk, Ichigo could tell that this meant trouble. "Say Yumiko, I really need to-"

"What's the matter Honey, not having fun?" An annoying voice cooed.

Ichigo quickly whirled around to find herself face to face with the one person she had hoped to avoid until she turned eighty. Her heart sank, and she felt her face flush.

"Then I guess it's a pretty darn good thing that I'm here huh!" Kisshu said with a smirk, before taking Ichigo's hand into his and dragging her to who knows where. The red head was about to stomp on his foot, and run away screaming, but then she saw the overjoyed look on Yumiko- who was walking next to them-'s face. No matter how much Ichigo hated Kisshu, she just couldn't bring herself to do anything about it, not in front of his sister. It looked like the eighteen year old would be stuck spending the day with Kisshu. Joy. At least Yumiko would be there to keep her brother in line…right?

-O-

A.N. Well guys, this is it! Tomorrow's school, but never fear I shall not abandon you, not like this :) so see you folks hopefully sooner than later, oh and I almost forgot my thank you thingy: Soccer-Geek, kookies-kisshu, Pink-Ice-98, Ichigo's Fan4Ever, Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, MewHoney, AzukiDoll, and Cyber Girl (btw I have chap 12 of CMM out if you haven't read it yet, and don't worry I'll keep updating that too ;D) THANK YOU ALL! You guys rock, oh and if anyone has a media burner app…well y'know…bye :3


	15. Chapter 15 A Shocking Proposal

A.N. Hey everyone! I'm back :D Oh and guess what I'm making a cover for this so…be on the lookout for it! :) Anyways thank you all for the usual reviews uh let's see well for starters I dedicate this chapter to MewHoney cause she mentioned this in her story so… :) And thank you Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow and LadyMelodyLily for helping me a bit with the cover idea, I ended up going with your suggestions somewhat! And thanks to anyone else who made a suggestion, if the paper was bigger I would have been able to include your ideas too ^^ I think this time I'm gonna skip the big long thank you string, but I really do appreciate the reviews! Seriously, for those of you who don't write: reviews make the authors happy, plus it helps them update faster ;) of course I'm also thankful for those of you who either favorited or are following this story! It really surprises how many people "secretly" read this faithfully! :) Anyways don't own anything, you own the OCs and I hope I depict each and every OC accurately! Please lemme know if I mess up anything! Happy Reading! ;D

-O-

Ichigo felt like a fish out of water. She was lost in a sea of pale skin, huge ears, and revealing outfits, but the most distressing thing of all was that she was being pulled through the strange crowd by none other than Kisshu. 'Could this day get any worse?' The red head bitterly asked herself. The answer to that depending on how frisky Kisshu was today, then again he wouldn't try something in front of all these people…right?

The eighteen year old was so busy stressing out about possible _situatios_, that she didn't realize that Kisshu had stopped walking, and walked right into him. Ichigo squeaked and wrapped her arms around the alien's exposed midriff to keep herself from falling. Kisshu turned around and smirked. "Baby, not in front of my sister…we can do that later…" He seductively whispered so Yumiko wouldn't hear. Ichigo shot the green haired alien a dirty look, and was about to whisper something along the lines of 'If you won't shut up, there'll be no later!' , but was interrupted by Yumiko's giggling.

"Hey look at this!" The alien girl said. Ichigo pulled away from Kisshu and was surprised to see three statues, one of Kisshu, and the other two of Pai and Taruto. The three sculpted Cyniclons were on a pedestal. All three of them had both arms outstretched as if they were reaching out for the heavens.

"They made this about a month after we saved the planet. It was meant to recapture the moment we released the power of the Mew Aqua." Kisshu told Ichigo, he then grinned cheakily. "Don't worry, once we mate I'll have them add a statue of you!" He said, earning a scowl from Ichigo. Kisshu ignored the red head's angry expression, and instead flew up to the statue and wrapped his arms around and pressed his body against it. "I think this is how I'd want them to sculpt you." He purred before planting a kiss on the statue's cheek.

Ichigo inwardly growled, while Yumiko burst into a fit of giggles. "Kisshi fisshi, you were such a skinny mini back then!" The Cyniclon girl pointed out between giggles.

Ichigo couldn't help but snicker, she had forgotten how scrawny her alien captor had been back then, with his pasty white chicken legs, and goofy pigtail things. The red head would never say anything, but Kisshu's looks had definitely improved over the years. It was really such a shame that his personality hadn't, if anything the green haired alien was bolder.

As Yumiko continue to laugh at the one hundred and one different (not to mention provocative) ways Kisshu posed with his statue whilst pretending to be Ichigo, Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't due to Kisshu's behavior because that merely annoyed her. No the source of the red head's awkwardness was all the strange looks she was receiving, and all the hushed whispers that she heard. Ichigo self-consciously began to twirl her ruby red hair around her finger. Gosh, all those Cyniclons probably were wondering what a dark skinned, small eared freak was doing in their midst. The red head now understood what Kisshu had meant when he had told her that she was the alien in their eyes, on the cold December night five years ago.

Kisshu unlatched himself from the statue of himself, and looked up at the sky. "They're probably going to start soon, looks like we should head over to main square." He said to Yumiko who nodded. The green haired alien frowned when he saw the awkward grimace on his sweetheart's face. "What's the matter Sweetums?" He asked before teleporting next to her, and lovingly started stroking her cheek.

"Quit it!" The red head whispered hissed. "Everyone's staring at us!"

Kisshu began to laugh. "Ha! So that's what's got you acting all paranoid? Let them stare, cause that's all they're going to be able to do." He then pulled the nervous girl close to him, and pressed his moist lips onto her ears. "You're mine Ichigo, and mine alone. They all can look, but only I get to touch you." He breathed into her ear, before nipping and nibbling on it.

Ichigo yelped in aggravation before pushing Kisshu away and getting closer to Yumiko, who still had a big smile on her cute face. The green haired alien's "pep talk" did nothing for her nerves, and a whole bunch of other aliens probably saw how Kisshu had been holding her.

Kisshu frowned at the sight of his future mate's nervousness, his plan of passion would never work if he couldn't get the ex Mew to calm down. He floated closer to Ichigo. "You wanna know a secret?" The green haired alien asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Hold your head up high!" He said while grabbing Ichigo's chin and tilting her head upwards. "Walk around with some swag like you own the place! I can't have people thinking my little strawberry bride's not confident!" With that Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand, and started pulling her along, but this time the green haired alien was strutting around in this really weird way that made Yumiko burst into hysterics.

"C'mon Ichigo! You do it too!" The young Cyniclon girl laughed.

Ichigo sighed. 'Fine, but only for you…' She mentally stated before catching up with Kisshu, and walked like Zakuro did down the runway, only clumsier. Kisshu didn't seem to mind though. In fact, the green haired alien was so tantalized by the swing of Ichigo's hips that he walked right into a tree, causing the two girls to laugh until they cried.

By the time the threesome made it to the main square, they were all crying and gasping for air. Kisshu was right, all that wackiness had made Ichigo forget about the fact that everyone who caught a glimpse of her stared. Heck, the red head didn't even realize that she was still holding Kisshu's hand.

"Wow what a huge crowd! Looks like this year's festival's gonna be great!"

The huge crowd seemed to silence at the sound of someone talking on a microphone. The threesome had gotten stuck towards the back of the huge crowd. Even when Ichigo stood on her tippy-toes, she couldn't see a thing. Yumiko simply floated up until she could get a good view, while Kisshu stayed by the ex Mew's side. Ichigo turned to the green haired alien and asked what was happening.

Kisshu smirked in response. "See for yourself!" Then in one swift motion, he grabbed Ichigo from behind and started floating until they were high enough to get a good enough view. Ichigo felt her cheeks burst into flames. First of all her feet were not touching the ground, and it freaked her out. Second, it felt as if all the shorter Cyniclons who had opted to float were staring, and it freaked her out! Third, Kisshu had his arms around her stomach and she could feel his body against her back, AND IT FREAKED HER OUT!

Once her mini panic attack subsided, Ichigo looked in the direction that everyone else was looking. There was a metal stage-like platform that was suspended in mid air. On it was standing a Cyniclon man who had bright blue hair that was slicked back. The alien had a huge and friendly smile plastered onto his pale face. Ichigo wondered how the alien man had projected his voice out like that since there wasn't a microphone in sight.

"Welcome to the fifth annual Family Festival!" He said cheerfully while giving the crowd a wave. Several Cyniclons responded with a cheer. "Let's not forget that we wouldn't have this fun time of family friendly fun if it was not for a certain family!" The announcer said causing Yumiko and rest of the crowd to burst into an uproar of cheer and applause. The blue haired alien's voice doubled in enthusiasm causing the crowd to go absolutely crazy. "You all know and love this family! The ones who saved our planet…THE IKISATASHIS!" The cheers grew to be deafening, as everyone turned to face either Kisshu, or Pai and Taruto. "Why don't you three boys kick off our festival?" The announcer asked.

Taruto was the first to accept the invitation, and quickly flew to the stage while high-fiving as many excited Cyniclons as he could. Pai on the other hand merely nodded at a few of few fans as he calmly made his way to the levitating platform.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when Kisshu gently floated down, and let go of stomach. Good! She didn't like being so close to him like that. The red head was about to step away from the green haired alien, but then he took her by surprise and grabbed her. "Kisshu!" Ichigo started to panic when the nineteen year old Cyniclon positioned his grip, so that he was holding her bridal style. The ex Mew really started to panicking when Kisshu started floating towards the stage with her in his arms. "What the heck are you doing!?" Ichigo screeched in a panicked rage.

"Just putting an idea I just thought of into action!" The alien answered before looking back up and acknowledging the cheering Cyniclons.

"What plan!?" Ichigo asked loudly. Much to her annoyance, Kisshu ignored her and was instead eating up all the praise that was being directed at him. "Kisshu! KISSHU!?" The red head started to scream and kick, she wasn't happy about this situation at all! Unfortunately, Kisshu was much stronger than her, and easily got her up onto the stage. The green haired alien lovingly put Ichigo down, but snaked an arm around her waist before waving at the cheering crowd. At the sight of the eighteen year old, Tart rolled his orange eyes, while Pai simply groaned in disdain. Both brothers had a feeling that Kisshu didn't just bring Ichigo up there with him for show.

Once the cheers subsided, the announcer turned to Kisshu and his captive and grinned. "Kisshu, I hope you don't mind my asking, but who is that lovely lady you have there with you? What's your name Sweetheart?"

Ichigo was too busy staring wide eyed at the crowd to answer the question so Kisshu did. "This is Ichigo Momomiya. She's one of the humans who gave us the Mew Aqua."

The crowd instantly burst into cheers and applauds. Kisshu figured it'd be best to leave out the fact that the red head used to be one of the "evil Mew Mews" who killed Deep Blue. Once they had returned, the Ikisatashi had agreed on telling the elders that a group of girls called Mew Mews had destroyed their "god" and leader, but then some compassionate humans allowed them to take the Mew Aqua. The story was somewhat true.

"Ah, Ichigo very nice! We are forever in your debt." The announcer said with a bit of a bow, followed by the crowd's cheering. "As you can see, the Mew Aqua really helped us!"

The eighteen year old nervously nodded, while Kisshu grinned. "She's an angel isn't she?" He then took a deep breath and turned to Ichigo. "An angel that I don't think I could live without." The green haired alien then got onto his knees. "This is how you humans do it right?" He asked with a bit of chuckle.

Ichigo's heart stopped mid beat, and the crowd hushed. Was Kisshu trying to do what she thought he was trying to do…?

"I love you Ichigo, more than life itself. Ever since that first kiss, I knew you were created just for me. Ichigo…can I keep you?" Kisshu asked in a surprisingly sweet and loving way.

The crowed and announcer all 'awwwed.' (Minus a few P. fangirls), while Ichigo baby barfed. Kisshu had just proposed to her! What the heck!? For starters, the green haired alien's proposal made Ichigo sick. She was created just for him!? The next thing that bothered her was that Kisshu was even proposing, what was the point? She knew she'd be forced anyway…unless…

Ichigo looked out at the expectant crowd. If she denied the alien in front of everyone, she'd be free! And that's exactly what the ex Mew was about to do, but then locked eyes with Yumiko's huge golden ones. Ichigo's heart sank. The fifteen year old alien girl was looked so excited and happy for her older brother. The red head swallowed the lump in her throat, and ignored the tears of dread that started to leak from her chocolate brown eyes. "O-okay…" She choked out weakly.

The crowd began to cheer wildly. "Of course nothing's official until the council gives their blessing, but let's hear it for the mates to be!" The announcer said, as Kisshu stood up and grinned widely at Ichigo. The excited crowd then began to chant 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

"Here, so everyone knows who you belong to." Kisshu told Ichigo while grabbing her hand and slipping a platinum banded ring that had a gem that glowed red and pink. The eighteen year old flinched when the ring seemed to tighten around her ring finger. Before she could do anything about it, Kisshu quickly caught her lips into his and began to passionately kiss her. Ichigo's head started to spin as her body grew numb. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't struggle. The ex Mew and Kisshu's little game of chess was coming to an end, the alien's proposal and kiss was his way of saying 'Checkmate'

"Now then… LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!" Was the last thing that Ichigo heard before the world went black.

-O-

A.N. Kind of cliffhanger-ish, but I'll try to get another chappie out on Sunday :3 Until then my lovely readers! ;) And there will definitely be more festival events in the next chapter :D


	16. Chapter 16 Fun Festivities

A.N. Okay, so I got both my covers on my flash-drive, and will begin inking and coloring when I go back to school on Tuesday! ;) Now I must warn you: the cover does look…odd (that's what my sister told me XO) but I think it makes sense with the story… anyways…thanks a bunch for the review! Wow! You guys are awesome, and I literally thought of Kish proposing when I was writing the statue scene! (He had to do something stupid up on stage right? :P) Still don't own anything, now then…LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!

-O-

"How cute! My sweet little Strawberry swooned over me and my studliness!"

"Sigh…Kisshu, I wouldn't call that swooning…"

"Yeah! And you studly?"

"Quiet Taruto!"

Ichigo's chocolate brown fluttered open ever so slightly. Her blurry vision began to clear up revealing Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto standing over her. They were all still on the stage, though the announcer guy and crowd had already dispersed. Apparently this "swooning" thing was a common occurrence. The red head slowly sat up. "What…happened…?" She asked, though wasn't quite sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Pai cleared his throat before answering his future sister-in-law's question. "Kisshu proposed to you in the traditional human manor. You see, on Cyniclonia kissing is symbolic to a proposal. Of course the younger and much more immature generation of our people have discovered ways to merely "taste test" without commitment. The same goes for mating, sort of like how you humans use birth control and safe sex to avoid consequences and responsibility."

At the sound of the word sex, Taruto's pale face turned bright red, and he shot his oldest brother a baffled look. "UGH! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TELLING US THIS!?" He practically screamed.

The eldest Ikisitashi responded to this by looking at Kisshu. "Because, while on earth something like that is considered somewhat acceptable, here it is highly intolerable. You cannot mate, let alone even expose your full body, until the council has granted permission."

Kisshu merely grinned at this. "What the council doesn't know won't hurt them!" He purred mostly to Ichigo.

Pai shook his head scoldingly, while Taruto gagged and Ichigo glared at the perverted alien. She then looked at Pai. "You don't have to worry about that because I am not marrying your brother!" With that, the ex Mew went to pull off the glowing engagement ring. She was going to do the exact same thing to Kisshu, that he had made her do to her dearest Masaya, but found that the blasted thing was stuck to her ring finger. The eighteen year old looked up at the three brothers with wide eyes and gasped when she saw the look on Kisshu's face.

The green haired alien made a "Nuh-uh-uhhhh!" sound while wiggling his finger in front of Ichigo's face. "Pai failed to mention that there's no such thing as divorce or broken engagements here either! Looks like you're stuck with me until…how do you humans say it? Oh yeah! 'Til death do us part Cutie!" Kisshu gloated with a huge smirk.

Ichigo felt her porcelain cheeks heat up in anger. 'Darn him! Darn him to H-E-double hockey sticks!' The red head knew perfectly well that her new "fiancé" had purposefully proposed like that so she would be forced to say yes, and Ichigo was about to call him out on it, but stopped when Yumiko came floating up to them.

The young alien girl quickly glomped onto Ichigo without skipping a beat. "Oh! I'm so happy Ichigo! When you and Kisshi fisshi mate, we'll be sisters! I've always wanted a sister!" She squealed causing the eighteen year old's heart to plummet. Sisters? Gosh darn it! Why did Kisshu have to have such a sweet sibling? It became apparent that Ichigo would have to wait to yell and scream at him. "Oh can I see the ring?" Yumiko asked after breaking the hug. Ichigo faked a smile and held out her hand for the younger girl to see. "Ah! It's sooo pretty!" Yumiko cooed, her pale face lighting up. "I wonder why we don't use rings…"

It appeared that Pai was going to answer this, but then Taruto interrupted. "As much as I'd like to spend the whole festival talking about the history of mating and all that other crap, it looks like the trust race is about to start!" He nagged while tugging onto his eldest brother's muscled arm. "We gotta defend our title!"

"Oh yeah?" Kisshu asked after grabbing onto a very unhappy Ichigo, and scooping her up into his strong arms. "I feel real good today! Me and Yumiko may even beat you two for once."

"You are so on!" Taruto replied confidently. With that the Ikisatashis and Ichigo vanished into thin air. The group of five reappeared in a crowded area.

"Participants for the trust race please report to starting line so you can get blindfolded and situated." An announcer said.

Taruto eagerly grabbed Pai's arm and started dragging him to front, while Kisshu put Ichigo down and grinned at Yumiko. "Looks like we're just in time, ready to go?" He asked nicely.

The white haired alien sighed and frowned a bit. "I don't know…I never really liked this event…" Her frown instantly turned upside down. "Hey! Why don't you and Ichigo do it and I'll just watch?"

As soon as Yumiko's suggestion escaped from her lips, Ichigo started backing away slowly from the two siblings. Doing some race thing that had the word trust in it, was the last thing that she wanted to involve herself in. The eighteen year old did not trust Kisshu one bit, which made her assume that the only way the event could end was in a catastrophe. Ichigo was so close to escaping but-

"Oh no Honey, you're not going anywhere!" Kisshu had noticed what she was trying to do and instantly put a stop to it.

Ichigo started to scream, kick and struggle when the green haired alien grabbed her bridal style and started making his way to the starting line. "Kisshu! No! I don't want to!"

"Ope! Too late Sweetums, why didn't you tell me sooner?" The green haired alien teased as he and Ichigo got to the starting line.

"I tried to!" Ichigo hissed as an alien female approached them and started blindfolding Kisshu. "See, this is exactly why I don't want to marry you. You never listen to what _I_ have to say, and treat me like an ob-" The red head stopped midsentence and froze when she heard a suppressed moan escape from the green haired alien's lips. Ichigo blinked in confusion, but then blushed when she realized that the Cyniclon girl was rubbing herself against Kisshu while tying his blindfold. When her Chocolate brown eyes met the alien's light grey ones, chills began to crawl up the red head's spine. The flirty alien was venomously smirking at Ichigo as she continued rubbing on the blindfolded Cyniclon. She then mouthed out something profane to the eighteen year old before approaching another racing duo.

"Sorry about that Honey, so what were you saying?" Kisshu asked nonchalantly as if the whole rubbing thing was an average occurrence.

Ichigo merely sighed in response. She was about to repeat her complaint, but then the announcer started speaking. "Looks like our participants are just about ready! For the sake of any new racers, I'll go over the rules. The blindfolded person holds the un-blindfolded and flies through the obstacle course, while the other acts as their eyes and verbally guides them through the course! Don't forget that teleportation will result in disqualification. Now, let's see how well you two work together!" He said enthusiastically.

Dread filled Ichigo's body when she saw just how elaborate and complicated the obstacle course was. How the heck did anyone expect her to guide Kisshu through that? "Don't worry Baby! I trust you. You'll do great." Kisshu reassured the red head while tightening his grip on her.

"Okay! Now that everyone who needs to be is properly blindfolded…" The announcer began.

The other two Ikisatashi brothers came up next to Ichigo and Kisshu. Pai was blindfolded and he was holding Taruto piggy-back style. "You're going down Hag!" The younger alien sneered.

"Am not! You are Midget!" Ichigo snapped feeling suddenly competitive.

"One…"

Kisshu and all the rest of the blindfolded aliens started to float a bit.

"Two…"

All of the un-blinded folded aliens got into comfortable positions.

"Three…"

Ichigo flushed when several female Cyniclons shot her dirty looks.

"START!" The announcer shouted, with that all sightless Cyniclons started to fly, while the ones who could see started barking out orders. "Okay! Go Straight!" Ichigo ordered and Kisshu obeyed. The green haired alien flew super fast, causing the eighteen year old's ruby red hair to whip around her face. Ichigo screeched when Kisshu almost smashed them against a wall. "Ack! Go right! Go right!" She screamed. Surprisingly Kisshu easily change direction just in time without even slowly down. The whole race pretty much went like that. Ichigo was amazed to see several alien pairs stop due to arguing, or even smashing into obstacles. "Up up up!" The eighteen year old ordered. Kisshu obeyed, and with that they were done. Pai and Taruto finished just seconds after words.

The spectators burst into applaud, and Kisshu quickly removed his blindfold. "WE WON!" He yelled before grabbing Ichigo and spinning her around in his arms.

"We did?" She asked breathlessly. The ex Mew had been too busy focusing on not smashing into anything, that she didn't even realize that they were winning.

The green haired alien nodded and gave her a genuine smile. "Told ya' you'd do fine!" He said with a wink.

"Congratulations you two." Pai said in a calm voice, and gave them just a wee bit of a smile. Taruto on the other hand didn't look too happy about losing.

"What's wrong Shorty?" Ichigo asked smugly after Kisshu put her down.

The brown haired alien looked away, causing Kisshu to laugh. "Ha! That's my girl!" He cooed after hugging Ichigo from behind. The ex Mew leader grimaced, and she was about to yell that she was nobody's girl, but then the announcer walked up to them.

"How sweet! It looks like the new mates to be have won!"

Kisshu planted a loving kiss on Ichigo's lips as the crowd erupted into loud cheers.

-O-

"Are you sure you don't need help carrying those?" Yumiko asked Ichigo. The two girls were walking through the crowded area, the sun had already set and the stars were shining. Ichigo was holding a bunch of plushy animals that Kisshu had won for her. After the race the green haired alien, his sister, and his bride to be went off to do their own thing. Most of the games and events at the festival were similar to carnival games and had plushy animal prizes. Whenever the threesome would pass a game, the showoff-y alien would stop and win each and every one of those games, then give the prize to Ichigo.

"No, I'm fine!" The red head answered cheerfully, she then noticed something. "Hey where's Kisshu?" She asked while looking around. Not that the eighteen year old really cared about the nineteen year old's whereabouts, she was just curious.

Yumiko shrugged. "Um…he said he had something important to do." The alien girl shrugged, but then her golden eyes widened. "Ah Sasuke! You came!" She cheered before running up to a seventeen year old Cyniclon boy and leaping into his arms.

Ichigo couldn't help but giggled at the comical sight. The boy that Yumiko was clinging onto was quite handsome he had brown hair and eyes that matched the alien girl's and her older brother. He was wearing a light brown shirt that was slightly similar to Kisshu's with matching poofy shorts.

"Oh yeah! Ichigo this is my cousin Sasuke, and Sasuke this is Ichigo, Kisshi fisshi's mate to be!" Yumiko said once she had gotten off of the alien boy.

"Hi there! So you're their cousin?" Ichigo asked while giving Sasuke a kind smile.

"Uh- y-yeah…" He stuttered, and… was he blushing?

Yumiko leaned in and whispered into the red head's ear. "He's a bit shy…"

Ichigo nodded still smiling. She found Sasuke's shyness quite odd considering Kisshu and his sister's outgoing personalities. "Well I guess we'll be seeing more of each other very soon huh?" The eighteen year old began, her voice cracking a bit as thoughts of actually marrying Kisshu flooded her mind. While Yumiko didn't seem to notice the red head's change in behavior, Sasuke did.

"L-listen Ichigo…I uh…I…?" He began to stutter.

"Yo Sasuke! I see you've met my Strawberry Bride! Ain't she a doll?" Kisshu suddenly appeared and asked. He was holding a box with holes that had a handle. "Hey sis, do you mind holding this?" He asked with a wink before handing Yumiko the strange box. His little sister grinned widely and winked back, a look of excitement on her pale face. "Well it looks like it's getting late. I think we should call it a night!" Kisshu stated, while he may not have gotten the passion he was originally hoping for, he did seal his fate with Ichigo, which was definitely a plus!

Ichigo nodded as her heart began to thud in her chest, once they got back, she was going to give Kisshu a piece of her mind whether he liked it or not!

-O-

A.N. Okay! Gotta hurry and get this up before I have to go back to church! ^^ Tune in next time, and there will be more of Sasuke later bye! :3


	17. Chapter 17 Break Down

A.N. Okay chapter seventeen! Thanks everyone for the reviews ;) and I'd like to say that even "old folks" like me learn new things every day. Okay so I do a lot with flash drives. In high school I'd use them to turn in powerpoint presentations and such, and now that I'm in college I used my trusty, old-school, Chrysler Financial one for EVERYTHING (especially fanfiction ;P) but did you know that you're supposed to press eject before removing it from your computer? Ha! In all my years of being a video game and slight computer geek I NEVER have heard of that…I found out on Tuesday -_- let's just say someone had to rescan their CMM and SB covers XO*sighs* well that's my rant of the day I guess :P Anyways I don't own anything and if anyone gets antsy while waiting for updates it wouldn't hurt to check out my Chicago Mew Mew story :3 (uh…shameless plug number…four? Perhaps five…)

-O-

"Kisshu…" Ichigo whined. "I can walk, my legs are fine y'know!" The red head was being carried bridal style by Kisshu who also managed to hold onto the mysterious box that he had given Yumiko earlier. Ichigo also still had all the plushies that the green haired alien had won for her.

"Heh! I agree Baby! Your legs are definitely _fiiiiiiiine_!" Kisshu replied before playfully winking.

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo snapped. Kisshu shook his head and smirked knowingly before going into Friese and Leela's house. The two alien siblings looked up when they heard the door open. Leela merely gave the twosome a surprised look, while Friese grinned and gave his friend a bit of a thumbs up.

"Looks like you two had fun!" He pointed out.

"A-and…" Leela began timidly, but then seemed to find her voice a few moments later. "What was with you proposing like that?" The golden haired alien asked, she had a feeling that Ichigo had only agreed due to pressure.

"Hey now… We can ask the new mates to be all about it first thing in the morning. Let's give them a chance to breathe. Friese said with a sheepish grin, before giving his younger sister a quick warning glance. Leela scowled at that, but kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah my sweet little strawberry's looking a _wittle sweepy_!" Kisshu cooed in a baby voice before tenderly planting a kiss on Ichigo's forehead. The red head would have wiped it off if her arms wouldn't full of plushies. "I think I'll tuck her into _beddy bye bye_!" With that, Kisshu made his way to the Ichigo's room. He gently put the eighteen year old down onto the bed then plopped down next to her, and placed the box onto the bed.

Ichigo pushed away some of the pokemon-like plushies that resembled Cyniclon animals, then took a deep breath. The ex Mew was going to tell Kisshu how she really felt about him and all his craziness, hopefully he wouldn't get _too_ mad… Ichigo was about to start the speech that she had went through mentally about twenty times, but then stopped when she heard a small 'mew' noise. The red head's chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight of a small cat-like creature.

It was light pink with darker pink tiger stripes, had a split tail, and was teeny tiny, in other words: ADORABLE! Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the small kitty getting her claws stuck in Kisshu's oversized shirt. "Hey!" The green haired alien playfully scolded before gently picking up the pink kitty and holding it out to Ichigo while giving her a toothy smile. "An engagement present."

The cat's adorable face somehow distracted Ichigo from what her "fiancé" had just told her. "Awww! It's sooooo cute!" The red head squealed in pure delight (which was totally music to Kisshu's oversized ears).

"Just like you!" The green haired alien cooed as he handed Ichigo the alien kitty. "That's why I named her Koneko."

"Koneko…" Ichigo whispered while cradling Koneko in her arms. The pink cat started to purr and closed its big, pink, eyes. The red head tenderly stroked Koneko behind the ear before looking up to find that Kisshu had moved super closed to her and had his eyes shut and lips puckered, and he was getting closer and closer. The Cyniclon was about to latch onto Ichigo's lips with his owns, but fell off of the bed when Koneko scratched his nose.

Kisshu landed on the floor with a thud. He looked up and wasn't too happy to see that Ichigo had lifted up the alien cat so it would scratch him. The green haired alien wiped away the bit of green blood that had started to ooze from the bridge of his nose and shot Ichigo a look.

The red head responded by kissing Koneko on her pink chipper of a nose and cooed, "Good kitty!"

"Good kitty? Good kitty!?" Kisshu-who had just climbed back up onto the bed- hissed.

Ichigo turned away. "Yeah! Koneko saved me from having to kiss-" The ex Mew began only to be roughly grabbed by the chin so that she was forced to look the alien in the eye.

"What?" He asked in a calm voice that leaked with suppressed anger.

Ichigo tightly clung to Koneko and glared back. Maybe her timing was a just a tad bit off, but she had to give Kisshu a piece of her mind. "Why would I want to kiss you!? I don't even love you!" The red head spat, causing Kisshu to flinch and release her chin. "You bring me here planning to mate or whatever, but-but you…" Ichigo looked down as her voice started cracking, and bitter tears of hatred started to stream down her face. "You don't listen to me! You treat me like an object- y-your plaything! I don't want to have to live with that the rest of my life Kisshu! All I wanted was to marry Masaya…but then you had to come along and ruin it!" She hissed between sobs while using her eyes to stab daggers into Kisshu's chest. The green haired alien merely sat there, his facial expression constantly switching between sorrow and fury. "I love Masaya…" She choked out before losing it. "I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE-!"

"SHUT UP!" Kisshu practically roared. Ichigo whimpered and squeezed her streaming eyes shut anticipating a smack in the face. Instead, Kisshu roughly ripped Koneko out of the red head's arms causing the rudely awakened alien cat to hiss and claw at him. "Remember our deal Sweet-cheeks!" He hissed angrily himself while ignoring the damage Koneko's claws were inflicting on his pale arms. "You sold your soul to me in order to spare your parents, and you let go of that pathetic douche bag in order to protect him correct?" The Cyniclon asked as he began to stroke the top of the upset alien cat's head. A sickening smirk began to form on his face. "If you go back on your end of the bargain Darling, then I'm afraid I'll be forced to go back on mine, you wouldn't want that now would you?" He asked sweetly while reaching to stroke Ichigo's cheek.

The red head shuffled backwards in response. "Give Koneko back!" She spat, ignoring her captor's question.

"No! I won't! Not until you quit being a rotten brat Ichigo!" Kisshu spat back before getting up with Koneko in his arms. "I don't care what you say either, I want you, and you're going to want me just as much. We'll mate, and you'll love it! You'll be mine forever, and forget about that idiot tree hugger ever existed! And I'll say it every day until I can get it through that thick skull of yours! So go ahead cry, scream, and throw a fit about it, I could care less because I've already decided what I want from you!" He yelled, but then grinned devilishly. "And I _always _get what I want." With that, the alien vanished with Koneko, but not before Ichigo started screaming.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!? A MONSTER! A HORRIBLE, HATEFUL MONSTER! I HATE YOU KISSHU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She scream sobbed before burying her face into the pillows and crying angry and bitter tears of hate

-O-

A.N. Ahhhh! A very short, but very explosive chapter XO Seems this time Ichigo started the fight -_- oh and don't worry Kish isn't going to kill Koneko or anything scary like that, and there will be more of the cute alien kitty :3 nya! And I'm happy to say that there will be some serious juiciness in the next few chapters (can't say when it will start but…) oh and a bit of Masaya action so be on the lookout ;) Well that's all unless you like to design stuff on photoshop and other graphic design programs: if not see ya next time :) if so keep reading!

Okay so in my graphic design class I have to make a tumblr and put other people's designed pictures and talk about it (it's either that or a ten page report :p) so if you're not too shy, and are confident with your design skills, please PM me kay? And thanks Ichigo'sfan4ever for the awesome designs! ;)


	18. Chapter 18 Deception

A.N. Oh good you're still here! Whenever I make Kish act like a jerkface, I always fear that you guys'll hate it X0 Anyways thanks for reviewing! Still don't own anything and let's get started! :D

-O-

Ichigo grabbed a hard and round yellow fruit from off the ground, and smashed it against a nearby tree trunk. The fruit smashed and spewed out its insides. The red head was pleased to see that the fruit's guts were slick and slimy. Which was the exactly the result she had been hoping for. Ichigo quickly stuck her ring finger inside of the fruit and sloshed around the juices with it until she was sure that her finger was nice and slippery. The eighteen year old removed her finger than tried sliding her engagement ring off. After the huge fight last night, Ichigo decided that she would do anything in her power to defy and or tick off Kisshu. "Losing" her engagement ring would be the first thing she would to spite the alien, unfortunately the ring still wouldn't come off. Ichigo stared in dismay, she didn't get it. The ring was stuck and would not come off no matter what she did, and yet it didn't squeeze or hurt her finger whatsoever.

"Hey Ichigo! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ichigo turned to see Yumiko, Koneko, and (speak of the devil) Kisshu. The red head adverted her gaze from Kisshu's and sucked the fruit juice from off of her finger.

"Have you met Koneko? We were just taking her for a walk!" Yumiko said while excitedly showing off the alien cat. Apparently the young alien girl was not aware of the fight that Ichigo and Kisshu had had the night before. Koneko mewed cutely before scampering up to the ex Mew's leg and rubbing herself against it.

"Hey there!" Ichigo cooed before crouching down and petting the pink kitty. The red head purposefully refused to look up when she heard Kisshu clear his throat.

"Y'know since I'm in such a _good mood_ today… how bout I treat you lovely ladies to some dinner? We can go to the Megalopolis."

Ichigo looked down at a purring Koneko and scoffed. Was this Kisshu's way of apologizing for being such a heartless jerk last night? Well the ex Mew Mew wasn't about to forgive him anytime soon! Ichigo remind silent while Yumiko happily replied with an "Oh yay!"

"Cool. We can leave right after you take Koneko back home okay?"

Yumiko nodded and started heading towards the direction of her house. "C'mon Koneko!" The Cyniclon girl called out cheerfully. The pink cat perked up and gave Ichigo's arm one last body rub before scampering after Yumiko. Ichigo stood up and started to follow only to be grabbed by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going _Hotstuff_?" An infuriating voice breathed into her ear.

The red head angrily swatted at Kisshu's head then whirled around and glared. "Don't even talk to me!" She hissed before turning away.

"It's okay Ichigo." Kisshu began sweetly. "I forgive you. I could never stay mad at someone as cute as you!" He added playfully before tweaking her nose.

"What!? You forgive me? I did nothing wrong!" Ichigo screeched, she didn't know what made her angrier, the fact that Kisshu thought the incident was _all_ her fault, or that he was so darn carefree and nonchalant about it. Either way Ichigo was .

"Hmm are you sure about that? Let's see where do I start…" The green haired alien mused. "For starters you're a teasing, sexy, goddess of hotness, who won't let me have a taste!" He pouted childishly. "Kisshu wants a strawberry milkshake!" The nineteen year old Cyniclon declared grabbing a protesting Ichigo and nuzzling his face into her chest like a parent would do to their infant's tummy when playing.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Ichigo screamed in fury, her porcelain face flushing in anger. The eighteen year old finally managed to push the turned on alien away just as Yumiko appeared back.

"Ready to go?" The alien girl asked, totally oblivious to the sexual and fury-filled tension that was the air.

Kisshu grinned shamelessly before taking a blushing like mad Ichigo's hand into his. "Now I am!" He said while giving the red head a sweet smile that made her blood boil. With that the threesome vanished into thin air.

They reappeared in the Megalopolis, surprisingly, as soon as they touched the ground, Ichigo got separated by Kisshu by a mob of excited alien girls, not that Ichigo minded of course. The red head was a bit disgusted to see many of the fangirls shamelessly touching and showing affection to a pleased looking Kisshu. 'If only they knew what kind of person he really is…' The eighteen year old thought to herself bitterly, before turning to Yumiko who beckoned for her to come close.

Ichigo obeyed and was pleased to discover that the white haired alien wanted to tell her a secret. Ha! And Kisshu would never ever know! "There's this really good place here that has sweets!" Yumiko covertly whispered, her golden eyes darting back and forth.

"Cool!" Ichigo whispered back. Okay, so it wasn't the kind of secret that she had been hoping for, but hey! It was still a secret kept back from that stupid annoying Kisshu right? "We should go there!"

Yumiko frowned a bit. "I know, but Kisshi fisshi won't want to go until we eat boring old dinner…"

Ichigo mentally harrumphed. She was growing tired of Kisshu being so dang controlling all the time. "Who cares? I'll take you! _Kisshi fisshi_ can just stay and chat with those girls while he waits." She whispered in determination.

The alien girl still didn't look convinced. "But won't he get mad at us?" She asked worriedly.

"Just leave it to me!" Ichigo replied with a confident smirk then strutted towards the group of alien. She knew exactly how to get Kisshu's "sought after" approval for their little side trip. The eighteen year old took a deep breath before elbowing her was through the crowd of fangirls, until she got to Kisshu. Ichigo waltzed right up to the green haired alien and mimicked the way that a few of the female Cyniclons were lazily latched onto him. "Hey Kisshu kuuuun…" The red head cooed in her best flirty voice into the Cyniclon's elfin ear before putting on a pout. "Why aren't you paying attention to me?" She asked while twirling a strand of his forest green hair with her finger.

Surprise was evident on Kisshu's face, but it soon morphed into a look of sinful delight. "Someone isn't jea-lous is she?" He asked with a seductive purr. The female Cyniclons that were the closest to the alien tried kissing and rubbing on him in hopes of regaining his attention, but nothing they did tore his lust filled golden eyes from Ichigo's half lidded chocolate brown ones.

Ichigo moved from twirling Kisshu's hair to sticking her hand up his shirt, and giving his toned chest a nice rub earning a moan from the green haired alien. "Listen, Yumiko wanted to show me this cute outfit at one of the shops… " Ichigo began while copying the coy way Kisshu would ignore her questions. She then pressed her body against his which caused his muscles to tense up. The red head mentally gagged, but then regained composure before continuing her clever ruse. "Can we go? You can wait here…we won't be long…"

Kisshu pondered the request for a moment, but then smirked. "Sure Cutie, but it'll cost ya later!" He purred with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows. Ichigo merely gave him a gleeful smile in response, before turning and strutting away. She knew that she was totally taking advantage of and deceiving Kisshu, and she totally loved it!

Ichigo rushed up to Yumiko, just as the crowd of fangirls started bombarding Kisshu with questions. "We did it! He thinks you're showing me something at a nearby shop!" The red head excitedly whispered.

"Cool!" Yumiko squealed, her lips forming into a smirk that strongly resembled her older brother's. Wow! Same eyes _and_ facial expressions. With that, the two girls scurried off to get some sweets.

-O-

"Aoyama-kun? We haven't seen you in awhile…"

"So are the rumors about you and Ichigo true?"

"Did you and Ichigo-onee chan run away together na no da?"

Masaya turned away from Berry, Mint, Pudding, Tasuku and Zakuro's curious looks. He had come to the café to inform everyone about Ichigo's peril. Unfortunately, he didn't realize telling them would be so hard. The eighteen year old boy took a deep breath before looking at everyone again. Pudding was taller and more mature looking, while Mint wore her hair in a single bun and Berry's blonde hair was now slightly shorter and layered. Masaya's brown eyes met Zakuro- who basically looked the same-'s sapphire eyes.

The model's flawless face blanched slightly at the look the raven haired boy was giving her. "Something's wrong. Did something happen to Ichigo?" She asked, earning gasps and worried looks from the other waitresses and waiter.

It was at that exact moment that Lettuce and Ryou came in. The green haired girl now wore contacts, and let her long, wavy hair freely hang down her back. "Well if it isn't Aoyama." Ryou began sarcastically. "So, where's your fiancé been? I really hope you didn't get her preg-"

"Kisshu!" Masaya interrupted. "…Don't ask me how I know but, Kisshu has kidnapped her…" The teenage boy stated in almost a whisper while hanging his head. He then looked up with a look of pure desperation. "Shiragane-san, everyone, you can save her…right…?"

All the former Mews and Tasuku turned to look at the blonde man. Ryou growled and shook his head. "The girls' powers left when the Saint Rose Crusaders turned from their evil ways and all the leftover Chimera Animals were destroyed. Unless a new threat comes to the planet, there's no way to get their powers back…unless I re-inject them, but that could take weeks…" He replied in a disappointed voice.

Masaya looked absolutely crushed. He looked as if he was about to protest, but then froze. His eyes widened, before doubling over in pain. Everyone stared in horror as his body started to glow blue. "S-something's…w-w-wrong! Ugh! Ichigo! Ichigo's in… d-danger! No don't Ichigo! Don't go in th-!" Masaya cut himself off with a loud scream as the light consumed his body.

-O-

A.N. Dun dun duuuuuuuh! Let the juiciness begin! Oh and just a warning: this next chapter is not for the faint of heart…then again are either of my TMM stories for the faint of heart? 0.O Am I really that evil? Eh whatever….until next time my friends! ;) and hope you enjoyed :3


	19. Chapter 19 Brownie Delight

A.N. *Eating a brownie* Mmmm! Oh does that give me chills… *looks up and quickly wipes the brownie crumbs off my lips* Oh hey! Didn't see ya there! So I was just getting into the spirit of chappie nineteen and enjoying m'self a brownie delight…just like the title of this chapter hmm…whatever could that mean? Did you know that brownies could be deadly? Yeah! I mean look at how many calories they have! *sighs* Looks like I'mma gonna hafta work out when I get home from school… -_- Anyways hope you folks enjoy, and remember: I don't own anything! Not even Koneko, Anony mouse 101 gave me the idea for her so thanks ;) P. chapter is NOT I repeat NOT for the faint of heart! O.O You have been warned!

-O-

"Are you sure this is a shortcut?" Ichigo asked while warily looking around the dark alleyway that Yumiko had taken her to. After eating their sweet treats, the girls realized that Kisshu would get mad for sure if they didn't hurry back. Since Yumiko wasn't strong enough to teleport herself and another person to back, the alien girl suggested a shortcut, which just so happened to be through a long, winding, not to mention dark alleyway.

Yumiko turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I know it looks scary, but I've gone this way with my friends hundreds of times!"

Ichigo reluctantly nodded and continued to follow the white haired Cyniclon, but stopped abruptly when she felt a chill run up her spine. The red head's heart stopped. "Masaya…!" She had just heard Masaya's voice, but she couldn't comprehend what he had said. The eighteen year snapped out of her questioning thoughts, when she saw something of a blur crash into Yumiko.

The young Cyniclon screamed loudly, but the noise was cut off when she crash into a nearby wall with a sickening thud. Yumiko fell limp to the ground. Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes widened. "YUMIKO!" She screamed, the red head ran to the unconscious girl only to be roughly pushed back into the wall on the other side. Ichigo screeched in surprise and was even more shocked to find that her wrists were bonded to the wall with a sticky substance of sorts. No matter how hard the ex Mew tried to move and struggle, the goop wouldn't break. Ichigo started to panic. "YUMIKO! YUMIKO! YUMI-mmmf!"

The eighteen year old's stomach lurched when someone appeared in front of her and pressed his rough calloused hands to her mouth. Ichigo began to blindly thrash in flail in utter panic but stopped when she felt someone's lip on her ear. The unfamiliar feeling froze her blood, this wasn't Kisshu. Deep down Ichigo had hoped and prayed that somehow the green haired alien caught on to her deception and this was his weird way of punishing her. Reality hit her when the new alien breathed into her ear.

"Resistance is futile you know…" He quietly whispered before releasing her mouth.

Ichigo released an involuntary shutter and couldn't stop trembling as she took in the Cyniclon man's appearance. He was a little shorter than Pai and had pale green hair with brown streaks. His cold, emotionless pink eyes took in the terrified girl's appearance. He was also wearing a dark green midriff turtle neck with baggy brown pants that went to his knees. The human and alien stared at each other for about a minute, before the Cyniclon broke the invisible barrier that had seemingly formed between them and grabbed Ichigo by the chin.

"I am Buraoni. When someone wants someone else dead, I'm the one they talk to about it…" He stated in a calm voice before lightly chuckling. "The woman who hired me said I'd be dealing with a hideous human, but it seems that I was misinformed. You're actually a pretty little thing aren't you?" Buraoni leered as he brought his face closer and squeezed her chin harder.

Ichigo felt her fear double and her cheeks flush. She had learned to tolerate Kisshu's advances, and knew that he _probably_ wouldn't do anything to really hurt her, but this guy…he was a whole different story.

"I believe that this will be the first kill that I'll actually get to enjoy." He breathed then leaned in for a kiss, but before he could get a taste, Ichigo spat on his face. The browned haired Cyniclon didn't even blink. Buraoni gave Ichigo a bit of an amused look, then released her chin so her wipe away the spittle. The eighteen year old was disturbed to see that instead of wiping the spit off on his pants, Buraoni chose to lick it off his fingers. "Tastes like strawberries." He stated while giving Ichigo a sickening little smile.

The red head felt like screaming something, anything, but couldn't find her voice, and was frustrated to find that all she able to vocally do was produce a pathetic whimper. Buraoni's small smile grew into a gleeful grin of sadism as he summoned a small knife, and in one swift motion, cut open Ichigo's pink dress.

Ichigo gasped and her face flushed a dark scarlet red. The tear in her dress went all the way down to her naval, and exposed her left breast. Buraoni eyed the pink, lacy bra that the red head was wearing underneath with a devious little smirk. "I'm assuming that you humans spit on others in order to insult them. Well, this how us men insult disobedient women on our planet." He growled, before grasping onto Ichgio's breast and squeezing as hard as he could.

The eighteen year old screamed in pain and tried to squirm away, only for the cruel alien to press himself onto her so she couldn't move and wove his arms around her waist so he can grope and squeeze her bottom. All Ichigo could think about was Masaya…he had tried to warn her but… The red head turned away from Buraoni as silent tears started to flow from her chocolate brown eyes.

-O-

"ICHIGO!" Masaya screamed as a blue light consumed him. Everyone turned away or shielded their face from the blinding light. Several seconds the light faded, and everyone was shocked to see the Masaya had become the blue knight. Though, he still looked as weak as ever. "Too…late…" The warrior of light managed to choke out, before collapsing onto the pink tiled floor of the café. Everyone seemed to give one another a disturbed glance before turning to Ryou.

"I don't like this." Zakuro said with a frown.

Ryou kneeled down and checked the Blue Knight's pulse. "He's okay it seems…" He then looked up at the girls and Tasuku. "It seems that we may need to do one last rescue mission before we can say you've graduated from being Mew Mews. Perhaps you were chosen to become a Mew Mew just for this." The blonde said while looking up at Berry. "Ichigo has led these girls through thick and thin, and even saved the planet twice, but now she's the one who needs saving, and I think you're just the right person to lead this rescue."

Berry's reddish brown eyes widened in surprise. "Me? I…but I…" She started with an unsure expression.

"It's okay Berry. I believe in you. We all believe in you right?" Tasuku said with a reassuring grin.

"I guess, I mean you did take Ichigo's spot when that lazy bum ditched us and went to England." Mint pouted but then smiled.

"And you did a pretty good job too!" Lettuce added.

"Berry-onee chan's gonna help us save Ichigo-onee chan na no da!" Pudding exclaimed excitedly.

Zakuro merely smiled then turned to Ryou. "Perhaps Aoyama can lend a hand also."

Ryou looked down at the unconscious knight. "Perhaps." He answered, though he didn't even attempt to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

-O-

"Hmm…this is getting a bit boring…" Baraoni sighed in discontent. Ichigo had stopped responding to his squeezes and stood limp against her bonds with tears streaming down her face. "To kill or not to kill…" The alien pondered aloud.

"I-Ichigo…"

The red head instantly snapped back to life, while Baraoni turned at the sound of Yumiko's voice. Ichigo gasped when she saw that the Ikisatashi girl had green blood all over her face. The white haired alien managed to sit up and fear was evident on her bloodied face. "Wh-who are you? And wh-what are you doing to Ich-igo?" Yumiko managed to ask.

"Name's Buraoni." Buraoni answered nonchalantly, before smirking ever so slightly. "And I believe this is what humans call 'pleasuring a woman'!" He declared while running his clawed hands down Ichigo's sides and stopping at her hips. The red head screeched and jerked when he flipped up the hem of her dress.

"Stop it! She doesn't need to see this!" Ichigo quietly choked out.

"She's old enough." Was the Cyniclon man's cruel response.

Tears began to form in Yumiko's golden eyes. "Stop! You're hurting her!" She yelled, her shaky voice cracking.

"Oh no am I hurting her?" Buraoni asked with feigned innocence. "I wonder how this will feel." He mused before roughly grabbing Ichigo's face and pressing his lips into hers. The red head screamed into his mouth as the alien practically choked her with his tongue. He made Kisshu's kisses seem soft and gently. Buraoni growled in delight, before biting down onto the eighteen year old's lips before pulling away.

Yumiko's eyes widened at the sight Ichigo's bloodied lips, she burst into tears when the red head smiled sadly and mouthed out the word 'run'. Yumiko's terrified face instantly morphed into one of anger. "Stop it right now!" She yelled while making a small ball of energy form into her trembling hand.

"Buraoni scoffed at the puny energy ball. "You do realize that that won't do a thing right?"

The Cyniclon girl swiped at her tears before lobbing the ball of energy at the Cyniclon man's head. Surprisingly, the ball missed Buraoni and instead hit the wall that Ichigo's wrists were stuck to. The impact was so strong that it caused a loud explosion, freeing Ichigo. The eighteen year old and Buraoni fell to the ground. Yumiko stared in shock. Did she actually do that?

"What's going on here?" Asked an angry and familiar voice.

Ichigo looked up, and felt relief fill her body that had come dangerously close to getting violated. Buraoni quickly got up and glared, while Yumiko smiled. It was Kisshu. The green haired alien's eyed widened at the sight of his bleeding sister.

"K-kisshi….f-f" The alien girl started as she slowly floated towards her brother, but ended up collapsing into his strong arms.

Kisshu wrapped an arm around his unconscious then turned to look at Ichigo and Buraoni. At the sight of the ex Mew's ripped open top, the alien's jaw went slack, and his left eye started to twitch. "What have you done to my Strawberry?" He asked in a calm yet venomous voice. As his rage grew, his golden eyes started to glow an eerie white. "Ichigo's mine! MINE! If you hurt her again I'll KILL YOU!" He yelled in a fury filled voice.

Buraoni stepped back when Kisshu floated towards him, but instead of attacking him, the green haired alien gently scooped up Ichigo into his arms and managed to keep hold of her and Yumiko. "K-Kisshu…" Ichigo choked out, as tears started flowing from her eyes once against.

Kisshu instantly calmed down, and started to gently stroke the trembling girl's hair. "It's okay, you're safe now, I'm here." He reassured in a gentle voice. Ichigo nodded and laid her head onto his chest and started to sob into his shirt.

"She may be safe now, but I have yet to not fail an objective." Buraoni stated coldly, while glaring at the green haired alien.

"Wha- what are you saying!?" Kisshu questioned while tightening his grip on the two most important girls in his life.

"Just enjoy the time you have with her." The brown haired alien replied with a bit of a smirk before vanishing into thin air. Leaving a disturbed Kisshu, sobbing Ichigo, and unconscious Yumiko alone in the darkened allyway.

-O-

A.N. Eek! Hope this wasn't too much for you…but I did warn you. And I know no one likes Berry, but don't worry just cause she's now the leader, doesn't mean she's taking over the story. This is still Ichigo and Kisshu's story :3 P.S. Buraoni means brownie in Japanese so that's why I named the chapter Brownie Delight :P please tell me if I went too far with this chapter! I really, really, REALLY am sorry if I did! X0


	20. Chapter 20 Now What?

A.N. Phew…glad you guys survived!:P Anyways, now that Kisshu has saved the day, let's see what his next move is…oh boy this is gonna be great! XD I think it's safe to stop telling you that I don't own ANY of the characters…I'll let you know if any OCs appear that are mine (extremely unlikely) anyways enjoy! :)

-O-

The door to the Ikisatashi household flew open. Pai, Taruto and Kiui turned at the sound of the loud bang. Taruto and Kiui had tears of laughter streaming down their pale faces, while Pai's were flushed pink. It appeared that the two younger Cyniclons were making fun of the purple haired alien. Perhaps about a certain green Mew Mew. Taruto and Kiui continued to laugh, while Pai blushed and fumed, but all three stopped when they saw who had come into the house.

An angry looking Kisshu was standing there holding on to a bleeding Yumiko and shaken up Ichigo. As soon as Kisshu put down the two girls, the other three aliens quickly ran to Yumiko. The bleeding alien instantly burst into more tears, and crumbled up into Taruto's arm. The brown haired alien was surprisingly sweet as he comforted his adopted sister. Pai turned away from Taruto and Yumiko, to give Ichigo a worried look. "Are you okay?" The purple haired alien asked gently.

Without even controlling herself, Ichigo answered by running up to the tall alien and hugging him. For a second Pai stiffened, but then returned the hug. "It's okay. Everything's fine now." He gently said, earning a glare and a jealous growl from Kisshu.

"Okay Pai! You can stop feeling her up now!" The green haired alien hissed then ripped Ichigo out of Pai's embrace.

"He wasn't-" Ichigo started, but Kisshu ignored her and kept talking.

"I need to talk to you _alone_!" He said in voice that meant business, while keeping his grip on her shoulders, and giving the red head a serious face.

Yumiko sat up, her golden eyes wide and watery. "Can I come too? I-I want to be with you and Ichigo." The young alien choked out, Kiui had managed to wipe away most of blood away from her face with a wet cloth.

Ichigo was surprised to see Kisshu shoot his sister a stern look. "No. Stay here and let them clean you up." He said in an unsympathetic voice, before turning back to Ichigo.

"B-but I'm scared!" Yumiko whimpered. The white haired alien shakily stood up and stumbled over to her older brother so she could wrap her trembling arms around his waist and bury her face into his shirt. The whole room fell silent when Kisshu pushed the alien girl off of him a bit roughly.

"Don't be a baby Yumiko!" The green haired alien snapped. Yumiko's golden eyes widened and brimmed with tears. The alien girl choked out a sob, before turning and running out of the room in tears.

"I'll go see if she's okay…" Taruto awkwardly muttered, then went to follow her.

Shocked, Ichigo turned to Kisshu and shot him a look. "That wasn't nice at all! I don't you why she couldn't have come with us!" The red head scolded sharply.

Instead of responding, Kisshu grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and started dragging him towards his bedroom. "Come on."

"OW! Stop! You're hurting me!" Ichigo whined as she stumbled along. The gratefulness she had felt towards Kisshu quickly faded and turned to frustration. Why was he being such a jerk?

Yet again Kisshu ignored the red head's whines and instead turned to Kiui. "You come too."

The alien girl reluctantly followed while Pai shook his head. "Kisshu, is this really necessary?" The purple haired alien asked in an un-amused manor.

"I don't think it is! And you're still hurting me!" Ichigo whined while getting pulled along. Kisshu ignored Pai's question and her complaints, and instead, dragged the red head into his room and practically threw her onto his bed. Ichigo landed with a bit of a bounce and shot Kiui- who had come in behind Kisshu- a 'what the heck is going on here?' look.

The alien girl shrugged, while Kisshu just stood there and quietly stared at Ichigo. It was then that the ex Mew remembered her ripped dress, with a small squeak, Ichigo quickly and protectively folded her arms over her half exposed chest and looked down at Kisshu's blanket. All she wanted to do was go back to Friese and Leela's house and wash away the invisible layer of lust and grime that Buraoni had left all over her body.

"Go get her something to wear." Kisshu quietly told Kiui, but still kept his liquid gold gaze locked on Ichigo-notably the rather large rip in her pink dress. The white haired alien girl nodded before wordlessly disappearing. Less than a minute later (which felt more like an eternity for Ichigo) Kiui returned with a baby blue dress that was similar to the ripped pink one Ichigo was wearing, but had a halter top.

The word 'joy.' sarcastically flashed through the red head's mind as Kiui handed her the dress. "Thanks." The red head said with a bit of smile.

"Okay, you can leave now." Kisshu muttered in an icy cool tone of voice.

"Are you su-"

"Leave." The green haired alien ordered.

Kiui gave Ichigo an apologetic smile. "I'll see you two later then I guess…" The alien girl said weakly, before vanishing, leaving the alien and human…alone.

"Put that dress on." Kisshu ordered coldly causing Ichigo to flinch.

The red head clutched the dress in her arms and nodded. She was relieved that she would get some alone time, even if it was just to change out of her ripped dress…or not. Ichigo looked up from the baby blue fabric, to see Kisshu still staring at her. "What?" She asked with just a hint of frustration in her voice. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Did I not tell you to change?" The green haired alien hissed while not even trying to hide his frustration and impatience.

"Wha-!?" Ichigo gasped in disbelief. This had to be a joke! After all that she had been through, Kisshu wanted her to take off her dress in front of him?

"Change your dress Ichigo." The alien growled before pounding his fist against a nearby wall. The red head jump a bit at the sound of the impact. She really didn't want to see what else Kisshu would punch if she kept him waiting, so after blinking back unshed tears of embarrassment, the eighteen year old reluctantly slipped off her dress. Her porcelain cheeks flushed a deep red. Kisshu didn't even bother looking away and openly stared at the half-naked girl. Though, instead of a look of lustful glee, the green haired alien still remained practically expressionless. Ichigo quickly managed to slip on the blue dress then glared at Kisshu.

"There are you ha-"

"Ichigo, tell me" The green haired alien interrupted with a hint of sarcasm. "What did you learn today?"

"What are you talking about Kisshu?" Ichigo asked in a loud and exasperated voice.

"You two must have thought it was pretty hilarious that you managed to trick me hm?" The alien said in a bitter voice before changing it voice to higher pitch. "_Oh yeah I'm Ichigo! And I'm gonna act like a slutty floozy so I can trick Kisshu and run around an unfamiliar city and then get caught and almost raped by an assassin! But that's okay, because even though I treat Kisshu like a piece of crap, he'll somehow save my butt at the last second. Who cares if anyone gets hurt as long as I'm okay 'cause I'm Ichigo!_"

At the sound of Kisshu's impersonation of her, Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes widened, and her flushing cheeks doubled in heat due to anger. The red head bit her lip to stop herself from saying something that would get the alien mad at her. She instantly realized that it was a mistake when a familiar and metallically taste filled her mouth. Great. Too top all the strange crap Kisshu was inflicting on her, her lips were bleeding again.

Kisshu's cold expression melted into a bit of a smirk as he floated up to and sat next to Ichigo. "Here, let me get that Hon." He whispered before leaning in and licking away the blood from the eighteen year old's lips.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ichigo screamed then slapped the alien as hard as she could. She didn't even bother to look up, she already knew that Kisshu was fuming, not that the red head cared. "I understand that this is my fault, and I'm sorry, b-but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on Yumiko! She's your sister Kisshu, yet you-you just push her away when she needs you the most! Why? Just so you can yell at me and make me feel like a complete idiot!? You claim to be in love with me, and concerned about my happiness, but then you don't even ask me if I'm okay! You…YOU'RE AWFUL!" At the last little scream, Ichigo burst into tears, but managed to storm out of the bedroom before Kisshu could see. The red head stormed out of the house, and made a break for Friese and Leela's place.

The two alien siblings looked up at the sound of Ichigo coming in. "Hey you…" Friese started with a grin, but then trailed off when he saw the tears that were streaming down the red head's face.

"Ichigo…everything okay?" Leela asked worriedly, and started to follow Ichigo.

"JUST- leave me alone…" The eighteen year started to yell, but then calmed down before locking herself in her bedroom. Ichigo plopped down onto the comforting bed face first, and started sobbing into her pillow. The more she thought of the way Kisshu had treated her, the angrier her sobs became. He was still as heartless as ever, and she despised him for it. Eventually the ex Mew grew tired from crying and fell asleep.

-O-

Ichigo woke up feeling horrible, her body was sore, her hands were trembling and she felt like a disgusting mess. Of course, after the events from the previous night that was understandable. The red head managed to crawl out of the bed, and made a beeline for the water room.

Ichigo quickly peeled off her baby blue dress, and happily crawled into the circular, in-ground tub of flowing water, but not before pouring a few drops of the blue vial's contacts. The numbing effects of the water felt like heaven against the eighteen year old's tired body. After thoroughly scrubbing the almost-rape germs from her body, Ichigo sat in the healing waters until her fingers and toes turned pruny.

The red head finally crawled out of the tub and dried herself and covered her body with a towel. Bathing had improved Ichigo's mood ever so slightly, and now she felt as if she could face the world. Unfortunately, this self empowered feeling vanished right when she opened the door and found herself face to face with Kisshu.

"ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ichigo screeched, and went to slam the door into the alien's pale nose.

"Wait a sec!" Kisshu caught the door with his hand before slipping into the room with Ichigo. "I need to talk to you…"

"Whatever it is, it can wait until I'm dressed!" A red faced Ichigo snapped.

"But Sweetums, I don't mind if you're naked, in fact I quite enjoy it!" Kisshu cooed with a flirty wink. "But all joking aside…I'm really sorry about last night. I handled that all wrong…it-it's just…" The green haired alien looked down. Ichigo was a bit surprised when his voice wavered a bit. "If I didn't get there in time, if he would have raped you…I would have never forgiven myself." Kisshu almost whispered. "I was really scared Ichigo, and I guess my fear got the best of me so…you think you can forgive a big fat idiot?" Kisshu sweetly asked, but then grinned. "And I'm not letting you out of here until you forgive me!"

"Kisshu!" Ichigo pouted, but then gave him a small smile. "I guess I forgive you…" She muttered, while she didn't act like it, she actually appreciated the alien's honesty.

Kisshu's handsome face lit up in utter glee."Aw thank you! Thank you!" He said excitedly before pulling Ichigo into his arms and giving her a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"AH! MY TOWEL!" The red head yelped as her towel started to slip, luckily Kisshu had teleported away just as the towel slipped off her body. Ichigo sighed in relief before wrapping the towel back around her and trudging back to her bedroom.

Ichigo squealed in delight, when she saw Koneko sitting on her bed. The pink alien cat mewed in delight before grabbing a piece of paper in her mouth, and jumping into the eighteen year old's arms. "What's this?" Ichigo asked while stroking Koneko behind the ear, and inspecting the paper. It was a note written in sloppy, but still readable kanji.

_To my sweet little Strawberry,_

_If you're reading this, then obviously you haven't forgiven me. Since I never give up, this is my plan B. I'm really sorry for being the biggest jerk on the planet. Ichigo you are the most beautiful, cheerful, sweet, kind, stubborn, spunky, and fiery girl that I know, and I don't think I could ever live with someone like you staying mad at me. I have apologized to Yumiko too, but obviously since she's my sister she kind of had to forgive me. You two are so special to me and I love you both with all my heart! So what do you say Honey, forgive me? Even if you decide to hate me, keep Koneko, she's missed you._

_Your very cute, hot, handsome and studlicious hero,_

_Kisshu_

"That dummy." Ichigo whispered as a smile started to form on her lips. "He forgot to take this note with him."

-O-

A.N. So? Pretty ooey gooey and sweet huh? See, I'm not totally demented! :p anyways hope you enjoyed, and for those of you who would know what I mean by this: Another Christmas morning is coming soon! ;)


	21. Chapter 21 Cold Cream

A.N. Huzzah! I have colored Kisshu's hair on the cover…unfortunately that's all I have done so far -_- but oh well! This is gonna be a long story, so hopefully I'll finish it before the story ends :3 Anyways thanks for the reviews (some of them were quite amusing :P) and now I'm dying to know what you'll think of this chappie, oh and we're almost up to 200 yeah! XD see ya at the bottom folks and enjoy :)

-O-

Ichigo yelped when she felt her feet being lifted on the ground and clung to Kisshu's neck as if her life depended on it. "Relax Sweetums! I'm not going to drop you!" Kisshu purred before grabbing a hold of Yumiko's hand. "Is everyone ready?" He asked in a cheerful voice. Ichigo could just picture the idiotic grin that was planted on the green haired alien's face.

"This is dumb!" The red head whined, but was careful not to accidentally wiggle out of Kisshu's arms. "I don't see why you had to blindfold us! We're going to see _it _eventually!" Yep, Ichigo and Yumiko were both blindfolded, and by "it" the Ichigo was referring to a surprise. The eighteen year old actually loved surprises, but when Kisshu was involved…at least there was no worry of the surprise involving a bed or room since he was bringing his little sister along. That by itself was definitely a relief!

"Yeah well you two aren't seeing anything until _I _want you to!" Kisshu replied with most likely a mischievous smirk. "Now then, are you two ready?" He asked, repeating his question.

"Yeah!" Yumiko cheered while Ichigo grunted a reluctant 'Yes'. With that, the threesome teleported to the mysterious location.

-O-

"I'm going to put you down now." Kisshu gently told the still blindfolded Ichigo as soon as the threesome reappeared. He didn't want the red head to freak out at the sudden movement.

"Thanks for the warning." Ichigo muttered, she still wasn't amused about the whole situation. Kisshu and Yumiko floated down, and the green haired alien made sure to gently put Ichigo down then went to remove her blindfold.

"You can take off your blindfold now Yumiko." Kisshu told his sister while "struggling" to remove Ichigo's.

The eighteen year old shifted uncomfortably when she felt the alien's breath on the back of her neck. "I can do it myself you know…" Ichigo huffed impatiently. Kisshu merely responded to this by pressing his lips against the back of her neck. The ex Mew could feel the smirk that said lips formed, and was about to pull away, but stopped when the cloth covering her eyes was quickly removed. Ichigo squeezed her chocolate brown eyes shut after regaining her vision due to the bright sunlight. Once her eyes grew accustomed to the world around, the red head was surprised to see that Kisshu had taken them to the sweet shop that she and Yumiko had snuck off to.

"OH YAY! Thank you Kisshi fisshi!" Yumiko squealed in joy. The Cyniclon girl glomped onto her big brother before running into the building.

Kisshu chuckled a bit when Ichigo gave him a confused glance. "What can I say? You two ditched me to come here, so it must taste pretty good right?" He asked with a toothy grin. Ichigo nodded happily. There was an ichigo drink that had her name on it!

-O-

"Eat your ice cream Kisshu!" Ichigo snapped while possessively gripping her ichigo fruit drink. The red head didn't want the green haired alien to steal any of her smoothie-like drink. Yumiko- who was happily scarfing down treats that were similar to cookies- was completely oblivious to the arguing. The two aliens and human were seated at a table in the sweet shop, and were all enjoying their desserts…well sort of…

"It's called cold cream Cutie, and it's way better than your earth cream!" Kisshu grinned as he tried to grab the cup from Ichigo's hand. The red head made a whining noise before turning away from the alien.

"I said no! If your cold cream stuff is so awesome than why don't you eat it?" Ichigo questioned in exasperation while motioning towards the bowl of multicolored ice cream scoops that were drenched with a purple sauce and was topped with small, exotic looking fruits.

"Why don't you!?" Kisshu teased before scooping up some of the cold cream with hand and shoving it into Ichigo's mouth. The green haired alien and his sister burst into hysterics while Ichigo sat there stunned. The deliciousness of the frozen treat seemed to calm the red head's fury. Let's just say if heaven had a flavor, then this was it.

"Very funny." Ichigo muttered with a small smile then wiped the dessert away from her mouth. "But you know what else is funny?" She asked as an idea started forming in her mind. The eighteen year old bit her lip to keep from smirking when Kisshu and Yumiko looked at her expectantly. "THIS!" Ichigo yelled then in one swift motion, grabbed a huge scoop of the cold cream, and smashed it into Kisshu's face. Yumiko howled in laughter while Kisshu shot the red head a furious look. Uh oh! Ichigo suddenly regretted her little stunt, even more so when the green haired alien grabbed a hold of her cold cream covered hand. The ex Mew started to get nervous, was Kisshu planning on chopping off her fingers?

The nineteen year old alien gave Ichigo a sinful smirk as he lifted up her hand. Kisshu licked his lips and then without warning, shoved Ichigo's finger's into his mouth and started sucking on them. The red head's face instantly changed into a lovely shade of red. People were probably watching, Ichigo figured while trying to pull her fingers away from the alien's mouth. Unfortunately, Kisshu clamped his mouth shut and wrapped his tongue around the poor girl's fingers refusing to let go until he was good and ready. Kisshu's golden eyes glowed with a mixture of playfulness, mischief, and lust as his wet appendage slid over the ring he had given her.

"Ew! Kisshi fisshi don't be yucky!" Yumiko- who finally looked up from her tasty treats- gave the two older teens a grossed out look.

Kisshu's puckered up lips formed a gleeful smirk then parted, freeing Ichigo's fingers. "Mmmm! Tasty! The cold cream's not bad either!" The green haired alien happily declared. Ichigo merely groaned and wiped her wet fingers on her dress. "Who's ready for more?" He asked while motioning for a server.

-O-

Ichigo sighed in content as the refreshingly cool winds whipped against her ruby red hair. The group of three had stuffed their faces with as many sweets as they could without making themselves ill (Kisshu's treat of course) and Ichigo was stuffed. The sunset's orangey hues made the Megalopolis look absolutely breathtaking, especially from the vantage point that the red head was at. Kisshu had decided that instead of teleporting back to the village, they would take the scenic route. Ichigo sighed; turning away from the amazing view below, and looked up at the alien that was holding her. Kisshu gazed straight ahead and seemed to be in deep thought. The eighteen year old then glanced at Yumiko who was flying next to them. The alien girl was looking around with a girlish grin and humming an unknown tune. Ichigo stifled a yawn and unconsciously leaned her head against Kisshu's chest. She wasn't sure how she felt about the alien, she still loved Masaya with all her heart, but her hatred for Kisshu started to melt away.

Kisshu's heart leapt when he felt the warmth of Ichigo's head against his chest, but then sank when he saw the village come into view. He desperately wanted to hold the red head his embrace and never let go, but knew that he'd have to in a matter of minutes. The green haired alien's heart started to ache as he thought about the girl in his arms.

Ichigo. Kisshu loved everything about her, but was a bit disappointed when he had discovered she no longer had wild cat genes in her. Ichigo's fluffy cat ears and tail had been one of Kisshu's favorite parts of his sweet little Strawberry's body. He remembered the way those fluffy little appendages would turn him on back when he was a little fourteen year old. Man! Was he really that perverted back then?

Kisshu could only imagine how great Ichigo would have looked in her Mew form. Her longer hair would be tousled and curled in the cutest way, and her bright pink eyes would glow with such determination. The green haired alien could only dream of the way her pink little Mew Mew dress would hug her curves in all the right ways, and her adult sized breasts would practically spill out of the fur trip sweetheart top.

As soon as the threesome landed in front of Friese and Leela's house, Ichigo managed to jump out of Kisshu's arms only to be glomped by Yumiko. "I had so much fun!" The Cyniclon girl said while nestling her head into the eighteen year old's chest. Kisshu watched enviously, as he hungrily observed the size of the red head's rack. Even when she was a little thirteen year old, Ichigo had pretty big baboombas! His sister didn't even realize how lucky she was. If he even tried that, he knew that Ichigo would probably kick him…then again, it'd be so worth it! If only the green haired alien could switch bodies with Yumiko, even if it was just for a day. The first thing he would do would be to hug his Strawberry. Then he bury his head right in the dead center of her chest. He could almost smell the intoxicating scent of strawberries that he would experience. Then he would burrow deeper and deeper and then…

Kisshu was snapped out of his dirty thoughts when Ichigo opened the front door. Koneko-who must have been waiting near the door- scampered outside with a happy meow. As his fiancé, and sister played with the pink kitten, Kisshu couldn't help but think of Baruoni. The green haired alien mentally cursed himself for not killing the assassin. Everything had happened so fast, and at the moment all he wanted to do was getting Yumiko and Ichigo out of there. He knew that the alien assassin would be back, but there was no way he'd worry Ichigo or anyone else for that matter about it. Kisshu smiled as he watched Ichigo grab Koneko and kiss her on the nose. He'd protect Ichigo even if it cost him his life…again.

-O-

A.N. Wow! That was pretty fluffy and short…in case you haven't noticed, fluff isn't exactly my strong suit so sorry if this chappie was a lil boring ^^ But we also got a look in Kisshu's dirty mind hee hee XD anyways I may not get to update during the weekend cause I have to write a paper for English, and make a power point on (my hero) Patrick Spaziante! Yay! So yeah…but I'll start writing again once I finish okay? ;) Oh yeah! And 200 hundred review yay! Thanks guys you rock!


	22. Chapter 22 Some Awkward Fluff

A.N. Sorry for the delay everyone, but I'm back :) hopefully I won't get bombarded with any more big assignments for a week or two :P Anyways hope you enjoy!

-O-

"-I really love the cold cream there. I could like live on that stuff!"

Ichigo smiled and nodded absentmindedly at the sound of Kiui's voice. The human and alien had met up for some "girl time", but the red head found that she couldn't quite focus on what her friend was saying.

"I hardly ever find time to visit the Megalopolis these days…it's really such a shame too! I've been needing some outfits especially for when the cold season comes."

Ever since the trip to the sweet shop, Kisshu hadn't taken Ichigo and his sister on any more crazy adventures. Supposedly the green haired alien was off taking care of important business of some kind. Of course he refused to let the eighteen year old forget him and would constantly send her bouquets of exotic flowers, and boxes of treats from the sweet shop. Ichigo had eaten so many alien candies and such that she was almost certain that she had gained at least ten pounds. When the red head informed Kisshu of this, he simply told her that if she would model nude for him, he would tell her the truth about her weight. Not that Ichigo would _ever_ allow him to see her like that.

"-are you even listening?"

Kisshu also made sure to keep in contact with Ichigo, though whenever asked the green haired alien would covertly change the subject. This worried the eighteen year old. What on earth could the he be planning?

"Ichigo?"

And why did she have the sinking feeling that Kisshu's crazy new scheme somehow involved her?

"ICHIGO!?"

The red head all but jumped when Kiui's somewhat shrill yell rang through her ear. "Wh-what!?"Ichigo asked her voice was laced with just a hint of annoyance.

"I knew it! You haven't listened to a word I've said!" The alien girl huffed with a pouty expression that morphed into a suggestive smirk. "Say…you haven't been daydreaming of Kisshu have you?"

"No! Don't be silly!" Ichigo replied loudly while waving her hands in front of her face. Okay, she really was thinking of Kisshu, but not in the pervy way that Kiui probably thought she was.

"Oh that reminds me!" The alien girl chirped before abruptly getting up. (Much to Ichigo's relief) Kiui teleported away, but returned less than a second later holding a short, and pink, not to mention sheer little skirt. "Kisshu wanted me to give this to you!" She smiled before handing the skirt over to the eighteen year old. All Ichigo could do was stare at the familiar article of clothing as memories of a certain date gone wrong flooded her mind. "He said he left a message for you too, so you should probably go see what he wants."

Ichigo quietly nodded and said her goodbyes. Once that was taken care of, the red head made a beeline for Friese and Leela's house. She had to find out what Kisshu wanted. After saying hi to the two siblings who were kind enough to let her stay with them, Ichigo rushed to her bedroom and grabbed a pink, metallic, tablet type device from off of her bedside table. The communicator was similar to a texting device except it was voice activated. The ex Mew couldn't help but sigh when she saw that Kisshu had indeed sent her a message. While she somewhat dreaded to see what the alien was planning by having Kiui give her that dreaded little skirt, curiosity won out, and Ichigo opened the message.

_Strawberry,_

_I know for a fact that you've been dying to spend some quality time with me, so I decided that I'll take you out on a hot date. I'll be waiting for you at the Megalopolis, Pai will take you there. And don't forget to wear that special little outfit I got for you awhile back. _

_Until then Sweetums!_

_Love your super hot boy toy,_

_Kisshu_

Ichigo stared at the screen for a few seconds in disgust before hitting reply. "Kisshu," She began. "What makes you think that I'm dying to be with you? I'm actually enjoying myself thank you very much! And I refuse to wear that awful outfit!" The red head hissed into the communicating device. "Yours truly, Ichigo. P-S. Don't call yourself my boy toy, it's really creepy…" Ichigo mumbled before hitting send. Less than five seconds later, the screen of the device lit up revealing a new message. It looked like Kisshu had his device with him.

_Hotlips,_

_You know you like it! And if you're a good girl, I'll let you play with me all you want! As for not missing me, that's a total lie, but don't worry, once I'm through with my work, you'll never have to miss me again. And don't make me come over there and make you change into your outfit. Not that I mind, I'll even help you with it if you'd like._

_Your delicious stud muffin,_

_Kisshu_

Ichigo gasped before quickly bringing her device up to her lips. "Creeper Kisshu, why can't you just come out and tell me what kind of work it is you're doing!? And no way am I letting undress me! I'm not wearing the outfit either, so you can just forget it! Oh and delicious? In your dreams! From the girl who's gonna murder you if you try to undress me!" The red head quickly said then sent the message. Kisshu's response was even faster than the last one.

_Baby Cakes,_

_Fine fine…I won't undress you, but you can't stop me from doing it with my eyes! Anyways, if you can hurry up and get changed into your outfit, and get your long legs over to the Megalopolis then I will tell you why I've been so busy lately? There happy? _

_Your smexy…uh…hmmm… oh! Your smexy manly lover,_

_Kisshu_

Ichigo sighed in defeat. Darn that Kisshu! Why did he have to temp her so? The eighteen year old was dying to know what he was doing, so after swallowing a good chunk of her pride, Ichigo removed her baby blue dress, and slipped on the hot pink bra and pantie combo. The red head gulped when she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She really did gain some weight, and now she looked like a fatty. (Of course no one else noticed a change in the ex Mew's shape or weight)

Ichigo managed to slip out of the house before Friese of Leela could say anything, she really was too embarrassed about how she looked. Hopefully Kisshu and Pai would be the only people-er aliens who would see her in such a state. Unfortunately, the red head was much too busy freaking out about her appearance that she ran straight into someone.

"Oh my!" The alien gasped after catching Ichigo into his arms.

Ichigo's heart rate tripled and her stomach flip flopped with dread when she heard a very familiar voice. The red head mentally braced herself before slowly looking up at the Cyniclon she had practically tackled.

"Ichigo is that you? What a pleasant surprise, it has been quite a while hasn't it?"

Jin. Ichigo felt as if she was going to die of embarrassment. Of all the people she could have run into, why did it have to be him? The red haired Cyniclon already made butterflies flutter around in her stomach under normal circumstances. "Uh h-hi there…sorry about running into you…" Ichigo managed to squeak out while giving Jin an awkward smile.

The twenty year old's pleasant smile faltered a bit and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Is everything okay my dear? Your face looks flushed. Perhaps you have a fever." He quietly observed before gently placing his hands on Ichigo's cheeks, causing her pink face to darken several shades. "You seem to be normal temperature." Jin said while bringing his face closer to Ichigo's in order to inspect it.

"N…n…fine…I am…" Were literally the only sounds/words that could escape from Ichigo's mouth. If she still had her cat genes, she would have turned into a cat by now!

"Are you sure? I have some healing herbs at my house. That may help your condition." Jin suggested. Maybe it was just Ichigo's imagination, but with every word the red haired alien uttered, it seemed that his face got closer and closer to hers. The eighteen year old felt a hot sensation surge through her body when Jin's breath brushed against her strawberry lips. What the heck was going on here!? Not even Kisshu did this to her…or did he? Ichigo couldn't remember heck, she found that she could barely think straight.

"M-me…somewhere…n-n-need to be! Sorry!" Ichigo managed before making a break for it. She could not believe how flustered Jin had gotten her. Jin merely chuckled as he watched the eighteen year old run off.

Ichigo absentmindedly banged on the Ikisatashi's wooden door while trying to calm herself down, she would have even bonked Pai-who had just opened the door- right in the head if the tall alien hadn't moved back. "You actually came." The purple haired alien observed while beckoning for Ichigo to come into the house. Pai then cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, but still had his stoic facial expression. "Your face is red-"

"JUST TAKE ME TO WHEREVER KISSHU IS!" Ichigo interrupted with an exasperated shout. Even Pai was making her crazy!

The eldest Ikisatashi merely nodded. "Okay. I need to take your hand if you don't mind." Pai stated while holding out his hand. Ichigo quickly grabbed onto the alien's rough hand without meeting his gaze. Pai looked down at the red head with the slightest bit of curiosity, but didn't say anything about her odd behavior, he instead teleported them to a flowery field area near the Megalopolis. "It seems that Kisshu's a bit late. Would you like me wait with you?" Pai asked.

Ichigo quickly shook her head no in response. She needed some time to calm herself down. Knowing Kisshu, if he saw Ichigo in such a flustered state, he would tease her. The green haired alien would probably say something dumb like 'Is my hotness making you blush?' Well just the stupidity of a question like that would probably make the ex Mew Mew blush even more, thus fueling Kisshu's fun!

"If you're sure." Pai replied. Ichigo nodded before sitting herself down on a nearby rock. The purple haired alien gave her one last gaze before vanishing into thin air. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Now that I'm alone I can figure things out." She mumbled to herself while gazing up at the clear blue sky. It seemed as if clouds didn't exist on Cynclonia. Unfortunately clouds were the least of Ichigo's worries. What was up with that weird feeling Jin gave her? It was nothing like the feelings Masaya and Kisshu would give. Her former fiancé made the red head's body flood over with joy and made her all giggly, while her (ick) current fiancé feel hot and flushed but in a totally yuck way! Jin on the other hand…Ichigo couldn't even describe it if she wanted to.

The eighteen year old sighed when she heard movement behind. Great. Kisshu had already come, and now he was going to see her all embarrassed in stuff. Ichigo frowned and turned to glare at the alien. Maybe if she made that sort of face, he wouldn't notice her embarrassed demeanor. "I'm wearing the outfit are you happy Kissh-?" Ichigo froze mid sentence for standing before her was not Kisshu. Standing there with a sickening not to mention sadistic smirk stood Buraoni.

"I don't know about Kisshu, but I'm definitely happy you wore that. By the way, did you miss me?"

-O-

A.N. Ruh-roh…man am I bad or what? I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger, but if it's any consolation (for the CMM fans) I'm going to work on that next :D Huh? Don't look at me like that SB only peoples :o I gave you some Jin action! And I promise I'll update this soon. Okay? And thanks for the great reviews! Until next time ;)


	23. Chapter 23 Seconds Anyone?

A.N. Well all I can say is…enjoy :) and please don't kill me over cliffhangers XD but this chappie doesn't have one…or at least, I don't think it does… ^^'

-O-

Ichigo gasped and abruptly stood, while helplessly looking at the assassin standing before her. The red head suddenly wished that she hadn't made Pai leave. "Why do you look so surprised?" Buraoni asked with a dark chuckle. "I told you that I would be back, did I not?" He cruelly questioned as he slowly and purposefully walked towards Ichigo.

The eighteen year old quickly turned and ran, she had no clue where she was going, but that didn't matter. The important thing was to get away from Buraoni. Ichigo ignored the burns of protest from her lungs as she forced them to take in a huge gulp of air. The ex Mew opened her mouth to scream for help only to be cut off by Buraoni. The assassin had teleported behind and slammed into the red head.

Ichigo yelped as her body slammed into a nearby tree with a sickening crack and an alarming popping noise. A white hot pain seared through her body on contact and tears of pure pain formed and started flow from her chocolate brown eyes when she landed in the soft grass. The red head managed to sit up after catching her breath and grabbed onto her knee which was the source of the most agonizing pain. Ichigo couldn't stop her tears from falling, but managed to hold back the sob that was seemingly stuck in her esophagus. Ichigo continued cradling her knee with trembling arms, but froze when she saw a shadow loom over her. The eighteen year old looked up to see a grinning Buraoni.

"Aw, that sounded a bit painful, but now that we have that out of the way, we can get on to the fun stuff!" He said with frightening glee before crouching down in front of Ichigo. A small sob escaped from the red head's trembling lips and she tried scooting away from the assassin, but screamed in pain when she tried to moving her damaged knee. Buraoni looked at the terrified human in an amused manor. "That's great." He whispered before crawling over to Ichigo. Then grasped his own chin as he gave her a lingering look up and down. "But I think that this pretty picture needs a little bit of spicing up." He softly stated then swiped away one of Ichigo's tears with a clawed finger and stuck it in his mouth. The Cyniclon made a satisfied "ahhh" sound before roughly grabbing and digging his long nails into Ichigo's porcelain arms earning a scream in pain from her. "If it makes you feel any better, I think I'll kill you the old fashioned way. _By hand_…" He whispered the last part into the eighteen year old's ear and roughly clamped down onto it, sinking his fangs into the squishy cartilage. Ichigo's agonized screeched was cut off when the alien's hands grabbed onto her neck.

Buraoni's cruel face started to blur and double in Ichigo's eyes and her lungs started to burn and beg for air. Just as the red head's surroundings started faded away to a dismal black, she saw blue. The alien assassin's grip loosened a bit as he turned to look at something, causing the blue in Ichigo's vision to dramatically brighten. The Cyniclon finally released her as the blue became absolutely blinding. Ichigo squinted her chocolate brown eyes and stared at the blob of glowing in awe in enchantment. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart rate sped up. Something about this seemed…familiar.

The eighteen year gasped in pure shock when a figure started to form in the light. It was a male, tall, masculine with elfin ears, and a low ponytail.

Ichigo's heart stopped as she released a joyful sob.

Aoyama Masaya. The light cleared revealing her beloved who was currently in his Blue Knight form. The Blue Knight shot Buraoni a stern look with narrowed- but beautiful- ice blue eyes. "Ichigo's hurt. You hurt Ichigo. For that you will pay." He stated coldly and then without warning, charged to the stunned alien with his gleaming sword drawn.

Before the stunned assassin could even stand up, the blond knight pushed him so he was away from Ichigo, and started to slashing at him with his sword like there was no tomorrow. Buraoni curse loudly as he tried to escape, but the Blue Knight was too fast for him. The assassin didn't even get the chance to summon his weapons, thus he was forced to use his bare arms to shield himself. Masaya ignored the green blood that seemed to squirt out, staining his sword and splashing onto his face with every new wound inflicted on Buraoni, and continued his murderous attack.

Ichigo was unfazed by the inhuman screams that came from the Cyniclon. Masaya. Her Masaya had come to save her! Nothing else mattered, as long as this wasn't a dream…this had to be real!

" I was born to protect Ichigo!" Masaya/Blue Knight declared while managing to break past the Buraoni's bloodied barriers he called arms, and slashed his stomach and chest several times. "And if I must kill you in order to protect her…" The knight in blue gazed at the alien's bewildered and slightly bloodied face. "Then so be it." With that, Masaya kicked Burani in the stomach. The assassin fell and rolled a few times in the grass before his blood covered bodied finally just lay limp.

Masaya dropped his green stained sword into the grass, his angered expression instantly softened into a tender smile when he looked at Ichigo. "Ichgio." He said while wiping away the bit of Buraoni's blood from off his face.

"M-Masaya…" Ichigo choked out as she looked up at the knight with tears freely flowed. Masaya quickly ran up to his beloved and kneeled down before and hugged her.

"Thank God you're okay!" He breathed into her hair. "Did he hurt you?"

Ichigo returned the embraced and squeezed her eyes shut as she quiet sobs of joy racked her body. She had fantasized about this moment, ever since the day she had agreed to go to Cynclonia with Kisshu. The Blue Knight's transformation wore off turning him back into the black haired young man that had captured the eighteen year old's heart. The lovers were so engrossed in each other, that neither of them noticed Buraoni manage to sit up and quietly teleport away. "H-how… how d-did you do i-i-it?" The red head asked while trying to control her breathing.

Masaya gave Ichigo a tender smile and began to lovingly stroke her ruby red locks which calmed her and temporarily relieved the throbbing pain in her knee. "Think of it as returning the favor for that time you saved me from Kisshu when he trapped us in that mountain dimension."

Ichigo instantly understood. Five years ago when Masaya had needed her, she was somehow able to teleport to where Kisshu had him. The raven haired boy must have done the same. "Thank you Masaya. I… I'm so happy!" She joyfully whispered before planting a kiss on Masaya's lips. A small flame seemed to spark within the two lovers due to lost time causing their kisses to slowly progress from loving, to urgent, and finally to passionate. Ichigo clung to Masaya's neck as if her life depended on it, while the other gently kept both hand on the ex Mew's flushed cheeks. With each quick gasp of air they took, Masaya would unconsciously lean deeper and deeper into Ichigo until he was on top of her.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice, either that or she didn't care. The red head moved her hands up so that they were behind her lovers head and pushed it closer to hers while silently begging for more. The two didn't want to stop, but knew that going much farther would be too far, so they slowly started to slow down. It was then that Ichigo felt the presence of someone else.

A chilling sensation took over Ichigo's body as she quickly pushed Masaya away and moved to sit up. Kisshu, Kisshu came and it was all over. The green haired alien would kill Masaya before her eyes, and then mirror what Masaya had been doing with her and more! The black haired teen tensed up and sat up, moving himself in front of Ichigo. The eighteen year old struggled to sit up due to her knee, but calmed down when she finally was able to sit. "It's okay Masaya, it's only Jin." She breathed in relief.

The red haired Cyniclon looked at the two humans with mild curiosity. "Ichigo, who might this be?" He asked slowly.

"Oh that's-"

"Masaya. Aoyama Masaya. I'm Ichigo's…" He trailed off with a wary frown. "We love each other." He finally said in a voice that lacked his usual winsome charm.

Jin's lips curved up a bit, but he bit his lip and gave Ichigo and Masaya a worried gaze. "I hope you don't mind my asking… what does Kisshu think of all this.

Masaya visible tensed up. "Kisshu?"

"Oh Jin, please! You can't tell Kisshu or anyone about this! Please!" Ichigo begged with wide eyes. No matter what, the green haired alien must never find out about Masaya's presence.

"But of course my dear. Your secret is most definitely safe with me." Jin answered, but then frowned in dismay. "Oh, but…where will your little friend be staying?"

Masaya simply stared at the Cyniclon man with a neutral expression, while Ichigo gasped in realization. "Oh no…" She whimpered, now what were they going to do?

"I'll tell you what, I have a house in the Megalopolis that I only use for occasional business. Masaya could live there for the time being, and I'll be sure to supply him with food and the necessities." Jin suggested with a smile.

"Oh thank you Jin! Thank you!" Ichigo replied gratefully, before turning to an unsure looking Masaya. "Don't worry, Jin's my friend. Go with him then we can figure out a way to get out of here." Ichigo assured while whispering the last part into her lover's ear.

"If you're sure…will you come with us?" Masaya asked.

Ichigo looked down and sadly shook her head. "I shouldn't….Kisshu will be here any second. You guys need to leave!"

"Here." Masaya said before gently picking up the red head and placing her on a rock. "I'll see you soon, and please be careful. I love you." He said and then reached under his shirt and took out a chain with her engagement ring on it.

Tears filled Ichigo's eyes when the black haired boy handed her the ring. The eighteen year old looked away and handed it back to him. "Not yet, I'll be in big trouble if anyone sees me with that…"

Masaya nodded in understanding and put the chain back on. "Okay." He whispered then gave Ichigo one final farewell kiss, and then walked up to Jin. The Cyniclon man waved to Ichigo before placing his arm on the black haired boy's shoulder and teleporting them away.

Once Jin and Masaya were gone, Ichigo didn't have to wait too long for Kisshu to arrive. The green haired alien appeared and approached the red head with a huge grin planted on his face. "Sorry I'm late Cutie! I got mobbed by a bunch of chicks that wanted to eat me alive!" He while putting an arm around Ichigo's waist, and pulling her off of her perch.

Pain spiked through the ex Mew's leg as soon as it touched the ground, and all she could do was stumble along as Kisshu walked. "Ow! Kisshu!" She cried out.

"Not that I mind. Some of those girls are real babes!" Kisshu continued as if Ichigo hadn't said anything.

"Kisshu really you need to stop! My leg!" The red head yelped while trying to keep up with the green haired alien.

"You're not jealous are you? I mean those girls are nothing to me, you're the one I've chosen."

"KISSHU!" Ichigo screeched before wrapping both her arms tightly around his next and letting her body go limp due to the excruciating pain.

The Cyniclon finally stopped and the small amount of color that was in his face vanished, his smug smirk was replaced with a worry. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"M-my leg…" The red head answered while squeezing her chocolate brown eyes shut and gritting her teeth.

Kisshu quickly grabbed Ichigo and positioned her so she was sitting bridal style in his strong arms. "What happened?" He asked in hushed tone.

"I…" Ichigo began, her heart thudding loudly. How could she explain the Buraoni story without mentioning Masaya and Jin? It looked like Ichigo was going to have make something up. The only problem was that she wasn't the best liar… "Uh…well…I tripped? A-a-and my knee p-popped or something…." By the end of her explanation tears started to once again slip down the ex Mew's cheeks due to fear of Kisshu not believing her.

Luckily, the green haired alien mistook his sweet little strawberry's crying for tears of pain. "Shhh… everything's going to be fine-" He whispered while tenderly stroking her ruby red hair. Ichigo shivered, it was the same spot that Masaya had been previously touching. "my clumsy little princess." He breathed before teleporting them away.

-O-

Ichigo woke up in a comfortable bed. The pain in her knee was practically gone. The eighteen year old sat up and found that there was some kind of a squishy, blue, brace type thing wrapped around her knee that seemed to glow blue occasionally. As she stared at it she couldn't help but think of Masaya. Ichigo couldn't quite believe that he had actually come for her. It was like a dream come true…but…Kisshu….

Ichigo looked around the clean hospital-type room. Kisshu had taken her the Megalopolis' infirmary. As soon as she had gotten settled in her room-which Kisshu managed to flatter the receptionist into giving them- the workers gave the red head some herbs that were purple and _extremely_ sweet, even to the point where it tasted gross. The sleepy herbs instantly put Ichigo into a long slumber filled with fantasies of escaping Cyniclonia with her beloved Masaya.

The ex Mew was mildly surprised that the alien was nowhere to be seen, but after less than a minute of looking around, she found him. She could see through a big window that divided the room from the hallway Kisshu talking with a Cyniclon girl. Ichigo stared in curiosity that soon morphed in disgust. The alien girl had her hand up the green haired alien's shirt, and was petting and rubbing his chest with a promiscuous smirk. To make matters worse, Kisshu stared and conversed with the harlot of a woman with such lust, that it looked like any second from now he would pull her into an unoccupied room and throw her onto the nearest bed.

Ichigo turned away while shaking her head. She couldn't believe Kisshu, he was acting like a man-whore! When the red head glanced back at the atrocity unfolding before her eyes, she saw Kisshu lean in and whisper something into the alien girl's elfin ear that made her gasp. The green haired alien chuckled before walking into the room that Ichigo was in.

"Hey Honey, I see you're awake. Feeling better?" He purred while walking up to Ichigo's bedside. The eighteen year old jerked away when he tried grabbing her.

"No! Go back and talk with your friend over there!" She snapped and then climbed out of the bed before trying to hobble away. The strange alien leg brace made walking very hard. Ichigo turned to grab something that resembled crutches.

"Huh? You saw that? But that's not the point, you can't leave without me y'know…"

"I can walk myself!" Ichigo angrily shot back, though deep down she knew that wasn't the truth.

Kisshu quickly teleported in front of her away snatched her crutches, tossing them aside. "Actually, you can't." The alien smirked before picking up Ichigo bridal style.

"Stop put me down!" The ex Mew hissed while struggling.

"You really are mad about that girl…look people like that are nothing to me. Okay, maybe I do have a little fun with them, but you know you're my special girl Baby!" Kisshu cooed.

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Still, those girls throw themselves at you and you condone it even though you have no intention of being serious. I don't like that, it's wrong…"

Kisshu cocked his head to the side with a small pout that morphed into a smoldering gaze that made Ichigo very nervous. "Y'know…if you were to throw yourself at me…" He began in a voice full of pure seduction. "I would get naked right then and there!"

"YOU! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Ichigo screeched while blushing.

Kisshu pouted. "You know it's true though. Anyways how 'bout we get you home? We can finish our date some other time kay?"

Ichigo nodded with a sigh.

-O-

"I apologize Masaya, I don't normally use this room."

"No, no. It's okay." Masaya said before sitting on the white bed in the small and plain little bedroom.

Jin smiled and sat next to the human boy. "You must be thirsty." He observed before handing Masaya a glass full of purple liquid.

"Thank you." The black haired boy nodded before taking a sip of the unknown liquid. He mentally cringed after the first gulp. It was sweet. So sweet that it was almost sickening, but Masaya didn't want to be rude to the kind alien, so after faking a smile he drank the rest of the purple liquid. Masaya returned his cup to Jin before yawning loudly. "S-sorry…" He muttered, suddenly overcome by a strong sleepy sensation.

"You're fine. You must be tired after such a long journey." Jin quietly replied. "Feel free to rest up." He almost whispered and softly beckoned for Masaya to lie down. The eighteen year old boy nodded and obeyed. Less than a minute later, he was sound asleep. Satisfied by this, Jin slowly floated out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him. The Cyniclon man then reached down into his pocket and grabbed a key. His smile grew as he put the key in the keyhole and turned it. "Perfect."

-O-

A.N. O.O what…just…? and why do I get the feeling this is going to up Jin's popularity? Hmmm…I'm actually quite curious to see what your reactions will be to this ;)


	24. Chapter 24 Swirl-A-Twirl

A.N. Wow…maybe my prediction was a little wrong… I was kind of expecting some people to rejoice about Masaya getting uh…locked in that room or whatever XD Oh well… also it seems that people are growing tired of Kisshu's…antics? Lol! One of these days I'm sure he'll realize the err of his ways...maybe… By the way: Some of you have given me some OCs that have yet to appear, don't worry they will come sometime before this is all over…anyways thanks your awesome reviews and continued support! :D

Edit: Okay so I posted this without really proofreading so I wouldn't be late for my math class...but everything's fixed now :) "She felt guilty about spending Kisshu" WHAT!? Lol oh man I am never not proofreading again -_-

-O-

Ichigo sighed and leaned back in her floating lounge like chair as the Cynclonian sun warmed (but didn't come close to burning) her porcelain skin. Clad in her baby blue dress, the red head had her damaged leg propped up on a floating foot rest.

"Red berry swirl-a-twirl sir?" A girl holding a platter full of huge goblets, and small dainty glasses asked with a serving smile.

"Bring it!" Kisshu- who was lounging in a floating chair next to Ichigo- answered before grabbing one of the biggest goblets. The Ikisatashi family had taken the eighteen year old with them to a pool type area. Of course, the pool was much bigger and nicer than a standard public pool you'd see on earth. Besides the fact that it was as large as a lake, it endlessly generated waves that ranged from small to crazy. There was also a nice little section of hot, bubbling water that had no waves. They also had hired servers that waited on the visitors hand and foot.

Ichigo turned away from the crowds of splashing Cyniclons- most notably Taruto and Yumiko who had just splashed Pai- at the sound of Kisshu's loud slurps. The green haired alien used the back of his pale arm to wipe away the red tinted juice that dripped from his lips and grinned widely at Ichigo. "Ahhh, good stuff! Want some? Come on, I know you do!" He cooed teasingly while waving the swirl-a-twirl drink in front of the red head's face.

"Give me that!" Ichigo huffed and grabbed the oversized cup from the alien's hand then took a big gulp of the liquid. Kisshu giggled like a gleeful idiot when Ichigo coughed and sputtered. While the red drink tasted amazingly good, it was extremely strong, burning the eighteen year old's throat. "Eww! Did you poison this!?" She squawked angrily, causing Kisshu to guffaw obnoxiously

"Don't be silly Sweetheart, why would I poison you?"

"So you can play with your _fangirls_…" Ichigo grumbled bitterly, only to be ignored by Kisshu.

"This my dearie, is what you Earthlings would call an alcoholic beverage." The green haired alien's smirk grew when Ichigo gasped. "Thing is, it takes a lot more to get us tipsy, and let me tell ya being getting drunk is AWESOME! Man, you should have heard the things Pai was saying about your fishy friend that one time me and Taruto mixed purple passion in his with his mineral liquid!" Kisshu laughed.

"Wha-!? Lettuce?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. Why would Pai talked about Lettuce?

Kisshu nodded. "Yeah, Pai's had a huge crush on the girl ever since that time he attacked the library or whatever, or at least that's how Taruto tells it. I wouldn't know 'cause I got in trouble for playing with a very cute toy." The Cyniclon purred while leaning closer to Ichigo.

"Well uh…" Ichigo began while looking down at the beverage. Now that Masaya was on the planet, she felt _really _guilty about spending time with Kisshu, and flirting and such was DEFINITELY out of the question. The ex Mew ended up taking another gulp of the swirl-a-twirl to buy herself some time, but ended up coughing again. "Will I get drunk if I drink this?" She hiccupped.

"Heh, I think after a few sips, I'll be confiscating that Cutie! I mean unless you wanna get tipsy…"Kisshu answered with a toothy smile, but then turned when Yumiko called out his name. The alien girl was standing in the pool of water next to Taruto was sitting on an un-amused Pai's broad shoulders.

"Kisshi fisshi!" The alien girl called out. "Taruto wants to challenge us to egg bird!"

Kisshu sighed as if playing with his siblings was such a bother, he then turned toward Ichigo while grasping a lock of her hair, and twirling it with his finger. "Will you be okay without a handsome stud of a man at your side for a little bit?" He asked seductively.

"I've been fine for a while!" Ichigo snapped before taking another sip of Kisshu's drink, she was starting to get used to the way it burned past her throat and esophagus, and warmed her belly.

"You know you don't mean that! Now be a good girl while I'm gone!" The green haired alien ordered while ruffling up Ichigo's hair, then flew over and dived into the pool. He emerged underneath Yumiko so that she was sitting on top of his shoulders.

Ichigo continued sipping the drink as she watched the Ikisatashis play egg bird which was very similar to chicken. After a few minutes of Yumiko and Taruto trying to push each other off of their older brother's shoulders, it seemed that Kisshu grew bored. "HELP! SOMETHING HAS MY LEG!" He screamed overdramatically before sinking down into the water. Yumiko squealed as she was submerged with him.

After spending so much time with Kisshu, Ichigo found that there were two sides to the green haired alien. The first being the one he was currently, his, kind, caring, fun and playful side. The red head smile before burping loudly as she watched Kisshu dunk and tickle Yumiko. He really did have the ability to be genuinely sweet. Unfortunately this was masked by his darker and more perverse side. This was one of the reasons why the eighteen year old loathed him so much, but everything was going to be okay now that Masaya was here, right? Ichigo took another soothing gulp of the red drink, but found that she was feeling a bit light headed. Guess she had just about reached her drinking limit.

"Hey Strawberry!"

The red head turned after setting the drink on Kisshu's chair to see the green haired alien shamelessly grinning while waving around something red. Yumiko was giggling, Pai shook his head in and Taruto looked absolutely furious, not to mention red faced. Hey, wasn't the youngest Ikisatashi boy wearing red swim bottoms? Ichigo burst into hysterics when the realization hit her.

"GIVE 'EM BACK JERK!" The blushing, brown haired alien growled viscously. Kisshu merely shook his head while smirking.

"Nope!"

"Don't torture the poor kid." Pai scolding while snatching the swimming bottoms away from his adopted brother, and returning them to Taruto. The brown haired alien muttered a profanity as he slipped the red trunks back on then dived into the water. He emerged from the crystal clear liquid next to Kisshu triumphantly waving around black swim bottoms.

"Hey Old Hag! You may wanna see this!"

Yumiko continued to cutely giggle while Pai smacked his own forehead in exasperation, Kisshu grinned sinfully. "Hey I'm not ashamed by my awesome body! And I know my sweet little Strawberry isn't either!" He purred while attempting to exit the water, but was pulled back by Pai.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare as the purple haired alien scolded Kisshu into putting on his bottoms. Though, the thing that had the red head's attention was the naked alien's chest. It was pale, gleaming, and muscle-y! Maybe she really did drink too much of that red berry drink, because all Ichigo wanted to do was feel the green haired alien's chest.

After finally getting his bottoms back on, Kisshu floated out of the pool then shook the water out of his shaggy green hair. To Ichigo this made the alien look even more like those steamy, shirtless men models that she and her friends (most Moe) would go gaga for. The nineteen year old Cyniclon smirked with glee when he noticed Ichigo staring at him in a strange, yet sexy way.

"What's up Babe? You look like you wanna say something?" He cooed while floating over to her then took a swig of what was left of his drink.

"Yeah! Izzat even legal to be that ripped?" Ichigo suddenly said before quickly covering her mouth, and turning bright red. No way! She did not just say that out loud! The eighteen year old mentally blamed her small little slipup on the swirl-a-twirl.

Kisshu's golden eyes widened, and it even appeared that he had trouble swallowing. Of course, he quickly composed himself and floated close to Ichigo so that their chests and noses were touching. "Hm. You like what you see Honey? Maybe if you beg, I'll let you have your way with me…" He purred in a very seductive manor.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo gasped, her face now matching her ruby red hair.

"Okay, okay, I'm all yours, take me!" Kisshu yelled before dropping himself on top of the squawking red head (of course, being careful not to hurt her propped up leg).

"Knock it off! Yer family's watching!" The ex Mew hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ah, very responsible Cutie! Lucky for us, we have our own personal little room we can go to!" The alien said with a grin. Another thing that made this public pool different from their Earth counterparts was that instead of a locker room for everyone to change in, each Cyniclon family got their own room where they could change, there was even a bed.

"That's not what I meant ya dumb!" Ichigo snapped before bonking Kisshu on the head lightly with a balled up fist.

The green haired alien pouted and his ears drooped slightly. "Party pooper…" He grumbled, but moved so Ichigo could comfortably breathe again. "At least come with me to the heated sands."

Ichigo cocked her head to the side. "Heated…sands…?"

"Yeah. It's sand that's hot, and you pretty much lay in it." Kisshu explained as if it was one of the best things ever. "And there's no one else I'd rather lay in hot sand with." He purred with half lidded eyes and a seductive smile.

"Um no! Besides I don't wanna get this dress all sandy mandy." Ichigo flatly answered while pulling up the top of her baby blue dress a bit.

Now it was Kisshu's turn to cock his head to the side. 'Who the heck's Mandy?'He asked himself, but then shook it off and gave Ichigo one of his sinful smiles. "That's okay Sweetums, I brought you something to change in to."

" Lemme guess, two little dots that go here?" Ichigo asked while bluntly pointing to her boobs. "And a big'un that goes here?" She angrily asked while pointing to her tush.

All Kisshu could do was blink. "Uh…no, actually I picked something that's just a bit more decent!" He said grinning once again then took Ichigo into his arms. The eighteen year old didn't really object because one: her head was swimming, and two: she was actually getting used to being carried around.

The twosome vanished and reappeared in a small, but furnished bedroom. Kisshu gently put Ichigo on the bed before turning and digging through some drawers. The green haired alien muttered a curse or two when he didn't find what he was looking for. Ichigo merely watched in fascination. She had never noticed before, but those long, ribbon-like cloths attached to his swim trunks, they were moving. Maybe they were actually attached to his lower back, were they tentacles? Every Cyniclon that the eighteen year old had ever seen did have those things… and yet, none of her Cynclonian outfits seemed to have long cloths attached to them.

Ichigo held her breath and slowly crawled closer to Kisshu while holding out her hand. She wondered what his ribbons/tentacles felt like, but stopped short. What was she doing? Heck, what was she even thinking? Why on earth would she even want to touch the alien?

Kisshu turned around with a triumphant grin. "Found it!" He sang while waving around a black, string bikini. Ichigo snatched away from him and inspected it, then looked back up to see the green haired alien expectantly staring.

"Um…you need t'leave…"

Kisshu frowned. "Fine…but if you take too long, I'll have to check in on you!" He winked before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. Once she was sure he wasn't going to peek in, Ichigo peeled off her dress and undergarments and put on the bikini. The bottoms slipped on easy enough, but the red head was having some major problems tying the top up (most likely due to her foggy head.) "Everything okay in there Hon'?" Kisshu asked while drumming his long nails against the door.

"No! I can't get this awwwn!" Ichigo whined and stumbled a bit. "Can ya hel-"

Before the eighteen year old could even finish her request, the green haired alien was already at her side. "Of course Dearie beery, do you need me to tie that for you?"

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Ichigo yelled angrily, but then quickly calmed down and turned so the alien could assist her . Kisshu easily tied the black strings together, and then decided to take advantage of Ichigo's mild, but still drunken stupor and ran his tongue up her bare back, earning a squeal and snort from the red head. He had figured that her cute little human body wouldn't be able to handle the alcohol content of his tasty beverage, and it looked like the swirl-a-twirl part of the drink was really starting to kick in.

Ichigo turned to give Kisshu a bright and gorgeous-though somewhat dazed- smile that made his heart leap in his muscular chest. "Oh this like so ah-dorable!" She squealed with a clumsy twirl. "And oh hey! We even match!" She giggled and tugged at the waistband of the Cyniclon's swim trunks and let go so that it hit his hip with a small snapping sound. All Kisshu could do was grin widely-he was going to have so much fun with this!

Kisshu took the giggling eighteen year old girl into his arms and teleported them to where the hot sand was. There was already a few Cyniclons laying in the sparkling and steaming white bed of sand. The green haired alien floated over to an empty spot and set Ichigo down.

Both of them moaned loudly-especially Ichigo- when they sank into the relaxing sands. For a few minutes the two of them sat in silence as their bodies soaked in the warming pleasure, until Ichigo turned to look at Kisshu. "Say Kisshi, weren't you sposed to tell me about that job thing you've been busy with?" She asked.

"Oh yeah…well our agreement was that we'd go on a date and you wear the outfit I got you." Kisshu replied while leaning back.

"But-but! Isn't this a date? And lookie what I'm wearing isn't it pretty?" The red head asked with a pout. Kisshu sighed. Figures that the only time she'd call anything a date would be when she was drunk… "Please…" Ichigo begged before scooting closer to the alien and resting her head on his bare chest.

"Okay fine, but only 'cause you're cute!" Kisshu gave in then wrapped his arms around, and pulled Ichigo closer. "So, the only thing that's stopping us from mating is the council right?" Kisshu started and continued despite the ex Mew's silence. "That's gonna take a while, and I know I'm gonna go insane waiting so, I have purchased a plot of land in the village, and am going to have a house built so we can live together, and practiced being mates. What do you think?" He asked while turning Ichigo's body so she was facing him. Since she was slightly tipsy, the green haired alien expected a cute little giggle or something to that effect.

What he didn't expect was a strange expression that almost resembled a glare. "…But I don't like you. Y'know that don'tcha?." She quietly asked while staring straight into his golden eyes. "But you're gonna make me suck it up and deal with it right?" Her glare deepened and her voice got louder.

"Ichigo…"

"And maybe I'll suck it up…. But I still won't like ya! And guess what? You won't like that either! Then neither of us'll be happy and we'll both be grumpy poos!" Ichigo yelled but was silenced when Kisshu pulled her closer to him.

"No Ichigo…don't say that. I love you, and I'll make you love me too." He whispered while rubbing her back. He was relieved when the red head obeyed him and even wrapped her arms around his neck. His huge ears quivered slightly when he felt Ichigo soft lips brush up against it. He let his eyes slide shut when he felt her lips part, wider and wider until she bit down with all her might. "OWW!" Kisshu jerked away and gave Ichigo a shocked look. While the fact that she had bit his ear, and even had a bit of his blood on her strawberry lips totally turned the green haired alien on, but it still hurt like heck.

"So ya want me to like ya hmmmm? Then yer gonna have to try to make ME happy! And lemme tell ya: those stupid little whore sluts that are always flirtin' around with ya! I hate their guts! I want em to die a long and torturous death!" Ichigo hissed while grabbing two handfuls of the sand and squishing it in her hands. Kisshu tried to supress a grin. She was jealous, and it was beyond hot.

"But…I told you they're nothing to me. Did I not?" The alien asked in an amused manor.

"PROVE. IT. Stop flirting around with them! Push them away, and tell em' you like me! Tell those filthy pieces of trash to leave an' never come back! Then maybe…MAYBE I could learn to like ya." The eighteen year old said before yawning. "And trust me man…you'll like that…allot…" Ichigo finished off with a loud yawn, and rested her head on Kisshu's chest again before falling asleep.

All Kisshu could do was sit there in confusion. "Is that…is that how she really feels?" He whispered to himself while looking down at the sleeping girl. Maybe-just maybe- it was time that he change his ways…

-O-

A.N. And that's why we don't drink and drive peoples! Seriously I am NOT condoning drinking! Anyways this was a simple little chapter of fluff, actually Ember Ardent Flame and Ichigo'sfan4ever gave me some ideas for this, but sorry for making her drunk ^^ prolly didn't have that in mind when suggesting right? Anyways we will get back to the drama soon, and some OCs that have been introduced, but haven't had a lot of story time will return soon! Bye :3


	25. Chapter 25 The New Girls

A.N. Hiyo :D well don't have much to say (for once) except sorry that this is so short ^.^ enjoy :D

-O-

Jin looked down at the sleeping form of Masaya.

"Mmm…so feeble and so defenseless. Yet I can't help but question why you are in possession of a human. Let alone a male. I thought I knew you better than that Jin boy."

Jin whirled around and found himself face to face with red eyes and matching hair. "Fukumaden!?" He gasped. The Cyniclon female who was clad in a bra-like top and a skirt with a flame design smirked knowingly. Almost every Cyniclon who spent a lot of time at the Megalopolis was familiar with the name Fukumaden. The eighteen year old female had a reputation for being extremely wild, not to mention even more nosy.

"Also, since when do you even use this house? Were you not selling it?" She nonchalantly asked.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind me asking what you're doing with a human _female_!" Jin flatly pointed to the electric blue haired and red eyed human girl that Fukumaden had on a leash.

The alien girl threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Touché!'" She grinned before tying the human girl's leash to the bed post then grabbed a hold of Jin's arm. "Come. Let's talk for awhile." The red head urged, but didn't wait for answer and pulled the older man out of the room.

Fukumaden quickly plopped her butt down onto one of the seats in the extravagant sitting room, and rested her stiletto boots onto the table before grabbing a half filled cup and taking a swig of it. All Jin could do was stare in borderline horror, this wretched woman was dirtying up his personal sanctuary, and he really didn't appreciate it. "Ahhhh. So am I the only one who thinks that all these humans popping up here is rather strange? They do make great slaves though. I mean, look at you using that human boy for who knows what! And then there's Kisshu Ikisatashi, using that red haired girl as his personal little toy." She said, earning a small growl from Jin. The alien girl instantly looked up from her drink and gave the red haired Cyniclon a face full of mock surprise. "Oh! You didn't take that human boy because of Ichigo Momomiya…did you…?" Fukumaden asked with a raise of her shaped brows. But before Jin could even try to respond, the Cyniclon girl continued talking. "Y'know, I've done a bit of research on this Ichigo girl, and if this boy you have is connected to her in the way I believe he is… Well, let's just say we'll have the power of a certain god on our hands." She said with a wicked grin.

"You don't mean Master Deep Blue? He's dead I thought." Jin quickly asked before his uninvited guest could continue her speech.

Fukumaden removed her feet from the table and leaned forward, her facial expression becoming more frightening by the second. "Not exactly. I'm sure you recall that my quote on quote mother is a council member. What if I told all the mating requests weren't the only thing keeping them so busy?" She asked.

Once he was sure she was done talking, Jin took a seat in the chair across form Fukumaden. "Then I'd tell you to keep talking." He answered with a bit of interest.

-O-

"_Ichigo!" Masaya called out to the beautiful girl who was standing amidst a world filled with a familiar blue fog. Ichigo slowly turned around, her long, white dress and ruby red hair blew with the non-existent winds. The eighteen year old smiled softly, and began to walk over to wear Masaya was standing. With each step her slightly curled wisps of hair lengthened, and her snow white dressed darkened in tint, until her curls reached her bottom, and the once white dress was a deep black color._

_Ichigo reached her pale, willowy arms out to the eighteen year old boy and mouthed something he couldn't comprehend. Masaya opened his mouth to ask Ichigo to repeat herself, but no sound came out. He looked at Ichigo who was now directly in front of him in confusion. Something was amiss, but before he could figure out what was different, the red head leaned in and caught his lips into hers._

Masaya's brown eyes shot open and widened when he discovered a human girl- who wasn't Ichigo- kissing him. The girl pulled away slowly and giggled. "I broke the spell kao!" But then instantly blushed as if realizing herself! "S-sorry…"

"D-do I know…you?" Masaya asked with a strange feeling that was _almost_ like déjà vu wash over him. "And…why are you here?"

"Well you do look like someone I once knew…" The teenage girl said with a bit of a smile. "My name's Oka kao!" Oka introduced, her smile growing. "And to be honest, I'm not sure how I got here. Fukumaden, and Cynclonia is all I've ever known..." She said in a sadder voice. "But I know I'm a human who came from earth kao."

"Well I'm Masaya. You wouldn't happen to know how I got here do you?" The eighteen year boy asked. Oka shook her head sadly, she looked like she was going to say something else, but then the bedroom door flew open, and hit the wall with a loud thud.

The blue haired girl flinched and unconsciously snuggled into Masaya's arm when Fukumaden strutted in followed by Jin. The black haired boy flinched at the sight of the Cyniclon man. "Jin? What's going on here?" He asked while also unconsciously stroking Oka's electric blue locks of hair.

"My oh my! Aren't you a handsome one!" Fukumaden cooed while untying Oka's leash from the bedpost before grabbing Masaya by the chin. "But I'm sure _blue_ looks much more attractive on you, my lord…" She whispered before quickly slipping her tongue between his lips. The red hair and eyed Cyniclon licked the stunned boys lips before pulling away and turned to Jin. "This is going to be so fun! It was great doing business with you." She said while pulling Oka off the bed by her leash. "Until next time my tasty little god! Come along Oka." Fukumaden said and with that she strutted out of the room. Oka gave Masaya a quick and apologetic look before stumbling forward. "I SAID COME ALONG!" Her alien master snapped. Then they were gone.

Masaya looked up at Jin. "What are you up to?" He asked not even trying to mask his suspicion and distrust. "I need to see Ichigo." The eighteen year boy attempted, but had a feeling he was going to be denied.

Jin merely smiled and slowly approached Masaya with his hands behind his back. "Terribly sorry my friend, but I can't allow that." The Cyniclon man said quietly. "I'm sorry to say that as far as she will know, you will have fallen very ill after arriving here. Oh who am I kidding! I'm not sorry at all!" He admitted before reaching into Masaya's shirt and yanked off the chain that had Ichigo's engagement ring on it.

"Wha-!?" The human boy yelped and frantically clawed for the golden object.

Jin moved away just as Masaya reached for the ring causing him to fall off the bed. "Very pretty." The alien stated while inspecting the beautiful ring. "Just like _my_ Ichigo!" He said while admiring it.

Masaya grit his teeth and glared up at Jin. "You monster!" He hissed and attempted to tackle the alien, but Jin teleported away before the black haired boy could do anything. Masaya landed on the floor with a thud then pounded his fist against it, "Ichigo!" He whispered in despair.

-O-

A.N. Well there you have it, short and sweet, but hey! No cliffhanger :P Anyways next chapter will have Ichigo and Kish drama! XD See ya then! :3


	26. Chapter 26 Dirty Perverty

A.N. Wow! Thanks guys! :3 I'm surprised! I didn't think my short little chapter would get such nice reviews :D And YAY ME! For once I actually completely understood what I learned in math class! There may be hope for me! XD Anyways might as well warn you now: there's gonna be a cliffhanger :( but I have very a very legit reason for this which I will explain once you finish reading. See ya at the bottom!

Disclaimer: Thanks for the fabulous OCs peoples! :D But I still I don't own any characters! Well except for the announcer dude, the unnamed, yet slutty fangirls XD and the other generic aliens…

-O-

"I had so much fun today Ichigo!" Yumiko said while looking up at the red head with a smile.

"Me too." Ichigo said. The two girls had just spent the day together. Kisshu was off getting house plans or something, but for that, Ichigo was very thankful. The last time she had been with the green haired alien, she had woken up on his bare chest with no memory of what had happened earlier. To make matters worse, Kisshu had vowed that he was going to change for her. What had they been talking about? While not knowing really did bug Ichigo, she was just way too darn afraid to ask.

Of course over the last few days, Ichigo had begun to forget about the incident. She had spent a day shopping with Kiui at the Megalopolis, while on another day she had run into Sasuke, who she had met at the family festival. The eighteen year old was pleasantly surprised to find that Kisshu's cousin was a big sweetie who was really shy! The two ended up talking for hours. It was so ironic how Kisshu's family seemed to be full of the sweethearts, and yet the green haired alien wasn't even close to that, but at least he was starting to try.

Then of course today, Ichigo hung out with Yumiko. Deep down the red head had been hoping to run into Jin so he could take her to see Masaya. Ichigo could only assume that Jin was busy, and that she'd see him and Masaya soon.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Ichigo asked Yumiko. The bright sun was starting to set, and the ex Mew was starving. Hopefully Leela had some food waiting for her.

"Oh I'm sleeping over with a few friends." The alien girl answered while glancing at the setting sun. "I need to go, Pai told me not to be out past sunset. Byyye!" She squealed and gave Ichigo a quick glomp before flying up and teleporting away. Ichigo was a bit surprised to hear about the early curfew, but shrugged it off figuring that Pai was just overprotective.

When she opened the door to Friese and Leela's house, Ichigo found the two siblings amidst an argument. Though, the two aliens quickly shut their mouths as soon as they saw the red head. "Oh good. You're back Ichigo." Leela smiled. "After Friese _leaves_, we can make ourselves something to eat." She said while looking at Friese.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked Friese while picking up Koneko who had just scampered up to her.

"Uh…well…" The muscular alien awkwardly began, causing Leela to shake her head.

"He's spending the night with the Ikisatashis." The golden haired girl quickly interrupted.

Ichigo blinked at the two siblings while stroking a purring Koneko behind the pink ears. Why were they acting so strange? Friese wouldn't stop looking around the room, his huge ears twitching while Leela glared daggers at him.

Before Ichigo could question anyone's odd behavior though, the front door flew open, and there with a huge and somewhat disturbing smirk, stood Kisshu. Leela's already pale face blanched while Friese grimaced.

"Hey Cutie! What's up!" Kisshu greeted and then without warning wrapped Ichigo and Koneko up in a tight embrace. To make things even more awkward, the green haired alien buried his face in Ichigo's red hair, and began to sniff loudly. "Mmmm…you smell so _sweet_ today Honey! I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." He purred loudly while pulling Ichigo closer and began to wildly lick, suck and bite at her neck.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo squeaked loudly at the sensation that almost-_almost_ felt good…_very good…_the red head's eyes started to go half-lidded, but then snapped open when she remembered that they weren't alone.

Friese's wide eyes were glued to them. Leela nudged her brother and whisper hissed. "Do something!"

"Ahh, Kisshu…" Ichigo half moaned in agitation. The longer Kisshu licked her neck, the more flushed she became. Sensing her owner's discomfort, Koneko began to meow and squirm in the red head's arms. With one last, wet, flick of the tongue, Kisshu gave Ichigo's neck one last lick before looking up and frowning down at the pink striped cat. "Koneko, you lucky jerk! Always getting babied by Sweet lips, what if I wanna be babied?" He pouted as his face got closer to the blushing girl. "Better yet, I think I'd rather make a baby!" Kisshu boldly cooed and gave Ichigo's tummy a squeeze.

"K-K-K…" The red head stuttered in a dumb stupor.

"It'll be so niiiice…we can have eight kids! One girl and seven boys. We'll name them all after famous people, but the youngest will be Kisshu the second!" He excitedly panted before stealing a quick kiss from Ichigo.

"But what if the youngest is a girl?" Friese asked only to be elbowed by his sister.

"Don't encourage him!" Leela quietly scolded.

Kisshu ignored the last two comments and instead stared at a stunned Ichigo expectantly. "Come on Honey, let's do it! Let's make love!" He said excitedly.

"Uhhh…" Ichigo turned to shoot the other two aliens a scared look. While Kisshu was always forward, even occasionally having the gall to suggest doing risqué things together, well…the green haired alien was never this…blunt about such sacred things.

"OOOHHH-kay! We should get going!" Friese finally blurted out and floated over Kisshu.

The green haired alien huffed and turned away from Friese. "Nope! I'm gonna stay here!"

"Come on Kisshu!"

After almost a half hour of arguing and pulling, Friese had finally gotten Kisshu and himself out of the house. The sun had already set and it was now dark outside. Leela cautiously peeked out the front door, while Ichigo- still holding Koneko- sighed in relief and plopped down onto one of the comfy seats in the simple sitting room. "What was that all about?" She tiredly asked. The red head sat straighter when Leela adverted her Mew Aqua colored eyes away. "You know something don't you!" Ichigo accused, causing the golden haired alien to flinch. "Leela! Tell meeeee!" She whined.

Leela sighed in defeat and sat herself down next to Ichigo. "Okay, I guess you have a right to know. Look outside." She said and flicked her wrist at a closed window, causing it to open. There were a few multi-colored little asteroids that were falling. It reminded Ichigo of hail-rainbow colored, sparkly and shiny hail.

"Wow! It's so pretty!"

"Unfortunately, it isn't there just to look pretty. You see, these asteroids emit a chemical of some kind that effects our…" Leela trailed off.

"What?" Ichigo asked, becoming very curious.

"Well…it makes us females very…fertile…." Leela finally answered with a bit of a blush. "And I'm sure you could guess what it does to males…"

"Um…so…it makes them want to…?" The red headed asked but trailed off. Leela only nodded. "So even Friese?" That would explain why he was acting kind of funny.

"Yes. That's why he's not staying here tonight. I mean, I guess it really depends on how much self-control a male has under normal circumstances, but we just don't want to take any chances." Leela said with a humorless laugh. "What you saw earlier was the side effects of only minimal exposure. At around sunset the asteroids hit the atmosphere, so that's when it begins to take effect." the alien girl finished explaining. Ichigo shuttered as she thought of Kisshu. He had little control under normal circumstances. What if he tried to come back for her? As if reading her mind, Leela gave Ichigo a comforting pat. "Don't worry about Kisshu, he's got those other guys to keep him busy. Besides, Pai's probably figured out a way to keep him in the house." She reassured.

Ichigo was still worried and was about to voice her concerns, but then her stomach growled loudly, so loudly that Koneko-who was starting to fall asleep in her lap- jerked awake. "Sorry Ichigo! I completely forgot about dinner!" Leela giggled. "I'll tell you what. Those asteroids taste great with cold cream. You stay here, and I'll gather some." She said while getting up and went to grab a basket from off the table.

"It's okay to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"For the most part. Of course, afterwards if a male even looks at us we'll instantly get pregnant!" The golden haired alien laughed as she made her way to the front door.

Ichigo giggled awkwardly. Was that supposed to be a joke of some kind, or was she serious? "So uh…are you sure it's safe to go outside?"

"Yes, here in the village it is. Males stay inside during this period of time, not that anyone would want me like that anyways, but_ you_ make sure you don't go outside okay?" Leela smiled when Ichigo nodded. "Good. I'll be back in a little while." She said before leaving the house.

"Bye!" Ichigo called.

-O-

Ichigo had been playing with Koneko for about ten minutes when the front door opened. The eighteen year old was surprised to see that instead of Leela it was Runa. Ichigo's mouth dropped when she saw what the blue haired alien was wearing. It was one of those bra and skirt outfits that were supposed to super popular, except it was even more revealing. The black and white patterned bra was strapless, plunging and only had a thin little string that kept the Cyniclon girl's rather large breast from spilling out. The black skirt parted in the front and was sheer, while the black and white patterned panty bottoms were _very_ similar to a thong.

Runa's icy blue eyes narrowed the instant they met Ichigo's chocolate brown ones. "Oh… I thought _Kisshu_ was here." She sighed in disdain.

"What do you need him for?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Runa only smirked. "Well he's probably _very_ lonely tonight, I'm sure he'd _love_ my company!" She slowly answered in a breathy voice. With that, she turned to leave, but stopped when Ichigo spoke up.

"You really shouldn't! Something might happen!" Ichigo quickly said. She wasn't sure if it was because she was worried about Runa's well being or Kisshu's.

"That's the point, now if you don't mind-"

"WHAT!?" Ichigo gasped as a sudden wave of anger washed over her. "You're just going to take advantage of him when he can't even control his own actions!" Ichigo yelled. She couldn't understand why, but the red head desperately wanted to protect Kisshu.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but Kisshu's mine! We're going to mate. Tonight. And I really don't give a flip about what you have to say about it!" She hissed before pushing Ichigo down, and leaving.

Ichigo hit the ground with a thud, but quickly got up and chased Runa out if the house. She was officially furious. "RUNA!" The red head called out. Runa turned around and glared. Rainbow colored little crystals rained down around the two girls as they shot daggers at each other with their eyes. "I guess I understand why you hate me so much, but I don't even like Kisshu like that! Can't you just wait to do this?" Ichigo pleaded. Once she and Masaya were back on earth, then maybe Kisshu would choose Runa to be his mate…maybe…

The alien girl raised a skeptical brow. "What are you trying to say?" Both girls flinched when they heard a cry of pain. It sounded strangely familiar. Runa gasped in realization. "Kisshu!" She whispered and quickly flew to where the noise was coming from.

"Kisshu!?" Ichigo's heart rate doubled and she felt a chill run up her spine. Was something wrong? The red head ran after Runa and hid behind a tree when she saw the Ikisatashi boys and Friese standing near a small little pond. Ichigo covered her mouth, suppressing a scream when she saw Kisshu hunched over and almost writhing in pain as several vines squeezed his body and bonded his appendages.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Kisshu!" Taruto choked.

'Why was he crying?' Ichigo wondered.

Kisshu looked up and managed to smile. "Don't be sorry…I told you to do this remember?" He managed to force out.

Taruto nodded and quickly swiped away some tears while Pai placed a hand on his small shoulder.

"Is everything okay boys?"

All the aliens' heads snapped up at the sight of Runa floating down. Pai quickly clenched his fists and turned away while Taruto stared with his mouth wide open. Kisshu only blinked before wincing in pain, and Friese grinned widely. "Runa, how are you doing?" Friese panted and walked up to the blue haired girl.

Runa turned away as if the muscular alien was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen, and instead crouched down in front of Kisshu. "Are you okay? Is there anything I could do to make you feel more…_comfortable_?" She seductively purred and even rubbed herself against him. Runa pouted when the only response she got was a childish giggle.

Pai sighed, but still didn't look at the alien girl. "I'm afraid your advances are futile Runa. Even in the state he's in, it seems that Kisshu's already set his mind on-"

As if on cue, the green haired alien's head shot up. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo flinched when she saw his slitted pupils dilate. "K-kisshu…" She shyly stuttered while walking towards him. "Why are they hurting you?" The red head asked with worry.

"You foolish girl! Why did you come here?!" Pai all but yelled, finally looking up causing Ichigo to look down.

"I…why do you have him tied up like that?" She quietly asked. Ichigo had only seen look this bad one other time. It was five years ago when he had collapsed in her arms after she had rejected him. Seeing the green haired alien like that again scared Ichigo.

Kisshu growled in pain. "Leave Ichigo! I don't want you seeing me like this!" He snapped.

"It's okay! I only want to help you!" The ex Mew argued.

"THEN GO!" Runa hissed venomously. "Can't you see you being here is hurting him!? You're so selfish!" She screamed before pushing Ichigo into the small little pond.

Ichigo yelped as she landed in the freezing water. Friese quickly teleported to and helped up the red head. "You o-?" He started to ask, but quickly shut his mouth as he took in the red head's body.

Ichigo looked down in confusion and then gasped. The wet fabric of her baby blue dress not only clung to her body, but was now completely transparent. Her purple bra and panties were totally exposed. Ichigo blushed brightly and quickly wrapped her arms around her chest. She blinked back tears of embarrassment before looking up.

Runa smirked cruelly while Taruto stared and his face was red. Even Pai kept glancing at Ichigo's body. The ex Mew shivered when she saw a string of drool drip down from Kisshu's lips. The green haired alien's wide golden eyes began to flicker red. "SOMEONE GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He managed to yell before doubling in over. When Kisshu looked up again, his eyes were now glowing bright red. Everyone stared in horror as Kisshu easily tore apart the vines that were wrapped around him, all while manically grinning at Ichigo.

Pai turned to the red head with panicked expression. "Run!"

-O-

A.N. Oh wow…I'm sure we all know where this is going, but I thought it'd be fair to warn you that next chapter is going to be risqué O.O Of course it'll be nothing worse than the Buraoni incident, but yeah just beware okay? See you brave ones on the flip side ;)


	27. Chapter 27 Night of Passion

A.N. Hi there! Sorry to leave you hanging for so long ^^ but now I'm on a creepypasta craze! So uh yeah hope you enjoy this somewhat scandalous chappie :) Oh and woohoo! 300 hundred reviews! Thanks everyone! :D

-O-

"Run!"

Pai didn't have to tell her twice, as soon as the word escaped the purple haired alien's lips, Ichigo turned around and broke into a sprint. Adrenaline surged through her veins while her breathing and heart rate seemed to sync with the slapping sound her soaked dress made as it smacked against her body. Her previously damaged knee- which she still had to ice every night- burned with a dull pain that increased on impact with the soft yet slick grass. Ichigo had no clue where she was going, but with each step a horrible thoughts bombarded her racing mind. Surely Kisshu would eventually catch her, he always did. Even back then when he was half playing with her.

Ichigo screamed when a nearby tree crashed down right in front of her. The red head screeched and while trying to skid to a stop, and fell over into the green grass that was full of the tiny multi colored asteroids. The pain in her knee doubled, but that was the least of Ichigo's worries.

"HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY!" Kisshu called out in a menacing yet alarmingly wild voice. Ichigo's blood froze. The alien had stopped calling her names like that ever since his return to earth.

Knowing that Kisshu was right on her heals, but too afraid to turn back, Ichigo ignored the growing pain in her knee and scrambled over the fallen tree. The rough bark cut into the red head's delicate legs, but pure fear numbed the pain. Ichigo blindly ran through the rainbow hail storm as fast as she could, but eventually, her depleted stamina caught up with her stimulated body. The red head began to slow down, as her sides began to burn and stumbled into a nearby cluster of bushes.

Putting a hand on her chest, Ichigo crouched down and forced herself to quiet down her breathing. There was nowhere left to run, all the red head could do was pray Kisshu would give up, or that someone would stop him. Ichigo noticed that the colored asteroids had stopped falling, but she also noticed a familiar pair boots near the shrubs she was using for shelter.

"Koneko-chan…I don't see you…"

Ichigo moved a trembling hand over her mouth and nose and stopped breathing completely. The sound of her pounding heart and the lack of noise that came from Kisshu gave the red head a chilling feeling. Ichigo swallowed the bile that was trying to force its way up, and waited for the worst. After about a minute the eighteen year old's heart slowed and she began to calm down. She let her brown eyes slide shut and uttered a shaky sigh. It looked like everything was going to be okay now. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes back up and found herself face to face with a grinning, red eyed Kisshu.

"MINE!" The crazed alien declared before lunging at Ichigo. The terrified red head screamed as Kisshu latched onto her arms, his claws digging into skin. Another cry escaped the eighteen year old's mouth when the green haired alien roughly pinned her down, his weight crushed her healing knee causing it to pop again.

Kisshu widely grinned devilishly at the crying girl as their surroundings changed from the dark bushes to his bedroom. Tears started to spill from Ichigo wide, chocolate eyes when she felt the softness of the bed underneath her body. The comforting resting place was now a place of terror.

"Kisshu please! PLEASE! Don't do this!" Ichigo sobbed out desperately.

The alien responded to this by licking the tears away from Ichigo's cheek. His tongue trailed down her face and neck slowly, finally stopping at her collar. Kisshu inhaled deeply and exhaled out the word "mate." before kissing and nipping at her. "My mate…" He purred while stroking Ichigo's inner thigh. The red head whimpered at the unwelcomed sensation and tried to curl up into a ball. Kisshu looked down at the frightened girl with a frown. "Mate with me Koneko-chan!" He growled before crawling over to Ichigo and attempting to uncurl her.

Ichigo sobbed louder while struggling beneath him. It was over. He was going to violate her. "OH GOD HELP ME!" Ichigo screamed just as Kisshu started clawing at her still damp dress. The eighteen year old squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the worst.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo froze from her struggling and slowly opened her eyes. Kisshu's eyes were no longer red and back to their golden color. His lustful facial expression was replaced with one of pure confusion. "Why are you crying?" He asked and attempted to wipe a tear away with his thumb, but before he could do so, the ex Mew jerked away. "Ichigo…why are you…?" His confused and somewhat hurt looking eyes widened in realization. "Oh no! Did I…could I have…? Hurt…you…?" The alien whispered the last part with a trembling voice.

"N-no…" Ichigo managed to answer in a hoarse voice.

Kisshu looked relieved but then surprised Ichigo by turning as red as her hair. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until the green haired alien broke the silence. "Purple huh? I always pictured pink." He awkwardly mumbled while nodding at Ichigo's exposed under garments.

The lump in Ichigo's throat doubled in size. This was the first intelligent and Kisshu-ish thing that the alien had said since his rampage. That had to mean one thing.

"Kisshu!" The red head choked out while embracing the green haired alien. "You- you're so dumb!" She happily sobbed

He was back to his old self.

The Cyniclon just sat there and let Ichigo cry in his arms, until the door flew open. "Ichigo! Are you okay!" Leela asked frantically as she ran over to and embraced the red head. During all the commotion, Kisshu managed to wordlessly vanish without neither of the girls noticing. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't left-"

"No." Ichigo interrupted, while quickly shaking her head. "It was my fault. If I had listened to you…" She mumbled before shifting her position on the bed which turned out to be a mistake. "OW!" The eighteen year old had forgotten about her damaged knee. It looked like she was going to have to go through recovery all over again.

Leela looked down at the bruised knee then looked back up the cringing girl. "May I?" The golden haired alien asked. Ichigo looked at her with fearful eyes, but then finally nodded. Leela carefully inspected the damaged body part before lightly placing her hand on. A few seconds later, a faint blue pulse emitted from her pale hand, instantly soothing the pain for Ichigo.

"Leela. That's amazing I feel better!" The red head said excitedly while freely moving her leg.

The alien girl blushed a bit and looked down. "Thank you. It's really not that big of a deal. Everyone has their abilities, mine just happens to be healing." Leela humbly explained. "Now let's get you out of those clothes, you must be freezing." She said before handing the red head a small robe of sorts. Ichigo happily stripped off her wet clothes and put on the soft, comforting covering.

Both girls turned when they heard light knocking on the bedroom door. "May I come in?"

It was Pai. "Yeah." Ichigo answered as Leela quickly balled up the red head's unmentionables into the wet dress, so they wouldn't be seen by Pai.

The purple haired alien came holding a steaming bowl. "I thought you'd like some soup." He quietly said. Ichigo happily nodded. She was starving! The eighteen year old accepted the bowl and began eagerly blowing on it so she wouldn't burn her mouth when scarfing it down.

Pai looked down at the human girl with a somewhat worried expression. "Kisshu didn't…hurt you did he?"

Ichigo shook her head 'no' before taking an eager sip of the broth, but ended up spitting it back into the bowl. "Hot!" She whimpered.

"I guess something triggered Kisshu, causing him to gain back his control." Leela answered for Ichigo.

"That's a relief. I'm sorry we couldn't stop him." Pai apologized.

The red head looked down at her soup for a bit before finally looking up at the tall Cyniclon. "Why were you hurting Kisshu earlier?" She didn't know why, but for some reason this bothered her a lot.

"He told us to. He said if he even started to lose control, to stop him no matter what. Unfortunately he managed to get outside before we could do anything, and once he saw your…dress…well…"

"But how come you and Friese weren't all crazy?" Ichigo quickly interrupted.

"Kisshu naturally has no control especially when it comes to you. The night of passion, as they call doubles a male's urges and passion. So naturally it was going to have a bad effect on him." Pai explained.

Finishing her soup, Ichigo stretched. "So what if that was Lettuce instead of me? Would you be the one going crazy?" She asked before quickly covering her mouth. The red head did recall an instance when Kisshu may have told her that…that whole day at the pool had been so fuzzy, that Ichigo couldn't really remember if that was meant to be a secret. Pai looked just as stunned as the red head and even flushed a bit. "Ha! That was a joke! Hee hee hee…." Ichigo quickly giggle-lied. "So uh…I…is Kisshu okay?"

Pai nodded. "Yes. If anything he's embarrassed and ashamed at himself."

"Can I see him? Or will he go crazy again?" Ichigo quietly asked. She really needed to talk to him.

"It's over now. The effects of the asteroids weaken dramatically with time." Leela answered. "Just make sure you keep that robe on!" She smiled while lightly nudging the eighteen year old.

"So is he here?"

"I don't think so, but think I know where he went. It wasn't until we went to earth that I noticed Kisshu liked going to places of high altitude whenever he felt emotional. He's most likely on the roof of the chiming tower." Pai answered.

"The chiming tower?" Ichigo asked, wondering if it was anything similar to a bell tower.

"Yeah. It's actually right by here, you can't miss it." Leela added. "It's a huge tower. Obviously."

Ichigo nodded and stood up. "Okay. I'll see you two later." She smiled with a small wave. Pai nodded while Leela waved. The red head smoothed down her frizzy hair and rubbed the matter away from her slightly red eyes before leaving the bed room.

-O-

Pai was right. Kisshu was seated on the roof of the tower. He sat cross legged and stared out at the stars. From what Ichigo could see, the alien wore a serious, yet reflective, expression on his handsome face. The red head continued to watch Kisshu. He didn't see her, though she wasn't sure if she wanted him to.

"I know you're behind me Strawberry." Kisshu uttered causing Ichigo to flinch. "I was able to smell you a mile away. I guess I have those passion asteroids to thank for that." He mumbled. "Listen, I wouldn't hold it against you if you hated me even more after this."

"Kisshu…" Ichigo felt her heart clench out of pity. Did he actually think that she hated him? True she may have felt that way at first, but nowadays he wasn't _that_ bad… "Why would I hate you?"

Kisshu turned toward the red head, forcing her to look away. "Because I-I almost raped you." He replied with a wobbly whisper. "I'm just as bad as Buraoni." The alien quietly finished, his golden eyes were moist with unshed tears. Ichigo fought against her own tears that had decided to return. Why was this getting her so emotional?

"No Kisshu, you are nothing like that monster. Buraoni knew perfectly well what he was doing, but you-you couldn't control your actions." Ichigo choked out before taking a seat next to Kisshu. "And I don't hate you either. It wasn't your fault." She quietly assured.

"Thank you." Kisshu whispered while looking straight ahead at the night sky. His expression revealed that he wasn't quite convinced, and Ichigo could have sworn she saw a tear streak down the alien's pale cheek in the moonlight.

"Kisshu…. It's okay, I forgive you. Let's just forget this ever happened okay?" The red head asked while lightly tugging on one of Kisshu's ribbon things. The alien turned to the eighteen year old with a look of shock that slowly melted his frown, changing it into a smirk. "Um… so I've kind of wondered…" Ichigo awkwardly began while rubbing the cloth like part with her thumb. It felt really weird. It was smooth, but didn't really feel like the fabric or anything. "What is this…?"

Kisshu's smirk grew in size as he let his eyes slide shut, and cocked his head to side as if he was a dog getting petted at just the right spot. "Mmm… that's my…well…uh…" It was obvious that the alien couldn't really focus. "Humans call them tentacles I think." Kisshu frowned when Ichigo stopped feeling them.

"S-sorry!" The eighteen year old stuttered in embarrassment. So they really were attached to body. To make matters worse, she had been rubbing them. Kisshu didn't look bothered though.

"Nah you're fine Honey. Touch them all you want." He softly coaxed as he took Ichigo's hands in his and had them stroke one the long ribbons. Kisshu then shut his eyes again with even more contentment.

"So uh…what are they for?" Ichigo asked, getting slightly unnerved by the way Kisshu was moving their hands. It was almost in a rhythm of some kind. Anyways, every body part has a purpose right? The red head gulped when the alien looked down at her with a devilish grin.

"Do you really want to know?" Kisshu asked seductively. Ichigo slowly removed her hands from the tentacles and slowly nodded. The Cyniclon giggled gleefully and leaned close to the ex Mew and began to whisper the details into her ear.

"WHAT!? NOOOOO! I'M NOT-! I DIDN'T MEAN-!"

Kisshu pressed his finger to Ichigo's lips to silence her. "I guess I'll let it slide. Just. This. Once." He cooed before suggestively winking. "I look forward to next time though!"

Ichigo growled in annoyance while Kisshu laughed. Once the two calmed down, they sat and stared at the star filled sky. Out of the corner of her eye, the red head noticed Kisshu making weird faces and even tugging at his forest green hair in exasperation. "What's wrong now?" Ichigo giggled.

Kisshu turned to the teenage girl with a flushed face and a sheepish little smile. "Heh…I know this isn't a good time but…I-I really want to kiss you..." The green haired alien quickly admitted with twitching lips. After seeing the unimpressed look on Ichigo's face, Kisshu's ears tilted down. "Nevermind, forget I even said anything…." He mumbled in defeat.

Ichigo's scowl instantly softened. Kisshu had had a rough night, and now he looked so vulnerable and almost cute. "Might as well do what you want." The red head grumbled reluctantly, giving her permission that she'd most likely regret afterwards.

"Really?" Kisshu's asked as his face instantly lit up with delight. "So you do like how I taste." He cooed while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just hurry up!" Ichigo hissed in annoyance. The green haired alien obeyed and leaned close while shutting his golden eyes. Ichigo squirmed at the feeling of his breath on her lips, but was surprised when she felt soft lips brush against hers. No tongue, no fangs, just lips. The red head's insides heated up ever so slightly as Kisshu pulled away. The ex Mew hadn't been kissed like that in a while, and she had forgotten how nice a simple little kiss could be.

"Goodnight Strawberry." Kisshu said with a small little satisfied smile. With that he vanished into the night, leaving Ichigo alone. Now it was the red head's turn to stare up at the stars.

-O-

A.N. Awww! Ain't that a sweetin! And, sorry for the delay ^^ but hopefully you liked it. Oh and I know that those ribbon things probably weren't intended to be tentacles, but oh well ^^ green blood, ribbon tentacles, it's all for kicks and giggles XD Oh and since Ichigo and Kisshu have done crazy things (getting drunk, and going on a testosterone fueled rampage) Maybe it's Masaya's turn to go crazy! He can go out and kill Buraoni and Runa :P I know a certain reader who would LOVE that ;) Anyways, see ya'll next time! :D


	28. Chapter 28 Dinner and a Deal

A.N. Well I'm back and I think it's safe to say I'm done with scary stories for awhile *shivers* when laying in my bed last night I kept imagining this creepy looking Luigi staring at me! O.O Eeek! (Why couldn't it have been Kisshu?) So yeah… -_- I'm just weird like that I guess :P Anyways, on with the story! XD

-O-

Kisshu looked up and grinned when he saw Friese and Kiui come into the house. "Just in time." He said while handing the two Cyniclons some drinks.

Kiui happily sipped on her drink while Friese jokingly inspected it. "You didn't poison these did you?"

Kiui rolled her eyes at the muscular alien, while Kisshu merely poured himself a huge glass of swirl-a-twirl. "Now why would I do that?" He sweetly asked between a gulp, then sat himself down on the metallic counter. "So as you know the thank you dinner is in a few days."

Friese and Kiui both nodded slowly and curiously, wondering what the green haired alien was planning.

"Obviously I'm taking Ichigo as my lovely date. But I haven't figured out what to get her. It has to be something extra special that'll blow her away!" He said while looking at his two friends expectantly.

"A giant fan?- OWCH!" Friese had started but then got shoved by Kiui so that his drink splashed onto his lap. "Wha-! Great Kiui! Now it looks like I peed myself!" He snapped at the alien girl.

"That's your own fault! Why on Cynclonia would Ichigo want a fan?" She scoffed before turning back to Kisshu and smiling. "You should get her ring! A really big pretty one!"

"I don't know…She already has that gage ring thing." Kisshu frowned while pointing to his pointer finger. Kiui flushed an angry red when Friese started to snicker at her failed idea. The two then started to argue. None of the aliens seemed to realize Kisshu's mispronunciation of engagement or the fact that he pointed to the wrong finger.

Kisshu took a swig of his red drink while watching his two friends fight. What could he get for Ichigo? Chocolate? Scented squirter (perfume)? Lingerie? The green haired alien smirked at this thought. Lingerie. It would have to be black and pink, lacy, and sinfully scandalous. He could picture the look on Ichigo's gorgeous face when pulling the lacy garments from the gift box.

Her innocent, chocolate brown eyes would widen in shock, while her porcelain cheeks heat up a delicious pinky color. Then her plump, strawberry lips would form a perfect 'O' shape. And then all hell would break lose, but it would be totally worth it! Maybe if he was lucky, Ichigo would even model the garments for him. Yeah! That would be amazing!

All of the Cyniclons looked up when they saw Pai and Taruto come in. "What's going on?" The eldest Ikisatashi asked warily. Whenever Kisshu invited his friends over it usually ended with a mess or a broken object.

"Just discussing what present I'm going to give my lovely Ichigo for the thank you dinner." Kisshu casually answered before taking a sip of his beverage.

"You're not taking her as a date our you?" Taruto asked with a huge and worried frown. The event was established as a way for Cynclonia to show their gratitude to the Ikisatashis for going to earth. This also meant that if Kisshu brought a date, the other two brothers would have to have one also. The Cyniclons were firm believers in symmetry.

Kisshu slowly took a long and purposeful sip of the swirl-a-twirl before looking up at his brothers and smirking. "Why of course. Ichigo is my future mate you know…"

At this Taruto groaned loudly while Pai merely pinched the bridge of his nose. Let's face it. While Kisshu had a way with the ladies, Pai wasn't exactly flirtatious and Taruto was still at the stage where most every female _his age_ was either annoying or weird. Kiui interrupted the sudden burst of agony by standing up and excitedly waving her arm as if raising her hand to answer a question. "Oh oh oooh! Ichigo was telling me about these outfits called tuxedos. You three should so wear them!" The alien girl cheerfully suggested. Hearing this the three brothers, and even Friese looked at the white haired Cyniclon as if she was insane.

-O-

_Masaya's heart rate began to pick up when the door opened. It was Ichigo. Seeing the love of his life, excited the black haired boy so much that he found himself speechless, even though there was much he wanted to say. Ichigo's smile mirrored her lover's excitement as she twirled around, causing her grey school skirt to flutter a bit. Masaya was instantly over taken by a strong sense of déjà vu. It also didn't help that Ichigo's ruby red hair was quite a bit shorter than it usually was. Normally her slightly curled locks were a little past her shoulders, but now her hair was straight and barely brushed her shoulder._

"_Look at me! Look at you! Ahhh! I feel so old!" Ichigo squealed before leaping into Masaya's arms. "We've finally made it to high school Lord Blue." _

_A chill ran up Masaya's spine, and his déjà vu intensified, but brought along with it a nauseas and unsettled feeling. This was their first day of high school, everything was exactly the same except the red head's usual "Aoyama-kun" was replaced with "Lord Blue". Why? This was also a bit of a milestone in the twosome's relationship because-_

_As if being controlled by an outside force, Masaya broke the embrace, but still kept his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and beamed down at her. The red head looked up at her boyfriend with an expectant little smile. "What is it Lord Blue?" She asked as her cheeks became tinted with a lovely rosy color._

"_Please Ichigo. Call me Blue." Masaya blurted while mentally panicking. Blue? WHY BLUE? _

_Ichigo stared at Masaya with a goofy expression and a red face. "Of course Lord Blu- oh! I m-mean Blue!" She quickly corrected herself with a giggle then hugged her lover once again._

The eighteen year old boy instantly shot awake at the sound of the door slamming open. It was Fukumaden who had a vice grip on Oka's arm. The Cyniclon girl grinned as soon as she made eye contact with Masaya. "Hey there handsome. I hope you don't mind looking after the little runt here, but Mama's got some grownup business to tend to!" With that, Oka got pushed into the room and the door slammed shut. Masaya breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of a familiar face, but frowned when he realized something was very amiss. The blue haired girl didn't even acknowledge the young man and stared down at the floor.

Meanwhile, a cheerful little alien tune filled the hall as Fukumaden began to whistle. Once she got to the sitting room, the alien girl plopped down onto the nearest seat and put on a winning smile before looking up at a certain alien with pale green hair with brown streaks. Though, the thing that stood out most about the Cyniclon were all the still healing wounds that covered his body like green tattoos. "Hi there Buraoni. Having fun licking those wounds?"

"I really don't have time for this…" The alien assassin growled in annoyance.

"Hm. Is that because you were given a job you can't fufill?" Fukumaden shot back without even batting an eyelash.

"Just get to the point already." Buraoni hissed between clenched teeth.

"Fine. I want you to forget about murdering Ichigo Momomiya." The female alien smirked at Buraoni's baffled expression. "Work for me, and I will pay you double your rate."

The green and brown haired alien grinned excitedly, but then frowned. "But-"

"Runa? Don't worry, I know someone who'll take care of her." Fukumaden assured before getting up and approaching the assassin. "So are you on board?" She purred while practically climbing onto Buraoni's lap and lightly grabbing hold of his ears.

Buraoni smirked devilishly at the alien girl's suggestive smile. "Well when you put it that way…" He started as he grabbed a hold of her elfin ears. "You've got yourself a deal!"

With that the two aliens shook each other's ears.

-O-

Hee hee in case you forgot shaking ears is the Cyniclon way to shake hands :3 oh and sorry for the delay I was going to update Friday, but I had an Otaku Society meeting! I so can't wait to whoop those boys' butts with Peach on Super Smash Bros. XD Mwahahahaha! uh anyways, any suggestions on who Pai should take to the thank you dinner? I can probably just have Taruto escort Yumiko since he's young still (unless there is a good OC for him), but am stumped on who Pai should take. So lemme know if you think any of the OCs would be good for that. byyyye! :)


	29. Chapter 29 Preparations

A.N. Omg guys! I am so sorry that last chapter was such a snore :,( I-I'll try to make this one better I swear!

2 hours later: Oh geez no! That's too boring ahhhh! DELETE DELETE DELETE!

4 hours later: … … …Screw this! I'ma gonna work on CMM!

A few days later: Done with that, now to work on Straw- Aw man! I have an English paper to do, don't I? T.T

Today: Phew done! -_- Sorry bout that everyone! I'll try to make this a good chapter okay? :) … … … oh crap! What's this chapter supposed to be about?! O.O

-O-

"Alrighty! Now for your bath I think you should use the purple and pink vials."

Ichigo sat and dried herself while watching Kiui instruct Leela about her bath. Today was the day of that fancy dinner thing, and since Ichigo and Leela had dates, (Kisshu and Pai) Kiui was determined to make them look beautiful!

"I already bathed this morning, so I think I should be fi-"

"Oh no no no nooo! You'll only smell pretty if you use the purple and pink vials!" Kiui interrupted and pushed Leela into the water room. The alien girl made sure to close the door then turned towards a now dry Ichigo. "Okay! Now for your hair! Yumiko, can you put Ichigo's hair in the wraps while I go change into my dress?"

Yumiko nodded and began wrapping strands of Ichigo's red hair in what appeared to be curlers. The Ikisatashi girl was already dressed up and ready to go, she was wearing a hot pink gown and had her long hair tied up in an unusual bun-like knot. Since neither she nor Taruto had dates, the two decided to go together as escorts.

"Oh wait, maybe you should take your clothes off so you can just slip on your gown." Yumiko suggested after a putting in a couple of wraps. Ichigo pulled off her dress revealing very lacy undergarments. Kiui had insisted that wearing these would make the dress look better, even though the dresses weren't see-through or anything. While Leela tried to argue that her simple undergarments were perfectly suitable, Ichigo was too nervous about the whole fancy dinner to argue.

Since the red head was Kisshu's date they'd sit at the main table while everyone watched them eat, dance and whatever else the Cyniclons did at this fancy dinner. But what if she tripped or did something else that was super embarrassing?

Ichigo was snapped out of her troubling thoughts when Kiui came back into the room wearing a blood red gown. "Sooo? How do I look?" She asked while twirling.

"Really pretty!" Yumiko replied while Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Thanks! Now to do your face coloring Ichigo!" Kiui happily stated right before Leela came back into the room. "Yumiko can you north braid Leela's hair and put it in a bun or something?"

Yumiko nodded and began running her fingers through Leela's damp, golden hair. While she did that, Kiui began rubbing these pink flower petals onto Ichigo's cheeks and eyelids. After that the alien girl swiped what looked like a rose petal over the red head's lips. Kiui then dapped a whitish leaf onto Ichigo's nose, forehead, and under her eyes. The whole process was relatively painless- though a bit itchy- that is, until Kiui got to the eyeliner part. The white haired Cyniclon pulled out a black stem, and used her long nail to almost sharpen the tip. "Okay. I need you to open your eyes nice and big, and don't blink!" She warned while moving closer to Ichigo.

"Um…maybe I can do that myself…" Ichigo nervously suggested. The eighteen year old was an old pro at putting on eyeliner. Even when she was running late, Ichigo always managed to line her eyes perfectly. "Or better yet…I have uh…human eyeliner in my bag, let's use that!" She practically begged. The black stem did look awfully sharp, it could probably poke someone's eye out even!

Kiui appeared to contemplate her human friend's idea, but to Ichigo's dismay, shook her head. "Your human liner doesn't get the pink inside your eyes." She said and even pulled down on one of her lower lids to get her point across. "Trust me, you'll look so pretty once we're done!" With that Kiui tried to line Ichigo's left eye, while the poor red head kept blinking. She had always been much too afraid to line the inside of her lower eyelid in fear that it would hurt or infect her eye. Zakuro-who always seemed to have that look when she modeled- assured Ichigo that if she used a non-contaminated eyeliner that didn't irritate her eyes normally, she'd be fine. But still, this was some kind of alien plant thing that may be poisonous to humans!

While Kiui struggled to get Ichigo's eyes lined, Yumiko finished up with the Leela. The golden haired alien's haired was pulled up in an intricate braided bun and her eyes were done up with, deep, smoky colors. She finally was able to put on her white, off the shoulder, slender fitting gown, which made her look like a beautiful Greek goddess.

Kiui sighed in disdain when Ichigo's freshly lined eyes began to water due to irritation. "Can someone grab me Ichigo's human liner? Oh and I'm gonna need her dress too!" She ordered as she rubbed off the already running liner. Yumiko and Leela headed to different parts of the bedroom in search of the requested. Kiui then began to remove the curled up wraps from Ichigo's hair, revealing bouncy, ruby red curls.

Both girls practically jumped when someone knocked at the bedroom door. "Hey Strawberry! Can I come in? I need to give you something."

It was Kisshu.

Ichigo opened her mouth to say come in, but then remembered that her lacy undergarments were the only things she had on. "No! Don't come in!" The red head quickly squeaked when the door almost opened.

"Aw come on! Why not?" Kisshu asked, in a slightly annoyed voice.

"She's indecent right now." Kiui quickly answered as she removed the last of the curling wraps. Ichigo's hair was now, bouncy, voluptuous and cutely curly.

Ichigo frowned when the green haired alien began to laugh. "Really Honey, really? I've seen you half naked plenty of times!" He boasted cheerfully.

"WHAT!? WHEN?" The red head yelped as her face began to turn red. Yumiko handed Kiui the black stick of eyeliner, and the older alien girl began to quickly apply it while Ichigo was distracted.

"Heh! Where do I start? Well, remember all those times on earth you woke up late?" Kisshu asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "You had your blinds open each and every time!" The alien gleefully giggled. "You were so cute! I remember the one time your bra strap got caught on your bed post and it almost got ripped off…ah…good times…"

Kiui finished up with the eyeliner just as Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes widened and her already red face darkened. "Kisshu! You- you're so…so…" The red head angrily stuttered.

"Just hurry up and get dressed or whatever! I'm not a patient person." Kisshu interrupted. Ichigo huffed, but instantly brightened up when Leela walked up holding a primrose colored gown. The golden haired alien and Kiui helped the eighteen year old step into the dress then turned her so she was in front of a mirror.

Ichigo's mouth hung open at the sight of it. It had a sweetheart top that showed some but not too much chest. It was also a trumpet style dress, which hugged her curves up until it got to her lower thigh then flared out with a bunch of lacy chiffon. Ichigo looked like a princess. "You can come in now." She quietly said while still admiring her reflection.

Kisshu-who easily picked up her quite voice- came waltzing in, and stopped directly in front of the red head and happily took in her appearance. "Wow! You look beautiful." He breathed before smirking. "What do humans do when they like what they see? Howl at the moon or something?" He asked, obviously trying to be flirtatious.

Ichigo bit her lip to keep from laughing, and it wasn't because of what Kisshu said, it was how he looked. The alien's normally shaggy green haire was pulled back into a short, but low little ponytail, but that wasn't the funny part. Instead of the normally baggy belly shirt and poufy shorts that he usual wore, Kisshu was wearing a tuxedo. Not just any tuxedo, a white one, along with a white bowtie and a pink flower on the lapel. On a normal human it would have looked okay, but on Kisshu…it was hilarious! Ichigo forced back a giggle that was caught in her throat causing a small squeal sound to escape from her lips.

Kisshu- who mistook the noise for a squeal of delight- smirked with satisfaction. "You like what you see hmm?" He purred while leaning closer. "I must look like sex." Kisshu whispered seductively causing Ichigo to finally lose it and burst into hysterics. Kisshu instantly frowned. "Wh-why are you laughing!?" He demanded. Ichigo tried to catch her breath so she could tell the alien how goofy he looked, but found that she couldn't stop laughing.

"Is everything okay in here?" Pai asked while poking his head into the room. The eldest Ikisatashi was also wearing a tuxedo, but the look seemed to suit the purple haired alien more. It probably helped that he was wearing a black one too.

Leela blushed a bit when Kiui whipered something into her pointed ear. "Hi Pai." She smiled before approaching the tall alien.

"Hello Leela." He answered. "We should probably wait out front." Pai suggested to not only Leela, but also Yumiko and Kiui.

Once everyone was gone, Ichigo seemed to finally catch her breath. "Now are you ready to tell me?" Kisshu asked with a frown.

"I- it was nothing…" Ichigo fibbed with a sheepish smile. She had a feeling the alien would be upset if she told him how funny he looked.

Buying this, Kisshu smiled again and grabbed a small pink, almost glowing flower from out of his pocket along with a small box. "The bloom from an ichigo plant. Not quite as pretty as you, but it'll have to do." He softly said before putting the flower into Ichigo's curly hair. The red head peaked into the mirror to admire it. The exotic flower was really pretty, and it perfectly matched her gown.

"Thank-" Ichigo stopped midsentence when Kisshu opened the box revealing a pink and silver necklace and earing set that also matched perfectly with her dress. The pink flower gems also appeared to glow in the light.

"A present, so you'll never forget how much I love you Ichigo." Kisshu said while longingly gazing at the eighteen year. Ichigo was so caught up in the alien's golden gaze that she didn't notice when he put the jewelry on her.

"Thank you Kisshu. They're beautiful." The red head almost whispered. The alien was being so uncharacteristically sweet. She kind of liked it.

"And to think…" Kisshu quietly purred. "I almost got you lingerie…"

"You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Ichigo growled.

"You know you liked that…" The Cyniclon cooed. "Anyways we should go." He softly smiled as he took Ichigo's hand into his.

-O-

A.N. Sorry if this wasn't super exciting :S but don't worry, next chapter's the actual event! Anyways thanks again for waiting so long for me ;) tootles!


	30. Chapter 30 Shall We Dance?

A.N. Sorry for taking forever to update guys :( it's just that my other stories are a lot more fun to write right now (ahhh! I feel like a horrible traitor!) -_-" but don't worry, I'll try to keep up with this one until the end :P

-O-

The Ikisatashis and their dates appeared in front of a large, dome shaped building surrounded by spotlights in the Megalopolis. An alien male that had been waiting at the entrance directed the group of six up a staircase and to a side entrance. "Okay, I need to inform them that you arrived. Come in and down the stair case to the center table once your name is announced." The unnamed Cyniclon told the group, before teleporting away. Taruto and Yumiko took turns guessing what sort of food would be served, while Pai and Leela casually discussed last year's thank you dinner event.

Meanwhile Ichigo stood stiff and tried to keep her knees from knocking together. The red head couldn't help but be nervous, why did they have to go down those stairs in front of everyone? With her luck Ichigo would go and do a crazy chain of somersaults down the stairs, or even worse, what if Kisshu got caught in that! What if his face ended up smack dab between her boobs when they landed, like in the movies? Or even worse, what if their lips met!? Back when Ichigo and Masaya had first started talking, something like that happened where she fell on top of and accidentally kissed him. Back then she had felt like dying. If that happened tonight with Kisshu, then Ichigo knew for a fact that she would die!

All of the chattering that could be heard inside of the building silenced and the lights darkened. "Good evening everyone! Is everyone ready to show their thanks?" The same announcer guy from the Family Festival could be heard speaking into one of those alien microphones. The quiet crowd instantly burst into applause and even some cheers. The announcer burst into a hearty laugh. "I thought so! And you guys are in luck! The guests of honor have arrived!" He excitedly said, earning even louder cheers. "Yessirie folks! Heeeere's Pai and his lovely date, Miss Leela!"

The cheers increased as a spotlight shined on Pai and Leela and followed the two as they ascended the stairs slowly. Watching this, Ichigo started to panic. This whole situation was a lot worse than she had originally anticipated. There was going to be a freaking spotlight shone on her for heaven's sake! Oblivious to this, Kisshu lightly grasped and squeezed the red head's small hand. "Ready?" He whispered. Ichigo continued to stare straight ahead with a panicked expression, but squeezed the alien's hand super tight. "H-hey, Honey, are you okay?" Kisshu asked with a frown.

"Now in case any of you had the misfortune of missing out on the Family Festival, then you didn't get to see Kisshu propose to the lovely Miss Ichigo! Come on down here you two!"

Ichigo began to tremble at the sound of their introduction. Her legs had literally turned to jelly and if it wasn't for Kisshu snaking his arm around her, the eighteen year old would have collapsed. "Hey, hey, Ichigo!"

The red head flinched when Kisshu turned her body to face him. Ichigo's heart involuntarily skipped a beat at the sight of the alien's tender expression. "You're nervous aren't you?" He quietly asked. Ichigo couldn't find her voice so instead bit her lip and nodded. "You don't have to be…I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen out there. Okay?" Kisshu said with such compassion that Ichigo nodded her head, but when Kisshu tried to walk with her into the building, the ex Mew's body wouldn't budge. The green haired alien turned, but instead of scowling and lashing out he gave her a small smile. "Awww. Honey…Did I not tell you everything would be fine?" Kisshu cooed before quickly scooping the red head up into his arms so that he was holding her bridal style. Before Ichigo could even object, Kisshu entered the building and began to descend the staircase.

"There they are! Kisshu and his mate to be, Ichigo!" The announcer enthusiastically announced as the crowd burst into cheer. Ichigo blushed bright red at all the attention, while Kisshu absorbed it all like a sponge. After what felt like forever, the two finally made it to their table where Pai and Leela were already seated. Ichigo sighed and quickly sat down into the seat that Kisshu had pulled out for her.

"Last but not least, we have the two youngest members of the family, Taruto and Yumiko Ikisatashi ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd cheered as Taruto and Yumiko floated down the stairs. The two Cyniclons grinned from ear to ear as they happily waved at their admirers. They both sat down at the table as the cheers and clapping died down. "Now that we have that out of the way, the food will arrive at the table shortly." The announcing said before vanishing to most likely his own table. After a few minutes of casual chattering, and Kisshu challenging Pai to a "who can drink the most shots of silky-smooth without getting sick contest", (Of course, Pai declined due to the fact that the purpose of the shots of silky-smooth was for when he was to give the toast at the end of dinner), the servers arrived with plates of a purple colored salad. After that, they served up some sort of meat, maybe eggbird? Along with seasoned veggies and finally some dessert, a cake like treat that was light and airy, almost like a cloud. By then Ichigo was all filled up with food and was happily chatting away Leela.

Kisshu frowned at the two girls. Ichigo was his date, she was supposed to talk to him. "Hey Strawberry." The alien tugged on one of her curls lightly. The red head merely swatted his hand away, not even turning around, and continued talking. Kisshu grit his teeth in annoyance. "Ichigo." He said even louder and yanked on her curlicue even harder.

"Ow!" Ichigo jerked away, rubbing her scalp and turned to give Kisshu a "What the heck?" look. Kisshu glared right back at her and was about to say something, but then Pai stood up holding an alien microphone.

"Hello everyone. This has been so far a great thank you dinner, and my family and I really do appreciate this." Pai said before grabbing a glass that had only a bit of silky smooth in it. "A toast. May the Mew Aqua keep Cyniclonia thriving until the end of time." The purple haired alien smiled slightly as he lifted his glass. Everyone else followed suit except for Ichigo, who was visibly upset about Kisshu's attitude. Noticing that the red head didn't pick up her glass, Kisshu nudged her from underneath the table, and shot her a look. She rolled her eyes at him before finally picking up her glass. With that everyone drank down the golden colored liquid. Pai handed the microphone to the announcer guy before sitting back down.

"Alright folks! I hope you aren't too full because now it's time to daaaance!" He sang as some sort of Cyniclon music began to play. All of the couples excitedly got up, while the single males rushed to get their hands on an attractive single female.

"I don't feel like dancing." Ichigo angrily huffed. All she really wanted to do right now was go home, maybe she was being a baby, but right now she really didn't give a crap. Kisshu had ruined his nice streak, and now she was mad.

"Too bad." Kisshu quietly shot back, grabbing her wrists and pulling her down to the dance floor. Unfortunately Ichigo was too self-conscious to make a scene, what if she tripped or something while she was struggling. Kisshu pulled the red head close to him and began to sway. The eighteen year old followed, but glared up at him, while the alien stared down at her with one of his smoldering gazes. What was he doing? Trying to seduce her? Well he was doing a horrible job at it. The two continued this for almost ten minutes before Kisshu sighed. "You're not having fun are you?"

"Not after what you did." Ichigo hissed.

"What did I do!? You were the one that was-" The green haired alien started, but then stopped himself. "I'm sorry." Kisshu sheepishly smiled down at Ichigo. He wasn't quite sure what he did. The ex Mew was the one that was ignoring him, but he figured he might as well play along. Ichigo opened her mouth in confusion, but stopped when someone caught her eye. Kisshu inwardly groaned when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, who in the heck was interrupting his "Every kiss begins with Kay" moment? The food that the alien had just eaten turned sour in his stomach when he saw who it was.

Jin.

"Hi there. May I cut in?"

Kisshu was about to tell Jin to go screw himself, but Ichigo beat him to the punch. "Sure!" Kisshu felt his jaw go slack as he watched Jin walk away with the red head. Jin turned to give the green haired alien a quick look full of smug annoyingness. Kisshu growled and was about to beat the crap out of Jin, but was stopped by a group of girls who wanted to dance. The green haired alien sighed, being a studliscious bad boy wasn't always easy.

-O-

"Um…so…" Ichigo shyly began as she Jin danced.

"What is it? You don't need to be shy my dear." The twenty year old alien warmly smiled at down at her. Ichigo blushed and looked down. She really, really, really wanted to ask about Masaya, but didn't want to nag. The red head's heart skipped a beat when Jin cupped her face and tilted her head to look at her face. "Ichigo, I know you'd like to say something, I don't bite I promise."

"Okay… How's Masaya doing? I-I'd really like to see him…" Ichigo bit her lip, she had been spending a lot of time with Kisshu, but now she was beginning to feel guilty about it. The red head hadn't even seen her lover since the day he saved her from Buraoni.

A strange expression flashed across Jin's handsome features, but was soon replaced by an apologetic smile. "I was just about to tell you. Your friend has fallen ill, it isn't bad, but he fears you could catch it if you visit him. So he's requested that you don't see him until he's recovered. Poor boy."

"Oh…" Ichigo looked down, swallowing the lump in that had just formed in her throat. It was then that at it hit her. She really missed Masaya.

"Please don't be sad. You look much prettier when you're happy." Jin encouraged with a twirl. Being taken by surprise, Ichigo hand accidentally brushed against the alien's bare belly, apparently the formal Cyniclon attire involved bare midriffs. The red head's eyes widened as a blush spread across her face. Did Jin notice? It felt awfully nice, wait nice!? No! Only Masaya felt nice! Luckily the red haired alien didn't say anything but merely smiled. The two continued until the song ended. "Well thank you so very much for dancing with me." Jin said before kissing Ichigo's hand. "And I will tell Masaya you said hi." He said and looked as if he was about to leave, but then took the eighteen year old by surprise by slowly and deliberately running his hand across her stomach. A small gasp escaped Ichigo's lips as chills jumped up her spine. "Payback for earlier my dear." Jin whispered into her ear before leaving.

-O-

A.N. Yeah I hope this wasn't boring or anything X( and I think I'll wrap up the dinner next chapter…now to figure out what will happen hmmm….and again, I'm super duper sorry for taking forever to update :( Eeeek! I feel so bad! Sorry! *goes to the corner and cries*


	31. Chapter 31 Poor Kisshu

A.N. *Sobs uncontrollably* AHHHHH! I feel so deceived XO so it turns out I only have Thursday off for Thanksgiving break! Thursday! I thought I had a week T.T How the heck did I misunderstand that? But on the plus side I got my Media Burner app to work! (I didn't realize how much I missed anime, I listened to the Mermaid Melody Pure theme song like twenty times ~.~ ) oh and my classes end December twelfth and don't start back up til January seventh! XD We'll see who's laughing then! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you people who have the week off! … … …now that I'm done ranting, I'd also like to add that I think I got my inspiration for this back. :) Hope you enjoy!

-O-

While dancing with one of his nameless fangirls, Kisshu kept a jealous eye on Ichigo and Jin. The two talked, laughed and danced for a bit, but then Ichigo began to blush and act all weird. Kisshu figured this was because Jin was an awful and horrible monster that made someone as pure and innocent as Ichigo feel uncomfortable. Of course, the red head didn't want to be rude, so she stayed and danced with him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst part. The icing on top of the cake of rage that had been baking in the pit of Kisshu's stomach was what Jin did when the dance ended. The disgusting alien had the nerve to run his hand across Ichigo's stomach as if she was some plaything! Kisshu was the only one allowed to play with her! Wait scratch that, Kisshu was a changed alien. He didn't treat Ichigo like that anymore…even though he really, really REALLY wanted to!

Seeing that Ichigo was finally alone, the green haired alien strode over to her with purpose and anger. She knew perfectly well that he didn't want her talking to Jin, and yet the ex Mew Mew purposefully agreed to dance with him. What was up with that? Kisshu was much too busy getting himself worked up, that he didn't notice Runa approaching him, until it was almost too late.

"Kisshu! Let's dance!" The Cyniclon girl excitedly called out.

"Not on your life!" The green haired alien grumbled to himself- he was still pretty angry about that night of passion incident- and grabbed the nearest female and began to dance with her. "Sorry about that." Kisshu said once the two wear away from Runa.

"Oh no, dancing with you is an honor."

Kisshu was pleasantly surprised to see that his dancing partner was Aqua, the worker who had helped schedule his meeting with the council. The two danced for a while in silence. Sasuke had asked Ichigo for a dance, and now the two were happily chattering away. Kisshu felt his insides burn with jealousy, but was distracted by the sight of Friese and Kiui. The two were dancing together, but not happily, well at least for Kiui. The alien girl was blushing and scowling, while Friese was laughing, most likely about a joke he had cracked. Kisshu shook his head chuckling, but began to guffaw at the sight of something even goofier. Pai.

The eldest Ikisatashi appeared to have his sights set on a Cynclonian female who had light green and purple streaked hair and was wearing a green knee length dress. Hmmm….this girl looked suspiciously similar to a certain Mew girl that was green. Kisshu could help but smirk at the urgent expression written all over his adopted brother's pale face. Geez, Pai was acting like this was choose your mate season or something. The purple haired alien strode up to the Lettuce-look-alike alien girl, but unfortunately was intercepted by a different female. This girl had long honey blonde hair and the biggest boobies ever! She was also scandalously clad. Kisshu unconsciously licked his lips as his mind went to the deepest depths of what most called the gutter- he called it Ichigo Land- but was snapped out of his lustful thoughts when he saw the look of horror on Pai's face. He looked as if he was going to pass out, the girl on the other hand happily clung to the purple haired alien while coyly smirking at him. How funny!

"So I hear you're getting ready to build a house."

Kisshu turned to look at Aqua, whoops, he had almost forgotten about her. "Yeah it's for me and Ichigo. Hey that reminds me, have you heard anything from the council?"

Aqua frowned and shook her head. "To be honest, only a few couples were able to get in. This must be a really busy year or something, because I know the council is usually faster than this."

"Oh…" Was all Kisshu could say. He was quite disappointed, and couldn't help but wonder why the council was taking forever. Kisshu was beginning to grow tired of holding himself back. It was especially hard since now he had to act like a good and decent individual. He couldn't figure out how some people did it, being a good guy sucked tentacles! When the dance ended, the green haired heartthrob thanked Aqua for saving him from Runa, then managed to catch up with Ichigo, who was about to get an earful from him.

-O-

"A-and, and then h-h-he pushed me to the ground a-and then…"

Masaya cradled the sobbing Oka in his arms. After a few of days he had finally convinced her to tell him what had happened. Apparently she had tried to escape during an asteroid shower of some sort. It did not end well. The sobbing girl opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when the bedroom door slammed open. Worried that Fukumaden was the checking on them, Oka quickly got off of Masaya's lap and swiped away her tears. Masaya tensed when he saw that it was Jin.

"Hi there, how you two doing on this marvelous evening?" The alien asked with a faux smile that made Masaya feel sick to his stomach.

Oka looked down, while the human boy frowned. "Was there something you wanted?" Masaya asked in the meanest voice he could muster. It wasn't easy for someone like him to be rude, even to a jerk like Jin.

Jin's slick smile doubled in size. "As a matter of fact there is. You see, I was just with Ichigo."

Masaya froze and his eyes widened.

"Such a sweet and trusting little thing, isn't she? She told me to tell you hello and that she hopes you get better soon." Jin smugly said.

Oka-who had finally decided to look up, cocked her head to the side. "Masaya isn't sick, kao."

"I'm aware of that." Jin cruelly laughed. "I wonder what would happen if I invited her over to see you, of course, I'd only say that to get her here, if you know what I mean."

"No!" Masaya shook his head. "Y-you wouldn't…!"

"Oh but I would, and there's nothing you could do to stop me!" Jin sneered, unaware that Masaya began to tremble. "Let's see, what shall we do first…?" The alien mused to himself. "So many possibilities, yet so little time. What do you think?" He asked with a wide grin that faltered once he actually looked down at Masaya. He was glowing with a blue light that was growing brighter by the second. Oka hid her face under the covers, while Jin slowly stepped away.

-O-

Kisshu glared down at Ichigo as they danced. "If you guys are just friends, then tell me what you talked about!" He hissed, not wanting to attract attention from other dancers.

Ichigo's look away as her cheeks turned pink. "Why does it matter…" The red head grumbled before looking back up at the alien. "I don't ask you what you and your fangirls sext about!"

"Okay first of all, what the heck does sext mean!?" Kisshu growled in annoyance. "And secondly, I am through with them! I've only told you that about fifty million times!"

"Yeah well…" Ichigo trailed off trying to think of a comeback. She couldn't come right out and say that she was asking about Masaya, who wasn't even supposed to be on Cynclonia. Kisshu would probably blow a gasket or something. "Why do you hate Jin so much! He's nice, considerate, kind and everything that you aren't!"

Kisshu froze and gave the red head a wounded look that instantly morphed into rage, but before he could lash out the ground began to shake violently. Several Cyniclons screamed, and began to scatter, while Ichigo got to pushed to the ground. The green haired alien's rage melted away and was replaced by worry. "Ichigo!" He quickly kneeled down and put his arms around the trembling girl. "It's okay, I'm here." He quietly assured her and even began to cradle the red head in his arms.

"K-kisshu!" Ichigo whimpered. "I'm sorry for being so mean!" She whispered as the mini earthquake seemed to subside.

"It's okay." Kisshu kissed Ichigo on the forehead, then looked up. "Listen, I'm probably going to have to go see what that is, Leela can take you home." He half-heartedly stood up and led Ichigo to the nearest chair that miraculously wasn't knocked over. He hated to leave her like this, but knew it was protocol to go check it out in case it had something to do with the Mew Aqua. Oddly enough Kisshu had a feeling that it didn't.

-O-

A.N. Hmmm…mystery! And although this was short (sorry about that -_-), I'm quite satisfied with the events that took place in this chapter. Hopefully you feel the same :3


	32. Chapter 32 Creepypaista

A.N. Okay guys, sorry about the brevity of the last chapter… :S but I think I have an idea for this chapter that will make it longer. (Watch, it's only going to be 500 words…NOOO don't say that! I must stay positive!) Anyways hope this doesn't leave anyone starving for more…oh wait…maybe I do want that…ahhh! I dunno! I'm gonna shut up now! -_-

-O-

"What's with all the loud racket in here!" Fukumaden growled as she stomped into Masaya's room. She really didn't appreciate the loud (and slightly unsettling) screams that were coming from said room. The alien girl froze when she saw Masaya glowing a bright blue. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled in triumph and pushed a very stunned Jin out of the way. "This is great!"

"Great!? Are you insane!?" Jin spat. "Did you ever stop and think that perha-"

Fukumaden silenced Jin by pressing a manicured claw to his lip. "Shush." Was all she said before turning back and admiring the mayhem like a child witnessing the first snowfall of the Christmas season. As Masaya's strangled screams became louder, her red eyes grew wider and sparkled brighter.

Oka slowly pulled the blanket from over her head and began to stare despite the blinding the light. The young girl slowly climbed off of the bed and slowly began to walk over to Masaya in a daze, but before she could reach out and touch him, the light faded and Masaya fell to floor unconscious. Strangely enough, Oka did the same, and fell on top of him.

Jin sighed in relief while Fukumaden stomped her foot. "Really?" She loudly moaned. "We were so close too! There has to be a way to trigger a full transformation…"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Jin halfheartedly assured with a frown. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this placed cleaned up?" He said as the two left the room.

"Why?" Fukumaden asked after the closing the bedroom door and lazily leaning against it.

"I thought I'd invite Ichigo over."

"Sounds fun."

"Most definitely!"

-O-

Ichigo smiled slightly at the sight of Friese, Leela and Yumiko. "Omigosh! Ichigo! I was sooo worried and scared, but I'm glad you're okay!" Yumiko half sobbed and glomped onto the redhead. Ichigo stroked the younger girl's hair and opened her mouth to say something reassuring, but couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Well unfortunately the party's over." Friese carelessly sighed. "Kisshu entrusted me with getting you two ladies home safely." He pointed to Ichigo and Yumiko.

"Wait. Why did Kisshu even have to leave anyways?" Ichigo asked. She couldn't quite remember if the green haired alien had explained this earlier, but she had forgotten due to all the excitement, or if he had just left.

"Uh…I think he said something about the Mew Aqua, I think they have to make sure that wasn't what caused the earthquake." Friese explained.

Hearing this Ichigo's eyebrows instantly furrowed and her heart skipped a beat. The Mew Aqua was supposed to be pure and perfect. It healed, not destroyed right? Well…there was that time it almost blew up the giant Christmas tree and put Masaya in a coma but…that wasn't the true Mew Aqua, so that didn't count right? "Has it caused any problems in the past?" She asked.

Friese shrugged while Leela shook her head. "Not that I know of…"

"They haven't left already, have they?" Ichigo stood up, much to Yumiko's dismay.

"Wait, you can't go with them it's too dangerous." The younger girl argued.

"Maybe, but I was a Mew Mew once, and I've personally dealt with the Mew Aqua." Ichigo said in pure determination. She didn't even wait for an answer, and quickly rushed towards the exit of the banquet area. The few Cyniclons that were still present stared at the red head in fascination, but Ichigo was in too much of a hurry to really notice. The eighteen year old made it outside just as Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were about to fly away. "Kisshu! Wait!" She yelled.

The green haired alien quickly turned around and floated down next to Ichigo. Pai and Taruto simply turned to look at her, neither appeared to be pleased with her presence. "Go find Friese, he'll take you ho-"

"No, I'm coming with you guys!" Ichigo interrupted.

"Ew! I don't want that old hag slowing us down!" Taruto whined to Pai, the older alien merely shook his head.

"It really would be best if you didn't come Mew Ichigo. You'd be too much of a distraction…"

Kisshu gave Ichigo an apologetic shrug. "You are looking pretty hot right now."

"Really? I hope you three didn't forget how many times I've foiled your plans back then!" Ichigo snapped. She couldn't quite believe the treatment she was getting. She wasn't some frail girl that needed protection! "Besides, I'm an expert with the Mew Aqua. I am the only one who was able to handle its powers." Ichigo couldn't help but gloat ever so slightly as she locked eyes with Kisshu. The green haired wuss wasn't able to even get close to the Mew Aqua that had appeared at Tokyo Tower.

"She does have a point…" Kisshu grumbled while eyeing his dress shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole wide world.

"Fine, fine." Pai finally gave in, seeing that time was ticking away. "I trust that you will be able to keep her safe Kisshu?"

"Of course!" The green haired alien happily scooped Ichigo up his arms. "I'll keep her nice and close!" Kisshu promised as he squeezed the red head closer to his chest. Ichigo groaned loudly as the three began to float up and began to fly. Pai led the group, but appeared to be following the directions from someone at the sight of the disaster with a communicating device. Growing bored of the serious aura around them, Kisshu began teasing Taruto. Ichigo happily joined in after a few minutes. This went on for a while until the three saw the sight of the disaster, which instantly shut them up. Below them was a temple like structure that had a bunch of Cyniclons gathered around it.

"The Purification Temple." Kisshu somberly told Ichigo. "It's where we put the leftover Mew Aqua."

Ichigo nodded as the three landed. A Cyniclon male jogged up to and began to converse with Pai for about five minutes before the purple haired alien turned to his brothers and Ichigo. "It seems that a tunnel has opened up." He then focused his attention on Ichigo. "Will you be okay with exploring it with us?"

"Of course!" Ichigo answered without giving it a second thought. With that, the four- being led by the unnamed Cyniclon- entered the temple. The interior was quite elaborate and beautiful, it almost looked as if they had just stepped inside of a crystal. Unfortunately, the tunnel had more of an eerie feel to it, especially since it was pitch black.

As the group cautiously made their way into the new area, the leading Cyniclon created a ball of light that lit up the tunnel ever so slightly, revealing that it was a cave that had small blue crystals poking out of the stone walls. Ichigo was too busy taking in her new surroundings to even notice Kisshu putting his arm around her. As they slowly journeyed forward, the blue gems became violet and then red, as a horrible sense of dread wafted through the small area.

"Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?" Pai asked in a voice that was uncharacteristically uneasy.

"Nope." Kisshu growled as he pulled Ichigo closer to him. "And it's really ticking me off!"

Ichigo felt it too, but something about this feeling, it felt familiar…. Somehow… After an agonizing ten minutes, the group finally made it to a room that looked nothing like the rest of the tunnel. It was large and circular, but the strange part was that it appeared to be furnished. The walls were painted a dull grey with black lace draperies, and there were black candles on elegant looking poles everywhere. At the center of the room was an altar that had a sapphire covered tiara.

The unnamed Cyniclon and the three younger explorers looked around the room in utter awe, while Pai made his way to the altar and inspected the tiara. The eldest Ikisatashi's hardened gaze softened to a minor daze, his violet eyes glazed into a dull indigo color. "_The time is drawing near. He is ready for her." _Pai droned in a voice that made his slightly monotone everyday way of talking sound perky.

"Quit being creepy Pai!" Taruto grumbled, though it was quite obvious this whole situation was really freaking him out.

"_Together they will rule, and return the planet back to its former glory…YOU!"_

Ichigo flinched and emitted a small gasp when Pai turned and locked eyes with her. Kisshu moved himself in front of the red head and glared at his older brother. "Okay Pai, this is seriously not funny!" The green haired alien growled, though it sounded more frightened than menacing.

"…_are quite similar in appearance to his chosen mate, but are not her. He will not show his face unless she is present." _Pai slowly stated as his emotionless eyes began to flicker back to life. "…I'm almost certain that these gems are only obtainable on the planet earth, quite fascinating isn't it?" He asked the others as if nothing happened.

"Wait… what were you talking about earlier?" Ichigo slowly asked.

"I was just observing the gems in this tiara, I believe they are sapphires."

A chill crept down Ichigo's spine as she stared at the older alien. He really had no recollection of what had happened to him…what did happen to him? "We're leaving." Kisshu told Ichigo, and before she could answer, teleported her out of the area, leaving Pai, Taruto, and the unnamed Cyniclon.

"Pai…" Taruto began. "Y-you were talking about some girl that some guy was looking for or something…It was really strange."

"I…" Pai did experience an unusual sensation when he made contact with the tiara. It was a warm and wonderful feeling of bliss and ecstasy that instantly turned to hunger and lust, but for what? It most definitely wasn't the gems in this tiara that he had yearned for… The purple haired alien gently set down the sparkling object and slightly smiled at his worried brother. "Perhaps I am just tired."

-O-

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu with a slight frown. The alien had teleported the both of them outside of the temple, but instead of taking her home, or even flirting with her for that matter, the green haired alien just stared at the star filled sky with a look of intense…intensity? "Hey are you okay?" Ichigo asked while gently placing a hand on Kisshu's arm. The alien's muscles tensed up and he quickly turned to look down at her.

"Don't scare me like that!" He snapped and turned back around only to cringe and turn back to Ichigo. "Sorry! This whole thing's just got me all…I dunno freaked out." He sheepishly admitted.

"I understand." Ichigo said with a small smile.

Kisshu nodded then smirked at the red head. "Say, you know what will make me feel better?" He asked with a purr. Before Ichigo could even roll her eyes the alien snaked his arms around her waist. "A taste of your sweet lips!" He happily cooed.

Ichigo shook her head and giggled. "Take me home and I'll think about it!" She smiled. Hearing this, a very excited Kisshu teleported the both of them to Friese and Leela's house.

"So about my kiss…" He nonchalantly began after putting Ichigo down.

"Goodnight Kisshu." Ichigo gave the green haired alien one final smile before going into the house.

"Wha-! Hey!" Kisshu faked yelled and began to pound on the door dramatically. "You tricked me!" He gasped then beamed from ear to oversized ear when the sound of Ichigo girlishly giggling could be heard. "Night Strawberry." He sighed before frowning and leaning his head against the door. From the moment that Pai had fallen into that trance or whatever, a strange feeling overcame Kisshu. Whoever that _he_ was _he_ didn't like him, his family or Ichigo. _He _wanted them-especially Ichigo- to die a horrible and torturous death. Kisshu gritted his teeth at the thought of Ichigo getting harmed. The alien would die before ever letting anything happen to her. With that, Kisshu teleported back to his own home. Tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

-O-

A.N. Okay, I really hope that this was more satisfying, cause I am ditching math to write this…okay not really since my Professor cancelled the test and isn't taking attendance today :P Anyways hope you liked it and on a random note: I took an online inkblot test cause I was bored and it said I was crazy -_- I mean it's not all my fault all those blobs looked like Pokemon O.O I am not crazy! Oh and hope you have a happy Thanksgiving! :) adios!


	33. Chapter 33 Late Night Talk

A.N. Hey guys :) *sighs dramatically* Well the time I have dreaded has finally come…finals…yes…actually the only test I have is math XD But in my drawing in graphic design class, we have big projects. For my drawing I'm gonna make a giant comic and color it with eye makeup and outline it with eye liner :3 I'll probably do a CMM scene, but I still haven't decided yet. As for my graphic design class… :S we're making portraits on (the evil and annoying) illustrator! And lemme tell ya, I've already worked on it like eleven hours (seriously), and I only have the face portion of it done :( because of this, I have a feeling my updates will slow down…but don't worry, once it's all over I'll have plenty of free time :D Anyways, before we begin, I'd like to give a small shout out to YeaImAGuest: you're right, the Lettuce look-alike is Saya, and if I get the chance I'll put her in the story again. :) Anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy this :3

-O-

Ichigo rolled over and groaned loudly in her bed when she heard the familiar ding of one of the Cyniclon communication devices that Kisshu had given her. The red head snatched the device from off her nightstand and glared as the screen flashed to life. The reason behind her anger and irritation was quite simple: unlike the Cyniclons who slept for…pleasure…(?) Ichigo- being a human- needed her sleep. "This had better be good." The eighteen year old hoarsely grumbled aloud when she saw that Kisshu was the one who had awakened her.

Kisshu: Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichi

Ichigo turned away from the endless stream of her name that was continuously growing by the second. This particular device was very similar to earth's instant messaging system minus the use of goofy screen names and text speak, thus Kisshu could continue mindlessly typing her name out for the rest of eternity if he really wanted to. Which knowing him, he would.

Kisshu: go, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ic

Ichigo: GO. TO. BED!

The ex Mew leader bit back the smile her lips wanted to curve into, when she saw Kisshu quickly halt then backspace the stream of Ichigos he had out of habit, continued to type out.

Kisshu: I could never sleep knowing that my Angel is angry with me…

Ichigo rolled her chocolaty brown eyes before rolling over onto her stomach. Earlier that evening, she had eaten dinner with the Ikisatashi family. Everything had been going good, that is until Kisshu offered her a bite of his sweet coated fruit. Of course, Ichigo happily accepted his offer and tried the food (which was extremely tasty!) Unfortunately, the sugary coating on the fruit somehow got all over the red head's mouth and even on her cheek. Naturally Taruto began to make fun of her, saying that old hags were not capable chewing their food (or something stupid like that). Kisshu happily remedied this- after kicking his little brother from under the table- by shamelessly licking the sweet residue from off Ichigo's lips and then cheek. In all his boyish excitement, the green haired alien even bit Ichigo's cheek, causing a red mark to form and for her to get very angry with him.

Ichigo: And I'll continue being angry until the hickie fades away!

Kisshu: COME ON! You do realize that when we mate I'm going to be leaving a way more painful and permanent mark on your neck…besides…it looks really hot on you!

The red head quickly slapped a hand to her neck. Kisshu was going to do what to her neck!? Ichigo didn't get a chance to figure out what he meant by this, because the screen of her device flashed, informing her that someone else was trying to message her.

Ichigo: Baka!

Ichigo had quickly typed up the first thing that had come to her perplexed mind before opening the new chat window. Her heart rate quickened when she saw who was trying to contact her.

Jin: Hello. I hope I am not awakening you.

Ichigo: Oh no, I'm already awake…is everything okay? How's Masaya?

All thoughts of Kisshu and the mark he had left on her cheek vanished from Ichigo's mind as thoughts of Masaya completely dominated. Since she was alone, Ichigo had no reason to hide her bright red blush and goofy smile. She knew that Masaya was missing her as much as she missed him, and that only left a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest and lower stomach.

Jin: Actually, that's why I'm messaging you. It seems that your friend has recovered quite a bit and wants to see you. I'm spending the day with him tomorrow. Perhaps you can stop by?

Ichigo giggled loudly as she struggled to type in her response. Finally! She and Masaya would be reunited, they would escape Cynclonia together, get married, and make little Masaya babies who would discover the cure to the common cold, solve global warming, and ultimately create world peace. The red head couldn't help but dwell on the "making Masaya babies" part. Wow, had Kisshu's perverted ways rubbed off on her or what?

Ichigo: Yes! I would love to come!

The ex Mew squealed in delight, but then frowned. Jin was letting Masaya stay in his extra house in the Megalopolis. How was she going to go over there without Kisshu finding out? Maybe Leela could help her…maybe….

Ichigo: Um…well I'll try! I'm not sure when I'll be there though…

Jin: Don't worry about it. Any time will be wonderful.

Ichigo: Thank you! I'll try my best to make it!

Jin: You're welcome and I

Ichigo was too busy floating on cloud nine to notice the alien quickly backspace.

Jin: we'll be looking forward to it. Sweet dreams, Ichigo.

With that, Ichigo happily shut off the communication device and rolled back onto her back. She pinched herself lightly on the arm and grinned when she confirmed that she was awake. The eighteen year old was beyond excited to see the love of her life. Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut, she had to get her beauty sleep, or she'd look ugly for Masaya. While trying to get herself tired, she mentally made a game plan for the next day. Kisshu was most likely going to be working on that house for them so she didn't really have to worry about him. It would probably be best to avoid Yumiko (considering how clingy she could be) and Kiui (considering how nosy she could be, not to mention the fact that she was one of Kisshu's closest friends.) Speaking of close friends, the red head also had to find a way to talk to Leela when her brother wasn't around, but honestly Friese was the least of her worries. The hard part of this whole "escapade" would be convincing Leela to take her to Megalopolis. Lying wasn't Ichigo's style, mostly because she was awful at it, though her parents never did discover she was a Mew Mew, then again they were a bit on the dense side.

What would Leela think of the truth? The golden haired alien was very aware that Ichigo was not in love with Kisshu, but what would the Cyniclon girl think of Masaya and the fact that Jin is letting him stay at his place? She'd probably understand, she had to! True love prevails over all, right? Ichigo sighed in content as she snuggled deeper into the blanket. Of course it did! The fact that she and Masaya were alive today even after the whole Deep Blue thing was proof of that. With that Ichigo began to doze off.

"Oh so you're just gonna leave me hangin' Strawberry?"

Only to be jerked awake.

The red head's eyes shot open just as Kisshu teleported himself under the covers and began to cuddle with her.

"I've been practically talking to myself for the last half hour you naughty little girl!" The alien mock scolded while rubbing his cheek against Ichigo's marked one.

Normally, Ichigo would have laughed, especially at the fact that Kisshu had been messaging nobody, but right now she was tired, and wanted to look as lively as possible for Masaya tomorrow. "Kisshu…" The red head groaned. He was actually quite warm and comfy, but Ichigo knew she's get barely any sleep if he stayed in her bed. "I'm too tired to fight you…"

"Excellent!" Kisshu purred in his "sexy and seductive" voice, which went from scaring to annoying the heck out of Ichigo. He then vanished, only to reappear on top of her. "Now I can finally have my strawberries and cream." He grinned.

Ichigo rolled her tired brown eyes. "Okay first of all, that's really gross! And second, I'm not in the mood for your jokes." The red head mumbled. After spending so much time with the alien, she was able to tell when he was just messing around. This was one of those instances (thank goodness).

"What if I'm not joking?" Kisshu smirked and wiggled his green eyebrows.

"Then I would bop you in the nose." Ichigo yawned.

"That's all? Well in that case-"

"AND kick you in your _no-no _spot."

"But that's my favorite b-"

"I know."

The two sat in tired silence for a few minute, and right as Ichigo was finally beginning to doze off, Kisshu spoke up again. "I think I'm too tired to teleport back home." The alien sighed as he got off of Ichigo and snuggled up next to her. "Can I sleep in the bed with you Cutie?" He asked, though it seemed he was already set on sleeping with her.

"No…I need to sleep Kisshu…" the red head whined.

"And that's what we'll do Sweetums." The green haired alien cooed while getting himself nice and comfy.

Ichigo frowned at Kisshu. It appeared he wouldn't leave if she refused, and she desperately needed her rest. "Fine." The eighteen year old sighed in exasperation. "But you have to sleep and not talk to me! And don't go past this pillow either." Ichigo added, putting one of the fluffy pillows between their bodies. "Good night." She turned away and closed her eyes before Kisshu could object.

Kisshu stared at Ichigo sleeping body, and smiled when her breathing became heavy. Wetting his lips, the alien slowly removed the pillow barrier, and tossed it carelessly aside. He then scooted close to the sleeping girl so that their bodies were touching. A small moan escaped Kisshu's lips as he carefully wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled her even closer to him so he could feel the delicious warmth and memorize each and every one of her curves. Ichigo's body felt so heavenly against his. She was so sexy even when she slept. Kisshu was extremely tempted to stick one of his hands up her nightshirt and give one of her boobs a light squeeze, but do to fear of awakening her, settled for burying his face into her strawberry scented hair. He'd love to smell that scent every night and morning. After inhaling the intoxicating scent, the alien sighed and let his golden eyes slide shut. "I love you Ichigo."

-O-

Well until I finish my at least my graphic design project and English paper, this is all I can give you… hope ya'll don't mind! I'll be back soon I promise :)


	34. Chapter 34 Betrayal

A.N. Woot! Okay so I finished my portrait after adding three plus more hours to it (and being twenty minutes late to my next class -_-) but luckily my English paper got moved back due to our professor showing us youtube videos instead of letting us work on our it! :D … and for those of you who could care less about my personal life, here's the actual story content. Enjoy :P

-O-

Ichigo woke up finding herself alone in a very messed up bed, the sheets were all crumbled up and on the end of the bed and floor along with the pillow barrier. Was Kisshu a crazy sleeper or something? Koneko was also curled up and sleeping in the mess of blankets, the ex Mew didn't remember placing the pink cat onto the bed, but perhaps Kisshu did before he left. Ichigo sighed lazily and fell back on her pillow, that is, until she remembered what had taken place the night before. The red head shot up. "Masaya!" She gasped as she practically fell out of the bed. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She squeaked after stubbing her toe, then rushed to the bedroom door and peeked her head out.

Leela was sitting at the table eating some fruit, while Friese was wiping the juices away from his mouth. "Kisshu wanted me to help him today, so I'll see you tonight."

The alien girl absentmindedly nodded as she nibbled on a bright blue slice of fruit. Friese responded to this by ruffling up her long golden hair with his hand then vanished. Ichigo's heart did a happy flip. It looked like so far everything was going according to plan. Wonderful!

Ichigo quickly scampered over to the closet and dug around until she found her familiar pink bag. A smile formed on the red head's lips and a wave of nostalgia washed over her as she pulled out pieces of her former life out from the bag. Underneath the pile of overly modest clothing lay a familiar yellow short sleeve shirt and short denim skirt, along with her most prized possession: a simple red ribbon that had a small bell on it. After quickly changing into the articles of clothing and tying the bell to her neck, the red head tied the top layer of her ruby red hair up with a red ribbon so that it was half up half down.

Ichigo smiled at her reflection. There! Now she looked exactly the same as she had looked the wonderful night Masaya had proposed to her, minus the big red mark that Kisshu's fangs had left on her porcelain cheek. The eighteen year old frowned as she rubbed the hickie. It looked awful, and how in the heck was she supposed to explain to Masaya that Kisshu had did that to her? Ichigo quickly ran to her bag and started digging through it in hopes of finding some sort of concealer. Since every Cyniclon had the palest of pale complexion, foundation and concealer were not really an option for Ichigo. Even for that thank you dinner, Kiui had used eye shadow to cover her face, which probably was horrible for her skin. Due to this, Ichigo was forced to use her own powder foundation very sparingly.

"Thank you!" The red head whispered in triumph when she found a half used stick of concealer. After quickly putting some on the mark, and the powder on her whole face, Ichigo smiled. The red mark was now reduced to a light pink splotch, but- Ichigo quickly grabbed one of those pink petal things that the girls had left in her room- if she put on blush it would be practically invisible! Satisfied with her appearance the eighteen year old skipped out of the bedroom.

"Morning." Leela, who was cleaning off the bowl she had been eating out of, kindly smiled at Ichigo, but frowned when she saw the red head rush to the windows and hang cloth over them so that no one could see inside. "Um…Ichigo?" The alien girl raised a golden eyebrow at the unusual outfit Ichigo had on. "What's going on?"

"Well, you see now…" Ichigo giggled nervously as she scurried up to the confused Cyniclon. "I really, really, REALLY need you to do a HUGE favor for me!"

"Uh what is it?" Leela asked after putting the bowl away.

"Well…I need to go to the Megaopolis!" Ichigo quickly answered. Maybe, just maybe, Leela wouldn't ask any questions.

"Why?"

Never mind.

The red head took a deep breath. "It's kind of a long story…" She nervously giggled.

Leela slowly made her way to the table and sat down. "I'm listening."

"I guess I'd better start at the very beginning." Ichigo sighed and sheepishly smiled at the alien girl as she sat down in the chair across from her.

-O-

"He's here Leela, he actually came for me! Jin's letting him stay at his unused house in the Megalopolis. Until recently, Masaya's been very ill, but now he's better, and I really want to see him! I m-miss him Leela…" Ichigo trailed off as her voice cracked.

All Leela could do was stare at the human girl who was on the verge of tears. The golden haired Cyniclon was very well aware that Kisshu had taken Ichigo against her will, but she had no idea that Ichigo had already promised to wed another! What Kisshu had done was beyond wrong, but now Ichigo's lover had come to save her. How amazing was that? Leela frowned. But Jin was the one helping them? If she wasn't mistaken Jin was not a very trustworthy person, besides the fact that he and Kisshu were bitter rivals, her own older brother had told her to stay away from the Cyniclon man. …then again Friese had also told her that she wasn't allowed to date Kisshu, not that she would be interested in someone like that but still.

"So…can I go? Please?" Ichigo looked up at Leela with misty eyes and a quivering smile.

Leela sighed and looked away. She didn't have the best feeling about this but…she hated to see Ichigo and her lover separated like that, still, the younger girl couldn't quite shake the bad feeling she had. "I don't know Ichigo…"

The red head's chocolate brown widened in fear. "Why?"

"Well, you never know what could happen." The alien reasoned. "How will I know you're safe?"

"Oh uh well…you could shop or whatever for a couple hours then come get me. Please Leela! I'm begging you!" Ichigo whimpered as her already misty eyes started to water with tears of desperation.

Leela bit her lip. "Fine." She got up. "But bring your communicator and let me know if anything weird happens. I'll be in the area. Oh and I'm only giving you an hour."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Ichigo squealed before glomping onto the alien girl. "You're the best Leela!"

-O-

"Remember, if anything strange starts happening." Leela pointed to Ichigo's communicator device. The two girls stood in front of Jin's Megalopolis home, which was huge. "I'll be here in an hour on the dot!"

"Okay okay! See you then!" Ichigo distractedly responded. She was much too anxious to really pay attention.

Leela gave Ichigo one last look before vanishing. Once the alien girl was gone, Ichigo quickly knocked on the door before self-consciously smoothing down her ruby red hair with trembling hands. The eighteen year old quickly dropped her arms to her sides when the Jin opened the door.

"Hello Ichigo, I hope you got here okay." Jin flashed the red head a warm smile as he let her into the house.

"Yeah, it wasn't really a problem." Ichigo said as she excitedly looked around for Masaya, but he was nowhere to be seen, maybe he was waiting in another part of the house. The red head really hoped that Jin didn't notice how bad she was trembling from excitement. Jin took Ichigo's hand and chuckled a bit when he felt it shake, the alien then led her to a living room-like area where she sat down on a two person seat. "This is a really nice place you have Jin." Ichigo kindly said as she looked around the room, admiring the extravagant décor, but was mostly looking for her human lover.

Jin sat down next to the red head and put gently put his hand to her cheek, and turned her face so that she was looking at him. "Masaya wanted to make himself presentable for you. While we wait, shall I get us something to drink?" He asked. A blushing Ichigo quickly nodded and giggled once Jin got up and left. Silly Masabaka! He didn't have to pretty himself up for her. The red head would think he was handsome even if he had on a potato sack.

Less than five minutes later, Jin returned and gently closed the large room doors behind him. The red haired alien was holding two fancy looking glasses and a bottle of red liquid. After pouring the drink into both glasses and handing one of them to Ichigo, Jin sat down on the seat next to her, and took her delicate hand into his. Ichigo giggled awkwardly at this, and tried to gently pull away, but then Jin lifted his glass.

"Here's to us, and a glorious new beginning!" The Cyniclon man purred in a velvety smooth voice, and clinked his glass against Ichigo's.

"A-and to Masaya!" Ichigo quickly added before bringing the glass up to her lips and taking a small gulp, only to start coughing. The drink was swirl-a-twirl. The eighteen year old suppressed her cough and discreetly set the glass down onto a nearby table. It would probably be best not get tipsy, especially since she'd be seeing Masaya in a few minutes.

Jin downed the red liquid all in one big gulp and set his glass down. "It must be hard. Keeping this whole thing from Kisshu, what would he do if he knew about Masaya?" Jin asked with a concerned frown.

"Uh…" Ichigo began and looked down at the spotless floor. "Yeah. He would probably kill him." She quietly answered. Her chocolaty eyes widened when Jin cupped her face and tilted it up with a gentle hand.

"My dear, you deserve much better than that." Jin stared at Ichigo with a look of strong yearning.

"Oh uh…"

"Sh sh sh!" The alien silenced her by putting a finger to her strawberry lips. "You're a very beautiful young woman." He began. Ichigo involuntarily shuttered when he began running his clawed fingers through her hair. "An uncouth, barbarian like Kisshu could never appreciate having a mate like you." The alien slowly and deliberately ran his hand down Ichigo's cheek all the way down her arm.

"Uh well! That's why me and Masaya are perfect for each other!" Ichigo quickly got up and made her way to the door. "He loves the good and bad about me and I feel the same about him. Speaking of which, maybe we should go check on him!" The red head forced a big and cheesy smile as she went to open the door. Things were getting just a bit too awkward for her. Ichigo's giggle was cut short when she found that the door wouldn't open. Her smile fell as she jiggled the knob and her blood froze when the realization hit her. The door was locked.

"Hm… it seems that there has been a change of plans Sweetest." Jin smirked as he appeared next to the panicking teen. "Masaya won't be seeing any visitors today it seems."

"Jin!? What are you saying?!" Ichigo raised her voice as she back away from the grinning alien. The red head mentally cursed herself when she felt the hard wall behind her body. Why didn't she listen to Leela? It was then that she remembered the communicator device. Ichigo quickly reached for her pocket only to be grabbed by Jin. Ichigo gasped angrily when the alien forced her to stroke his face.

"That's a very nice chocker." Jin complimented once he was finished. "A present from the human I presume? What a coincident! It happens that I also have one of the boy's belongings." The alien smiled cruelly as he pulled out Ichigo's engagement ring out and dangled it in front of her.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo gasped as she grabbed for the ring on a chain, but Jin was much faster.

"Nah ah uh." He teased. "We must be careful with this valuable item. It would be quite a shame if Kisshu somehow got a hold of this, now wouldn't it."

Ichigo's body went numb, but then heated up in anger. "A-are you blackmailing me Jin!?"

"Ah, you are one of the few goddesses that were actually blessed with a brain. How delightful!" His grin took on devious proportions as he grabbed Ichigo and teleported them to the seat that they had been in.

Ichigo grit her teeth and glared at the Cyniclon as she struggled within his grasp. "Y-you! You're terrible! Me and Masaya trusted you!" She spat.

"Not to worry my dear, I really am a good person. Just as long as you obey me, that is." Jin chuckled as he pulled Ichigo closer to him. "Now if you don't want Kisshu hearing about Masaya's presence here, you're going to have to a few things for me, but do not worry. I'm quite certain they will be very enjoyable." The alien almost whispered as he leaned in to kiss Ichigo.

Only to be interrupted by loud knocking on the door. "Ichigo! Ichigo come on!"

Jin growled and Ichigo mentally sighed in relief at the muffled sound of Leela's voice. She was saved.

The alien's frown melted as he began to rub Ichigo's shoulders. "If you know what's good for the human, boy, you'll tell no one of this."

"Fine!" The red head hissed and quickly got up from the seat.

"I'll be seeing you."

Ichigo ignored Jin and instead stomped out of the room. She blinked back the hot, angry tears that were forming and faked a smile as she opened the front door. Leela instantly sighed in relief when she saw the eighteen year old. "Goodness Ichigo! You had me worried!"

"Sorry about that. I kind of lost track of time." That was somewhat true,

"So how was it?" Leela asked as the two girls walked away from the huge house.

"Wonderful!" Ichigo lied in her most enthusiastic voice.

-O-

A.N. Oh…uh oh…this looks bad...whatever will Ichigo do? *turns on dramatic music* Thanks for reading! ^^ *starts dancing to the dramatic music* Bye XD


	35. Chapter 35 Breakfast at Kisshu's

Yes! YES! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! I have finally done it! I am done with school! XD …at least for a month :P so I'm in a really good mood! Not even flaming lollipops can stop me now! (don't ask…) Now let's destroy my perfect 76,000 thousand word story by adding more words! Good thing I'm not Adrian Monk XD

-O-

Kisshu sighed as he leaned back and floated in the air as his lips curved into a satisfied smile. This was perhaps the first time in the alien's nineteen years of living that he had gone all the way with something that did_ not_ involve members of the opposite sex. Yes, Kisshu Ikisatashi had finally completed the construction of Ichigo's and his future home (with only a little help from others.) Excitement coursed through Kisshu's veins as he looked at the simple, but decently sized building. Behind closed doors, he and Ichigo could probably get away with tons of premarital loving! "I'd better not have to get permission from the council to move in with my Strawberry." The alien said to himself as he landed in front of the home.

"It is only necessary to inform them about your plans."

"Well that's a relief!" Kisshu sighed, but then turned realizing that the voice didn't belong to any of the guys that were helping him. A familiar blacked haired alien girl was standing behind him smiling. "Aqua!" Kisshu exclaimed then frowned slightly. "What brings you here? Wait!" His golden eyes widened. "You aren't here because-"

As if reading the green haired aliens thoughts, Aqua nodded.

Kisshu's cackled loudly and manically before practically tackling Aqua into a "Yumiko style" glomp. Aqua gasped and her pale face flushed a bright red as Kisshu spun her around in his arms. "Finally! I've waited so long for that stup-uh stupendous council to see me and Ichigo!" He happily yelled out, still holding up Aqua. "So when will they see us?"

"Um…tomorrow morning, but Kisshu…"

"Yeah?" The grinning alien asked.

"Can you please put me down?"

"Oh…sorry!" Kisshu apologized as he put the Cyniclon girl back down onto the ground then whipped out his communication device. He couldn't wait to tell Ichigo the great news, but had to do it in a way that wouldn't scare her off.

-O-

Ichigo smiled for the first time in a few days as she made her way to the Ikisatashi household. Kisshu had said that today he was going to take her to see the council. The red head was almost positive that Kisshu's funny and perverted personality would be somewhat therapeutic for her broken heart. Ichigo was no longer dressed up like a normal, eighteen year, Japanese girl, but instead wore the familiar baby blue Cyniclon dress that she usually wore. She smoothed down a few wrinkles in the silky fabric with a steady hand before knocking on the wooden door. Less than two seconds later, the door was opened by a very tired looking Taruto.

"Oh just who I wanted to see so early in the morning!" The brown haired alien scowled before yawning.

"Please come in Mew Ichigo." Pai said from inside the house, before Ichigo could say something mean about Taruto's height (though they were now just about the same height)

"Good morning Pai." Ichigo smiled as she stepped past Taruto into the house. The eldest Ikisatashi appeared to be making breakfast. "Where's Kisshu?"

"Asleep." Taruto answered with another yawn. "Why don'thcha go wake him up?"

"Maybe you should yourself." Pai said to the younger Cyniclon. Before Taruto could object, Ichigo spoke up.

"I will. I don't mind." The red head volunteered and headed off towards the green haired alien's bedroom. Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at the soft snoring sounds that could be heard if she pressed her ear against the bedroom door. He didn't do that the night that he had slept with her had he? Oh well, if Kisshu did something to annoy her, Ichigo would most definitely use that to shut him up.

The red head lightly tapped on the door, assuming that Kisshu's large ears would easily pick up the sound, but when he didn't stir she decided to knock harder. There was still no response. Growing impatient, Ichigo finally decided to go into the room and wake him up herself. "Kisshu?"

Obviously not hearing her, the green haired alien continued snoring. Ichigo gawked at the sight of him. The blankets were all jumbled up and half on the floor, and Kisshu only wore his black bottoms. In strange way, the alien looked all peaceful. A huge smile appeared on Ichigo's face along with an idea in her head. If Kisshu wouldn't wake up normally, then she would just have to scream into his oversized ear.

The eighteen year old suppressed a giggle as she stealthily climbed onto Kisshu's bed and crawled on top of him. She couldn't wait to see the surprise on his face! It was going to be hilarious! If Ichigo wasn't so excited, then perhaps she would have noticed that the alien underneath her had stopped snoring and now just silently lay there. The red head gently pushed away some of his shaggy, forest green, hair away from his elfin ear, and took a moment to let her chocolate brown eyes wander. Kisshu had a really nice chest, perfectly sculpted, but not too beefy. His snow white skin tone gave his upper body an enchanted, rather than sickly look. Ichigo bit her lip as she brought her hand down closer to naked torso. She was extremely tempted to touch it, but instead used her hand to compare the contrast in flesh color. Compared to him, Kisshu made Ichigo almost sun-kissed, while compared to Masaya she looked like a red haired Snow White.

Masaya's red haired Snow White…

Ichigo's heart sank as she thought about her human lover. She would most likely never see him again, and it was all her fault. Why did she even trust Jin? Kisshu had even told her to stay away. How could she have been such a stubborn idiot? The red head was too busy mentally beating herself up to notice the pair of pale arms that were slowly and silently getting close to her hips. The eighteen year old yelped in surprise when the arms finally encircled her hips, and Kisshu's golden eyes snapped open.

"What are you-" He defensively hissed, but when he saw it was Ichigo, his eyes became half lidded. "Oh ho ho…Ichigo baby, I believe this is the first time you have visited me twice in one night…" He tiredly purred as he pulled Ichigo down so that she was flat on top of him, and began to lightly nibble and slowly run his tongue over the sensitive part of the red head's ear.

"O-oh…K-kisshu…" Ichigo half moaned, half gasped. That felt a lot better than it should have, it was almost terrifying…yet amazing… "I've never visited you at night!" She hissed once she gained back control of herself.

"Yes you have…" The alien sensually blew into Ichigo's ear, causing her to shiver. "Don't you remember? You're always begging me to take you to… _paradise_…" He sighed in pure and utter pleasure as if that occurrence was a dream come true.

Ichigo's felt her face heat up and her heart race, oh Lord, he was in dreamland. What sort of racy things happened in these dreams of his? The red head decided that she didn't want to know! "Kisshu!" She growled in embarrassment. "Wake up! This isn't a dream!"

"Dream…DREAM!?" Kisshu instantly woke up, and Ichigo was stunned to see his pale face flush a pretty dark red. "Strawberry?" He frowned, but then mischievously grinned, getting over his embarrassment pretty fast."What brings you here?" He cooed, tightening his grip on Ichigo's hips. "Did you come for some fun?"

"No!" Ichigo snapped, trying to scoot away. "You were going take me to see the council!"

"Oh!" Kisshu quickly release Ichigo, and hopped out of his bed. "I almost forgot! Let me get dressed!" He said while digging through what was apparently his dresser. Ichigo took the moment to stare at the green haired alien's bare upper half once again. He had gained so much weight from five years ago, going from the scrawny pubescent to a well built man-er alien… He wan 't too bad in the looks department either, at least for Cyniclon. Noticing Ichigo gawking at him from the corner of his eye, Kisshu smirked and turned towards her. "If you wanted to see more, all you had to do was ask!" He said as he tugged down a bit on the waistband of his bottoms.

"NO!" Ichigo shrieked and quickly turned away blushing. "J-just hurry up and get dressed!"

Kisshu laughed as he pulled on his shirt. "Let's eat." He told Ichigo as he led her out of the room. Requested by the green haired alien, Pai had made some sort of Cyniclon pastry that was filled with ichigo fruit. It was surprisingly delicious. Who would have thought that Pai would be a good cook? Kisshu chuckled when Ichigo once again got food on her cheek.

"What?" Ichigo self consciously asked after gulping down more of the delicious pastry. She didn't like the way the alien had stopped eating and was staring at her with those piercing golden eyes of his. It felt like he was staring into her soul or something. As if he was somehow uncovering the secret that Jin was threatening to reveal. Ichigo shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, then scolded herself for being so paranoid. If she continued acting guilty then of course Kisshu would sense something was up.

"You got more stuff on your face, but don't worry, I'll get it." Kisshu happily volunteered, leaning in with his tongue stretched out.

"NO!" Ichigo yelped and shoved a wiping cloth into the alien's face before turning away. She did not want the bright pink mark on her cheek to have a twin sister.

"Fine then I'll use this." Kisshu pouted, but then lightly cupped Ichigo's chin with his hand and turned her face so he could gently wipe away the fruity filling. "Now do me!" He happily grinned once he was done and leaned close to Ichigo.

"Aren't we going to be late to that council thing?" The red head asked, ignoring Kisshu's request, all while trying to act nonchalant.

Kisshu slumped but then got up from the chair. "You're right! Let's go!" The alien- not even noticing the red head's odd behavior- excitedly pulled Ichigo out the door.

Pai- who had been cleaning some dishes- walked up to the widow after the door slammed. Kisshu happily scooped a less than enthusiastic Ichigo into his arms and vanished. The eldest Ikisitashi had a pretty strong feeling that Kisshu hadn't fully informed the human girl of what was awaiting her. She didn't fight him whatsoever, but if she knew what his plans were that would most likely be a different story. Pai shook his head. While it appeared that Ichigo was warming up to his younger brother, she didn't love him. Not yet, and if Kisshu kept his foolishness up, not ever.

-O-

A.N. I felt that this was a decent spot to end. This isn't considered a cliffhanger is it? -_- Just a quick shout out to CMM readers, I have a poll for favorite OCs of 2012. I decided I'll save the OC poll in this story for when all OCs are introduced :) Anyways, hope you liked this chapter :D Until next time! And thanks a bundle for each and every review! I really appreciate it ;D


	36. Chapter 36 The Truth is Revealed

A.N. Hi guys :) I guess the last chapter was a bit cliffhanger-ish ^_^ But hopefully this chapter will make up for it!

-O-

As soon as Ichigo and Kisshu entered the council building, they were bombarded by a bunch of female Cyniclons who wanted to have a taste of Kisshu Ikisatashi. Ichigo inwardly huffed a bit when one of the girls elbowed her towards the back of the crowd while simultaneously telling the green haired heartthrob what she wanted him to do to her in grotesque detail. Ichigo quietly allowed herself to be pushed to the back of the group. She bit her lip, preparing for the disgusting and shameless interaction that Kisshu would have with these pathetic fangirls. The red head told herself that this wasn't jealousy, it couldn't be. She didn't have feeling for Kisshu. The undeserved attention that the alien received was what annoyed her. Yeah that was exactly it! Why did Kisshu even get that attention? With his shaggy green hair that popped against his pale as death skin. Then those beautiful gold eyes that flashed between mischief and lust on a regular basis, and his small fang that would stick out gleaming on occasion, not to mention that bare belly that only gave a small glimpse of the alien's perfect body. "It made no sense" Ichigo reasoned with herself. While in reality, it made perfect sense.

The red head was surprised to see Kisshu frown at his adoring fans. "No, I don't have time for this." He grumbled while pushing away a few of the more aggressive females. Ichigo felt her face flush and her heart leap up when Kisshu smiled at her. "C'mon Strawberry!" The alien beckoned, seemingly oblivious to all the disappointed girls. A part of the eighteen year old was strangely glad to see Kisshu finally ignoring his fans, but the other part of her…

"_Come on Ichigo."_

_Ichigo's mouth fell open, and she felt as if her heart would bust out of her chest. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious due to all the glares and looks of despair that every other girl in the room flashed her. The red head took a deep breath and tried her best to keep her body from trembling as Aoyama Masaya slowly made her way to her. _

Ichigo pressed her lips together, and felt her heart sink. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious due to all the glares and looks of despair that every other girl in the room flashed her. The red head took a deep breath and tried her best to hide her sorrow as Kisshu slowly floated over to her.

_He looked so handsome in his kendo uniform, despite being sweat drenched. "Aoyama-kun…" She squeaked, praying that she was not blushing too much._

He looked so handsome, despite being a perverted and annoying alien. "Kisshu…" she squeaked, praying that she did not look as sad as she felt. Ichigo forced back memories of the lover she may never see again as the two walked off.

After being led down a corridor by a black haired Cyniclon girl that Kisshu seemed to be acquainted with, the alien turned to Ichigo. "…" He opened his mouth and inhaled as if he was about to speak, but licked his lips -not in a lustful manor- but with hesitation.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked with a slight frown, but then warmly smiled and lightly rested a hand on Kisshu's shoulder. "You can tell me."

The eighteen year old's kind words seemed to calm Kisshu down. "There's just a few…I guess you could say ground rules you need to know before seeing the council." He grinned at Ichigo while stretching a bit. "Of course you know all that crap about respecting your elders, but let me handle the talking okay? And be sure to agree with everything I say."

Ichigo nodded, figuring that Kisshu merely wanted to make a good impression on his peers.

"Thanks." The alien sighed in pure relief and even gave Ichigo a quick hug.

"Uh…you're welcome?"

Before the red head could question Kisshu, the alien led her through the large doors and into a larger than life room. It was elaborately decorated quite similarly to that Mew Aqua Temple place except that it wasn't creepy. Near the back of the room was something that was similar to a judge's podium, but was much longer width wise. Sitting behind it were five older Cyniclons: Three males and two females all clothed in blue robes. There was a golden plaque with their names: Omoiyari, Rida, Gateau, Hisao, and Alexei.

One of the females, who had short white hair and bubblegum pink eyes smiled warmly and nodded at Kisshu, while Ichigo caught the male in the middle staring at her. He had long, braided green hair tied with a burgundy bow, and sleek glasses that didn't hide his amber eyes. Was that the same Gateau as before? He was one of the aliens that assisted Kisshu, Pai and Taruto for a very brief period of time five years ago, but didn't he die? The eighteen year old opened her mouth with the intention of asking, but stopped short when Kisshu suddenly dug his nails into her arm. Ichigo gaped at him with wide eyes only to receive a sharp look that told her to be quiet. Unfortunately she was too stubborn to listen. "Kisshu? What's th-"

Another sharp, but discreet tug.

Ichigo stared in pure confusion as Kisshu leaned in to plant a kiss on cheek, but instead whispered harshly into her ear. "What did I tell you? He hissed. Ichigo felt her face heat up in anger, and her temper starting to slip.

"Kisshu!" The red head shoved the alien off of her. "Why are you attack so strange!?"

"Is there a problem?" Alexei who had red and gold streaked black hair asked in a very amused manor.

"No, no….everything's fine." Kisshu answered while shooting a glare in Ichigo's direction.

"If I may."Omoiyari, who had long dark brown hair tied up in buns and olive green eyes spoke up with an expression of slight pity. "Are you sure you two would like to mate. It is a life long commitment.

"Of course!"

"NO!"

Both Ichigo and Kisshu stared at each other with widened eyes that burned brightly with an angry fire. Ichigo was absolutely appalled that Kisshu would even try a stunt like this, while Kisshu was furious over the fact that Ichigo was not cooperating.

"I can't believe this! You didn't tell me-!" Ichigo started only for Kisshu to grab her arm yet again. "No!" The red head snapped pulling away. She shot one last angry look at the alien before storming out of the room.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled out, before turning to look up at the council. All of them were frowning at him except for the white haired woman who was sympathetically smiling at the green haired alien, but this was only because she was Kiui's grandmother, thus she knew Kisshu quite well.

Meanwhile Ichigo ran through a hallway of the council building with angry adrenaline coursing through her veins. She made a sharp turn and ran up a staircase, not even caring where it led. She couldn't believe it! How could Kisshu do this to her?! Right when they were finally becoming friends. She had even begun to enjoy his company. Not even growing tired, Ichigo made it to the roof of the building. It wasn't until a small gust of wind hit her face, that she felt that there were tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. Everything was all wrong! The trembling eighteen year old covered her face and began to cry about the most recent events. Her already broken heart shattered into seemingly un-repairable pieces, as she fell to her knees. She was no longer crying about Kisshu, he would always be an idiot. Ichigo was crying for the loss of her fist love. True Kisshu had made her angry, but he had also triggered the unshed tears from that event to fall. After a few minutes, the red head looked up. The high altitude calmed her nerves. She now understood why Kisshu went to high places whenever he felt bad. Ichigo sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She'd be staying up there for awhile.

-O-

A.N. Blegh…this was a harder chapter for me T.T But it's not too bad right? Oh and I promise the next chapter will have more fluff…I think…


	37. Chapter 37 A Change of Heart

A.N. I'm baaaaaack :D And wow! Thanks for all the great reviews! It seems that Kisshu has yet again screwed things up. Will Ichigo forgive him, or is this the last straw? Let's find out XD

-O-

Ichigo stiffened when she felt a presence behind her. Kisshu was probably furious with her. The red head slowly turned after taking a deep breath. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't the green haired alien, but his cousin Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Ichigo grinned and quickly stood up, brushing off her baby blue dress. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had to turn in the number of residents in my home. I usually come up here afterwards to enjoy the view." He smiled, but then frowned once he had finally got a good look at Ichigo. "Have you been crying?"

Ichigo bit her lip.

"You have!

" Without thinking, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the red head, pulling her into a comforting hug. At the feeling of warmth against his chest, and the overwhelming smell of strawberries, the brown haired alien felt his face heat up. Thank goodness Ichigo wasn't able to see. "I-is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Ichigo's voice cracked as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Why did he have to remind her so much of Masaya? The red head sighed one last time before pulling and turning away. "It's just Kisshu…" She finally admitted. It wouldn't hurt to tell Sasuke about what had happened she could trust him.

The alien smiled slightly with sympathy as he sat down near the edge of the rooftop, and motioned for the eighteen year old to come sit by him. Ichigo obeyed and made herself comfortable. "He came to get permission to mate with me without even telling me beforehand." She sighed. "I just don't understand him. I wish we can be friends, I really do, but he's making it so hard!"

Sasuke couldn't help but blush when he felt Ichigo's bare leg brush up against his own. He then looked up and gave the red head a small smile full of sympathy. "He really does mean well. It's weird but I think he's like that because…well he's afraid of being alone."

"Huh?"

The brown haired alien continued to stare out at the darkening sky with a somber smile. "Before we got the Mew Aqua, things were pretty bad here. The weather was horrendous, we had to live underground. Food and clean water was scarce. Diseases ran rampant. The life expectancy was between twenty five and thirty years, so naturally many children were orphaned. Let's see…when Kisshu was around five his mother died. His father had already been deceased shortly after Yumiko was conceived. So naturally Kisshu had been very attached to his mother."

Ichigo felt her heart swell up with sympathy. While her dad was a pain in butt especially back when she and Masaya had first started dated, she missed him so much. The eighteen year old missed her mom even more. She would be absolutely heartbroken if one or both of them died. That was one the main reason why she had even agreed to come to Cynclonia.

"Their family on his mother's side took the two in. It was pretty rough for Kisshu, but he didn't quite grasp the concept of his mother's death. It was almost like he mind deleted the memories of the past…sort of… As the years passed, Yumiko and especially Kisshu grew very close to Pai and Taruto. He even considered their parents his own. It was like he had forgotten the past in a way. Unfortunately things didn't stay happy for long. Shortly after Taruto was born, their mother died. Kisshu took it especially hard."

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes widened. Kisshu had to lose a mother twice? She was now beginning to understand why he was the way he was.

"It wasn't until after their father's death, that Kisshu finally discovered that he and Yumiko were adopted. Unfortunately he didn't hear it from Pai or anyone from my side of the family." Sasuke looked down, causing his brown bangs to fall over his eyes. It was when Deep Blue chose him for the earth retrieval mission. Deep Blue told Kisshu everything."

The red head's heart rate sped up as memories of Deep Blue unearthed themselves. He really was a horrible monster, deceiving his own people so he could have Earth for himself, taking over Masaya's body, and breaking her heart. He was probably the only person that she could ever truly hate. Thank goodness he was dead.

Sasuke took a deep and somewhat shaky breath before continuing . "The slight emotional issues that he had developed due to losing two sets of parents doubled. He was heartbroken. He felt as if we purposefully lied to him, he even said that he had no one. He felt as if he was completely alone." The brown haired alien sadly sighed.

Hearing this, Ichigo looked down at her hands. So Kisshu came to earth feeling alone. Then he tried to get her attention, but she would constantly and brutally reject him. Maybe if the eighteen year old had known about his situation, she would have been much more gentle with her interactions with him. She really had been unnecessarily mean, hadn't she?

"After they came back to the planet, Kisshu was even worse. Though he did forgive the family, he became even more unstable. Kisshu would go through pretty girls just as quickly as he'd chug down glasses of swirl-a-twirl. He'd try to hide it his unhappiness , but all of us except for Yumiko and maybe Taruto could see through his happy act."

Ichigo continued to stare down, pretending to pick lint or something off of her dress. She was stunned. She had no idea that she had messed up Kisshu so badly.

Sasuke's frown formed into a bit of a lopsided smile. It was just like Kisshu's. "You probably won't believe me but, Kisshu's been a lot better off ever since you came."

"R-really…?" Ichigo asked in pure disbelief. Just the fact that she was on Cynclonia lessened Kisshu's emotional anguish? No wonder he was so possessive with her and anxious to make her stay there permanent, he was afraid of losing her…"I…thanks Sasuke!" She said before getting up. "I need to go find him now." The red head said and waved before she ran back towards the stairs.

"Bye Ichigo!" Sasuke smiled before turning back and staring up at the star filled sky. His cousin had definitely gotten himself a very amazing girl.

-O-

"Thanks Grams!" Kisshu laughed as gave Rida a great big bear hug, calling her by her nickname. Since she was Kiui's grandmother, the green haired alien affectionately dubbed her as grams. The older council woman had talked the rest of the council into giving Ichigo and him a second chance. Unlike this time though, the second meeting would be a lot more informal. Rida would spend the day with the couple and then decide if the two were fit to spend the rest of their lives together.

"You're certainly welcome Kisshu." Rida sweetly smiled at the younger Cyniclon. "But remember what I told you."

"I will." Kisshu smiled as he walked out of the room, but then frowned slightly. He had been wrong to try forcing Ichigo to mate with him, and he was never going to do that again. No, he would try to make Ichigo fall in love with him.

"Kisshu!"

The green haired alien barely got the chance to turn around before Ichigo caught him in an embrace.

"Ichigo!"

"Kisshu!"

"I'm sorry!" The two said simultaneously.

Kisshu looked down at Ichigo with wide eyes. "You're sorry? Strawberry, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one at fault here."

"I-I'm just sorry…" Ichigo sighed as she buried her face into the alien's brown shirt. "…but please, I'm not ready for anything like that…" She quietly said. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready for such a thing, especially with Kisshu.

"I understand." The alien said while lightly stroking the eighteen year old's ruby red hair. He then gently pushed her back so he could look at her beautiful face. "Can we just forget today ever happened?"

Ichigo smiled but teasingly pretended to pout. "I don't know Kisshu…"

"I'll get us some ichigo fruits to eat."

"Fine!" Ichigo giggled, but sighed when Kisshu scooped her up into his arms. "I can walk you know…"

"Yeah and?" Kisshu asked as they vanished. They reappeared in his bedroom. The alien put Ichigo down onto his bed. "I'm going to go get some, I won't be long."

The red head nodded as he vanished. She took the alone time to look around the bedroom. It was actually quite simple and even more surprisingly clean. Ichigo got up when she saw a light brown book sticking out from underneath the bed. Where did she see it before? The ex Mew knelt down and inspected the book, she gasped loudly when she saw what was inside. There were pictures…of her!

Ichigo's eyes widened with each page she flipped through. These pictures ranged from when she was a teeny tiny newborn inside the incubator with father posing next to it, to the very recent pictures of her before going to Cynclonia. It was then that the red head realized that this was her family photo album. How in the world did Kisshu get a hold of this!? Ichigo continued flipping through the pages, lightly smiling at memories of the past (though she did notice that if Masaya had appeared in any picture, he was scratched out). She stopped when she noticed some extra pages that she had never seen before. They mostly consisted of her when she was in her Mew form but…over half of them were panty shots and or pictures that had her strange, yet provocative poses. "H-how in the…!?"

Ichigo quickly closed the book and pushed in under the bed when she heard the teleportation sound of Kisshu returning. She flopped onto the bed just as the alien appeared holding a basket of the round, pink fruits. "What have you been doing?" Kisshu asked with an amused smirk.

"Nothing!" Ichigo fibbed with a peachy smile. Kisshu chuckled as he took a seat next to her on the bed, putting the basket between them. As the two ate, they talked about everything and nothing at all, laughing about the dumbest little things.

Ichigo sighed and flopped back. "I don't think I can eat any more…" She mumbled while rubbing her now slightly pouched out tummy. Kisshu slowly licked the pink juices from off his clawed fingers before laying next to the eighteen year old.

"That was pretty tasty." He grinned, and then rolled over and rested on his arm so he was facing Ichigo. The alien gave her a knowing smirk. "You didn't wait like a good girl while I was gone did you?"

"Wha-I-I was good!" Ichigo said just a bit too quickly.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kisshu grinned widely as he pinched her red hot cheeks. "You saw something you weren't supposed to see…"

"K-Kisshu!" The red head squeaked.

"Hmm…you'll have to pay for that Strawberry!" Kisshu laughed as he crawled on top of her, though he didn't pin her arms or anything down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo huffed.

"Kiss me!" The alien happily demanded. He knew it was a long shot, but it was so fun to see Ichigo squirm.

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yep!"

"Fine! …but only one…" Ichigo gave in, and looked away.

Kisshu blinked and his heart rate started to dramatically speed up when he processed what the human girl had said. He was not expecting her to agree. "Okay." He almost choked out. The green haired alien slowly leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against Ichigo's. An intense, yet hot chill spread throughout his body when he felt Ichigo's lips part.

Ichigo let her eyes slide shut and she wrapped her arms around Kisshu when she felt his warm tongue enter her mouth. Without really thinking the red head slowly accepted the kiss, and slightly returned it. The alien half moaned half growled as he slightly deepened the kiss. Ichigo felt her face flush and her lower stomach heat up in pleasure.

What was going on here?

Kisshu broke the kiss allowing Ichigo to breathe. The red head gasped for breath, as he intensely stared at her. He didn't realize that his eyes were no longer golden, but now more of an orangey color. Once she had caught her breath, Ichigo quickly sat up. "Ah!" What had she just done? She had only meant to be nicer to Kisshu, not give him the wrong idea. "I-I'm sorry!" She blushed as she stood up, and stumbled a bit due to her wobbly legs. That felt so good, too good!"I have to go!" She quickly said, and ran out of the room, leaving Kisshu alone.

The alien wrapped his arms around his slightly trembling body. His testosterones were raging, and he knew that if he didn't break the kiss when he did, he would have went crazy. Kisshu sighed as lied back and curled up into a small ball, but slightly smiled. Tonight had been the very first time Ichigo had willingly tongue kissed him, and she liked it. It was written all over her beautiful face. _She had liked it!_

-O-

A.N. Whew! There! That should keep you satisfied right? Anyways I just would like to make a small shout out to Ember Ardent Flame, Living Encyclopedia, Pink Ice 98, Cyber Girl, Kochua2012 and all you other good folks who are following both this and Chicago Mew Mew :) You guys are truly awesome, and I really appreciate it! Here, have some leftover atomic cake ;) You know who made it! ;D


	38. Chapter 38 The Most Awkward Picnic Ever

A.N. I know that it's been awhile, and I'm soooooo sorry! Long story short, I really had no time to work on this. I know a couple of you requested a Christmas special, but like I said I had no time plus I don't think that's celebrated on Cynclonia :/ Can you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me? PLEASE!? X(

-O-

Ichigo sighed and flopped back onto her bed. She was feeling extremely restless. She knew she would just about go insane if she stayed cooped up inside. The only problem was if she went out, she would risk running into…_him_...

Him as in…_Kisshu_…

Even just thinking about him made her face turn the same shade as her hair. She still couldn't quite believe she had let him kiss her, heck she even returned the kiss a little. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be faithful to Masaya, even in his absence. Ichigo Momomiya was a dirty rotten whore who deserved to be burned at the stake for her sins!

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but she still felt as guilty as heck. Even worse, she feared that she would not be able to face her alien friend (with benefits?) without making things totally weird and awkward. Let's face it she was not good at facing personal confrontation. The best example of that was when she had thought Masaya had discovered her secret. She had avoided him like the plague. Even in her maturity she still did the same thing. Like when Moe and Miwa had gotten into the fight about some boy in their class, both girls wanted Ichigo to choose whose side she was on. Naturally the ex-Mew did the most sensible thing that she could think of: avoid the both of them.

That seemed to be the only option with Kisshu.

Unfortunately, the one she wanted to avoid could appear before her without warning. That meant that there wasn't even a safe place to hide from, but her bedroom appeared to be the least dangerous. He _probably_ wasn't daring enough to teleport into the bedroom (she hoped), and Leela wouldn't let him barge into the bedroom from the outside.

Too bad there wasn't really anything to keep her entertained. Ichigo boredly yawned and put Koneko- who had been lying next to her- on her lap. The pink kitty mewed in a cute and almost concerned manner. "I know!" The red head cooed and nuzzled her face in Koneko's soft, pink fur. "It's just that I'm so bored…"

The alien cat squirmed out of her master's arms and gracefully leapt off the bed. She then walked up to a pile of miscellaneous objects that had been thrown onto the floor, and sniffed and pawed around in it until she found the desired object. Koneko meowed happily and popped out of the pile holding a pink leash type object in her mouth.

"Oh…" Ichigo frowned when she realized her pet wanted to go out for a walk. "Koneko…" She began. "I really didn't want t- "She stopped short when she saw the cat's ears press up against her skull, and her eyes grow all big and sad. "Okay fine." Ichigo sighed in defeat. She was a sucker for cute animals. "But we have to make it quick!" The red head jumped off her bed and quickly put the leash on Koneko. She really hoped that they wouldn't run into "_you know who"!_

-O-

Kisshu let out a small growl as he paced the floor of his bedroom. He yelled out in exasperation before belly flopping onto his bed. Under normal circumstances, he would have still been on cloud nine because of his kiss with Ichigo. He also would have been making plans on how he could get her to go farther with him. Unfortunately something prevented him from having these pleasant and erotic thoughts. He knew that Ichigo had forgiven him for the whole forced mating incident, but for some reason he wanted to talk with her about it. He wanted to tell her that he would not force her to become his mate, and he was going to get her to fall head over heels for him.

But would that ruin everything?

The alien stared at the ceiling while chewing his bottom lip, and didn't even notice when it began to bleed slightly. He was too busy thinking. Why did he want to talk with Ichigo anyways, they were perfectly fine the way they were, at least for now…. Kisshu slowly sat up and licked away the green blood he finally noticed on his lip. The almost bitter flavor awakened his senses, and gave him strength. "I'll tell her!" He declared before teleporting out of the room. He had to find Ichigo before his newfound determination wore off, but first….he needed to grab a few items.

-O-

Ichigo began to relax as she watched Koneko sniff a small patch of brightly colored flowers. There were hardly any people outside, and she was sure that Kisshu would have found her by now. The red head sighed in relief and plopped down on the soft grass, and closed her eyes. Today was a beautiful day. The sunlight was strong, but it wasn't hot out, and there was a slight breeze that caressed her bare skin. To say the least, it felt like heaven. She sat like there for a few minutes, and focused on the wonderful feeling. She slowly let herself lay down. It was amazing how the grass on Cynclonia didn't make her skin itch. She curled up into a ball and would have dozed off if Koneko didn't suddenly begin to mew. Ichigo jolted away and her chocolate brown eyes shot open. What she saw made her scream. "K-KISSHU!"

The green haired alien was crouched down and had his face right in Ichigo's. If she had still been a Mew Mew, she would have most definitely turned into a cat. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn't tease her about getting startled, but instead turned and scooped Koneko up into his arms. The pink cat happily mewed, and began to rub her face against his. "Awww! Did you miss Daddy?" He cooed.

Ichigo was glad that Kisshu was too busy nuzzling Koneko to her blush. What made him think that he was Koneko's daddy? He was acting like they were married or something. The red head blushed even more at that thought, how would their children even look? They would probably have her skin color and eye color since those were dominant colors (she guessed), and then they would have his hair, ears, fangs, and abilities. Wait! Why was she even trying to figure that out! There was no way in heck she was going to marry Kisshu. It was impossible…out of the question…and possibly…kinky…

"So Strawberry…"

Ichigo snapped back to attention at the sound of Kisshu's voice. "Y-yeah." She squeaked. Luckily, for some reason the alien didn't notice her nervousness.

"Got any plans for today?"

"U-uh…" Ichigo awkwardly began. She cursed herself for being so darn nervous. More than anything she wanted to run away, but couldn't because Koneko's leash was tied around her wrist, and Kisshu was holding the small kitty. She was smart enough to know that trying to escape would be disastrous. The red head felt her face heat up even more when the alien waved a clawed hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Just walking Koneko!" She quickly spat out, and looked away before any eye contact could made. It was then and there that she promised herself if she didn't die of nervous embarrassment, she would somehow get help about her habit of acting nervous and awkward in situations like this. Ichigo shyly looked up and was surprised to see that his playing expression had turned into a serious one.

"Then let's have a picnic!" He declared and slammed a small basket that he had brought with him down between Ichigo and him. He mentally cursed when Ichigo gave him a wide eyed look. Nerves were rarely ever a problem since he was bold, daring, and didn't really give a darn about what others thought, but whenever he did get nervous he would always do the strangest and most awkward things.

"Um…okay…?" Ichigo finally answered. She then carefully opened the basket. Her innocent eyes lit up when she pulled out a container of stemmed berries that sparkled in the bright sunlight. "P-pretty." She smiled a bit as she put them down then grabbed the rest of the items out of the basket. They were two bottles. One was filled with a red liquid, the other pink.

"The pink one's berry juice." Kisshu said as he grabbed the red juice from her.

"Well what's the red?"

"Swirl-a-twirl." He answered before taking a big chug of it. He had hoped that drinking that would help loosen him up so he could convey his thoughts to Ichigo.

"O-oh…" Ichigo mumbled and took a small sip of her drink. She quickly nodded her head after swallowing. Kisshu assumed that meant she liked it. The two then quietly began to eat the berries. Ichigo stared at the sparkling fruit as if her life depended on it, while Kisshu stared at her with equal intensity.

He was so mad at himself for being so nervous. It was completely uncalled for. He hadn't thought twice when he first kissed Ichigo five years ago, and he wasn't ashamed to "stalk" and "sexually harass" her. That's what Pai called it. He considered it checking up on her and showing his affections. The point was he wasn't afraid to do that stuff. So why was he now?

Kisshu froze when Ichigo glanced up at him. He felt his eyes widen and sweat begin to form on his forehead. Luckily, the red head quickly looked away. Annoyed at himself for not coming up with something cheeky and or perverted to break the ice that shouldn't even have been there in the first place, the alien stuffed a bunch of the sparkle berries into his mouth. The sweet flavor slightly numbed the anxiety that had been building in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed the fruit part of the berry, but played with the stems in his mouth. He had always liked making shapes. It was always a surprise to see how it turned out. Sometimes it would be an abstract jumble of nothing, while other times it made an actual object. "Look!" Kisshu grinned before pulling the stems out of his mouth. He stared expectantly at Ichigo hoping for a giggle or some other reassuring gesture. What he got was a five second, mouth agape, wide eyed, horrified stare. Seeing this he quickly looked down and almost died. The stems formed a heart. Kisshu quickly ripped apart he stems and tossed them aside. The two sat in awkward silence before he finally spoke up. "There's something I-I wanted to talk about." He mentally cringed when he felt his pale face heat up. Still, this picnic was going to continue going downhill unless he got this off his chest. "I-"

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Both of the picnickers and Koneko looked up to see Kiui. The alien girl rushed up to Ichigo and pulled her to her feet. "Let's have a sleepover!" She sang. "I even talked Leela into coming too! Isn't that great!?"

For the first time that day, Ichigo genuinely smiled. The two girls then began to chatter about slumber party activities, completely forgetting about Kisshu.

The green haired alien sighed in defeat, and downed the whole glass of Cyniclon alcohol.

-O-

This was sort of strange ending, but hey I'm finally going to do the highly anticipated slumber par-tay! I know there was a few of you who have been really looking forward to this, and now that I'm back in school, I'll be able to update more often. (How ironic is that? -_-)


	39. Chapter 39 Dirty Bubbles

A.N. I am so sorry for taking forever, but unfortunately school has been taking up a lot of my time. So I'd estimate an update for this every other week maybe. :( I have two other stories and a nuzlocke comic to keep up with also, so maybe if you really get bored waiting you can take a look at one of those :) Oh and I also added a favorite OC poll for this story on my profile so be sure to check it out sometime soon.

-O-

"Alright you two," Kiui excitedly pointed to Ichigo and Leela. The three girls were seated in the white haired alien's girly bedroom. She grabbed her communication device from off her bed and stared down at the screen. "Now according to the stuff that Ichigo told us about human sleep overs, we're going to need a few supplies. Snacks, glow lanterns, pillows, and plenty of bath solvents!"

Leela spluttered at the last one. "Y-you really want to do the bathing ritual!?"

Kiui shrugged. "Well humans don't seem to mind bathing together, it can't be that bad right?"

"W-well I mean…it's not like we bathe with opposite genders or anything!" Ichigo quickly said and blushed. For someone reason this brought about a mental image of Kisshu. Sitting in a pool of bubble filled water. Naked. She'd never admit out loud or even in her head but, the thought of bathing with him was a teeny tiny bit appealing. Her blushed deepened.

Noticing this, Kiui giggled mischievously. "You aren't thinking about inviting Kisshu are you? Because I can if you want me-"

"NO DON'T!" Ichigo screeched and then abruptly silenced herself when Kiui and Leela gave her odd looks. "I-I mean boys aren't allowed at slumber parties!" She said with a nervous and awkward giggle. Leela gave her what was a mix of a confused and sympathetic look, while Kiui looked absolutely unconvinced. "Y-you're weren't planning on i-inviting him were you!?"

"So I'm going to need you two to get those items and other fun stuff for tonight okay?" The alien girl changed the subject and handed her communication device to Leela and Ichigo.

"Kiui…"

"Well I've got a few errands I have to run myself so I'll see you too toniiight!" Kiui sang and wave. With a wink she vanished.

Ichigo shot Leela a worried look. "You don't think she's going to…"

"I certainly hope not, but you never know with Kiui." The alien sighed and shook her head. "I guess we could check out some stores in the Megalopolis. Hopefully they'll have what we need."

Ichigo nodded and tried to calm herself down. Kiui wasn't dumb enough to invite Kisshu to an all girl's slumber party, so she had nothing to worry about. Which was a good too, because the red head still felt awkward just thinking about the green haired alien. As the two girls left for the Megalopolis, Ichigo dismissed each and every thought of Kisshu crashing the slumber party.

-O-

Kisshu sat up as soon as he heard the familiar sound of teleportation. His heart began to pump in anticipation when he saw that it was his female friend. "How did it go?" He almost whispered. His heart sank a bit when Kiui smiled apologetically. "What? Don't tell me you cancelled the slumber over."

"No no! Nothing like that." Kiui quickly answered and then smiled again. "And it's called slumber _party_." She corrected him before taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Then why are you acting like you have bad news?" Kisshu asked and got himself into a better position. The fact that they were having a SSWIOM (Super Secret Win Ichigo Over Meeting) without Friese made it foreign to him. You see, the third amigo was rather ill with what one might call the Cyniclon version of the flu. Kiui didn't seem to mind though.

"Ichigo doesn't want boys at the sleepover…" Kiui finally admitted.

Kisshu didn't even bat an eyelash. "No problem." He smirked. He found it a major turn on that Ichigo still played by the rules. The first thing he planned on doing once they became mates was show his little Strawberry just how fun being bad could be. Heck, maybe he'd do it tonight if things got crazy enough. He could even have Kiui spike the berry juice with swirl-a-twirl. The alien giggled at the thought of a very drunk Ichigo playing- what did the humans call it? –seven minutes in heaven with him. Yeah! That would be great!

"Kisshu... Ichigo might get mad at you. _Again._" Kiui warned.

If this was a cartoon, an arrow would have hit Kisshu square in the chest. "Geez, you act like I'm always making her mad!" The alien pouted.

'Because you always are…' Kiui thought to herself. It seemed like that right when those two would seem to get somewhere, Kisshu would do something to infuriate the human, thus straining their almost relation. Though on the plus side, the gaps between forgiveness and getting mad again were progressively getting bigger and bigger. She just wondered how long this current moment of peace would last. Kiui looked back up when her friend began to speak once again.

"We just have to make it look like a coincidence then Ichigo won't be mad. That shouldn't be too hard." Kisshu then lowered his voice. "It's not like she's intelligent." But that was one of the many thing he liked about her. Kisshu preferred that he'd be the smarter one in a relationship. It made things a lot easier. Plus dumb girls sort of had this hot factor to him. Not being able to cook, and sucking at arithmetic, something about it was very sexy to him. But that was only the tip of the melting, strawberry flavored iceberg called Ichigo's hotness. Anyways getting back to the topic at hand… "You're letting my sister come right?"

"Of course."

"Then we have nothing to worry about!" Kisshu said and let himself fall back on the soft bed. "We just have to make sure that Yumiko forgets something, then good ol' Kisshy fishy can bring it for her. There! Problem solved!"

"I don't know…maybe you can bring someone with you to make it look like you already had to plans to hang out with them." Kiui suggested.

Kisshu sat back up and crossed his pale legs. "Smart… but who would I take? I know Pai and Taruto won't wanna participate, and Friese is sick."

The two both slumped forward and rested their finger against their lips. "Hmmm…"

-O-

"Okay." Leela said as she looked at the communication device that Kiui had given her. She and Ichigo- who were both holding a bunch of bags- had just exited one of the many Megalopolis shops. "All we have left to get…_is the bathing solvents_…" It was quite clear that she wasn't too keen on bathing with other people, even if they were the same gender.

"It's really not bad…" Ichigo assured her friend with a small smile. "And if we fill the tub with lots of bubbles then we won't be able to see each other's…" The red head blushed a bit as she searched for the right words to say. If it had been Moe or Miwa she would have just said boobs and tushes, but Cyniclons (whose names did not start with Kis and end in –shu) seemed to be a lot more proper. She did not want to offend Leela. "privates…"

Hearing this Leela's Mew Aqua colored eyes widened, but for a completely different reason. "Bubbles?"

"Yeah…why?"

Leela looked around before leaning close to Ichigo. "They only sell bubbles at the _dirty stores_." She whispered.

Ichigo almost choked on her own saliva. "D-dirty stores?" How could something as simple as bubbles be used for… _such things_. Little kids played with them for crying out loud! "W-we'll just sit in them…and it'll make things less awkward for us…" She said with an unsure giggle.

"…well…I guess since it's going to be just us girls, we can buy some. Let's just hurry up before anyone sees us!" Leela said and then without warning grabbed Ichigo's thin wrist. The two girls vanished and reappeared in front of small and almost junky looking shop. "Hurry hurry!" Leela nagged and pushed the red head through the door. The alien girl then made a mad dash to where Ichigo assumed the bubbles were leaving the ex-Mew to look around the store.

While she had never been in one of these sort of stores before, Ichigo was pretty sure it was nothing like the earth ones. For starters there were random objects that seemed to have nothing to do with "romance." The red head slowly made her way through an aisle and inspected several mirrors. What they do with these, shatter the glass over each other's heads? Yeah, _very_ romantic. The eighteen year old picked up one of the smaller glass objects and turned when she heard Leela walk up. "Find the bu-" Ichigo stopped abruptly and almost dropped the mirror.

It wasn't Leela.

It was Jin.

-O-

Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh? X( Yeah, yeah, I'm a horrible evil person for making a cliffhanger but…well, I still need to do some planning, and I hadn't updated in so long so I thought I'd give you this! Don't worry although I probably won't be back until next week or later, I will be back! ^_^


	40. Chapter 40 Confession

A.N. We have officially reached the big four-oh woot! I'm sooooooo sorry about taking forever, but I've been a bit discouraged not to mention BUSY! *sighs* school…and now I need to try to remember where I left off 0.0 Let's see…there was a planned sleepover…Kish wanted to crash it and play seven minutes in heaven with Ichigo…Ichigo and Leela went to the "adult store"…and hoo boy Jin was shoppin' there…now how should I start…? … … ..Seriously! I don't know how to start this! AHHHHHHHHHHH! T.T

-O-

"J-Jin?" Ichigo choked out before putting the mirror down and backing away slowly. Her heart began to beat like a drum, and not in the good doki doki way either. More like the, "Oh crap this is bad!" doki doki. What was he even doing in a "naughty store"? As images of their last encounter whizzed through her head, the red head decided she didn't want to know what the alien was doing.

Jin gazed at the spazzing at human with pure amusement. "My dear, dear Ichigo, you act as if we are strangers."

The eighteen-year-old managed to narrow her eyes and snarl. "If only that were the case!" Her words dripped with venom, but still held a hint of fear and uncertainty. She couldn't let herself forget that Jin was holding Masaya captive and if she wasn't careful he was going to tell Kisshu about their escapades.

After chuckling, Jin opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when Leela came up.

"Ichigo, I found them." The alien girl panted and showed her friend a bottle with hearts all over it. The red head nodded, but continued to eye Jin who was watching both of the girls in amusement. It was then that Leela realized his presence. First she stiffened; a look of pure horror on her milky white face. She shut her Mew Aqua colored eyes for a few seconds before slowly turning to see who Ichigo was looking at. Her lips moved as if she was mouthing something along the lines of "there isn't another person here, there isn't another person here, there isn't another person here…." The golden haired Cyniclon stood still for a few seconds after making eye contact with Jin. Ichigo couldn't help but notice Leela's ribbon-like tentacles tremble and twitch. "Hello. Jin…" She finally said. The older alien merely nodded at her and continued to gaze at Ichigo.

The red head bit her lip. Poor Leela she probably felt so awkward. Who was she kidding, poor Ichigo! Poor, poor Ichigo! The eighteen year old felt extremely uncomfortable in Jin's presence.

It was then that Leela realized something was wrong. Why wasn't Ichigo being cordial with Jin? He was the one helping her spend time with her secret human boyfriend…right? "We need to go." Leela said before grabbing Ichigo's arm and teleporting her out of the stoor. (She had paid for the bubbles as soon as she found them.)

Once they got outside, Ichigo began to breathe again, but then stopped when Leela spoke up.

"What's going on with you and Jin?" She asked, staring intently at Ichigo's darting eyes.

"Um…uh..erm… I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Don't lie Ichigo."

The two girls stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the human burst into tears. She tried to hide it by swiping at her eyes, but the tears continued to flow. "Wh-why am I crying?" Ichigo tried to giggle, but it came out as a sob. Without saying a word Leela wrapped her arms around the red head. Maybe if Ichigo had been a lesbian, this would have comforted her, but instead it reminded her of the time when she had been late for a date with Masaya because Kisshu unleashed a giant moth- or was it butterfly?- Chimera atop Tokyo tower. She remembered she had started to cry, but tried to hide it and then Masaya hugged her. He had told her he loved her. The precious memories made the tears flow faster, and made breathing harder for Ichigo as she returned to embrace. The thought of never seeing her first and only love ever again made her squeeze her eyes shut and bury her face into Leela's golden locks.

The alien slowly began to rub the only girl's back to comfort her. She was slightly disturbed to see Ichigo get so emotional, and had a feeling that something was amiss. Unfortunately, she'd have to get the red head to calm down a bit before trying to get an explanation out of her. Leela led Ichigo over to a small garden area that was empty and sat her down in the grass. The two sat there for several minutes, Leela in silence while Ichigo heavily breathed and sniffed. Gradually the human's sniffles and whimpers quieted down until her red, puffy, wet eyes were the only sign that she had been crying.

"What happened?" Leela quietly asked.

Ichigo remained silent and instead stared straight ahead, her lips began to tremble and her eyes began to tear up once again.

"Ichigo…please tell me." Leela urged with a small frown. "Maybe I can help you." She added.

The red head tried to mutter something but it came out as a sob. Burying her face in her hands, Ichigo forced herself to calm down. "Please…please d-don't tell anyone about this…" She finally managed to spit out.

"Of course." Leela assured her and scooted closer to comfort her friend. She already held the secrets of Ichigo being here against her will and having a human lover on the planet. Adding one more secret wouldn't hurt, right?

"Okay…" Ichigo shakily sighed and wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Remember that day you took me to see Masaya?" She asked. Leela quickly nodded, urging the red head to continue. "W-well…I mean it started out fine… Jin said that Masaya was getting ready and would be out in a few minutes so we sat and waited. But then…th-then Masaya never came." Ichigo explained. She had to pause and calm herself down before continuing. "So I asked Jin if why he was taking so long." She squeaked and had to calm herself once again by grabbing fistfuls of the bright green grass and ripping it from the ground. Leela patiently, yet nervously awaited the rest of her friend's story. "It turns out…it turns out…Masaya wasn't coming…"

"What?" Leela asked in disbelief. "He didn't want to see you?"

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and quickly shook her head no. "Jin is holding him captive. If I don't do what he wants me to do then he'll tell Kisshu everything!" At the last part she burst into tears once again. "Kisshu's going to…going to kill Masaya! …If he finds…out!" She choked out between sobs.

The alien girl once again embraced Ichigo in hopes of comforting her. "What does Jin want from you?" She finally asked.

"I don't know…" Ichigo answered, though in reality she had a feeling she knew exactly what his desire was.

He wanted her.

"Please don't tell anyone! Please Leela! I wasn't supposed to tell you and if Jin finds out…then he'll tell Kisshu anyways!"

"I won't. A promise is a promise…" Leela sighed. In all honesty she had no clue what to do about this. Why did she take Ichigo to see Jin in the first place? The golden haired Cyniclon bit her lip and looked up at the setting sun. It was about time to be getting back for the sleepover. "Listen…we need to head back. After this sleepover stuff is done with, we'll think of a to make this all better. Okay?" She asked, trying to sound as optimistic as possible, despite the fact that getting out of this mess would be quite difficult.

Ichigo blinked back a few unshed tears before smiling and nodded. "Okay!" She believed in Leela.

With that, the two vanished.

-O-

As soon as Ichigo and Leela appeared in Kiui's room, the two girls were met by Kiui, Yumiko and another alien girl that neither had met before. "Finally you guys are here! There's someone I'd like you to-" Kiui started but then stopped short when she saw the human's girl's red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

Before Ichigo could conjure a simple fib such as falling and hurting herself, the sound of two more teleportations filled the bedroom.

"Baby sis! You forgot your pajamas!"

Yumiko tilted her head in confusion.

Kiui tried to hold back her giggles.

The other alien girl sat in silence.

Leela braced herself for what was to come.

Ichigo's entire body-inside and out- froze.

There standing before them was Kisshu and Sasuke.

"Oh wait. How dumb of me! This is lingerie! My baby sis is much too young to wear something like this!"

-O-

*Sigh* Cliffhanger -_- but you should be used to them by now right? And I'm sorry for taking forever, but I can promise you one thing: Unless I die/the rapture happens, I lose access to a computer, or some other bad shiz happens, I will keep updating and finish this story…eventually…so yeah ^_^ That goes for all my TMM stories. Now then…I'm off to start my next CMM chappie read there or read square! (Woot! Shameless Plug!) Bye! XD


	41. Chapter 41 A Sleepover and Serenade

A.N. Hoo boy…so like I promised in a review, there will not be any cliffhangers in this chapter. I guess in the future I'll TRY to ease up. But for now…let's just see how long this takes me. T.T

-O-

Kisshu's scanned the room of girls, but purposefully didn't make eye contact with Ichigo. An impish smile played on his lips as he held up the very lacy, very revealing garment. "But we can't let this go to waste! Let's see…who could where this…?" He asked no one in particular. "Sorry, but I don't let strangers wear meh stuff." He told Kiui's un- introduced friend, and then gazed at the alien girl. "And I think someone would be a little too big for this." The green haired alien sadly sighed.

"A-are you calling me fat!?" Kiui gasped, only to be ignored by Kisshu.

"I'm afraid that Leela is too small adequately fill out the cups." Kisshu explained while pointing out the garment's black, silky cups. While most everyone grunted in disapproval or embarrassment, Ichigo was much too busy blinking back the remains of her tears and adverting her eyes from the alien's penetrating, liquid gold gaze to even pay attention to the spectacle unfolding before her. "Hmm…" Kisshu mused. "Well neither me, nor Sasuke could wear this because that would be gay. So I guess that leaves us with one…choice…" He paused dramatically and slowly shifted his gaze from the floor then to the bed, and finally up to the beauty on the bed. "Strawberry?" Instead of the adorable scowl he had been anticipating, she was crying, or rather, had been crying.

"Yeah?" Ichigo answered, and flashed the green haired alien a small smile, though her big brown eyes were all red and puffy. She quickly looked away and weakly giggled.

"What happened?" Kisshu asked and did not hesitate to vanish and reappear on the bed next to the redhead.

Ichigo flinched. "N-nothing! I…I'm fine!" She lied, praying that Kisshu would believe her.

Unfortunately, her prayers were not answered. Kisshu's eyebrows furrowed as he stared straight into what felt like her soul. "What happened?" He repeated himself. Ichigo was too flustered to distinguish whether his tone had become more tender or more forceful.

"Hey Kiui, look what I got!" Leela blurted, hoping to save Ichigo. She lifted up the bottle of bubbles and waved it around.

"Oh yay!" Kiui squeaked and jumped up, snatching the bottle from Leela.

"What are bubbles?" Yumiko curiously asked, causing Sasuke to blush. It seemed that the Ikisatashi girl was much more innocent that her than her brother.

Ichigo quickly turned away from a staring Kisshu and answered the younger girl's question. "Um, they're like bubbles! We're- well all of us girls-" She subtly glanced at the one sitting next to her. The green haired alien was giving her that look. The one that made her lower tummy and heart do a simultaneous back flip. "Um…uh…" Darn that Kisshu and his Kisshuness! He made Ichigo lose her train of thought. "Ah…erm…oh yeah! We're going to take a bath!" She giggled in embarrassment.

"Oh…that sounds fun!" Yumiko said with a smile. Kiui began to mischievously giggle, and Sasuke visibly turned a light shade of pink. Surprisingly Kisshu did not giggle like an idiot, growl with pleasure, or even playfully tease Ichigo with a lewd joke. In fact, he didn't even show off his signature smirk. Instead, he just sat there and continued to expectantly stare at Ichigo.

Seeing the awkward situation, Leela stood up and pointed to the alien girl sitting next to Kiui. Her long, light green hair was braided, and had some subtly purple streaks. Her blue-green eyes had gold flecks, how pretty. She was also dressed modestly, especially compared to Kiui. "Kiui, why don't you introduce us to your friend?"

"Omigosh!" The alien girl gasped and turned to the girl. "I completely forgot about you! SORRY!" She squealed, squeezing her friend's hands before turning to everyone. "Guys, this is Saya! Say hi Saya!"

Saya smiled and shyly waved at everyone.

Seeing this, Ichigo couldn't help but smile, despite the nervousness of having Kisshu stare a hole in the side of her face. Her newest acquaintance reminded her so much of Lettuce…an exotic and 20/20 vision, version of the ex-green Mew. "Nice to meet you." She said then stood up to shake hands with Saya. Ichigo stopped short when Kisshu reached over and grabbed her hand. The redhead quietly gulped before turning. The green haired alien stared at her. He was still waiting for her answer.

"So," Leela cut in, coming to the eighteen-year-old's rescue once again. "Why don't we have Ichigo and…" She began and scanned the room to see who would be the best candidate to go with the redhead. Kisshu was most definitely out, but that went without saying. Kiui was needed to keep Kisshu entertained, likewise she herself was need to keep everything under control. Saya seemed like such a nice girl, Leela would hate to put her in the midst of an awkward situation. It looked like there was only one choice. " "Sasuke! …Why don't you two go get the tub filled up."

"F-fill up the-?"

"Sure!" Ichigo squeaked and pulled away from Kisshu. She was so thankful for Leela and her wise ways, what would she have done without her? The redhead grabbed a blushing Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Alrighty! How about the rest of us make some tasty snackage!" Kiui declared with her usual enthusiasm. Leela and Saya got up and followed her out of the bedroom. "You coming Kisshu?"

"Yeah yeah…" He sighed and reluctantly followed, but not before tossing the lingerie to the floor.

The whole cooking process was painful for the green haired alien. Not because it was hard or anything though. Actually, it was all of the girls doing all the work. It was because of Ichigo. It really bugged him that she wouldn't tell him why she crying. What could have happened? Who was he going to have to brutally murder for upsetting his Strawberry? Kisshu sighed and slumped in his seat as he watched the girls cook. Kiui was barking orders at Leela, while neglecting her own food. Luckily, Saya was there to keep any of Kiui's dishes from going ablaze. The girls were engrossed in all the chaos.

So engrossed that perhaps…

…Kisshu could sneak away without being missed.

With an inward snicker, Kisshu teleported out of the room and reappeared next to the water room. The sound of running water and Ichigo's angelic giggles could be heard from outside. The green haired alien's heart skipped a beat as he floated up, and slyly peaked into the room, hanging upside from the ceiling (because he could).

Ichigo and Sasuku were seated next to the large, circular tub of water that was starting to overflow with color changing bubbles. Sasuke swatted away several bubbles that seemed to be attracted to him which made Ichigo giggle. Seeing the two interact made Kisshu feel just a twinge of jealousy. If only that was him sitting with the redhead, instead of freaking out at the rainbow bubbles, he would have said something quite clever and charming with just a hint of a subtle seduction. Of course this would get Ichigo all hot and bothered, and in an explosion of erotic passion, they would dive into the pool of rainbow sex bubbles and play seven minutes in heaven…

And then eight minutes…

And then nine…

And then ten…

Kisshu snapped out of his smexy daydream, when he heard the alluring voice of his Strawberry.

"Ugh! I can't get over how colorful these bubbles are!" Ichigo gushed as she took a handful of the bubbles and blew them onto Sasuke. She giggled once again when the Cyniclon sneezed.

"Quit it!" Sasuke chuckled and swatted the remaining bubbles away.

"Okay fine." Ichigo said and then smiled down at the water. "Thanks for cheering me up." She quietly said after a long pause.

"It's no problem Ichigo. If you want to talk about it-"

"Well I don't." Ichigo snapped and guiltily stared down at the bubbles. She knew Sasuke meant well, but no, just no. Leela was the one and only person who could know about Jin and Masaya.

"O-oh…" Sasuke mumbled, but dropped the subject. Much to Ichigo's thankfulness. "So…uh, this is probably a strange question…but…" He turned to look at Ichigo. "What do humans do in their spare time. I mean on earth."

Ichigo looked up from the bubbles and flashed the alien a smile. "Well, for me personally I like to h-" She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying "hanging out with Masaya." "I-I mean…I like to shop, listen to music-"

"You like music?"

Ichigo quickly nodded. Back on earth, she and her friends had always kept up with the latest bands. To this day E-jump was still her favorite. Their song, _Doki Doki_ was Masaya's and her song…or at least it _had been_. The ex-Mew Mew giggled and put on a smile to keep from crying again. "I really love to hear people sing, probably because I'm awful at it!"

To Kisshu the rest of the conversation sounded like "blah blah de blah blah blaaaah!" At the mention of Ichigo's love for music and singers, an idea came to him. It was genius to say the least.

Kisshu floated back down to the floor just as Kiui, Leela, and Saya came up. Kiui stuck her head into the water room. "Is it ready yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered as she and Sasuke stood up.

"Alrighty! Well the food has to sit for awhile so let's do our bath!" Kiui clapped her hands, but stopped to look at Kisshu. "It would probably be best if you and Sasuke did something else. No hard feelings."

Surprisingly Kisshu did not seem to object. "That's cool, me and Suki-boy need to run an errand or two." He went over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "See ya!" With that the two boys were gone.

That meant it was time to dive into the rainbow bubbles!

-O-

The girls had spent a good hour splashing around in the tub, but had to cut it short since the bubbles were starting to pop. They were now in their pajamas (Ichigo did not dare put on Kisshu's lingerie)and were eating the last of the delicious snacks. Kisshu and Sasuke had not returned yet so it was their loss.

"So now what?" Yumiko yawned. Her golden eyes drooped.

"You want to go to sleep?" Saya quietly asked.

"No! You guys can't go to sleep yet!"

Everyone turned to see Kisshu and Sasuke. Sasuke went to sit next to the girls while Kisshu remained standing.

"What are doing Kisshy fishy?" Yumiko asked.

"Well dear sister, I am actually going to sing."

"You? Sing!? Wahahahahahaha!" Kiui burst into hysterics.

"Technically I'm going to serenade." Kisshu grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Ichigo. The redhead instantly flushed red. Kisshu was going to sing…to her…? The green haired alien lifted his hand as if to summon one his dragon swrods, but instead summoned what looked a whacked out mini guitar. He ran his claws over the strings which caused the instrument to make a unique sound. He then began to sing.

"Ichigooooo."

"Ichigoooo."

Ichigo flushed bright red.

"You would be my Mangooo."

"But wait! No, no."

Kiui had to hold back her snorts.

"You are a Straaaawwbeeeerah-ry-ry-ry-ryyyy."

"You are my Strawberry. My suh-weet Strawberry!"

Yumiko grinned widely.

"I cannot wait. For you to be mate."

"Ohhhh! Will it not be great?"

Leela blankly stared.

"My mate! You are an eight- no a ten!"

"A tasty ten, but in no way a pasty ten."

Sasuke blinked.

"My ten, you have been. The liiii-iiiii-iiight-"

"Of my eye. Oh I want to cry."

"Why? Oh why…"

"I have been mean, to my queen."

"But I am sorry! Oh I'm sorry!"

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at this. Was…was Kisshu trying to apologize for his past actions, by singing…badly…?

"It was wrong, to try to force you to wear a thong."

"Wrong! Wrong! Wroooong!"

"I loooooooove you, dove!"

"But I really wouldn't mind if you gave a lick,"

"To my lonely little d-d-" Kisshu stuttered when he remembered that his little sister was in the room. "dog!"

"Liiiick myyyyyy dooooooooooooooooog!" Kisshu grinned at Ichigo once he finished singing. "The end!"

"Oh geez…" Kiui muttered and shook her head. "Don't quit the academy, please."

I-it…wasn't that bad…" Ichigo shyly interjected much to Kisshu's surprise. It was after all a song just for her.

"Whatever." Kiui shrugged and then smiled once again. "Time for scary stories!"

-O-

"Nononononononononononononono !" Ichigo whimpered as she buried her head into Kisshu's chest. Her heart was pounding a mile per minute and she was ninety percent sure she had poopied her pants. The green haired alien neither noticed nor cared. He sat there rubbed the redhead's back. Kisshu was in heaven to say the least.

"Fruity's mother was horrified when she saw her son." Kiui continued with her story, ignoring Ichigo's tearful pleas. "Fruity's unnaturally tanned skin was no longer his most repulsive feature. His ears were no longer there. Only bloodied holes on both sides of his head. His eyes were all bloody and his pupils were round. His mother almost screamed when he smiled. His fangs…" She paused to open her mouth and run her tongue over her fangs. "were missing, and blood was leaking from his gums. 'What happened!?' Fruity's mom asked, as she tried to keep her cool. She did not want to alarm her son. Fruity grinned at her and answered. 'Mommy, I was looking at how beautiful my skin is now, but then I noticed how ugly my ears were so I cut them off. Then I saw my eyes, I didn't like how they were so I poked them until the black part turned round. I also did not like my sharp teeth, so I pulled them out.' Fruity explained. 'Now I look like pretty like a human!'" Kiui paused and glanced at Kisshu.

'Keep going.' He mouthed.

Kiui nodded. They had planned for this. As long as Ichigo was scared, she would cling to Kisshu. "Fruity stared at his mom expectantly. 'Right?' He asked. His mom paused and finally forced herself to answer. 'Yes, n-now Mommy has to go get Daddy.' 'Why?' Fruity asked and then frowned. 'You think I look ugly don't you!?' 'No! Mommy's just going to show Daddy how handsome you've become' 'YOU'RE LYING!'" Kiui raised her voice, causing Ichigo to yelp and wrap her arms and legs around Kisshu's neck and waist.

The alien silently sighed in pleasure and motioned for Kiui to make it even scarier.

'''But it's okay…' Fruity sighed. 'Fruity's going to make Mommy pretty too!'"

The story telling continued until Ichigo finally fell asleep in Kisshu's arms. By then her head was buried under his shirt (if only it had been the other way around). Still for Kisshu's this was one of the best nights ever. As the green haired alien wrapped his arms around and pulled the sleeping girl closer, he did not sense the pair of envious, but invisible eyes watching him, but instead fell asleep.

-O-

A.N. Phew…I…I did…i- *collapses*


	42. Chapter 42 Night on the Town

A.N. APRIL FOOLS! *Laughs at people who fell for it, and gives cookies to those who didn't* …I actually don't know how the joke went, because I'm doing this ahead of time. ^_^ I hope no one got too upset with me, but to make up for it I am making this chapter a bit longer than the usual SB word count. Yay!

-O-

Ichigo panted as she finally stepped onto the roof of the village's tallest tower. She was met by the sight of a magnificent view. It was a warm afternoon with only a few cotton ball puffs scattered onto the bright blue sky. Kisshu stood over by the edge of the tower with his back to Ichigo. "Strawberry." He acknowledged her presence, but did not turn to face her.

"Hey!" Ichigo smiled at the alien's back. "Friese said you wanted to talk." A basket filled to the brim with pastel-colored berries caught her eyes. The long and harrowing journey up the stairs had made her hungry. The redhead knelt down and sampled a handful. "Mmmmmm! Sooooo delicious!"

"Stawberry, why do you flatter me so? I am blushing!" Kisshu turned to smirk at Ichigo, who was licking her fingers. "So you wanna taste of me or what?"

"Don't be dumb! I was talking about the berries!" Ichigo snapped before popping more of the tasties into her mouth. She tried to glare at the alien as she chewed, but the tooty, fruity rainbow of succulent sweetness made her lips curve into a smile.

"Aw don't be that way. Would it make you happy if I serenaded you again?" Kisshu sweetly asked.

"NO!"

"No?" Kisshu repeated with a frown. "I thought you liked it?"

Ichigo stuffed more berries into her mouth before speaking. "I mean…I liked the…thoughtfulness? …but…it made no sense. You don't have a dog."

"Yeah I do."

"No. You don't have a pet dog Kisshu." Ichigo argued, but couldn't raise her voice in fear of spraying berry guts all over Kisshu.

"Yeah I-!" Kisshu stopped. He blinked for several moments before finally bursting into hysterics.

Ichigo didn't know why, but hearing the sound of the alien's crazy cackles- which hadn't changed a bit from five years ago- made her blush. "W-why are you laughing?"

Kisshu tried to respond, but couldn't stop laughing. This continued for about five minutes. Every time he calmed down enough to try and talk, another fit of giggles would overcome him. "Yes Ichigo." He finally managed. "I do have a dog. You'll have to meet him sometime, but that's not why I asked to speak with you."

"Um okay…so what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…" Kisshu turned away from the redhead and glared and the clear sky.

"Come on. You can tell me." Ichigo urged.

Kisshu ignored her and continued to stare. "Don't be a wuss. Just do it already." He whispered to himself. Ichigo bit her lip to keep from giggling. Was the king of confidence coaching himself? How cute! "So uh… there's this thing going on tonight…." The alien finally turned around and sheepishly smiled. "Anyone who's anyone will be there. So of course, I _have _to attend!" He smirked and floated over to Ichigo. For some unknown reason the redhead's stomach leapt in and her entire body grew warm. "So I was wondering if you would do me the honors-no! I would be honored if you accompanied me tonight."

"Huh?" Ichigo was speechless. Kisshu stared at her expectantly with a sweet smile that soon turned mischievous.

"If you say yes, I'll show you my dog!"

-O-

"My oh my! Is it just me, or is someone flustered?" Kiui sang to a blushing Ichigo. The two were in the Cyniclon girl's bedroom. Kiui had her head buried into the closet, while Ichigo sat on the bed. "Kisshu must have really put on the charms today huh?"

"I-I wouldn't go that far!" Ichigo spluttered.

"I would!" Kiui grinned but then frowned. "Then again…asking a girl out on the _day of _the event is soooo unromantic! I mean seriously! We need time to figure out what we're going wear and such!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head at Ichigo before pulling out two dresses. "Okay. How about these Ichigo?"

Ichigo grimaced. One of the dresses was long, frilly and super adorable, but it was teal. The redhead wasn't really too keen on the color. The other was a much better color: red, but unlike the teal one it was super short and mega revealing. It was even worse than her pink Mew Mew dress. Under normal circumstances, she would be uncomfortable in such a dress, but with Kisshu and those lingering eyes of his…Ichigo wouldn't survive the night. "Do you have anything else?" She finally asked.

"Really?" Kiui pouted and rightfully so. She had already shown Ichigo five other gowns. "Man, you must _really_ wanna impress Kisshu huh?" The Cyniclon girl muttered mostly to herself before hunting for another option.

"Wait! What!? I'm not trying to impress anyone!" The redhead snapped. "I…I just want to look nice for whatever he has planned." Kisshu wanted it to be a surprise apparently. "Is that a crime?"

"I guess not." Kiui answered as she pulled out another gown. "But I still think that if you were only interested in looking nice you would have went with the pink, sparkly dress."

"Just show me dress you have!" Ichigo sighed. Her annoyed attitude melted away when Kiui lifted the gown she had chosen. It was a floor length, sleek looking black dress. Despite the lack of bling, she couldn't help but be interested. "Can I try that on?"

-O-

Friese couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kisshu do a mixture of floating and pacing. The green haired alien was dressed in the same tux he had worn to the Thank You dinner. The boys were outside of Kiui's house, at the base of the hill. Kisshu was obviously waiting for his date, while Friese was there purely for moral support he figured.

"Man Kisshu…" Friese finally broke the silence with a lighthearted chuckle. "Why're you so nervous?"

Kisshu continued pacing. "Me nervous? I'm not nervous! Just because this a date with Ichigo? Feh. I have been out with many beautiful women, so don't tell me about being nervous!"

Friese continued to smile. "Maybe, but those skanks were nothing to you, just toys. Ichigo, on the other hand, is a very nice and decent girl."

Kisshu stopped to glare at him. "Ichigo's a toy too! …or at least she was… and I'M NOT NERVOUS SO STOP! …you're starting to make me nervous!" He turned away from his friend and his ears drooped. It wasn't that he was nervous per say. It was just that recently he had noticed something about Ichigo. It seemed like just when he was finally winning her over, he suddenly lost her. For the life of him he couldn't explain the feeling but, it was really starting to bug him. "Say Friese, have you noticed anything-" Kisshu stopped short when the Kiui's front door opened and Ichigo stepped out.

"Hey." She shyly smiled and waved. Kisshu couldn't stop himself from staring. Her ruby red hair was pulled back into a sleek updo' and her makeup was done up to perfection, not that she even needed it. But that wasn't the thing that caught the alien's attention. Ichigo had on a long, black, form fitting dress on the top, flowing on the bottom dress that touched the ground. It was simple, yet elegant. That wasn't the best part. There was a huge slit in the front that showed off her tantalizingly long legs. As Ichigo walked down to hill over to him, Kisshu couldn't stop himself from shamelessly ogling her. He was snapped out of his lusty haze when the apple of his eye yelped and fell forward. She must have tripped.

"Don't worry! I got you!" Kisshu called out and teleported. He reappeared and easily caught Ichigo before she could topple to her grassy doom.

Right at that moment, Kiui appeared at the front door. "Really Ichigo? You're so clumsy!" She scolded, but stopped when she noticed that Ichigo was in Kisshu's arms. "Uh never mind!" She winked at Kisshu before vanishing.

"Thanks." Ichigo sighed, but blushed when Kisshu positioned her into the bridal style. "Wait!" She gasped as her heart began to thud. "I-I can walk y'know!"

Kisshu shook his head and smirked. "Nope. You're too clumsy Strawberry, you'll fall to your death." He teased, causing Ichigo to huff. "'Sides, we're early so I thought we'd take the scenic route and fly."

"Fine." Ichigo looked away and willed her face to go back to its normal coloring. As Kisshu slowly floated up he turned to give Friese a thumbs up accompanied by a devilish grin. _Score! I got my hot date! _

Friese sheepishly smiled and waved back. _Don't screw this up Kisshu!_

From inside her house, Kiui watched Kisshu fly off with Ichigo. _Knock her sox off Romeo!_

-O-

"I can't get over how stunning you look Strawberry!"

Ichigo turned away from the gorgeous setting sun and looked up at Kisshu. "This is like the tenth time you've told me that, but thanks. You look good in a tux." She complimented and then giggled when Kisshu made a face that said something along the lines of "I already know that I'm a stud!" His ego was definitely showing tonight. "So…you never told me what the event is." Ichigo said. In all the excitement, what with scrambling to get ready in such a short amount of time, she had forgotten to ask earlier.

"Have I mentioned you look hot?"

"Yes, now tell me!"

"Nope sorry! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Kisshu said, giving Ichigo an impish grin.

Ichigo sighed loudly. She knew that the alien wouldn't tell unless she did something promiscuous to him, so she settled with waiting. About fifteen minutes later the sun had set, and the two finally arrived at the Megalopolis. The natural city looked absolutely spectacular in the night. The buildings were lit up in beautiful hues of blues and purples and there were many spotlights being shined into the starry sky. A huge cheer broke out from below when the light hit Kisshu and Ichigo.

"Whoops…" The green haired alien whispered though he had a large grin plastered on his face. Clearly he loved the attention. Still smiling, Kisshu began to descend. Ichigo looked down and saw the small group of ants slowly morph into a group of cheering Cyniclons.

"Hey it's Kisshu Ikisatashi!"

"Looking good Kisshu!"

"Why are you late?"

"Nice date! She's smokin'!"

As he landed, Kisshu waved to a few of his fans, but otherwise ignored them. He helped Ichigo down and put an arm around her. "Stay close to me." He told her as they slowly made their way through the Cynclonian paparazzi. Despite the hectic situation, Ichigo felt calm. Being this close to the alien somehow made her feel safe… not that she'd ever tell him that. It wasn't long before the two made it into a large building. The interior was absolutely breathtaking, to say the least, it would put any castle to shame. "This is the Crème Brule theatre." Kisshu told Ichigo as he looked around the lobby area. Instead of the usual smirk of confidence, he wore a small smile. "It was named after my birth father…" He said after a long pause.

"Really?" Ichigo asked in amazement.

Kisshu opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when a slightly older Cyniclon man walked up with a little boy. "Kisshu Ikisatashi, sorry for interrupting you and your escort, but my son is really a big of yours." The father began to explain as his son shyly stared up at Kisshu with sparkling admiration in his large and innocent eyes.

Kisshu held up his hand. "Say no more." He then turned to Ichigo and quietly told her: "I can't leave my little fan hanging." He explained. "I'll be back in a bit." He said before walking closer to the father and son. "Let me give you a quick tour of the place."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as she watched the three walk off. Aww! That was super sweet on Kisshu's part. He'd probably make a great father. Ichigo flushed ever so slightly as she shook the thought from her head. She looked around, hoping to distract herself. The red head quickly turned only to crash into someone. Luckily she didn't fall for once in her life. "Hey! Watch where you're- …Saya?"

The green haired alien girl stood in front of Ichigo with wide eyes. Her streaked hair was super wavy and she wore a beautiful, pastel green mermaid style dress. "Ichigo! Sorry about that…" She giggled.

"It's fine!" Ichigo assured her with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Saya blushed. "W-well I'm-"

"She is my escort."

Both girls turned to see Pai walk up. Like Kisshu he was wearing a tuxedo.

"After the sleepover, Kiui took me over to the Ikisatashi's house…" Saya quietly explained to Ichigo.

"Pai! Yo! Lookin' good!" Kisshu said suddenly appearing next to Ichigo, causing her to flinch. She would never get used to that. The green haired alien's carefree smirk doubled in size when he noticed Saya. "Is this your date Pai? You must really have a fetish for green haired ladies…I wonder why." He teased. Saya was too busy smiling at Kisshu in a slightly confused manner to notice Pai's face contort into a mix between embarrassment, anger, and was that also slight constipation? "But anyways, me and Strawberry should probably be getting to our seats now." Kisshu said after an awkward aura began to secrete from his older brother's body. Knowing that Ichigo preferred her men, mature, rather boring and with tongues the flavor of tree bark, the alien figured he needed to at least _try_ to act mature _when_ he remembered. In other words he'd have to save the perverted Saya and Lettuce comparisons for when they got home. Pai instantly relaxed and nodded at Kisshu and Ichigo before wordlessly walking off with Saya. "We'd better get to our seats." Kisshu said, trying not to giggle.

"So is this going to be a like seeing a movie right?" Ichigo asked, but pouted when Kisshu burst out laughing.

-O-

It turned out it was more of a music recital. It was nothing like Ichigo had ever experienced before. For starters, the instruments were all Cynclonian and the music was exotic. It sent chills down her spines and felt surreal. Ichigo was so engrossed in the performance that told the history of the planet that she did not even realize that Kisshu was staring at her. He had seen the performance countless times and would much rather observe the women of his dreams. She looked beautiful, even more so in her formal attire. The dress was very sexy to say the least, and he was quite tempted to stick his hand up the long slit in the front, but he refrained himself like the good boy he wasn't. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from the redhead when the music ended and everyone burst into applaud. This lasted for ten minutes. Ichigo enthusiastically joined in with the music was beautiful.

Kisshu clapped too. The view was beautiful.

-O-

"That was great!" Ichigo grinned at Kisshu as the two followed the crowd outside.

"It definitely was." He agreed, but for different reasons. "Now for the real fun!" Kisshu declared as he and Ichigo were escorted into a large tent. The tent was crowded with, what Ichigo figured were the special VIP guests. They were heartily chattering and making toasts to each other. The couple walked over to where Pai and Saya were just a server was passing out drinks. Ichigo cautiously took a sip of the pink liquid and was relieved when it didn't burn her throat. It was a virgin drink.

Speaking of Kisshu, unlike Ichigo he didn't seem too happy about the sober drink. "Got any swirl-a-twirl?" He asked with a frown.

The server quickly nodded. "Of course. We have many different swirl-a-twirl variations if you would like to try something new."

"Hmm…in that case I'd better come with you." Kisshu said and then turned to Ichigo. "I'll be back in a few minutes Strawberry."

Ichigo nodded and then turned to Pai and Saya. "So did you guys like the performances?"

"Yes. I-I have never been to any of the events so it's a new experience for me." Saya said with a small smile and then took a dainty sip of her drink. Ichigo on the other hand, took a big gulp.

"Ichigo, you must be happy that this is non-alcoholic beverage." Pai observed with a bit of a smile, or was it a smirk?

Ichigo felt her cheeks start to burn. "W-why do you say that…?" She slowly asked, though she had the feeling she already knew the answer.

"Can't hold you're alcohol Ichigo?"

Ichigo's heart stopped.

Neither Pai, Saya, nor even Kisshu were the owner of those words.

Pai and Saya turned while Ichigo slowly looked up to see none other than Jin. The eldest Ikisatashi's neutral/pleasant facial expression morphed into a glare. Clueless to the shift in mood, Saya cordially smiled. "Hello."

Jin returned the pleasant smile. "Why hello there Pai. How about introducing me to your lovely date."

"Her name is Saya." Pai said in a voice that was even more monotone than usual. He then turned to look at a confused Saya. "Saya, that is Jin."

"O-oh…" Was all that the alien girl could say.

Despite Pai's rudeness, Jin continued to smile, even more so when he locked eyes with Ichigo. "What are you doing standing all the back there Ichigo? Come join the fun."

Hearing this made the redhead's skin crawl, but she forced a smile and took a few steps closer. She made sure to stand extra close to Pai.

"Did you and Leela have fun with the bubbles you purchased?" Jin casually asked, causing Pai to choke on his drink and Saya to blush. Ichigo nodded, she really wasn't too bothered since she didn't consider bubbles to be "dirty". She was more nervous about the fact that he was there talking to her. "That's good to hear, since you were crying before."

Ichigo blinked several times and her mind went blank. She must have heard him wrong. "Excuse me?"

"Heeeyyyyyyy!" Kisshu greeted, appearing in the middle of the group. He was holding a huge glass filled to the brim with red liquid and he wore a huge grin. He even smiled at Jin. "Wow Jin! You come to this event? Who would have ever guessed?" He laughed and even slapped the red haired alien on the back. It seemed that Kisshu must have had one too many samples of the different swirl-a-twirl flavors.

Jin chuckled and smiled at Kisshu, but it seemed forced. "We were just trying to find out why Ichigo was crying before the sleepover." He said. Ichigo froze. The hand that had been clutching her drink went limp. Her glass shattered when it hit the grass. The slight mist of juice that hit her ankles felt ice cold on her already numb skin.

Jin had seen everything.

He saw her tell Leela about Masaya…he had to have.

"You were crying Strawberry?" Kisshu asked a little too loudly (yep, he was definitely tipsy). "You were crying just because I was gone for a little bit?" He asked and then started to laugh really loud.

"Kisshu Ikisatashi. I know that stupid laugh from anywhere!"

Once again, everyone turned to see a newcomer. This time, it was someone Ichigo didn't know. She was a women with long honey blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She wore a skimpy gold dress that practically showed off her entire breasts, which just so happened to be huge. Despite looking slutty, she was really quite pretty.

"Well if it isn't Juliet!" Kisshu grinned. "Don't you think that dress is kinda…y'know…that's waaay too much skin, even for me!" So maybe he wasn't as drunk as everyone thought.

Juliet's flirtatious little smirked flipped and her eyes narrowed. "Y'know…you would be so much more appealing if just learned how to keep your ugly little mouth shut." She growled, but then sashayed up to Pai and latched onto his arm, pushing Saya out of the way in the process. "That's always why I've found Pai to be more attractive." She cooed and ran a hand up his arm. Pai stood like a statue, though his expression was a bit more angrier than it usually was.

"Sorry, but my brother doesn't go for whores." Kisshu smirked at his clever comeback.

The blonde's painted lips curved into frown. She shifted her attention from Kisshu to Ichigo. "Yeah? What about you? Taking such an ugly human girl as an escort. I guess looks aren't everything…if you catch my drift…"

Ichigo couldn't help but gasp as her blood began to boil. Not only had she been called ugly, but was this Juliet girl implying that she was some kind of slut!? The redhead opened her mouth to yell her objections, but Kisshu beat her to the punch.

"Don't you dare say that! Ichigo is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on! And I'm not quite sure what you're implying, but she is a decent women…who also happens to be hot, but still! I enjoy her company because she's fun! She's fun to talk to and she actually has a personality! Wish I could say the same about you!" Kisshu snapped. It made Ichigo feel warm inside to hear Kisshu defend her like that.

"That's enough Juliet."

Everyone turned when another woman decided to join the fray. By now the small group was probably making a scene, not that anyone in said group noticed. Unlike Juliet, Ichigo instantly recognized the latest new comer.

Kisshu slumped and pouted like a baby.

Saya looked confused.

Pai merely raised an eyebrow.

And Jin stared in fascination.

It was Runa.

The blue haired Cyniclon wore a short silver dress that happened to be a lot more modest than Juliet's gown with several expensive looking accessories and insanely high heels. She looked breathtaking to say the least. Juliet sighed loudly. "Fine…" She finally said as Runa stopped and stood next to her.

"Hello Kisshu…and Kisshu's _escort_." She flipped her blue locks while giving Ichigo a simultaneous icy glare. She then turned her attention back to the green haired alien. "That was a lovely performance, no?"

"It was until you two had to come and put me into a bad mood!" Kisshu hissed. "I was having such a nice date too…"

"Date?" Runa asked, her icy calm expression boiling over into something truly frightening. Seeing this, Juliet took a couple of steps back. That was probably the first wise thing she had done the entire night.

Kisshu nodded. "Yes. Date." He slowly answered as if he was talking to a small child. "Really Runa, I know you're jealous of Ichigo. And I'm also aware of the trouble you have caused. I really don't appreciate that!" He said, remembering when Pai and Taruto told him about how Runa had pushed Ichigo in the water during the Night of Passion. "You need to just hurry up and get over me. It was cute at first, but now it's really annoying!"

Runa blinked several times and took a deep breath. Her pale cheeks grew pink, but Ichigo wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment, or anger. "Well Kisshu, how do you expect me to do that? Huh? We practically did everything, but officially mate. You even told me I was the best! That I was your favorite!" She explained, growing louder with each phrase. By now, a small crowd had gathered, not that either of the main contenders cared. Both loved attention.

"Yeah you were good…" Kisshu began without even skipping a beat. "Only good for a-"

Ichigo flinched when Pai placed both hands on her ears. He nodded for Saya to do the same to herself. "You will thank me later." He mouthed.

Ichigo watched Kisshu and Runa's silent, but heated argument in stunned silence. With each supposedly vulgar movement or motion Kisshu made to explain something, Runa's cheeks turned redder until they matched Ichigo's hair. During this exchange, everyone was too busy watching too notice a red haired Cyniclon woman appear next to Jin. Fukumaden's blood red gown made Juliet's skimpy gold one look modest. She wrapped an arm around Jin and positioned her face so that her dark lips were almost touching his elfin ear. She began to whisper something. At first Jin looked confused, but slowly his frown grew into a devious smirk. He pulled away from Fukumaden and vigorously nodded. With that the two vanished.

Meanwhile, Kisshu's and Runa's verbal brawl continued with Runa pointing at Ichigo and stomping her foot. Ichigo was too afraid to even try reading her lips. It was obvious something bad, since Kisshu appeared to get really angry. In fact, he looked like he was going to attack Runa. Without thinking, Ichigo pushed away from Pai and rushed over to Kisshu just as he summoned his dragon swords.

"Take that back!"

"Why should I?"

"STOP IT KISSHU!" Ichigo yelled.

"I-I…ooh…s-s-s-s…said…you….you….you should…" Kisshu choked out and squirmed. He even dropped his daggers. A few of the spectators who had a rear view of the green haired Ikisatashi began to snicker and whisper. You see, in order to get him to stop, Ichigo grabbed a firm hold of Kisshu's tentacles.

"I said stop it Kisshu." Ichigo repeated, this time more calmly.

"But-"

The redhead yanked on the appendages.

"Oh! Okay! Just stop it!" The alien finally consented with a yelp. Ichigo sighed in relief and freed the trembling tentacles.

Runa still looked angry, but her cheeks were no longer flushed. She turned to glare at Juliet when the blonde tugged on her arm. "Let's just go. We're just wasting our time here."

Runa sighed, but then nodded. "I guess you are right." She said, eyeing Kisshu and then Ichigo. With that the two strutted away. They melted into the dispersing crowd. No one noticed Jin and Fukumaden pull them aside and begin to talk. Their conversation was drowned out by the chattering and once again lighthearted crowd.

"Well." Pai broke the silence between Kisshu and his date. "That was definitely interesting…"

"And sort of scary!" Saya declared with an awkward giggle.

"And hot…" Kisshu whispered just so Ichigo could hear.

The redhead blinked in confusion. "Say what?" Did she hear him right?

"We'll see you two later." Kisshu told Pai and Saya, before putting an arm around Ichigo and walking off with her. Once they were far enough away, he spoke again. "Remember what I told you about my tentacles?"

"Oh no!" Ichigo gasped. It was her turn for her face to turn bright red. "Sorry!"

She blushed brighter when Kisshu chuckled. "No no…it was actually quite pleasant!" He exclaimed with an idiotic grin. "But I think I would have enjoyed it much more in private." He winked and walked ahead of a freaking out Ichigo.

"KISSHU!"

Kisshu began to laugh some more, at his date's expense. This lasted for an agonizing five minutes. Once the laughing died down, the alien floated over to Ichigo. "I guess we should be getting home."

"Yeah." Ichigo yawned. Today had been a long day. "Let's go." She sighed and climbed into Kisshu's arms.

"I had fun." Kisshu sighed and pulled her close to chest. "Sorry about the Juliet and Runa thing."

"It's fine." Ichigo smiled. Despite the craziness, It made her feel good that he defended her.

As the two began to float upwards, Kisshu's sweet smile once again turned mischievous. "When we get back maybe we can continue that tentacle rub…OW! STRAWBERRY! STOP IT! I'M GOING TO DROP YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP PINCHING ME!"

-O-

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Ryou and Keiicherro both slumped back in their seats, but instead of doing it out of sorrow, they were doing it out of relief. They had finally gotten the girls back to their former glory. Now to figure out how to get to Cynclonia.

"Ichigo and Masaya, we're coming for you!"

-O-

A.N. *Pant pant* Oh-kay! This is a few hundred words shy of 5,000 words…in other words this may be the longest SB chapter ever! Yay! If this doesn't satisfies everyone's hunger…then I don't know what will! 0.0 You gluttonous fans you! :P …just kidding, just kidding, I love most of you peoples!

Speaking of which, Happy Birthday Princess Zela!

Now to save this to my BOX account and hope I get no murder threats for the prank. XD If this gets posted, you know I survived!


	43. Chapter 43 It's a Trap!

A.N. Yes, it has been quite awhile T.T Actually I have put this story on a brief hiatus until I finish another story (which is going to be short), but someone asked me really, _really_ nicely if I would update so…I'm going to update. Thank AterUmbra, who I've officially dubbed as my #1 fan (because she deserves it) =) Don't worry though, I'll eventually start regularly updating this again soon… but for now, let's enjoy this update XD

-O-

Kisshu stared down at the giant mushroom and tree stumps that made a table for three. He made a mental note to thank Taruto for that later. The table had been created in the area where he had take Ichigo on their first date. The one where he tried to make out with her and she got mad and smashed fruit into his face. Kisshu chuckled. That had been so long ago. He remembered how he had gotten so mad, he had left Ichigo and went home without her. "You think this is a bad place?" He suddenly asked with a small frown and stared out at the rainbow-colored river. What if it brought back bad memories? Kisshu needed Ichigo to be on her best behavior for this.

"I think it is lovely place. It is such a beautiful day out."

Kisshu turned to smile at Rida. "Thanks grams…" He sighed. The female council member and Kiui's grandmother had agreed to give Kisshu one more shot at getting permission to mate with Ichigo. Rida's terms were that she would get to sit with the two and enjoy a meal. She would then see how compatible they were. Of course, Kisshu did _not_ give Ichigo that information, and instead told her that Kiui's grandmother wanted to meet her. His sweet strawberry would never know the difference.

Rida adjusted her robes and started to set the fungus tabletop. She grabbed two large glasses filled with liquid. One was the pink, the other golden. She then set down leaves for plates and small, flower-like cups. Last but not least, she put down a bunch of fruit-filled desserts as a center piece.

Seeing this, Kisshu began to grow nervous. Would Ichigo like it? But the real question that nagged him was: would Ichigo cooperate? Lately the goddess of a human, was being nice to him, but she was so moody that it seemed like she would get upset with him for no apparent reason. He could only hope that her _random_ mood swings had ended for good.

"Well, that about does it." Rida nodded at her handiwork and then brushed off her red robe. "Kiui really has outdone herself with making these goodies."

"Yeah, I wonder when she's going to get here…" Kisshu murmured and looked around. His friend was supposed to bring Ichigo over (since humans can't teleport.)

As if on cue, the familiar rippling sound filled the air. Kisshu and Rida turned to see Kiui and Ichigo appear. The Cyniclon girl waved to her grandma and then gave Kisshu a thumbs-up before vanishing. The quick burst of wind from that caused Ichigo's short white dress to flutter up, showing off her curved thighs. The red head turned scarlet and fumbled to push fix her dress. Rida chuckled and quietly said something about Ichigo being absolutely lovely.

Kisshu wholeheartedly agreed. He gazed longingly at Ichigo when she started to walk towards him. She looked beautiful. The dress she wore reminded him of the dress humans wore during their mating ritual. That combined with the ruby red hair that flow freely in the light breeze, Ichigo looked like the goddess of purity. Of course, once Rida gave them permission to stay in the same house and ultimately become mates, well…Ichigo would need something else to be the goddess of.

"Hey." Ichigo smiled briefly at Kisshu and then turned to Rida. "Hi." She sweetly smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo." Rida took both of Ichigo's hands into hers.

"Same here!"

Kisshu openly stared at Ichigo in awe. Even when she wasn't dressed up in formal garb, she looked hot. Heck, if she wore nothing but a cloth, she would still look amazing. Actually, Kisshu would enjoy seeing her like that.

Rida turned to Kisshu and interrupted his perverted thoughts. "Shall we sit?"

"Of course." Kisshu floated and landed in between the two females. He gave Ichigo a quick look that was totally sexy, before taking the elder's arm and gently leading and then helping her into her seat.

"Aren't you a sweetheart, Kisshu?"

"Heh. Of course I am." The older teen grinned at Ichigo and blatantly checked her out as she walked over to the mushroom table. His grinned widened when the human girl flushed and made a face at him. It turned him on. When Rida wasn't looking, Ichigo stuck out her tongue and went to sit down. "No, no strawberry, let me handle that."

Ichigo flinched when Kisshu appeared behind her. She bit her lip hard when he placed his hands on her bare shoulders. Despite their warmth, it gave her chills. "I-I can do it myself, y'know."

"Yes, but I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I let you do it yourself, would I?"

Since Rida was there, Ichigo decided to cooperate and not say anything about Kisshu being anything but a gentlemen. Kisshu helped get her situated onto the tree stump. It was surprisingly comfortable. It almost felt like a real seat. "Thank y-" Ichigo snapped her mouth shut when Kisshu rested a hand on her thigh. Her eyes widened and she shot the alien a look of bewilderment. Kisshu simply winked and gave her a squeeze.

"Is everything okay?" Rida obliviously asked. "You look a little warm."

"More like hot and bothered." Kisshu whisper breathed so that only Ichigo would hear.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo squeaked, ignoring the perverted and opposite of gentlemanly Cyniclon. "A little cold, actually." She said and looked up at Kisshu.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but held his tongue and instead addressed Rida. "What would you like to drink? The ichigo juice or nectar?"

"Nectar please. It has always been from my favorite."

Kisshu nodded and grabbed the glassed filled with the golden liquid and poured it for the council member. He wanted the two women- especially Rida- to think that he was courteous and respectful. That he would be the perfect mate _outside _of the bedroom. (He already had the intimate part perfected down to a T)

Rida smiled when Kisshu put a couple of pastries down on her leaf. "Thank you, Kisshu."

"You are _very_ welcome."

Ichigo couldn't help but look down at her lap when Kisshu floated over to her. She was a bit taken aback when he didn't ask her which drink she wanted and poured the pink one for her.

"Ichigo juice for Ichigo." Kisshu grinned and then whispered. "I bet you wish it was swirl-a-twirl." He then set a couple of the goodies down on her plate. He then sat in the seat between Ichigo and Rida. He smiled at the redhead as he poured himself some ichigo juice. "My most favorite flavor."

Ichigo rolled her eyes at him and took a bite of her pastry. "Mmm!" It was really good. Rida smiled and told her about how Kiui was the one that made them. She then started to talk about her granddaughter. The older woman was quite the talker just like Kiui.

"I must admit, I'm quite surprised. My Kiui-ui and Kisshu always used to talk about becoming mates when they grew up, but here he is with you." She said, but didn't appear to bitter at all.

Ichigo was surprised to see Kisshu blush. Against his milky complexion it made him look like he had a rash on his face. At that thought, the redhead burst into a fit of giggles, almost choking on her drink. Once she regained her composure, she smiled at Kisshu. "Aw isn't that sweet?" She teased.

"It is." Kisshu smirked. "Just like how you thought you were going to marry that dorky kid, oh what was his name- ow!"

Ichigo had kicked his leg to silence him and turned away so he wouldn't see her face. Why was he suddenly bringing up Masaya? Did Jin talk to him? _No_. She assured herself. If Kisshu was really aware of her deception he probably would have furiously confronted her about it. But, just to make sure that was the case, she stole at glance at him from the corner of her eye. She mentally sighed in relief when she saw the alien scarfing down some of the desserts. _Phew!_

It was then that Ichigo remembered how tired she was. Ever since that night Jin had threatened to spill her secret, she hadn't been able to sleep. She'd toss and turn the entire night. At least during the day, she was much too tired to be nervous.

"Aw is my sweet strawberry sweepy?" Kisshu cooed in a baby voice. "Ow!"

Ichigo kicked him again.

Rida chuckled at the two. "My my, you two already act like a bonded couple."

"Wha-!?"

Now it was Kisshu's turn to kick Ichigo under the table, but instead of actually kicking her, he stuck his foot up her skirt.

"Wah!" Ichigo gasped and stood up from her seat. She glared at Kisshu, who sinfully smiled at her.

"Everything okay?" Rida put down her cup and looked at the human girl with worry.

Ichigo continued to stand. "Yeah. I just thought I felt something slimy, that's all." She looked down at Kisshu.

The green haired alien stood and feigned worry. "Really? I should check that out for you." He pretended to inspect the wooden stump, but instead snuck a peak up Ichigo's dress. Her panties were nude color because of her white dress. He sort of liked the naked illusion they gave, though he liked her pink ones the best. The best part was that Ichigo didn't even notice.

"Well, this has been a great little outing. Why don't you two enjoy the scenery a bit? I'll clean all this stuff up."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

Rida smiled and nodded.

Kisshu took a deep breath. Kiui warned him about this. Her grandmother was very smart. She knew that couples would probably be on their best behavior in front of her. To remedy this, she would pretend to occupy herself with something while closely watching the couple's interactions. If Kisshu could get a kiss from Ichigo and make it look real enough, Rida would grant him permission to mate for sure. Once they were in the same house, the rest would be easy. He was growing weary of acting good and trying to win Ichigo over the correct way. He still intended to though. Once they were mates, then they could work on that. But first, the alien needed that kiss.

With a quick lick of his lips, Kisshu floated over to Ichigo. "Hey."

"H-hey." Ichigo said and continued walking.

_Very good strawberry_. Kisshu silently noted. The farther away they got from Rida the more convincing they'd look. "You remember this area, right?"

"How could I forget?" Ichigo rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Her smile was contagious. It looked like she was going to cooperate with him. _Excellent._ "I take it you had a better time today."

"For the most part. Rida's really nice and the treats were amazing." The two stopped in front of a very familiar tree. "But don't ever stick your foot up my crotch again," Ichigo grabbed a yellow fruit off the soft grass. "Or I'll smash this in your face!" She jokingly threatened.

Kisshu laughed a lot louder than he normally would have. "Thanks strawberry!" He ruffled Ichigo's hair and grabbed the fruit. He snuck a sideways glance at Rida before taking a bite. The woman was intently watching, the smile on her face revealed that he was doing a great job.

"Um you're welcome?" Ichigo looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

It was time to go in for the kill.

Kisshu gently grabbed both of Ichigo's shoulders. (So she couldn't escape). He gave her a smoldering gaze. (To seduce her). "Ichigo…" He said her real name to show that he was serious.

"Hm? What?" The red head nervously asked. Was Kisshu onto her? Was that why he called her 'Ichigo?'

Mistaking her "Is he on to me?"nerves for "OMG! He's so hot!" nerves, Kisshu continued with his plan. "I really want to kiss you." He said, his voice was deep and husky. (Same reason as the last.)

Ichigo sighed in relief. He was only flirting. She really needed to stop being paranoid. A small voice in her head told her to just tell him everything, but a louder voice argued that that would be suicide. Ichigo was interrupted from her inner turmoil when she suddenly felt warmth on her lips. Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt hot. It was another one of those soft closed lips kisses. She really liked those kind of kisses. Without even realizing it, Ichigo allowed Kisshu to wrap her arms around his neck. He then snaked his arms around her waist.

Kisshu was wise enough to keep his tongue in his mouth. The last thing he needed was Ichigo to pull away from him when Rida was watching. He was pleasantly surprised when Ichigo let him mover her arms up to his neck. _Perfect!_ He reluctantly broke the kiss so it would look sweet and loving instead of lustful and passionate. Older Cyniclons were quite old fashioned when it came to stuff like that. He smiled at a stunned Ichigo and tenderly stroked her cheek. He planted a kiss on her forehead and moved away. "It would be my pleasure to get that for you, my love." He called out and walked over to the table. Seeing the huge smile and tears in Rida's pink eyes told Kisshu that his plans had worked like a charm. Finally, Ichigo would be his.

-O-

A.N. Legasp! Kisshu! You so evil! 8O

Okay…so you know how I said this was on hiatus? Well writing this chapter gave me some juicy ideas. So I'll try to write more. I'm working on other fics, a webcomic and a novel so please, be patient. I'm a very busy woman, but I do intend to finish this story. :)


	44. Chapter 44 Dreamland

A.N. told you I'd be back. :) Hmm…perhaps I can finish this in 52 chapters just like the anime (if I am VERY lucky) I do have an ending in mind…the hard part though is giving you guys closure with the Kishigo. The sad thing is, I'm digging myself deeper and deeper into a hole (especially with Kisshu's latest scheme). I can't help it! It's hard to make Ichigo realistically fall for Kish T.T *facepalms* But I REFUSE to submit to the standard Kisshigo way. Darn it! I'm gonna make this realistic, even if it takes me one-hundred chapters!

Who's with me? Let's revolutionize the way the TMM fandom treats this pairing!

Nevermind…no one will listen to me -_-

…end rant… T.T

This is going to be a shorter chapter. So I apologize in advance ^_^

-O-

She stared at the two humans in fascination. Who would have ever thought that such simple creatures could be so intruiging? Then again, those two weren't exactly your basic average humans. The more Fukumaden watched Masaya and Oka via hidden camera, the more evident this became. The Cyniclon woman grabbed her goblet and took a small sip of swirl-a-twirl while scowling at the screen. She had half of the puzzle completed. Masaya Aoyama was and could potentially still be Deep Blue's vessel, but what about Oka; the human who had been found on the planet without any explanation. From the moment Fukumaden had found her, she knew there was something peculiar about the young girl. "But what?" She asked aloud and went to take another drink. The cacophony of stomping and slamming of things interrupted her thought process. "Jin! Could you please keep it down?" She hissed.

Hearing this, Jin materialized in the room. There was a nasty scowl on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Fukumaden casually asked.

"Kisshu received permission from the council to mate with Ichigo! He's even had a house built for the two of them!" Jin spat. Juliet had been the one that informed him. It seemed that was the hottest gossip at the moment. Many a fangirl was heartbroken. Jin, on the other hand, was furious.

Fukumaden calmly set down her drink, careful to keep it from spilling. She then turned to look at the other Cyniclon. "Oh boo-hoo-hoooo!" She mocked and even dramatically rubbed her eyes with her fists. "Poor, poor Jin. It looks like you won't get your little human girl after all." She was quick to grab her goblet before Jin could pound on the metallic tabletop. "Before you jump to conclusions and tear the place down, I'd advise you to get your facts straight. You never know. Everything may not be what it seems."

"Hm." Jin nodded and instantly began to calm down. Maybe she was right. Surely if Ichigo wanted to protect her human boy, she wouldn't be foolish enough to mate with Kisshu. And if she was… Jin dryly chuckled at that thought. All hell would break loose, but first, he needed to be sensible find out if this was going to happen for sure. Luckily, he knew exactly how to do this.

-O-

"Kisshu…"

She looked up at him. Her seductive, chocolate brown eyes were half lidded and took him and glimmered with hunger and ecstasy. Her moist, kissable lips matched her ruby red hair, which was slightly tousled. A sheer little dress barely covered her delectable curves.

"Kisshu-sama…."

She sat on his lap, facing him and ran her hands over his bare, rock hard chest. All while staring up at him with a sultry gaze. Her face lit up when she seemingly thought of something. With a small smile, she reached down and lightly grabbed a hold of and began to stroke his tentacles.

"Oh Ichigoooo…" Kisshu threw his head back and moaned. He opened his eyes when Ichigo placed a hand on his cheek and moved his head back down so he was looking at her.

"Kisshu." The way she said his name; filled with such love, yet having just a hint of lust. It made Kisshu's heart flutter and body grow hot. His eyes widened when Ichigo moved her hair so that the right side of her neck was exposed. The porcelain skin was smooth and without blemish. Pure. "I'm ready Kisshu…" The red head breathed. "Make me your mate."

"Of course, my love." Kisshu was more than happy to oblige. He had wanted this from the moment he had taken a taste of the forbidden fruit which was Ichigo's lips. From that point on, he was addicted. Lightly caressing her face, he leaned in and took in her strawberry scent. He kissed her and nipped at her neck, feeling his canines elongate. Before he could do anything, he had to mark his mate by biting her neck. After taking a slow and deliberate lick, he bit down.

Ichigo moaned.

Her blood filled his mouth. It didn't taste as sweet as he expected and it was surprising thick…and sort of fluffy…

"Kisshu!"

"Kisshy!"

"KISSHY-FISHY!"

"Hwuh?" Kisshu woke up and was stunned to find his pillow and its stuffing in his mouth. He scowled and sat up, the pillow still in his mouth. Everything had been a merely a dream, _again_. Though, it was notable that this once had been the most realistic. So realistic…

The green haired alien's narrowed eyes softened when he saw that Yumiko had been the one who had awakened him. "Wa uh uhn?"

The Cyniclon girl giggled. "Silly Kisshy! Why are you eating your pillow? Are you hungry?"

_I guess you could say that…_ Kisshu thought to himself and went to pull the pillow out of his mouth. His face grew warm when he couldn't get it out. His fangs had punctured it and were stuck. They must have elongated in his sleep. He couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Ichigo and her sexiness could to do that to him.

"Kisshy?"

The green haired alien quickly ripped the pillow out of his mouth and bit back the pain, before spitting out the white fluff. He didn't want his baby sis to know what was going on. She was too young for such things. "Blegh." Kisshu wiped away at his mouth. He had been doing some major drooling. Not that that was out of the ordinary. That always happened whenever he had "the dream."

Yumiko giglgled at her big brother. "You're so silly!"

"I prefer the term crazy" _Crazy for Ichigo! _Kisshu yawned loudly and looked out the window. The sky was still a lightish purple. No wonder he was so tired. The sun hadn't even risen yet. "Why did you wake me up so early, Yumiko?"

"Don't you remember? Today's the day you and Ichigo get to live in your new house!"

Kisshu almost leapt out of bed, but at the last second stopped himself. Yumiko burst out laughing when the green-haired alien fell face first onto the bed. Luckily, the blanket was still covering his bottom half. Sometimes Kisshu's shorts would "magically" come off in his sleep. (Especially during those Ichigo dreams.) He didn't want his sister to witness anything inappropriate.

"We have to move some of your stuff into the new house before the new party!" The Ikisatashi girl squealed with excitement and clapped her hands. "This is going to be so fun!"

Kisshu grinned. Yumiko was correct. He ran his tongue over his top teeth and tried to keep from jumping up and doing a happy dance on the ceiling. (There was a time and place for everything.) "Let me get dressed." He said, his voice cracking a bit from excitement.

"Okay." Yumiko nodded and vanished from the room.

Once she was gone, Kisshu stood…

…and then lost control.

"WOOHOOOOOOOOO!"

Waking up Pai and Taruto in the process. But hey, this morning would be a very busy one. Many pre-bonding preparations had to be made. Why not include the entire family? The more the merrier!

Once he was dressed, Kisshu appeared before his grumpy brothers and cheerful sister. Taruto's bangs were sticking straight up. He was a crazy sleeper. There was dried up drool on the corners of his mouth. His tired eyes had white, gooey, croopies that needed to rubbed away. The youngest boy picked at his wedgie and mumbled something. His squeaky puberty voice was an octave higher than usual.

Pai, on the other hand, looked like death itself. His emotionless eyes now looked lifeless. His mouth was frozen inter a thin line and his ears drooped down like a sad puppy. "What is it?" He sounded like a robot.

"Who wants to help decorate my new house?"

-O-

A.N. Yes… sort of short, but I figured this would be better than me leaving a cliffhanger during the actual party event…and after party ;) Besides you can always read my de'lovely collab story with the brilliant Ember Ardent Flame. It's called Love Crime.


	45. Chapter 45 Party and After Party?

A.N. Great news! I FINALLY GOT A LAPTOP! Wooooo! Party! *Throws confetti!* this should speed up things. Unfortunately, I do not have word yet. (I'm using notepad- hopefully, I'll get Word before this chapter's over so I can copy and paste it) There is another issue, which is much, much worse...Y'see...I...I...I've been banned from the internet! T.T So pretty much until we get that issue fixed, I can't update anything. Of course, if you are reading this, then the issue has been fixed. This is why I took so long to update. So no one better give me crap about taking so long or so help me... D:

Speaking of which, I'd like to thank those special peoples who have encouraged me. You should know who you are (bonus points for those who read ALL my TMM fics- the ultimate way to show an author some love :P) But anyways, you rare, but special peoples are a Godsend for me!

Now then... I really can't remember what chapter this is and I have no way of checking T.T

-O-

"Wait, what!?" Ichigo pracically fell out of her seat when Kiui showed her a red dress. It was extremely short, lacy and sheer, not to mention the neckline that plunged down to the depths of the red-head's despair. "Why do I need to wear that?"

"Just put it on!" Kiui urged.

The two girls were getting ready for some party. Ichigo didn't really know the details, even though Kiui had already told her. She was just too tired and out of it to comprehend anything. Not only was she worried about Jin spilling her secret, but also, now she had Kisshu's kiss to occupy her mind. She still couldn't believe she had let him kiss her again. And she sort of liked it. Maybe she just missed Masaya. Yes, that was definitely it.

"Okay, okay, I'll try it on." With a yawn, Ichigo grabbed the dress from Kiui and slipped it over her head. She turned and looked at the large, full-length mirror and then gasped. The dress was even worse on her than it had looked when Kiui was holding it. It was extremely tight, so tight that the indent of her belly button could barely be seen. The neck and hemline were even worse. The top went down in a V shaped that litterally stopped at the BOTTOM of her breasts. It also barely covered her bottom. If Ichigo did something as simple as sneeze, she would lose her dignity, to say the least. "No!" Ichigo turned to gawk at Kiui. "I am not wearing this! It's way too revealing!"

"Relax. You're supposed to wear this over it. See?" The Cyniclon girl held up what looked like a bathing suit cover up. It was the same color as the 'scandalous dress,' but it was longer and not see-through at all.

Relief flooded Ichigo as she snatched the dress from her friend. Compared to what she was wearing underneath, it looked simple. Almost too simple. Especially with her pin straight, heavily teased hairdo and painted on makeup. Not that she was complaining. In fact, she was relieved to finally be able to wear a 'plain Jane' dress. At least she will not have to pretend to not notice Kisshu looking down her top. He was probably the most obvious ogler ever.

"There. See? You look great!" Kiui said and clapped her hands. With a grin, she floated over to the window and looked up at the sky. The sunlight shone on her white hair, giving it a sparkly golden sheen. "The party's going to start soon." She turned back to Ichigo. "Ready to go?"

"Sure."

It was unusually hot out that day. Most of the time, a slight, cool breeze blew through the small village, but today it seemed to be replaced with heat, heat and more heat. Little did Ichigo know how fitting this weather was for the day's- or rather, the night's- sultry events in store.

Sighing, she swiped at her bangs. Beads of sweat had already formed on her forehead. At this rate, the hair was going to stick to her forehead and get all nasty. "Hot..." She whimpered and began to fan her face. The frown on her lips- which were painted to match her hair and dress- did a one-eighty when she saw a familiar face. "Leela!" Her hands shot up to wave the golden haired Cyniclon over (and to fan out her sweaty pits.)

Leela's face shone with surprise as soon as her blue eyes landed on Ichigo. The red-head flinched when she suddenly teleported beside her. "Ichigo." She gazed at her with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked. A drop of glistening moisture formed at the nape of her neck and slithered down her back.

"You're sure you want to do this?" The Cyniclon girl asked.

Ichigo nodded and shrugged. A few questions tugged at her mind. The biggest one being: why wasn't Leela sweating? The alien looked perfectly cool. If anything, her forehead was just the slightest bit shiny.

Leela continued to look at Ichigo with a funny expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kiui. "We need to hurry. Look what the heat's doing to Ichigo."

Sure enough, the human's girl was sweating up a storm. Her face was now shiny. Her makeup beginning to melt and her cheeks a natural pink. The hair around her face slowly, but surely started becoming wavy tendrils, and there were mostly likely sweat stains forming under her arms.

"We can't have her melting before she even gets to the party!" With that, Kiui grabbed one of Ichigo's wrists and dragged her along. Leela followed behind, still wearing a grim expression.

The trio walked at the same pace, Kiui and Ichigo arm in arm, while Leela merely floated beside them. They passed the restaurant where Kisshu and Ichigo had their first date. Seeing the familiar establishment reminded Ichigo of the ichigo eating contest the two had had. She could almost taste the sweet and juicy tang of the fruit Kisshu was nice enough to name after her. She smiled at the precious memory. Yes, memories with him that were- for the most part- pleasant were precious to Ichigo.

Not because she loved him or anything, but simple because the green-haired alien was unpredictable. One day he could be sweet and fun to be around, but then without warning his mood would take a lecherous turn. Then he would get angry with her for not giving into his advances. On the plus side, as of lately, things with Kisshu had been pretty good. They were becoming close.

Sort of.

It was complicated.

The glistening sweat that clung to Ichigo's body, grew ice cold when the passed a large and sickeningly familiar house. It was Jin's house. Just the sight of it made her stomach churn. She averted her gaze and quickened her pace in fear of him coming out. It was still unbelievable how someone who had seemed so kind and chivalrous could actually be a devious snake. And to think, he had reminded her so much of Masaya. At this point, Kisshu probably had more in common with her human lover than the vile Jin did.

Ichigo and her racing heart slowed their pace once they were far enough away from Jin's so that it was just a shadow- a large shadow- on the horizon. The red-head turned away from it and was surprised to see another house that was nowhere near as big, but looked just as nice.

"We're here!" Kiui turned to face both Ichigo and Leela, lifting her thin arms in a 'tada!' sort of way. "Sooo, what do think?" She gazed at Ichigo with expectant eyes.

"Um, I guess it's nice." Ichigo shrugged.

"Oh it looks even better on the inside!" Kiui assured and grabbed the two girls by their wrists, dragging them towards the new house.

Ichigo was met by a blast of cool breeze as Kiui pulled Leela and herself into the house. She was stunned to see that the house was crowded with Cyniclons. Some she knew, but many she did not.

"Yo Strawberry!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo's body. She looked up to see- "K-Kisshu." She blushed when she remembered how sweaty and sticky her body was. Did she stink?

Kisshu didn't seem to notice and instead quietly asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

A deep chuckle escaped from the green-haired alien's pale lips. "The house, my silly strawberry." He cooed and then offered the crook of his elbow like the gentlemen he wasn't. "Shall I give you the grand tour, m'lady?"

"I guess," was Ichigo's nonchalant answer, though an amused smile did play on her red lips.

"You look great," Kisshu purred as the human took his arm. His eyes become half-lidded as they took in her entire body. "Though, I look forward to seeing more, later." He whispered loud enough so only Ichigo could hear.

Before the red-head could smack his arm and tell him not to be perverted, the front door slammed open. Everyone turned. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, but stopped when she saw it was just Friese. He was holding several boxes, only struggling a tiny bit under their heavy weight. A blur of pink darted between the muscly Cyniclon's legs.

"Koneko?" Ichigo gasped in realization and crouched down so that the pink kitten could say 'hi' to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked the purring animal as she stroke the fur around her ears.

Friese set down the boxes with a sigh and stretched. He ignored the small group of giggling, scantily clad, females checking him out and instead grinned at Kisshu and Kiui. "This is all of Ichigo's stuff. All on one trip." He gloated and flexed at Kiui.

The Cyniclon girl rolled her pink eyes. "I'm sure if Kisshu wasn't busy, he could have done that and more himself."

"Wait! Why did you bring my stuff here?" Ichigo interrupted the banter between Friese and Kiui, and gave the former a questioning gaze. Koneko sat in her arms. The alien cat's eyelids were clearly growing heavier by the second.

Kisshu butted into the conversion also and raised an eyebrow at Kiui. "Didn't you tell her?"

Kiui vigorously nodded.

"Tell me what?" Ichigo asked. Despite the houses' cool temperature, she began to sweat. She was still a bit damp from earlier, so now that droplets of perspiration were ice cold.

Leela- who had been silently standing off to the side- looked like she wanted to join in on the conversation, but Kisshu beat her to the punch. "Well, my love," He softly began and flashed Ichigo a tender smile. It sort of reminded her of the time he had tried to kidnap her on Valentine's Day five years ago. He had made a very similar face when taking the sweet approach in order to convince her to come with him.

Then he threatened to kill her when she refused.

This was not a good sign.

Kisshu continued speaking. "Do you remember that really nice meal we had with Rida?"

All Ichigo could do was nod slowly. Very slowly.

"Since it went so well, she gave us permission to move in together. This is our new house. Surprise!"

The sound of murmurs and laughter from the other partygoers dulled until it was just a buzzing sound. The world around Ichigo swirled as a bout of nausea came on. Without thinking, she reached for the nearest person- who happened to be Leela- and dug her short nails into her arm. The Cyniclon girl put both hands on Ichigo's shoulders in a reassuring manner and stood close behind her. If it wasn't for her, the red-head would have toppled over.

"Isn't it great?" Kisshu asked, completely oblivious to the human girl's distress. "Now we can be mates!"

Ichigo saw his mouth move, but couldn't make out what he was saying. The only thing she could hear was the thudding of her heart and a fear induced buzzing noise. Her stomach flip-flopped when she realized everyone was waiting for her response. Tearing her gaze away from Kisshu's expectant one, she opened her mouth to ask him to repeat himself, but only a faint squeak came out.

Kisshu frowned and cocked his head. It reminded Ichigo of a dog. The look of confusion didn't last for long, though and was replaced by an impish grin, but before he could respond a voice cut through the air.

"Kisshu!"

Everyone in the small group turned to see who had spoken. Kisshu scowled.

It was Juliet. The voluptuous blonde's pillow-like lips curved into a coy smile as she cutely waved. "Hey. Nice party." She cooed with a flutter of her long lashes.

Sighing, Kisshu turned back to Ichigo, but Juliet didn't leave. Instead, she sauntered over to the group and placed herself in front of him, blocking his view of Ichigo with her teased hair and wide hips.

"So I was wondering-"

"Don't tell me Runa came with you."

Hearing this, Juliet snorted. "Are you kidding? She would kill me if she knew I was here." She ran a hand through her glossy locks and glanced at Pai as he walked by. "Oh well."

"Oh." Kisshu visibly relaxed.

"Yep!" Juliet nodded and leaned closer. "Can we talk for a minute?" She sweetly asked. "It will only take a second." She added when she saw Kisshu grimace.

"Fine."

"Great." With that, Juliet pulled Kisshu away, leaving Ichigo alone with Friese, Leela and Kiui.

-O-

As Juliet led Kisshu over to a spot where they would have a bit of privacy, she took the time to say hi to almost everyone they passed. Of course, she also made sure to greet Pai. It amused Kisshu how an outgoing and slightly risqué beauty could be so into his boring and monotone brother. Unfortunately, the feelings were not mutual and Pai managed to make his escape with the excuse that he had to check on the appetizers. The diss must have put Juliet in a foul mood because she proceeded to scream at a fangirl who was trying to flirt with Kisshu, saying that she was ugly and needed to get a life. Once that was over with, the two finally sat in a two-person seat.

Kisshu reclined back and sighed. Partying was nice and all, but he was beginning to grow antsy for the _real party. _After all, he had been fantasizing about it for five years. He licked his lips as a wave of heat passed over him. He then turned to look at Juliet.

"So you and Ichigo are really moving in together?" The blonde asked, her eyes slightly widened and her head tilted to the side a bit.

"No, I just had this house built so I can have kick-butt house parties." Kisshu sarcastically said.

Juliet pouted. "Is it so wrong that I find it surprising?"

Kisshu's smile faded. "And why is that?"

"Well…" She paused and looked as if she was weighing her options in responses. "I heard that it's hard to get to the council to approve of future mates moving in together."

Kisshu nodded and forced a grin despite the memories of Ichigo almost screwing things up in front of the council swirled in his mind. "Maybe for a normal couple, but Ichigo and I are very much in love. The council easily saw that and approved." He lied. Juliet didn't really need to know the truth. Especially since, she had a mouth on her pretty face. A big mouth.

"So Ichigo agreed to become your mate."

"Of course!" Or, at least she would…hopefully… No, she would. Eventually. "She was even quite excited about…y'know…" Kisshu trailed off and wiggled his brows.

"I see." Juliet stood and pulled down her already low top. She then smiled down at Kisshu. "Well, this has been a nice talk. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go shamelessly flirt with your brother."

"Good luck with that!"

"I'm not the one who's going to be needing luck." She whispered to herself as she strutted away.

-O-

Ichigo sat on the floor of her "new bedroom," digging through one of the boxes Friese had brought in, in search of her nightclothes. After hearing about her new living arrangements, the rest of the party had been a blur. A nausea-inducing blur. She had sat with Leela the entire time. Luckily, Kisshu was too busy socializing to bother her.

Thoughts of the green-haired alien made Ichigo sweat. The party stragglers had probably left by now, which meant that they were alone. As soon as she found something decent to wear, she would have to discuss this new arrangement with him. She had a feeling it would not be a very pleasant conversation.

Finally finding something decent to wear, she stood and peeled off her sticky outer garment. She took a whiff of it and cringed. It stunk. Not that it was much of a surprise. She had been sweating the entire time. Ichigo struggled with her sexy undergarments while contemplating whether she should bathe or not. The only thing stopping her from jumping into the warm and cleansing waters stepped into the room at that exact moment.

"It appears you are having some trouble removing your clothes. Shall I assist you?"

Ichigo scrambled to cover herself and backed away. "K-Kisshu!" She squeaked as her face turned red hot. "Do you mind? I'm trying to change!"

The low rumble of Kisshu's chuckle filled the room as he floated closer, causing Ichigo to move even farther back. "Of course I don't mind." He vanished.

"Kisshu! This isn't funny!" Ichigo snapped, knowing that he wasn't one to just give up and leave. She was correct. Not even a second later, the alien appeared in front of her. They were so close that their noses were touching. The red-head involuntarily shuttered at the feeling of Kisshu's breath on her flesh and yelped when he pinned her to the bed.

"Might I add you look ravishing tonight?"

"No!" Ichigo hissed and tried to pry him off her. "Now get off!" She tried to hide her fear behind anger. True, she was giving him the satisfaction of riling her up, but she was smart enough to know that fear was the thing that aroused him.

Kisshu tried to pout, but his lips kept trembling. The corners of his mouth kept curving up, giving away his obvious glee. "But strawberry, we're practically mates now."

"No we aren't!" Ichigo firmly stated.

"Are you sure about that?" The alien gave her a smoldering gaze.

Ichigo was unaffected, at least, until she felt something wrap around her legs. Her eyes widened. "Kisshu! That had better be your hands!" She growled, trying to suppress a shiver.

Kisshu's lips curved into a sinful grin as he lifted both his hands. He wiggled his long fingers along with his eyebrows. "Guess again."

"Ahh! Gross!" Having had enough, she managed to grab a pillow a whacked Kisshu hard enough so that he would remove his tentacles from her legs. "Kisshu, I didn't even agree to move in with you!" She said and then scooted back, bracing herself for his reaction.

Surprisingly, all the alien did was rub the cheek that had been hit. "Okay," was all he said.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. He wasn't angry, but calm. Not the icy cold calm that meant he was about to have an episode, either. Just calm.

Kisshu stood and adjusted his shorts, which he must have been discretely pulling down. He went to leave the room. "Guess we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Wait, where are you going?" Didn't he want to sleep in the same bed as her?

The Cyniclon opened the door, letting Koneko into the room. "I figured I'd be sleeping on the floor."

Koneko meowed and scratched at the bedpost. Ichigo turned away from Kisshu to put the cat on the bed. "Are you sure?" She finally asked and looked up, but he was already gone.

She knew she should have been relieved. The way Kisshu reacted. It was a miracle. But deep down, it gave Ichigo a sickening feeling of dread. Nothing with Kisshu was ever that simple.

-O-

A.N. What is Kisshu planning? 0.0 Dun dun duhhhh!

Anyways, I got temporary internet access so here I am updating! Though I have no idea when I'll be able to access it again, so PLEASE, bear with me.


End file.
